Destructive Nature
by Steelborg
Summary: This story takes place after Street Fighter V. A new era comes, as a protagonist with connections to the dead Shadaloo dictator come to light. Guile will protect him at any cost, as a new organization with familiar ties to the protagonist come after him.
1. Chapter 1

The air of New York City always brought old memories back to the veteran soldier. A week had passed and Shadaloo was finally defeated, and the blonde man with the flattop haircut felt at peace. However, the loss of his former brother-in-arms sacrificed his life to bring down Bison for good. The victory was bitter sweet. That's was how it always was with Shadaloo.

' _I know the world is finally at peace thanks to you Charlie'_ He thought in his mind, his gaze locked forward as he walked the streets. His light blue eyes still filled with relief, but held a deep sorrow to them. _'However, to lose you again to Bison…It doesn't make the pain any easier to get over. Still, your soul is at peace and that's all that matters.'_

With all the years chasing his former dead partner and any connections with Shadaloo, his mission was complete. The question was what to do next? After years of fighting to protect the world, he had lost his own family. Not through divorce, but through tragedy. Julia and Amy were killed when Guile came home, seeing their bodies with slash marks and a Shadaloo symbol painted on the wall with their blood. It seemed like Bison had finally gotten the last laugh.

He did miss his family dearly, and they meant the world to him. Maybe after all the globetrotting and fighting against his defeated enemies, he needed to clear his head of what he wanted. Being motivated to protect his country gave him purpose, and the ones that he loved were his fuel. Without that fuel, he felt lost and broken.

…

Around the corner, two males were running down the street and made a turn. The first one was seventeen-years old that had black raven hair with midnight-blue eyes, and stood about 5'10". He wore a purple jacket with a periwinkle collar, a red t-shirt and matching pants with cargo pockets on it, black fingerless gloves and matching sneakers with red and gold markings on it. Also he had a black, purple, and red backpack on his back.

"Man, I can't believe you clocked Jet in the face." The young boy grinned, turning to his partner-in-crime.

The other was older than him by four years and stood about 6'1", responding with a laidback grin of his own as copper eyes were on his friend. "No one seems to get the message you are the toughest fighter on the streets." The twenty one-year old man said, running a hand through his very short, slicked back dark blue hair. He was clad in a dark gray shirt with the hood, short sleeves, and trim at the bottom being orange. There was a tight white t-shirt underneath, baggy blue jeans, and brown boots.

They tried their best to not get into fights, especially ones after school. Yet they would not let this one go. A group of bullies, the Silver Aces, sought them out. Their leader Jet looked to pick a fight with the dark-blue haired teenager, and the younger one of the duo stepped in.

It was best to find a hiding spot and lay low till the heat died down. Normally they would fight, and not have a problem with it. Yet each day, it got harder for them because authorities were cracking down on a street gang that committed petty thefts and vandalism. The raven-haired teenager was the leader of the Blade Sharks, and used intimidation to get protection money.

Oh, how the scenarios of what would happen next, playing in their heads would drive him insane. However, the problems were with the raven-haired boy. Nonetheless, he was determined to keep making money and making sure no one was harmed in the process.

…

Continuing to walk down the streets, his gaze was still locked forward. He always carried the burden of other people on his shoulders. Having come to New York City, he hoped to find a place to settle down. Luckily he knew of an old friend who stayed here and was allowed to stay.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into him. It didn't throw him off balance, but he was curious as to whom or what caused it. Looking down, his light blue eyes focused on the white haired boy that bumped into him.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. His voice was gruff, but it was deep and smooth. Getting on one knee and offered a hand to help the boy up.

Shaking his head, he collected his thoughts and took the hand. "Yeah, I've been hit harder than…" His words left him as he looked at the man. Recognizing him for his very muscular and shredded build, chiseled jaw, and the U.S. Flags on his arms instantly made the youth go into total fan boy mode. "… that… Y-you're him! You were from that second fighting tournament! You're Guile, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Guile answered, nodding his head. Once the boy took his hand, he helped him up with one arm.

"Hey bro, you got to slow down! I'm not fast like you…" The dark-blue haired pre-teen's voice also trailed off. Shifting his gaze, he remained tight lipped. Seeing the man clad in a tight green sleeveless, camouflage fatigues, dog tags around his neck, and brown boots covering his 5'11" frame.

"There he is!"

The raven-haired boy turned around and looked at the group of bullies. "Well this day just went south fast."

It didn't take Guile to put two and two together, as he stood between the boy and the group of kids. They looked like they were about the youth's age and some looked a bit older. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked, looking at the group of pre-teens and teenagers.

"Stay out of this," One of the kids spoke, getting the raven-haired boy's attention. He was about the same age and height as him. However, he had long frost-blue hair and piercing silver eyes. He wore a blue denim jean jacket, a black shirt underneath the jacket. The jeans matched the color of his jacket, and black sneakers. "This is between us and Victor."

This caused the boy clad in purple and black, walking over to the frost-blue haired teenager. "You're right, it is between us." He said in a calm tone, narrowing his eyes at the cold silver eyes."

"Come on Victor!" The dark-blue haired kid spoke up, the seeing the rest of he kids of the Silver Aces scared of his friend. "Show Jet you mean business this time!"

The boy named Victor raised his fist and eyes slowly glowed purple. "No… He's not worth it." He spoke to the older teenager without having to look at him and the glow faded. "And you aren't worth my time."

The one that was called Jet closed his eyes, smirking a bit. "You will come to regret that decision. Luckily for you, I have places to be." He spoke as if he knew something was about happen down the line. Leaning forward, he whispered something into Victor's ear. "Meet me in one week by the docks. We'll settle the score from there."

Guile had witnessed this boy pull his hand back. He was about to step when he saw the raven-haired boy stop himself. He would ask questions after, but right now he needed to step in. Placing himself in between the two boys, he focused on Jet and the Silver Aces. "I suggest you and your boys leave… now." He said calmly, but his words were firm.

This was enough to get the bullies to go away and pull their leader Jet to come along with them. Jet kept his focus on Victor, still keeping his gaze on him.

Once they were out of sight, Guile looked at Victor. "So, mind telling me what that was about?" He asked and his question direct and to the point.

Victor turned to look at Guile, knowing the man was asking him a question. He didn't understand his life, and even if he did tell him he wouldn't feel so great around his idol. "Jet and his goons are always looking to pick a fight with me and my friends… So I usually end up teaching him a lesson. You have to understand, he and the Silver Aces are… people who want to prove they're tough and make a name for themselves. I want nothing to do with that."

"That's not how it looked to me." Guile finally spoke, knowing he was given the boy a lecture. Yet, he started to soften slightly as he made eye contact with him. "However, I… understand what's like with people like that."

"Come on Vic, this guy doesn't understand you." The dark-blue haired boy said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Giving it a firm squeeze, he wanted to let Victor know he was there for him. "Besides, he's military and you know what guys like him would do to guys like us."

"No Troy… I have a feeling Guile isn't like that." Victor spoke to his older friend, looking him in the eyes and then looked at Guile. "I've always had problems trying to go unnoticed… I guess it was a matter of time with someone like Jet taking a notice of my fighting prowess."

"I see…." Guile's voice trailed off, taking a deep breath. "What is your name?"

"Victor Ryder." He introduced himself, his gaze going over to Troy. "This is my best friend and big bro, Troy Bigelow."

Troy still remained silent, copper eyes focused on Guile. He didn't exactly trust people of authority, and seeing Guile being one of those guys increased his dislike. "Yeah, I always look out for my little bro… Anyone who messes with him answers to me."

Guile looked at Troy, thinking about the way he was possessive of Victor. "Do your parents know about this?"

"My parents don't know squat." Troy said, getting a glare from Victor. "What, you know I wouldn't rat you out."

Victor shook his head, thinking Troy's big mouth was going to get him into trouble. "My mother is the only one that knows about Jet and his gang giving my and my bro here the heat."

Guile suddenly tensed, but he continued to keep his composure. He hated the mindset of bullies and what they were capable of. To see this young man be confronted by them, in front of him, was unnerving at best. "Were you heading off to see your mother?"

"My mom works as a doctor for a hospital not too far from here." Victor answered, feeling like he could trust Guile. Normally he didn't allow people to get close to him, due to his troublemaking and bad boy nature. However, the older man seemed to show a genuine kindness to him.

"I know this may seem sudden, but I may need to talk to you and your mother about what I saw." Guile said, being serious about what he needed to do.

Troy looked at Victor, giving him the look. "I told you someone would ask you about this."

Victor groaned on the inside, knowing his mother was going to have to hear what he did. It didn't help that Troy told him so, but he didn't care.

…

At the Lenox Hill Hospital in New York, a thirty-five year old woman with long raven-hair and midnight-blue eyes walked out of the operating room. She let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, glad that she could be over with the lesson. It was not easy with the events that came in and out of this place. However, she did the best she could to save lives.

Removing the surgical mask and all of the various attire pieces of her surgical outfit, she put her long white coat back on. She walked down the hallways, spotting that it was three fifteen on the clock. It was usually when Victor would show up after school to visit her, so that he could help out with the children's section of the hospital. While her son was rough around the edges, he was great with younger children and played the role of being a 'big brother' to them.

Also it was time for her break, so she wouldn't be too long. She walked outside of the hospital, seeing her son and his best friend. However, she saw someone new with them. Seeing the tall stranger with blonde in a flattop haircut, a muscled build, and familiar green military attire caught her attention. She had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't place her finger on it.

"What did I tell you about strangers?" She spoke up, her gaze focused on Victor.

"He's not a stranger… Well, we just met but this is Guile. He's one of the fighters from one of the tournaments." Vincent introduced his mother to the military soldier, and turned his gaze to Guile. "And Guile, this is my mother, Selina Ryder."

Selina was surprised by the sudden appearance of the man her son talked about sometimes. While she didn't pay much attention to the martial arts fights on television, she did follow her son's interests in drawing and watching hockey. And in the back of her mind, help him control the destructive powers he wielded.

"It's nice to meet you." Guile said, offering his hand to the woman in front of him.

Selina slowly took his strong hand, shaking it gently. _'Wow, his grip is strong.'_ She noted in her head, and shook it as she looked at the American soldier. "Same here… Surely Victor didn't bring you down here just to show you off." She joked.

"No, it's the complete opposite." Troy answered, keeping his eyes focused on Guile. "He witnessed Jet and his goons."

Selina looked at her son, sighing deeply and rubbed her temples. It was best that they kept this in private, so all four of them went into the empty parking lot. "What did you do?" She asked. Her voice calm but she showed concern and worry.

"Nothing, Jet was looking for another fight and was looking to make an example of Troy and I stepped to… sucker punch him." Victor explained, knowing his mother was against him mixing it up with the bullies at school. "We ran away so we could lay low. I ran into Guile and the Silver Aces showed up. Jet was looking to goad me to lose my temper, but I didn't. I just… let it slide"

Selina sighed in front of her son, and then looked at Troy. She knew the older high school dropout was hiding something. Even though he looked out for her son, something about him robbed her the wrong way.

Guile stepped in, looking at Selina with seriousness on his face. "I was tempted to step in, but your son handled himself." He finished the story.

Selina took all of this in, taking a deep breathe and lowered her head. So Guile now knew the secret as well? "How much do you know?" She asked as her gaze shifted up at the other man.

Guile shifted his eyes to the two boys, and then back at Selina. "Maybe it's best that they don't hear?" He said in a low voice.

Selina saw the serious look in his eyes, turning her attention to Troy and Victor. "Boys, can you go inside?" She asked. "You could wait in the break room and do your homework?"

"Okay," Victor nodded his head. As he ran to the doors, he looked at Troy who didn't seem to pay attention. "Come on bro, I'm sure I can give you pointers on how to solve those math equations."

Troy blinked, looking at Victor and smiled. He walked slow, wanting to stay far away but hear the conversation within an ear's reach. "You go ahead. I… I want to see if the lobby has any new sports magazines."

Victor nodded his head, hoping there was anything good in terms of the drafts for his hockey team.

Once he saw Victor go inside, Troy stood behind one of the dumpsters and spied on Guile and Selina. _'Whatever that Guile character knows it's bound to be something I should be in on.'_

"I get the feeling your son maybe hiding something." Guile began to explain, remembering the evil dictator of Shadaloo. He had kept things hidden by paying certain people to look the other way. He got that vibe from Victor, like he was hiding something. Yet he saw a degree of restraint when he witnessed to not giving into temptation. "When I saw him about to fight Jet, it looked like he wanted to hurt him."

Selina rubbed her arm, shifting her body around. This sudden news made her feel uncomfortable. "My son and his friends… I hear complaints or rumors that they're bullies. I hear rumors he's connected to a gang called the Blade Sharks and that he's their leader." She began to explain, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "I know he's been reported to be near the area where there's petty theft and vandalism, only for those items to be sold for extra money… I can't get him to open up."

Guile's eyes looked at Kikyo, seeing her look sad. Yet he could tell he saw something in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to tell him something, but afraid to explain the truth. Maybe it was best to not bring it up, and let her collect her thoughts.

Normally the people he knew suffered from Bison's wicked ways. It sounded like Victor had different motives. Obviously the young teenager had no intention of being some crime lord, but to cash in on items was wrong. "Maybe he's someone who he can open up to." He offered, thinking the raven-haired youth could have a father figure in his life.

Selina looked at Guile with a sudden surprise look on her face. "T-thank you, I'm… I'm sure he'll be happy to hear about this." Hearing this for the first time, it made her hopeful that her son would listen.

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want this military veteran to turn Victor into a soft do-gooder. Victor had a power that only he knew about. That power could get them to the big time, and he wouldn't have to answer to Jet and his Silver Aces.

Selina focused her attention onto Guile, her midnight-blue eyes glued onto him. "We better get inside. I'm sure Victor is probably drawing. He's very good at it, and I've seen him draw you and the other martial artists in those tournaments he's watched."

"It sounds like your son has quite the talent." He noted, offering a slight smile. Guile remembered his own daughter loved to paint, and always encouraged her to keep practicing. He had only wished he could've been there more to see do what she did best.

"Shit!" Troy cursed under his breath, running to the doors. Looking at the magazines on the table, he grabbed whatever he could and ran to the break room. Seeing Victor was in the room, he sighed with relieve. "Sorry I took long Vic."

Victor shrugged his shoulders, watching his friend put the pile of magazines on the table. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at his friend for his choices in magazines. "I know we're interested in girls, but I don't think my mom would approve of me reading Sports Illustrated."

Looking down at the magazines, Troy placed a hand on his forehead. Victor's mother would give him an earful on this. Grabbing the magazines, he placed them in the garbage and looked at his best friend. "Do not tell your mother what I grabbed in the lobby, okay?"

"Okay, whatever you say." Victor said, finding Troy's behavior to be odd.

Selina and Guile walked into the room, Kikyo looked at Victor doodling in his sketch book and exaggerated a sigh. "Victor, shouldn't you be doing your homework?" She spoke, her blue eyes on her son.

"Mom, I was gonna do my homework, I swear!" Victor said in his defense, putting his sketch book down. He didn't want to disappoint his mother, but he always saw something interesting and he wanted to get it down on paper before he forgot it.

"Listen Vic, I got to bounce. My dad would throw a fit if I'm not home." Troy explained, his copper eyes looking apologetic to Victor.

"Alright, just don't forget we're going to the movies tonight." Victor reminded him, leaning against the chair. "And please, stop hitting on the young nurses."

Troy showed a small smile, taking at some of it to help satisfy Victor and make sure Selina didn't reprimand him. As soon as he left the break room, he sighed with relief. He felt uncomfortable being in the presence of Guile. His father was a police man, albeit a dirty and abusive one and he hated the authority for every good reason.

Guile chuckled, finding it interesting that the raven-haired boy must've had a knack for his education but saw he got distracted easily. Clearly Selina was a positive influence in his life. Still, he needed a role model. Maybe he could help fill in that void? "Victor, I've been thinking about something," He spoke up, walking over to the boy. "What if I taught you my moves?"

Selina looked at Guile with surprise, caught off guard that the man would make an offer without consulting her. "Ah, Guile, I think Victor's a bit too young to learn military combat."

"Not military combat." Guile corrected her, his eyes moving onto Victor. "You've watched me do the Sonic Boom and Flash Kick, correct? My friend taught me told moves and helped taught me how to keep a cool head."

Victor looked at Guile with surprise and nodded his head eagerly. "Mom, can I learn from Guile? I can learn how to defend for myself properly, and I promise not to get into trouble. Please?"

"I don't know Victor," Selina bit her lower lip, looking at her son's eager face. She didn't want to say 'no' to him and crush his hopes. However, Guile seemed to be someone with a strong moral compass. Plus he was in the U.S. Military, so he could help keep Victor out of trouble. "Alright, you can do it."

"Yes!" Victor exclaimed, raising his arms in the air.

"However, you are to only use those moves in your lessons with him." Selina said as she laid out the ground rules.

"Okay, I'll do my best." Victor promised, but then an idea hit him. "Can we start now?"

"Honey, you have homework to do, remember?" Kikyo reminded her son.

"Aw man!" Victor pouted in a comical anime style.

"How about this, after your done I can show you the moves on top of the roof." Guile offered, looking at Selina with her permission.

"Just make sure he doesn't go near the edge of the roof." Selina said to Guile, knowing her son could be a handful at times. Hearing a beep, she looked at her cell phone and saw a remainder. "Sorry Victor, my breaks over. Plus I have another appointment… Some fancy guy from Spain traveled here to examine his body, and I'm hoping it's nothing serious."

"If he hits you, turn him down. Hard." Victor said, very protective of his mother around strange men. Just because she was hot, didn't mean she was easy to get into bed.

"I reassure you, I can handle myself." Kikyo quipped with a smile and turned to head to the hallway.

Guile turned to look at Kikyo and back at Victor. "You both look out for each other?" He asked.

"Yeah, I… I never knew my real dad because he died in a car crash when I was still a baby." Victor answered, feeling a sense of resentment towards other people who had a father. However, he always saw the positive side and remembered he had his mother's love.

"What if I could fill in that role?" Guile asked, looking at Victor with his light blue eyes. He knew that trying to put the kid on the right path would be a challenge, even for him.

Victor's expression turned to surprise, looking at Guile with his crimson eyes. "Y-you would do that?" He asked. In the past, every male had blown him off just to be with his mother.

"Of course," Guile answered, playing a hand on Victor's shoulder. "I think there's more to you than just some street brawler… I want to bring out that aspect of you that is there deep down, and prove you have the potential to be something beyond that."

"Beyond what?" Victor asked, a little confused by what Guile was explaining.

Guile chuckled, smiling a little bit at the seventeen-year old teenager. "That's for you to decide." He explained. "And don't worry. You'll understand those words one day."

One Year Later…

It was an early morning on Friday and two people were at the abandoned docks training. They did this about five days a week, getting up at five in the morning and trained for at least an one hour and a half.

"Sonic Boom!"

Guile side stepped the purple disc of energy, having spent the last ten months of his time training Victor. He started to teach the young teenager his moves that Charlie had taught him. "Not bad." He called out. Seeing his son use one arm to launch the technique was improving.

Victor was now eighteen-years old, his features sharp and midnight-blue eyes with a calming steely nature to them. He now wore a purple jacket with crimson red markings and a periwinkle collar and the sleeves folded below his mid-arm with patching pants, a maroon hooded sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up, and wore matching crimson sneakers and fingerless gloves with purple and periwinkle markings. Running towards Guile, he rushed at him and displayed his 5'10" frame.

While he had grown as a fighter, he was stilled hot-headed but tended to be on the quiet side. Having a mixture of unknown source of raw powers with Guile's fighting techniques was a unique combination. Right now he and Guile were training at an abandoned pier that had been their training grounds for the last four years. Just as he was about to attack Guile, he froze up and stopped his attack in midway and breathed heavy.

Guile dodged Victor's attack, stepping to the side and tossed him over his shoulder. However, he watched the young scrappy fighter land on his feet and took a fighting stance. "Hmph, that's enough for today." Guile said out, raising his hand to signal they were done. "What happened back there?"

Victor nodded his head, going to his gym bag and took out a towel to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. "Sorry about that, I just… froze up."

"Your memory from that night… I know it's hard to move past it, but you've got to get a handle of your emotions." Guile told his student, looking at him and remembered a lesson he learned from Charlie. "I know you're still figuring out channeling your energy, and trying to cope with what happened. But don't let it fester inside of you."

Victor nodded his head, looking down at his own gloved hand. "Have you ever felt that way?"

Guile walked over to Victor, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I've been known to let my obsessions cloud my judgment. However, I've had a friend to keep the mind calm at all times in battle." He explained, keeping his focus on his student. "But I like to think if wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here today."

Victor smiled a bit. He had learned so much over the last ten years. While he had remained the same in personality, he matured on the inside and could relate to Guile. "Before we head to the Big Daddy's Diner to eat, can we stop by Tom's gym? I want to see if can measure up to Alex now."

"Alex is a bit headstrong." Guile informed Victor, knowing the blonde wrestler was a powerhouse. He may look big, but he certainly moved fast and furious with a temper to match it as well.

"Come on, Alex is my bro!" Victor spoke, turning his head and grinned at him.

Guile chuckled, nodding his head in understanding. It was all a façade to be honest. He knew Victor could go up against Alex. The real angle was to see Tom and wanted to check in on something. He had asked his old friend to keep tabs on the Silver Aces and one of them was responsible for Troy Bigelow's death ten months ago. Over time, Jet's group of troublemakers had defected from terrorizing people and turning themselves into a gang of thieves-for-hire. Jet had become increasingly dangerous as a person, but seemed to be doing his own thing. Still, he saw that Victor wanted to live a good live and keep his distance from the gang related activity. Also he wanted to protect Victor from any crime related activity after discovering that night. He would do everything to protect his new family no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the room of the Lenox Hill Hospital, a tall man stood inside the room. His strikingly handsome features focused on a young girl of sixteen, sitting in a wheelchair. "So my dear, how have your treatments been lately?" He asked, smiling as he ran a hand through his long blonde hair.

"The treatments have been well." The young girl answered, smiling at the Spaniard. "The doctors say I've been doing well in my recovery. I hope I can walk again soon."

Pulling out a rose from his long black trench coat, he extended his hand and bowed his head. "My dear Sophie, as long as there is hope," He said, watching her accept it. "Nothing is impossible for you."

Taking the rose close to her, she took a sniff and sighed happily. "You always bring the prettiest roses Mr. Vega." She thanked him, turning to the side and placed it on a vase on her dresser. Running a hand through her frost-blue hair, she looked at the man called Vega with silver eyes. "Mr. Vega… Are all the roses in Spain smell this pretty?"

Before Vega could answer that question, he heard the door swing open and his blue eyes were case onto an eighteen-year old man with the same long frost-blue hair and silver eyes as Sophie.

However, his features were sharp and smooth giving him a youthful look. His muscular 5'10" frame was glad in a black sleeveless shirt, a dark blue trench coat with a fur collar and matching dark blue pants, and black combat boots. Remaining silent, he looked at Vega with his piercing silver eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a cold tone, keeping his glare on the purple-business clad suited man.

"I was just visiting your little sister." Vega answered innocently, pretending like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Mr. Vega was keeping me company and brought me a rose Jet." Sophie smiled, pointing to her vase that had the rose in it.

"Yes, your sister says they smell pretty." Vega explained, his blue eyes moving from Jet to Sophie. He walked over to her and got on one knee, taking her hand. "And to answer your question, yes… All the roses in Spain smell pretty, as long as they are properly treated and taken care of. Just like the doctors are properly treating and taking of you."

Sophie beamed with a smile, leaning forward and wrapped one arm around the Spaniard gentleman. "Thank you Mr. Vega, it gives me hope that I can regain my ability to walk again."

Jet tensed when he saw his sister hug Vega, wondering how he would react with the physical contact.

Vega merely chuckled. Patting a hand on Sophie's back and looked at the young teenager, clad in a white hospital gown and pants. "You are welcome my dear. Unfortunately, I must go now… I have very important business to attend to that demands my attention. However, I will see you again, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, sounds like a good idea Mr. Vega." Sophie answered with a sweet smile.

Jet watched Vega walk away, keeping an eye on him and walked over to his sister. "I have to go with Mr. Vega." He said, placing a hand on Sophie's shoulder. "I'll be back soon and promise to bring some ice cream."

"Just make sure Mr. Vega doesn't eat a whole carton of it." Sophie joked, flashing a grin and touched her brother's hand.

Jet showed a small smile, leaning forward and kissed her forehead. Reluctantly leaving, he turned around and his cold glare returned to Vega.

A familiar female doctor with long raven-hair and a nurse came in, smiling at the young girl. "Okay Sophie, are you ready for your physical today?"

"Yes Dr. Ryder, I'm ready!" Sophie exclaimed, allowing the nurse to get behind her and push her wheelchair.

As soon as they left the room, he grabbed him by the shoulder of the trench coat and slammed him against the wall of an empty hallway. "What are exactly are in those roses?" He demanded in a low threatening voice.

Vega smirked, raising his hands in self defense. "Nothing Mr. Jet, you have nothing to worry about." He answered, putting on his best smile.

"I know you, and you don't just hand out something for free." Jet said in an angry tone, leaning closer to Vega.

Closing his eyes, a dark chuckle escaped from Vega's lips and looked at Jet with a confident and psychotic gleam in his eyes. "Normally I wouldn't allow roses to be tainted, but… Over the last few days, I've laced them with nanites. It took years to create these microscopic machines, but it was worth it."

Jet's face tensed, bringing a hand in front of Vega's face. With his black gloved hand started to emit cold energy, which was dangerously close to the flawless skin of his leader.

Sensing his wrong choice of words, he immediately decided to bring up the purpose. "These nanites will repair the bones in your sister's body, restoring her ability to walk." Vega explained in a quick tone, hoping this would help get Jet back onto his side. "You do want that don't you? To have your sister to walk again, correct?"

Jet looked away from Vega, debating his decisions of what was right not for himself but his sister as well. As he calmed down, he let go of Vega and took a few steps back.

"Good boy, Mr. Jet." Vega said, using his hands to get the wrinkles off his suit and look presentable. "Now then, follow me and we will attend to our usual business back at the base."

…

Guile and Victor walked to the Tom's Gym, which ironically, was the name of the gym. The blonde military veteran watched from the sidelines as Victor sparred with someone in the wrestling ring. The power that came from those movements was from his emotions.

"Alex always looks forward to a new challenger."

Guile turned around, seeing two people that he was accustomed to seeing whenever he stopped by. Looking at them, he recognized a middle-aged man with graying hair and wearing casual clothes. The other was a female, the one that spoke up, about a few years older than Victor with blonde wearing mostly blue clothes and a white dress shirt.

"Ever since he entered the fighting tournament, he's been vastly improving himself." Tom spoke up, agreeing with Patricia's words.

Guile nodded his head, his attention on Tom now. "I remember that, you told me he won a tag-team match." He spoke. Tom was an old friend of his back in his youth, and remembered the day Tom retired.

"Don't beat yourself over that," Tom reassured Guile, knowing his blonde friend always tended to put guilt on himself from time to time. "I'm fine with this life. Besides, I get to share what I learned with this current generation of kids."

"That's good to know." Guile smiled and his attention turned on the fight now. It seemed Victor started to move around a lot, bobbing and weaving as he landed in two hits on Alex. All the while, he seemed to be running his mouth. _'If there is one thing that'll never stop, is Victor's sense of humor.'_

"Come on Alex, is that all you got?" Victor quipped, jumping over the blonde wrestler he was facing. "Or do you always continue to swing your wildly like a gorilla."

The heavily-built fighter grunted in amusement, focused on Victor and blew a strand of long blonde hair out of his eyes. "Make all the quips you want Ryder, I got you now!"

The blonde fighter roared out loud, swinging his arm at Victor. Alex was a fighter of raw power, but had so much anger that needed to be quelled. Even though Tom helped and supported him, he still needed to control his temper.

Victor had stumbled from the hit, seeing the large American wrestler make an attempt to lunge at him. Stepping to the side, he threw a punch at him which was blocked by Alex's forearm.

"See, now you're making me think hard of what to say next." Victor commented, getting into a stance and moved his attention to the opening between Alex's legs. He wanted to full his opponent, rushing at him but quickly squatted down. Doing a somersault, the kick connected and performed the 'Flash Kick', a variation of it with the purple energy covering his foot and connected.

Alex was knocked back, but he used two hands to stand on the ground when he landed. Letting his feet touch the guard, he saw Victor rush at him and this caused the blonde to smirk. "Spiral DDT!" He jumped in the air, using his arms to grab onto Victor who seemed to pause and swing around and wrapped his legs around him to get him on the ground. "Got anything else to quip about this wise guy?" His expression changed when he saw Victor breathing heavy and grew concerned.

Victor was having a memory replaying back in his head from four years ago, his body shaking and shuddered in fear. Feeling his weight off him, he got a good look at Alex and calmed down. Gazing at the very tall 6'5" fighter, he recognized his trademark red marks under his eyes and shoulders, and pulled his long blonde hair in a low ponytail and a wide red bandanna around his forehead. In terms of attire, Alex wore camouflage green overalls with the straps down, open-fingered gloves of the same color, and brown combat boots.

"Hey, you okay man?" Alex asked Victor, offering him a hand.

Victor looked around, seeing everything was just a memory and he was in Tom's Gym. Seeing the hand, he took the gloved hand and was lifted up. "Looks like I'll have to train harder to keep up with you." He commented, helping the young man up. "Sorry I froze up like that."

"That's okay bro... You had me on the ropes though." Alex reassured him, knowing Victor had potential. He rarely ever showed any respect for fighters, but now he tried his best to show that he cared. Yet he only saved it for those that held good intentions.

When the fight was over, Tom looked at Guile and motioned his head to his office. "Hey, why don't you two hit the showers?" He suggested. "I'm gonna talk with Guile for a bit

"Sounds fine to me," Alex chuckled, his eyes going to Victor. "Cheesy Pete's Pizza sound good to you for tonight?"

Victor showed an apologetic smile and yelped, feeling Alex wrapping his arm around his neck and ruffle his hair. "Sorry, I'm meeting a client." He answered. "It's apart of my career as a free-lance artist and she wanted me to show her some concepts for her business cards. She'd kill me if I didn't show."

"Looks like you're becoming quite popular." Alex grinned, bringing Victor closer to him.

"Gross!" Victor made a comical expression, managing to get himself out of Alex's grip and covered his nose with his hand. "Dude, you have some serious B.O. on you!"

An anime vein appeared on the side of Alex's head, blue eyes on him. "Oh, so I smell, do I?!"

"Want to make something of it?!" Victor shot back, pressing his forehead against Alex's. They didn't hate each other, but they tended to bicker like brothers.

"Alright you two, settle down!" Patricia got in between them, shooting them both looks. "Now hit the showers, both of you!" She pointed her finger to the men's shower room, watching the two reluctantly obey. Turning her gaze to her father, she flashed a grin and gave a peace sign.

Guile blinked a few times, amazed at how dominate Tom's daughter could be over the boys. He shook his head, walking beside his best friend and once they were in he took a seat. "What's the current news on the Silver Aces and Jet?"

Tom sighed deeply, closing the door behind him and leaned against the frame. "The Silver Aces continue to steal machinery." He answered as he began to explain, walking in Guile's direction and moved around his desk. "I called the U.S. military to see if they could pull some strings and found out where they have been stealing from."

Watching his friend unlock his draw, he saw a yellow folder be pulled out. Upon it seeing it open, he recognized an insignia as a skull with wings on it's head. "The Silver Aces are stealing from old Shadaloo warehouses?" He said out loud, standing up right and looked at Tom. "Are they working for them?!"

"Calm down Guile," Tom said, raising his hands in defense. Seeing him calm down, he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his short black hair. "I checked and everyone from Shadaloo is dead and still in prison. All I know is that they're just thieves looking to steal parts and sell them."

"Or someone is hiring them so they can have access to that technology." Guile reasoned, feeling the idea of someone such as a new player or someone from Shadaloo looking to revive the glory days. "Anyway, I hear Jet is working for a wealthy industrialist. Do you think they're connected?"

Tom was reluctant to say this, but he sighed deeply. "I checked with his parole officer and he's behaving from what I hear." He spoke, seeing Guile's light blue eyes on him. "Don't worry, from what I hear it's mostly errand boy stuff. So whatever he's doing can't get him into any trouble."

Guile sighed deeply. Thinking about Jet always put him on the edge. He used to be a victim of his son's bullying, and became a bully himself. "Yeah, I guess your right. But still, those Silver Aces are trouble… I'm going to look into this myself. Don't tell anyone about it."

"I would highly suggest you don't go with that idea." Tom said, leaning back into his chair. "Guile, I know Jet and the Silver Aces are heavily connected to your son, but if someone from Shadaloo is pulling this kind of thing… Victor deserves to know what the Silver Aces are doing."

Guile ripped his gaze away from Tom, looking down at the floor. "I can't do that." He spoke in a firm tone, his head now rising and looked at his friend. "He has a normal life and I want that to continue for Victor. He graduated last week, and I want him to be able to go college next without anyone looking to take advantage of him."

Tom sighed, knowing it would take a lot to convince Guile. Reluctantly nodding his head, he accepted his friend's terms. Victor was no longer a boy, and Guile had to accept that. He had come to respect Alex's decisions, wanting him room to grow and be able to be independent. His adoptive son came by the gym every now and then to train or work, but he lived on his own and faced people such as Gill he feared would tear Alex apart. Nevertheless, Alex came out on top and proved he had the skills and maturity to take the world head down.

…

As the day rolled by into the afternoon, outside of the Metropolitan Paper Recycling Inc. in Brooklyn, there was a nineteen-year old leaning on the passenger seat of a pick-up truck. He had dirty blonde medium length hair in a mussed style, dark green eyes, a well-muscled build, and stood about 6'0". He was dressed in a dark turquoise vest with silver buttons and yellow trimming, a silver button-up shirt with the sleeves folded below to his mid-arm underneath the vest, an orange ascot tie, dark turquoise pants with two yellow stripes on the sides, turquoise fingerless gloves, a gold watch on his left wrist, and silver sneakers with yellow and orange trimming "Remember, Lord Vega wants this piece intact, got it?" He asked and his dark green eyes on the silver-clad person who was driving.

The silver-clad person sighed, nodding his head. Being with this young man drove him nuts, but he was the one that was calling the shots.

Seeing the factory in the distance, he just grinned but that disappeared. He whaled and dropped to the floor. Poking his head up, he comically glared at the driver. "Hey, who told you could stop?!" He demanded an exaggerated manner.

"Um, you said to stop once we got to the factory." The silver-clad man answered, looking down at him. "Also, we needed a parking space."

The dirty blonde blinked twice, letting out a sheepish chuckle. "I guess I did." He said, and then he cleared his throat. It was time to get serious. Opening the door, he stuck his foot out and yelped. He landed face first on the ground, forgetting that the pick-up truck wasn't on ground level and had to use the step to carefully walk down. Picking himself up, he shook his head looked at the silver-clad man. "Break out the secret weapon!"

"You sure it's a good idea Giovanni?" The silver-clad person asked, a little apprehensive to allow the blonde to make a rash decision.

The dirty blonde teen known as Giovanni groaned in annoyance, knowing the man was right. "Look, there are guards in that building and we need muscle for this." He answered, pointing his finger at himself in a cheesy way. "Also remember, I'm the Don of the Giovanni, so whatever I say goes, it goes!"

He would come to the decision of regretting this. Walking to the back of the pick-up truck, he undid the latches and opened the double doors. "Okay big guy, it's 'play time'." He said.

"Yay! Play time!" A deep and booming voice with child-like glee spoke. Large hands came out, as a giant behemoth sprung out and landed on the ground as it shook. He was a gray skinned giant behemoth with the same dark blue hair pulled back into a low ponytail and copper eyes, standing about 8'0" and weighing 825 lbs. of pure muscle. He was clad in a cyan blue and magenta pink sleeveless leather jumpsuit that covered his shoulders with red markings on it and the number '8' on his chest, red-spiked metal collar around his neck, blue metal cuffs on his wrists, blue belt around his waist with a gold buckle on it, white and red gloves, blue knee pads, and red and yellow orange shoes.

Giovanni grabbed onto the truck, glaring at the giant that stepped out. "You mind keeping it down?! The last thing New York needs is an earthquake." He said with a comical angry face on his partner.

"Sorry Giovanni, Mammoth will keep it down." The gray giant known as Mammoth apologized.

"It's okay… We need to get inside that factory, so the bad people will get in our way if we don't get inside and get the stolen goodie for Lord Vega." Giovanni explained, keeping it simple for the dark-blue haired behemoth. "Understand big guy?"

"Uh huh, Mammoth take down gate first." Mammoth nodded his head, charging at the metal fence without breaking a sweat.

The security systems went off, causing the security guards to come rushing out.

Giovanni's face faltered with shock, his mouth hung open. "You idiot, look what you did!" He exclaimed. Seeing the uniformed men, he groaned and cracked his knuckles. As his body crackled with orange kinetic energy, he moved fast and knocked out the guards. "There, that'll buy us time!"

The silver-clad man nodded his head, and took out a cell phone in his coat. He put on his mask so that the gang of thieves got the signal. "Let the raid begin."

As a large pick up came in through the entrance, a group of men clad in silver came out through the back. They were assigned to get in and out, nothing else mattered.

"How come men in silver with us again?" Mammoth asked, scratching the back of his head.

Giovanni couldn't help but groan, throwing his arms up in the air. "I told you, they're here to steal parts for Lord Vega." He answered, looking up at the giant. "I've told you this about over ten times."

"Sorry, Mammoth just asking." Mammoth spoke, feeling like he annoyed Giovanni.

"It's… okay." Giovanni let out an exaggerated sigh. Vega sure knew how to pick them alright. He knew faking Troy's death wasn't easy. So Giovanni was the one to hire people in prison such as prisoners or guards to kill certain people. After all, he was there that day Vega decided to pay the former second-in-command of the Blade Sharks a visit.

One Year Ago…

 _Clad in an orange jumpsuit, Troy hated being treated like some second-stringer. He had to look out for himself, so he built a fierce reputation of someone not to be messed with. So he was given his own cell and kept in a certain block._

 _Right now he was in a different room where visitors came to interact with them. Victor had severed all ties to their friendship and wanted nothing to do with him. However, his current visitor was a blonde Spaniard in a business suit and a blonde fifteen-year old by his side clad in a turquoise pinstripe suit. "So, what's with the suit?"_

" _The suit means I run a business." The blonde man explained, smirking a bit. Taking a seat across the glass, he took the phone in his hand and brought it close to him. "I can offer you a way out." He spoke._

 _Troy's ears perked at the sudden offer, a slight smirk showing. "Depends what you're offering?" He said._

" _I am putting together a team of individuals for my organization," Vega began to explain. "I can give you powers beyond your wildest dreams."_

" _Powers you say?" Troy said, smiling inwardly and saw the potential in this deal. "I'm your man. What's the plan?"_

" _We are looking to fake your death." Vega answered, running a hand through his blonde hair. "My third-in-command here, has hired prisoners to 'take you out'."_

" _Don't worry about the guards here. They're on my payroll." Giovanni said, looking at them and grinned._

 _Troy nodded his head, his copper eyes focused on him. "And who do I have the honor of working for?"_

 _Vega smirked, closing his eyes and chuckled. "Call me…Mr. Vega."_

The Present…

Within the inner sanctions of the paper company, a man with his red hair, side burns, and green eyes looked around. "I guess security must be pretty busy." He said, speaking in an Irish accent. He wore a plain white button-up shirt with short sleeves, a black tie, navy blue slacks, and black shoes. _'Wonder what's taking them so long.'_ He thought.

Ever since he started this job, he had been put on the graveyard shifts of a boring company. There was nothing special about it, and the pay was minimum wage at best. However, a man from the outside approached him and requested his special talents. With the amount of money he was being offered, he could not refuse.

As he continued to walk down the hallways, he turned to the left and saw familiar silver clad men run down the hallway. Figuring that the Silver Aces were here, there was no need to stay around this fake job.

As he watched the men walk, he poked his head out and decided to join in.

"Hey Doyle, what's up?" A familiar voice caught his attention and caused him to jump, gaze focused on Giovanni. "So, how did it go?"

"Gee Giovanni give someone a heart attack why don't you?" Doyle spoke, shaking his head at the Italian mob boss. "It wasn't easy, but I found the part you are seeking."

"Looks like you did well Doyle," Giovanni spoke, smiling in a cheesy way. Seeing the way the Irish thief looked at him, he raised an eyebrow. "Relax, I am just having fun. I didn't mean to spook ya."

Doyle slowly nodded his head, accepting the 'apology'. He was used to Giovanni being a serious crime boss, but seeing him as a laidback goofball was unprofessional. His eyes turned up to Mammoth, his body tensing at the sight of him.

Mammoth looked down at Doyle, making a face and pounded his fists. "Is puny man giving Giovanni trouble?" He asked.

"No Mammoth, Doyle here is just not used to us super humans." Giovanni answered with a sly grin, his words towards Mammoth and his expression towards Doyle.

Doyle expressed a low scowl in response. Neo Shadaloo's master was not paying enough for the Silver Aces' services, and he refused to be treated like an errand boy. It was time to have a talk with Jet about this. "Just follow me" He spoke. Walking down the hallway, he took out his I.D. badge and swiped it.

As the door opened, a large component was shown to be unguarded. It was a rustic piece of black metal, and it seemed to belong to a piece of something important.

Giovanni grinned, getting out his cell phone and dialed for back-up. "Okay boys, we found our final piece of the puzzle." He said. Soon a group of black and purple armored soldiers carried the component up to the surface.

As Giovanni and Mammoth walked, they continued to walk, two security guards managed to show up. "Freeze!"

"How does a tag team effort sound big guy?" Giovanni asked, looking up at Mammoth.

Mammoth snickered, hunching back and lunged at one of the security guards. Grabbing one with his large hand, he lifted him up on the wall and slammed him to the ground. "Nighty night Mr. Guard." He said, waving his hand.

Giovanni charged up orange kinetic energy within his hand, creating a small marble-like ball and dropped it near the last security guard's feet. It created a loud explosion, throwing him back. "And that's one out of the ball park!" He exclaimed.

As soon as everyone was outside, Doyle walked up to Giovanni and glared at him. "So, where is our pay?" He asked, knowing their services didn't come cheap.

Giovanni snapped his fingers, the guards coming up to his side and opened the suitcases. "I think this should be enough to cover it." He said with a smirk.

Doyle looked at the amount that was in, glaring at Giovanni and shook his head. "That isn't enough." He said, clenching his fists. "Tell your boss to double the pay."

"Hey, don't go getting too greedy!" Giovanni said, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the second-in-command of the Silver Aces. "Lord Vega doesn't take kindly to greedy people."

"Oh really now," Doyle responded with a smirk, stroking his chin. "Well tell Mr. Vega, if he doesn't pay us by tonight… We'll rat out Neo Shadaloo's operation to the fuzz."

"Nobody betrays master!" Mammoth growled, showing signs of being protective of his lord, and those who would cross him would face his wrath.

"Easy Mammoth," Giovanni held his hand up, keeping his eyes on Doyle. The Irish man sure knew how to be picky. Nonetheless, if the Silver Aces wanted to get paid, it would be with their own souls.

…

Upon arriving at the hidden underground base, the armored soldiers carried the component out of the truck. Vega stood there next to Jet, awaiting Giovanni and Mammoth's return. The Spaniard wore a purple service cap, with a stylized golden skull with the 'N' on it's forehead and wings on it. The once broad metal plates were now modeled to match the shoulder size of Vega, along with the same dark flowing cape. He wore a white frilled shirt button up, a purple ascot tie; golden metal bands cover his wrists, purple and yellow ceremonial trousers, red waist sash, and golden plated shin-guards above his black boots. "I take it the operation was a success for the Silver Aces?" He asked.

"It was a simple smash and grab. My own men could've done it faster than them." Giovanni answered, looking at Vega with a laidback grin.

Jet chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

Giovanni looked at Jet, dark green eyes on him. "You got something you want to say street rat?" He challenged, as if the frost-blue haired second-in-command had something on his mind.

"Nothing, it's just… My gang wouldn't go in with guns blazing." Jet answered, opening his eyes and smirked.

Giovanni opened his mouth, pointing his finger at Jet. "Watch it buddy, I maybe third-in-command, but at least I've got a brain and actually finished high school! Plus I know this whole state like the back of my own hand!"

"Enough!" Vega barked, not wanting to put up with their bickering. "It doesn't matter, as long as everything goes according to schedule. He turned his attention to Mammoth, blue eyes on the giant behemoth. "Mammoth, help the soldiers carry the final component to the main control room." He instructed.

"Yes master!" Mammoth saluted, walking like a gorilla and picked up the component. It was very light in his hand, and carried it with ease.

As soon as Mammoth left, Giovanni focused on Vega and Jet. "Anyway, the Silver Aces didn't take kindly to your offer." He said, informing the blonde Spaniard of the news. "They want the amount to be doubled or they'll threaten to expose our operation."

Vega narrowed his eyes, turning his attention to Jet. "Talk to them, make sure they're in line." He said, not wanting to have his attention be wasted on common thieves.

"Of course, I'll make sure of it." Jet spoke, finding Vega's anger to be secretly amusing to him.

Giovanni's phone buzzed, taking it out and a reminder popped up for his lunch appointment. "I gotta get going." He announced, turning away from the two. "I've got a lunch with a pretty lady." He informed them. Upon leaving the group, he expressed a smirk. He had found someone that was familiar and had a style that fit the description of an assassin. Thinking he could use that person to eliminate the Silver Aces, Vega's problem would be resolved.

Vega shook his head in annoyance, running a hand through his blonde hair. "That boy seems to be more focused on his love life than my beautiful plan." He muttered under his breathe.

Jet looked at Vega, his expression remained unfazed. Closing his eyes, he let a small smirk show. "You are all about beauty, aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course, being beautiful, such as myself, has it's advantages no?" Vega asked, bowing his head to Jet and saw the smirk. Having risen up, he looked at him questionably. "Why do you smirk at me like that?"

Jet walked towards Vega calmly, his silver eyes meeting the blue ones. "What is your opinion on inner beauty?" He asked, being honest with his answer. "I am aware of your past battles with Chun-Li and Cammy, and it's obvious you admire them through their eyes."

"Ah, those two lovely damsels," Vega sighed with ecstasy, taking a deep breath. "Their drive for justice makes them strong, but seeing them struggle when they fail only adds motivation and depth to their character. That is what makes them beautiful, inside and out. So yes, inner beauty is important as well."

"What about my inner beauty?" Jet asked, giving Vega a curious look.

Vega stroked his chin. He normally didn't care for men, and found them to be ugly. However, Jet was a rare exception. While still young, he had the youth that he once had with a fiery determination behind his silvery eyes. "You are a man who knows loyalty, and fights with honor. I can see you have the capacity to lead, but also watch over those you care about. Like a wolf that is the leader of it's pack." He explained to Jet, giving him his analysis. "While not beautiful, I do admire a person who puts himself second and the ones he cares about ahead of him."

He had to admit, he was impressed by Vega's honesty. Now was the next big question, and he hoped this work. "I thank you for your honesty." He said, but his smirk faded. "However, there is something that dawned on me during this conversation."

"What would be the trouble?" Vega asked with mock curiosity, pretending to go along with Jet's plight.

"Are you beautiful on the inside?" Jet asked. His smirk returning and looked at Vega.

Vega had been caught off guard by that question. He had always taken care of his physical appearance, and tried his best to look the part of the nobleman. "My inner beauty… I have never thought about it before."

"It's alright. I mean you'll always be physically beautiful on the outside." Jet showed mock reassurance, slowly turning the tables on Vega. Walking around him, he placed his hands on the tall Spaniard's shoulders and was close to his ear. "But on inside… Well, the clock is ticking."

Feeling those hands leave his shoulders, Vega shuddered in anger. Clutching his sides, he pulled a vial of blue liquid from inside his sash. Popping the cork off, he took a long sip and let out a shaky breathe.

Looking for any nearby mirror, he had looked at his own reflection. He knew the younger male was just messing with him. The idea of aging didn't come to him, reveling in his own youthful features. Noticing the lines on his face, he flashed his teeth in anger and used his claw to shatter the mirror. _'I will not die! The beauty of Vega must live on!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Being able to pursue a new job and life was what she wanted. The raven-haired woman found a job as a lawyer, a very high-priced one at that. However, her skills came in handy and always got the job done. Even if it wasn't something she preferred to do her work in, she liked living a regular life without having Shadaloo around.

"Ms. Park!"

Hearing her name called, her violet eyes caught the attention of a man. He was the District Attorney, Jack Bromwell, a respected man of the law and one of her colleagues. "What's up Mr. Bromwell?" She asked with a sly smirk.

The graying-blonde man, glad in a dark gray business catches his breath and manages to find his voice. "I wanted to say thank you for your help once again." He began to speak, his brown eyes on the woman. "However, to see you take down that criminal that pulled that stunt in the court room… Everyone is in your gratitude."

The woman known as Ms. Park put on a genuine smile. "It's no big deal. He was desperate, and you know how criminals are when they get like that."

Seeing those violet eyes, he could've sworn he saw the left one glow. Maybe it was the sunlight in the windows that blurred his vision to make it look like that. "Yes, I suppose so." He agreed, clearing his voice. "Anyway, I better get going. Don't want to be late for my lunch with the family."

"Take care Mr. Bromwell. And watch out for that-" Ms. Park spoke up and cringed when he saw her boss bumped his leg into the bench. "Bench."

Jack suppressed a groan, his expression rather comical. "I'm okay, just caught off guard is all." He said, figuring he would walk it off but he didn't chance it. Sitting down, he took a deep breath. "I better call the wife and tell her I'm going to be late."

Ms. Park would argue with logic for him to see a doctor, but she knew her boss was known for being lucky and bouncing back on his feet. Waving her hand, she walked down the hallways. Running a hand through her long raven-hair tied in a high ponytail, she became lost in her thoughts. _'As much I revel of a low profile, I'll never get tired of training.'_

One Year Ago…

 _Having finally seen Shadaloo crumble, Juri chuckled. She was content with the bastard finally gone for good. She knew whatever soldiers were under Bison's influence were bound to be going to prison. As for the Doll Agents, she no longer cared for them like she did in her days as an operative for S.I.N. As her purple eyes moved to another female, she smirked. "Well, I'm out of here."_

 _The blonde British woman gazed at Juri, blinking at her. She_ _was petite in size with a scar visible on her left cheek and unusually long platted pigtails with a small forelock. Seeing those big baby-blue eyes made her look innocent, but he knew there was a strong and fiery determination that came with it. She also wore a green thing leotard and a Delta Red triangle insignia on her left breast, a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. She also had a shoulder and thigh gun holster as well. "You are not going to stay?"_

" _Cammy, was it? I've gotten what I've wanted, and if you ask me you seem like the type not to hang with a bad girl like me." Juri explained, stretching purple and pink body-clad catsuit. "Besides, you and I are done with this game. But if you change your mind, here's my card"_

 _Cammy looked at Juri carefully and caught the card, seeing the older woman was telling the truth. Looking at her sisters, she knew they would need to be united with their families. As she turned her gaze, Juri had disappeared and sighed deeply._

 _Juri knew she would have to lay a low profile. Maybe she could use her new connections of her new friends to help her erase her record. After all, she committed crimes for S.I.N. but it was to only to get to Shadaloo and Bison. 'I think it's time I re-entered into society again.'_

The Present…

With her mysterious new friends creating a new identity for her, she took on the name 'Ji Young Park'. She was a 'lawyer' for court cases in New York City. Handling any clients who are falsely accused, she used her resources to look into cases and help her win. Since her father was a prosecutor for cases overseas, it became second nature to her.

As she walked out the building down the steps, her violet eyes caught a nineteen-year old man. He was dressed in a turquoise pinstripe suit with silver stripes. Even though he was young, he seemed to be nicely dressed. "You're looking quite nice Mr. Giovanni." She complimented, keeping up her kind facade

The man known as Giovanni flashed a grin, lifting his dark turquoise fedora with orange and yellow linings. "Why thank you Miss Park." He spoke in a Brooklyn accent, his hand reaching up to his hat and took it off. "Or should I call you Ms. Han?"

Juri's kind façade faded, being replaced with a serious demeanor. "What do you want?" She asked and wanted to make sure he didn't waste her time. She didn't know how he knew her real name, but she would find out.

"I just want to have lunch and do business with you," Giovanni answered, his dark green eyes taking in her appearance. Seeing her clad in a simple three piece business suit. Her choice of a black jacket and matching pants certainly captured her curves, and the bright pink button-up shirt certainly left some imagination upon seeing her ample cleavage. "Does pizza sound good?"

Juri usually kept herself in top shape. Being a practitioner of Tae Kwon Do, she trained her body to be a living weapon. However, she did like to have some necessities for her sweet tooth with candy or sometimes spicy food really gave her the rush. "Give me something spicy." She answered. She figured she'd play along for now, not wanting to display her power in public.

…

On the other side of the world, within the state of England was a headquarters for a team known as Delta Red. Normally he didn't operate out of jurisdiction unless it was necessary, but he had come across a picture of one of his teammates. She had disappeared four years ago, and only had gotten a letter saying not to look for her.

The blonde haired man with the scar on his left eye took a deep breath. Colonel Keith Wolfman was worried about Cammy and went off the grid. Even his teammates worried for her safety and she was family. Leaning his tall and muscled frame into the chair, the navy-blue clad man looked at the picture of himself, Cammy, and the other members of Delta Red. _'Cammy…What caused you to go off the grid?'_

Wolfman heard the door open, seeing a Chinese woman with dark brown hair in 'ox horns' covered in white ribbons and soft hazel eyes walk in. She wore her casual clothes, a white t-shirt, a thin blue jacket with yellow stripes over it to conceal her gun, black jeans, and black and white sneakers. "It's good to see you Chun-Li." He said, smiling at the Chinese detective.

"Good to see you too." Chun-Li smiled back, meeting Cammy's superior officer. "I heard your call and came here as quickly as I could. What is it?"

Wolfman placed a picture on the table, presenting it to Chun-Li. "Someone took a picture of this." He began to talk.

Chun-Li took a look at the picture, gasping upon the picture of a blonde woman in a one-braided ponytail and studied the background of where she was in. "Do you know who sent this?" She asked.

Wolfman saw the look on Chun-Li, knowing this was something that was huge. "No, it came in as an anonymous source and sent to us overseas. No return address." Wolfman explained, seeing the brunette was deep in thought and sighed. "I know you have those feelings about Cammy… We all miss me."

"I know she's very important." Chun-Li sighed deeply, her fingers touching the picture. She cherished her relationship with the blonde British woman. Everything about her was amazing, from her kindness to her beauty. 

Wolfman studied Chun-Li's body language, very aware of how she and Cammy felt about one another. She deeply cared for his comrade, and smiled inwardly. "That picture was taken in New York City four years ago. However, we don't know if she's still there… Will you help us?"

Chun-Li looked at Wolfman, biting her lower lip. "If I say yes, what will you do with her when I bring her back?"

"Arrest her for abandoning her post." Wolfman spoke in a serious tone, seeing the expression on Chun-Li's face and a small smile slipped. "Just kidding!"

Chun-Li breathed a sigh of relief anime style, but had an anime vein on the side of her head. "Don't scare me like!" She exclaimed, puffing her cheeks. Cammy had given her a heads up Delta Red was known for its laidback nature when off duty, and some of them like to take friendly jabs or joke around.

"I'm sorry, Cammy told me about your expressions matching your moods and I couldn't resist." Wolfman said, but quickly regained his serious. All humor of the situation leaving the room. "But seriously, do find her… We just want to know she's safe, and that we miss her."

Chun-Li's features softened, nodding her head in understanding. "I understand. I will find her and report back to you of the current status."

…

Inside one of the buildings of her office in the Tribeca area of New York, a blonde woman with glasses sat in her chair and held a notepad in one hand. She was clad in a white button-up blouse with a few buttons open, a short sleeved green jacket with a matching pencil skirt, and open-toed shoes. "So Victor, how are the 'images' inside your head?" She asked, speaking in a British accent.

"Today was one of my off my days doc." Victor answered, taking a very deep breathe. Already lying down on the couch, he gazed at the ceiling. "Sometimes I feel like it's getting worse, but I'm starting to get mentally better."

"Oh, how is that?" The female doctor asked, wanting to write this down and hope she could learn something.

"I trained with my dad today." Victor explained, remembering his training session and how he froze up. Shaking his head, he decided to tell the story. "I told you plenty of times that he's a cop who used to be in the U.S. military. After he gets off of work, he trains me and I like to think I've mastered his… Ah, offensive and defensive techniques he uses on criminals." He finished his sentence. _'Phew! That was close. Last thing I want to do his tell her about the 'Sonic Boom' and 'Flash Kick'.'_ He thought, glad he caught himself on that.

"It sounds like your father is making sure your head is in the lessons." She spoke, curious as to why Victor stopped himself but wouldn't push the envelope for now. Maybe in her next session with him she would ask. "Now, he's my next question… How do you feel about moving out on your own and going to college?"

"I finally get to spread my wings and explore the world on my own." Victor said, imitating a bird as he spread his wings. "But no, that sounds cheesy. I'm nervous and excited at the same time, but mostly nervous… What if I freeze up and freak out in the middle of a class?"

The blonde woman was tempted to reach out and hold Victor's hand, a sign of concern for him. However, she did reach out and took his gloved hand into her own. "Victor… from what I've noticed, you are a fighter and you never give in. I know what happened a year ago caused you to experience a traumatic event… However, you must remember you have those that love you for who you are, and what you represent to them."

Victor was touched by her words, surprised he reached out to her hold his hand and he smiled at her. "Thanks Dr. Brown. I feel like sometimes we're like brother and sister. I mean, if I had a big sister. The only thing I had close to a sibling-like bond was with Troy and… Well, relationships like that don't last forever until you get to know the person. Friendships are important, just like mine with Alex."

As she paid attention to his words, focusing on the friendships she did have in the past. _'Yes…Relationships are important.'_ He agreed inside her mind, looking at the time and smiled. "I guess our session is over. Would you like to pick up where we left off next week?"

"Of course, you know I always enjoy coming to see you once a week." Victor answered, hoisting his legs to the side and stood up. As he stretched his back, he heard a few bones crack and was satisfied. _'I got to see if mom can recommend any stretching techniques. Really need to go easy on those Flash Kicks.'_ He made a mental note inside his head. "Anyway, have a good day Dr. Brown."

"Victor," Dr. Brown called out, getting his attention before he left the door. "Just remember my advice. Never give in when times are tough."

Victor nodded his head, thinking he pretty much got that into his head. "Is there anything else?" He asked.

"Ah yes, I know a few stretching techniques." Dr. Brown said, writing them down on her notepad and gave him a list. "Look them up online. They'll help you before you do your training sessions with your father."

"Sounds like you should train with my dad as well. Think you and him would get along nicely." Victor said as he grinned, and then he saw her draw back into her thoughts. "Hey doc, is everything okay?"

Dr. Brown became withdrawn for a moment, but her thoughts were broken and looked at Victor. "Oh, yes I am fine."

"Are you sure?" Victor's asked. He was able to quickly pick up reading the human body language. "You seem like you were off in your own world, and if's anything I said-"

"Oh no, it's not that at all!" Dr. Brown exclaimed and her cheeks a bit flushed. "I was thinking about what you said. Friendships… We'll discuss it another time."

"Okay, see you later doc." Victor said, walking to the door as he opened and closed. _'That doctor is fine looking…Still, why do I get the feeling I've seen her somewhere before?'_ He wondered in his mind and shrugged his shoulders. _'Ah well, guess that's one thing off the bucket list…I just hope my meeting with Ms. Park can go fast. Something about that woman gives me the shivers.'_

As soon as Victor left, Dr. Brown took off her glasses and used a handkerchief on her left cheek to reveal a scar on her left cheek. Being a therapist was one thing, but pretending to be one would get her in lots of trouble. _'Victor is right…Relationships are important, and I've turned my back on them.'_

One Year Ago…

 _A week had passed after the fall of Shadaloo. Being in New York was hard for her, as some memories were cherished here. Now, she felt like she shattered them after she joined Juri in order to save Decapre and the other Doll Agents. Seeing how her sisters were no longer under Bison's control, she brought them back to their families in order to live out their lives in peace._

 _However, her own life would never be the same. After being off the grid for about a week, she didn't know what to believe anymore. Here she was in New York, wearing plain clothes to not stick out. She was meeting someone she would least be formally associated with. Seeing the raven-haired woman grinning at her, her baby-blue eyes locked on her. "Do you always enjoy annoying people?"_

" _Relax kitten, I'm not looking to pick a fight." Juri spoke, clad in a three-piece business suit and her hair in a high ponytail. "Anyway, what's your answer?" She asked. She knew Cammy wanted to get straight down to business._

" _My answer is yes." Cammy answered in a firm tone._

 _Juri whistled, impressed that Cammy was making a bold move. Taking out her cell phone, she went to the app that the Illuminati gave her. Pressing a few buttons, she worked her magic and grinned. "Now you're good."_

 _Cammy was surprised that it took a short time, but quickly noticed that Juri handed her a yellow envelope. "What is this?"_

" _These are the documents for your new identity." Juri began to explain, having gone through a similar process herself. "Anyway, it has your birth records, insurance card, credit cards, everything that makes you a citizen here."_

" _And this won't be traced back to me?" Cammy asked, wanting to be extra cautious._

" _Nope, it won't be traced back to you at all." Juri answered with honesty, but kept her signature smirk on her face._

The Present…

Cammy White had now gone by the alias of Catherine Brown. She was a British woman moving to New York City to pursue a career in order to help people overcome the traumas in their lives.

She became Victor's therapist, and he was going through a bad experience. Having sessions with the raven-haired teenager, she felt like she could relate to his personal experience of not fitting in and feeling like an outcast.

As she closed the door to her office, she was in her personal restroom and washed her face with cold water. Cammy breathed heavily, feeling like living a lie was going to catch up with her and a part of her wanted it to. She missed being around Delta Red, Guile, Chun-Li, and everyone that was important to her.

' _I'm a fighter, I always have been.'_ She reasoned with herself, being a battle-hardened soldier who was trained by Shadaloo and used her skills to save others in Delta Red. Her shoulders slumped, reluctantly sighing. _'But I'm not that person anymore…The only thing I can do is help others find the courage to fight their inner demons and give them opportunities I didn't have'_

…

Back in New York, Juri's eye twitched with annoyance. She agreed to have pizza with Giovanni, but to have it at a place like Cheesy Pete's Pizza drove her nuts. Seeing him scarf down those pizza slices, she ordered herself a salad. "So Mr. Giovanni, what is it you exactly want me to do?" She asked, wanting to get this 'favor' over and done with.

Giovanni stuffed his face with a pepperoni pizza, swallowing down the slice and licked his fingers. Looking at Juri, he was caught in an awkward moment. "You see toots, I got this problem with a gang called the Silver Aces." He began to explain, finishing sucking the grease off his fingers. "They want their payment to be doubled they were originally getting or they're threatening to expose my boss' operation."

This wasn't anything new to her, purple eyes curiously looking at Giovanni. "Why not do it yourself?" She asked, challenging him with a smirk. "After all, why would a 'weak and defenseless lawyer' like me get dragged into this?"

"Oh please, drop the act sister! I know of you're reputation!" Giovanni exclaimed, taking a sip of his Pepsi now and puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "You see Ms. Han I would do the job myself but… There are some things that require my attention. Those things my other partner wants me to focus on."

Juri looked at Giovanni, finding his somewhat juvenile antics to be a bit suspicious. Than again if he was pretending to play dumb, he was certainly doing a good job. Nonetheless, if she was being blackmailed, the Silver Aces had to be working for someone else other than Giovanni. A new player seemed to be entering the fray from what she was being putting together a theory on. "Alright… I will get the message across and make sure it's done."

Giovanni beamed with a smile, about to respond but he noticed his phone was ringing. As he excused himself from the table, he saw who it was and he groaned with annoyance. "What's up pretty boy?"

" _Giovanni, I need you back at the base immediately."_ Vega instructed him, but could hear music in the background. _"Please don't tell me you are at that…pizza place again?"_

"Hey, don't disrespect my Cheesy Pete's Pizza!" Giovanni exclaimed in a comical angry tone, pointing his finger at the screen.

Vega growled in annoyance, losing his patience with the Italian mob boss. _"Just hurry up and get back here now!"_

There was a loud volume on Vega's end, causing Giovanni to close one eye and had a comical face when the Spaniard yelled. It caused his hair to blow, the yell creating a 'wind'. "Geez, say it don't spray it." He said out loud, hearing Vega hang up and pointed his finger at his phone again. "Yeah that's right, you better hang up and run you hoity-toity snob!" As he hung up, his face faltered as the crowd looked at him. Rubbing the back of his head, he ran back to the table and looked at Juri. "Sorry to cut this meeting short but my partner needs me."

Juri nodded her head, getting up from her seat and looked at him. "Like I even care... After this we're done, you got me?" She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say toots." Giovanni agreed. He moved his eyes on the other woman and took in her appearance. "However, I was thinking we can seal the deal with a date." He suggested, bringing out his head to shake on it.

Juri made a face when he tried to ask her out. However, this was a perfect opportunity to plant a bug on him. Grabbing his hand, she swiftly changed their spots and forcefully planted his against the table. "I wouldn't go on a date with a scumbag like you." He hissed.

Giovanni's face comically strained against the solid surface, feeling the power behind that grab. "So, I take it you're only into older man?" He asked.

"I wouldn't date your kind, period!" Juri exclaimed, playing the bug on the back of his vest. Even though she knew she had to play the part, the Korean woman was really turned off by Giovanni in general. As provocative and subtle as she was too men, she found them disgusting. That's why she liked being around women such as Chun-Li and Cammy. "So unless you want your arm to stay intact, never come near me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, I got it." Giovanni answered, using the hand that Juri was using to hold back gave her a thumb up.

Juri let go of his arm, looking at everyone in the restaurant who paid attention to it. "He wanted me to act out a part in a movie, and asked it to be convincing." She answered in a bored tone, smirking a bit and walked out.

Giovanni hung his head in comical shame, feeling like he was kicked below the belt. "That broad certainly has a colorful vocabulary." He groaned, and then looked at everyone with a faltered look on his face. "Don't worry, as the owner of this place, I apologize for the mess."

Juri spied on Giovanni, having placed a small tracer on his gloved hand. She couldn't help but smirk. The dirty blonde man was really stupid, and tended to talk a lot. To think he just asked her out. Her phone rang, taking it out and saw a text from one of her resources. While she had laid a low profile, and used her resources to keep tabs on Interpol, the U.S. Military, and Delta Red.

As Giovanni continued to walk down the streets with a big stupid grin on his face, he felt proud of himself. Not only did he fool Juri into a false lunch meeting, but also placed a small tracer that was laced inside his glove and the small machine was now inside her jacket. _'That psycho bitch thinks she can pull a fast one on Fabio Giovanni. I know where she works. I'm the smartest-'_ As his thought process was interrupted when he saw a sale from another pizza place. "Buy two pizzas and get one free?! Yes please!" He said, drool coming down his mouth and rushed in.

…

The preparations for the representatives of Interpol and Delta Red were already underway. Leaving the plane, she arrived at the lobby within the KFC airport. It had been a long time since they were in New York, having to deal with the Black Moon incident many years ago.

Chun-Li held onto her suitcase with one hand, and she moved forward. _'I hope Cammy is New York, I owe her for reminding me to keep my head straight.'_ She thought in her mind, recollecting the incident where she wanted to battle Bison. _'I wanted to avenge my father's death so badly, I tossed aside all reason and acted on impulse…But I won't let anything else distract me.'_

She stopped at that moment, her mind focusing on another memory she had ten years ago. Something Guile told her to do and she took that advice to heart.

One Year Ago…

 _Chun-Li returned to Hong Kong a few days later, falling back into her old routine of working for the ICPO. Having handled another drug bust, she sighed and shook her head. There were gangs that were trying to fill in the hole to be new big players and be like Shadaloo. However, they were all talk and no brains._

 _Her phone started to ring, taking it out and put it her password to answer it. "Hello, who is this?"_

" _Chun-Li, sounds like you are already back on the job." Guile commented, letting out a small chuckle._

" _Guile!" Chun-Li exclaimed, happy to hear from her friend. After they defeated Shadaloo, everyone had gone their separate ways and went about their own lives. "How have you been? Is there another major case you need help on?"_

" _Whoa, slow down Chun-Li, there's no major case." Guile said, hearing his friend's eager tone. The sudden news of something more emotional was on his mind, and he needed someone who he could talk to. "I need someone to talk to, that's all."_

 _Chun-Li was surprised that Guile wanted to talk. The usually reserved soldier usually kept to himself about his personal life. She knew he had a family, and had met them a few times when working with Guile. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

" _Julia and Amy were murdered... After Shadaloo was taken down, Bison must've sent one of his men to kill them." Guile said, his tone of voice usually the same but at the same time his words lingered with hurt._

 _Chun-Li brought a hand close to her face, covering her mouth and her brown eyes widened. Her emotions always matched her moods, and she was feeling nothing but empathy for Guile. "Guile…I'm so sorry."_

" _I blame myself…Maybe if I listened to her and spent more time with Amy…They wouldn't be dead!" Guile explained, feeling like he was always married to his job. He always tried his best to be there for his family, but his duty as a soldier got in the way at times._

" _Guile, don't say that." Chun-Li said, hearing her friend was in emotional pain. "You're the most committed person I know. Not as a soldier, but also a good husband and friend. You cherish them and they gave you that motivation."_

" _You always did know me, including Cammy and Charlie." Guile chuckled, trying to break the ice. Maybe they knew him all too well. "The funeral is in a few days. After that, I'm staying with a friend in New York. A retired brother-in-arms named Tom… I'll talk to you later."_

" _Guile…I'll call you again after work." Chun-Li said, wanting to be there for her friend. "If you want to talk about this some more, I'm here to listen."_

" _Thanks Chun-Li, but I don't want to make it too much of a burden." Guile reassured her, but he felt he needed to sort out some other things. Mostly to keep his mind distracted from the divorce. "I'll talk to you later kiddo. And you should rest easy as well…You're still young, and you only get to be young once."_

The Present…

Chun-Li walked out of the doors, seeing the limousine that was there for her. "Well, home sweet home I guess." She said out loud.

She did have a unique relationship with Interpol, having paid all expenses whenever she needed to take up residence within the big city. Walking towards the limousine, she let herself in and took a seat. _'Oh, maybe I should call Guile and tell him I'm here!'_

Taking out her cell phone, she dialed Guile's number. "Guile, it's Chun-Li." She spoke up, surprising her friend. "I wanted to let you know I'm New York City."

" _Glad you're visiting the Big Apple kid."_ Guile chuckled, a different tone in his voice showing that he was glad to hear from her. _"What brings you to New York? Working a major case?"_

"Well…" Chun-Li's voice trailed off, taking a recent photo of Cammy out of her suitcase and looked at it. "I got a call from Delta Red. Colonel Wolfman said Cammy was in New York, and asked me to locate her."

" _Cammy is in New York?"_ Guile said, astonished that his friend that had been missing for ten years was finally found. He was relieved that she was still alive. _"I've been in New York for one year, and…She could be anywhere in the city."_

"You don't have to remind me of that." Chun-Li said, mentally groaning that Guile brought it up. Still, the picture looked like it was taken in Times Square. She could back track from there but she needed to settle in first.

" _I'll see if my guys in the unit can work the beat and keep a look out for her off the books."_ Guile informed Chun-Li, knowing he had a lot on his plate. _"Anyway, I'm working on my own case connected to thefts and it's off the books as well."_

"Do you want any assistance?" Chun-Li asked, having experience in the field since she started out with the Hong Kong Police.

" _I don't want you to feel sidetracked from your case with Wolfman."_ Guile said, not wanting to burden Chun-Li with his life. Even though he had one year of experience on the force, it wouldn't hurt to get an outsider's perspective. _"However…maybe you can look at the patterns and see if you can find a connection?"_

Chun-Li beamed with a smile, nodding her head eagerly. "It'll be just like old times."

" _That sounds good. Once you get settled, maybe we can grab a byte to eat?"_ Guile offered. knowing airplane food tasted mediocre at best.

Chun-Li chuckled and nodded her head. "Okay, I'm sure some real food wouldn't hurt." She agreed. Remembering her visits to New York, there was one moment that came to mind. The night that she and Cammy had a girl's night out and had some wild times. "Anyway, I'll stop by when I can. I've got to get settled in first."

" _Okay, come by whenever you are in the area."_ Guile said before he hung up.

Chun-Li hung up as well, taking a deep breathe. So many years had passed and reconnecting her friends is what she needed. There wasn't anything major these days, and the world was at peace. All her life, she had been chasing Shadaloo and bringing the organization to it's knees. However, a part of her wished she could've faced Bison and finally got justice for her father's death.

…

As three o' clock rolled by, Juri was at her office in the Midtown Community Court and looked into the Silver Aces. They were definitely a familiar group to her. Still, she used whatever resources she had to track them down. The hangout was at a place called the 'Whiskey Tavern', a seedy bar for some of the notorious gangs. Thankfully it wasn't too far from her job

Hearing a knock on the door, she opened it and smiled. "So, ready for our appointment?" She asked, seeing the blue eyes on her

A familiar raven-haired teenager responded with a shudder, running a hand through his hair. "The sooner it's done, the quicker I can get out." He answered, walking into the office and carried his tablet in a small case. "I know you wanted a mixture of bright and dark with a professional look, and I figured you'd want something that matches your favorite colors."

"That's sweet of you." She said, eyeing the eighteen-year old artist and stepped to the side. Letting him walk in, she walked over to the chair he sat in. "So, how is your drawing these days?"

"It's coming along fine" He said in a dry tone, getting out his tablet and presented the various designs he did for her over the week. "Just point out which ones you want Ms. Park."

"Victor, there's no need to rush." Juri spoke, trying to help loosen up the young man. It was the same vibe of being professional reminded her of Chun-Li and Cammy. All work and no play, being a professional. "Besides, there's no reason you can't loosen up. I could give a review for about your attitude" She said, smirking a bit.

Victor looked at Juri with a serious look, knowing she was telling the truth. Still, there was something about her that was off. Still, if he finished the job, he would get praise for doing business with a lawyer. "I… I guess it wouldn't hurt." He admitted and sighed in defeat.

Juri chuckled, but then her phone rang. She scowled, knowing she had that little task she needed to take care of. "I have to go, there's a meeting I need to attend to." She said and her violet eyes focused on Victor. "You can stay here if you want?"

"We're in the middle of our own meeting." Victor said, reminding her of their business.

"I'll be right back. I swear." She said and knew Victor had every reason to be that way. She did come across as forceful towards people. Maybe she could loosen up a bit. "You can stay if you want. Make yourself at home or order take out. Don't want you being bored."

"Sure thing. I'll stay in one piece when you get back." Victor agreed in a deadpan tone, watching Juri leave and shook his head. As he stood up to stretch, he went to her desk and saw articles on the name he recognized. He saw clippings and papers were all about the Silver Aces. _'The Silver Aces…That's a name I haven't heard in a long time…I thought these guys would be in jail, but I guess you can't trust some people to do the right.'_ He thought, thinking his father was the only person he trusted in terms of being a role model. Suddenly he got images inside of his head, a night where he was at an abandoned pier and remembered blood on his face. He started to breathe heavy.

' _Never give in when times are tough.'_

Hearing the words of his therapist, he steadied his breathing and thought of those important to him. Calming himself, he sighed deeply and remembered he was in Juri's office. _'The doc is right…I can't give in when times are tough.'_ He thought inside his head.

Juri walked down hallways, an annoyed scowl on her face. She looked at the articles of the Silver Aces. She would see what their connection was to Giovanni's boss. Having to look into the places they hit, they were all old Shadaloo bases. This annoyed her greatly, having put the past behind her and now some idiot was looking to make a name. Well, she would have to get the message across that she wanted Shadaloo to remain dead and buried for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time had passed, nearing around five o' clock. Within the laboratory of Neo Shadaloo, Vega watched behind the glass screen. Running a hand through his braided hair, he smirked as he found the man who he released from prison to be transformed into a walking muscled brute with the mind of a child. "It's so easy to get that idiot to follow orders." He chuckled. Turning around, his eyes were on Jet who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I don't care." Jet said. His gaze still fixated on the floor. He remembered what he had to do for years ago.

Four Years Ago…

 _They had moved to America, looking to create a brand new life. However, it only got worse for Jet's family. With everything lost to them, they were now here illegally and forced to squander in abandoned buildings._

 _Jet's old man didn't make the situation any better. When selling false merchandise, he was always chased away by the police and got away. However, he also had a bad habit of being abusive to his children, seeing them as mistakes. The mother was no better, and always laid there with a needle in her arm._

 _It was one night, Jet finally decided to make things. Being close to the door, he heard it open._

 _A middle-aged man with graying frost-blue hair gazed upon his dead wife, his body tensing. "Show yourself you scumbag!" He demanded. His own silver eyes widened, feeling blood drip down his lips._

 _The body fell to the ground, as a fourteen-year old Jet had a smirk on his face. No longer would his parents have to abuse him and his sister. Running up the stairs, he opened the door to Sophie's room and shook the girl. "Wake up sis, we have to go now." He said._

 _The twelve-year old girl with frost-blue hair steered in her sleep, looking up at her brother. "Is it morning yet?" She asked._

" _Sophie…Someone murdered mom and dad, and we have to get out of here now." Jet said calmly, pretending to act like their lives were in danger. "We have to sneak out now."_

 _This was sudden news to her, but she trusted her big brother. There was no time to pack their things, and she used her arms to wrap around Jet's neck._

 _As soon as the two left, Jet walked down the streets and carefully snuck into the abandoned amusement park on Coney Island. It was the only logical place to stay, seeing how his younger sister loved the rides. "Don't worry, the killer won't find us here." He reassured her._

" _Why would someone want to kill mom and dad?" Sophie asked, feeling scared and worried as she looked up at her big brother._

" _I don't know, but as long as I'm here I'll protect you." Jet answered, showing a kind smile and ran a hand through her hair._

The Present…

Jet and Sophie were originally from Toronto, Canada. His father was a con man who weaseled people out of there money. So he and his family were forced on the run, and abandon their old live. Everything turned upside down, and his parents spiraled into depressing, anger people. Not that their previous life wasn't any better, but being on the streets only increased the situation. His little sister wasn't doing too good and took her to a hospital. Also it didn't help that the Blade Sharks always caused problems for him and Sophie.

Vega approached him one day at the Lenox Hill Hospital and came to him with a proposal. He would give him powers and help find a permanent cure for his sister's paralysis. On the condition that Jet do what he asked with question, and the frost-blue haired Canadian become his second-in-command. The young teenager agreed to these conditions. After the grueling experiment, he finally gained the power. Being able to manipulate ice, Jet trained hard and became more powerful each day. He continued to use Vega, only as a means to save his own sister. He was loyal only to his sister and spent every day performing tasks to please Vega.

As the door swung open, Giovanni entered the room with two boxes of pizza. "Mamma mia! Talk about waiting for the pizza at Pizza Hut to cook up."

Vega whipped around, making a face at the boxes Giovanni had in his hands. If that annoying mob boss got any grease on his face, he would make him pay with his life. "You seem more committed to that filthy junk than your responsibilities as my general."

"Keep your mask on princess. I'm here aren't I?" Giovanni asked as he grinned, setting the boxes down and took a seat. His eyes going to Jet, he looked at his fellow general. "So, what's the big deal with this?"

"Lord Vega has finally found the missing piece to the machine he's looking to build." Jet answered, remaining calm and collected as usual. "He's having Mammoth do the work."

"If that big goon is trying to be like Leonardo da Vinci, I'm sure his 'masterpiece' will be his 'Mona Lisa'." Giovanni snickered, seeing Vega give him a dirty look. He ignored the look, opening the box and made a face. _'Aw man, one of the pizza goofs didn't cut the pizza into slices!'_ He thought, looking at Vega's claw which was unattended. An image of a 'light bulb' appeared beside his head, an idea registering inside his head. _'Lord Vega won't mind if I use his claw. After all, I'm sure I can use it to make multiple slices.'_

Jet saw Giovanni take Vega's claw and use it as a pizza cutter. Seeing Vega was busy paying attention to Mammoth's handiwork, he decided to keep to himself. The next time Vega would lick his claws for the sake of getting turned on by a sadistic idea, he would be amused to see his reaction.

Giovanni put on Vega's claw, using it to slice the pizza into pieces and licked his lips. "Come to papa!" He said, taking one slice and started eating his pizza. "Oh yeah, this came out smoothly."

On the other side of the room, Mammoth made sure to carefully place the component inside the center. "Is Mammoth almost done?" He asked, looking at the screen of the control room.

Vega groaned in annoyance. Seriously, he probably should've let Giovanni do the work. _'As valuable as Mammoth is, his child-like innocence knows no bounds.'_ He thought, remembering the day Troy became Mammoth.

Four Years Ago…

 _Troy entered the laboratory, wearing a bright colored leather jumpsuit with the number eight on his chest. Looking around the equipment, he let a whistle escape from his mouth. "Some lab you got here Mr. Vega." He commented._

 _Vega entered the laboratory with several scientists and armored soldiers. "Yes, I happen to know some of the best minds in the world." He responded back, stopping in front of the eighteen-year old man. "Just grab a seat. I want you to be comfortable."_

 _Shrugging his shoulders, Troy went to a chair and relaxed. "Man, wish I brought some comics." He said, thinking it might be awhile. Suddenly feeling his feet and upper body be trapped, his body tensed. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed, the chair moving back and his wrists became bound as well._

 _Vega put on his mask, keeping his face protected from the procedure. "Just relax." He instructed._

 _Looking up, he saw some gun-like device aimed at him. "What's with the death ray?" Troy asked, feeling nervous now. As one scientist walked up to him, he was injected with something and felt a little funny._

" _The energy from the so-called 'death ray' will activate the nanites the scientists injected into your body." Vega explained to Troy, knowing the teenager was obviously confused._

" _You sure this is gonna give me all these powers you promised me man?" Troy asked, gulping as he swallowed the lump in his throat._

" _Of course," Vega reassured him, taking a few steps back. "However, you might have trouble getting a 'date' on Saturday night."_

 _Troy was about to respond back, but screamed as the beam hit his body. The nanites in his system started to alter his DNA, morphing and altering his genetic code. His hands started to grow, groaning in a deep voice as he felt his body shifting in size and his skin turning gray. "What's…happening…to…me?!" He yelled, feeling his forehead becoming enlarged._

 _Vega watched Troy's body continue to grow, proportions becoming larger than usual. This was a very unusual reaction. Once the beam had run it's coarse, he heard a crushing noise from the weight of Troy's increased weight. He would have to scrap that off the list of things to keep a budget on, and walked over to the gray giant. "What an ugly beast." He muttered._

 _As the laboratory doors opened, a familiar dirty blonde walked into the laboratory with a pizza box in his hand and cell phone in the other. "So yeah, are you up for a date Friday night?" Giovanni asked, grinning as he was talking to one of the girls on his phone. "Alright, I'll have one of my bros drive us in my super fancy limousine."_

 _Hearing the sound of Giovanni's voice, Vega gave him a sideways glance and glared at him. "Please don't tell me you were talking with one of your…'dates'." Vega uttered in annoyance, getting to put up with the pizza-obsessed brat._

" _Hey, I'm still the popular guy at my school, and ah, you gotta maintain a social status." Giovanni explained, having a cheesy grin on his face and than turned his attention to the gray giant in a heap and his face faltered. "Mamma mia, what the heck is that?!"_

" _That Mr. Giovanni is our dear friend Mr. Bigelow." Vega answered, looking down at Troy now and watched him steer._

 _Troy slowly stood up, looking at his hands and then back at a mirror. "What did you do to me?!" He yelled and his appearance twisted into something inhuman._

" _You said you wanted power, and I gave you power." Vega said in a casual tone, his expression remaining unfazed but saw Troy charge at him. Growing tense, he turned to his scientists. "Is that control collar operational?"_

" _Yes Lord Vega," One of the scientists, a middle-aged Japanese man named Raijin spoke, and held the red-spiked metal collar as he turned to Giovanni. "Put this on Subject Eight at once."_

 _Giovanni didn't need to be told twice, using his super speed and got on top of Troy. "You really shouldn't be such an ingrate Troy." He spoke, quickly putting the metal collar on and latched it onto his neck._

" _I never did like you Giovanni, you were always annoying!" Troy spoke, trying to catch Giovanni and noticed he didn't catch him on time._

" _The feeling is mutual you low-life scumbag." Giovanni shot back, standing near the counter and smirked._

 _Before Troy could reply back, he yelled as the collar emitted some kind of hypnotic brainwaves into his mind. He started to drool, and fell backwards._

 _Vega regained his balance, sighing with relief and shook his head. "That was too close." He muttered and looked at Raijin. "Will the collar work?"_

" _It should. The collar was programmed to reduce intelligence." Raijin explained, watching the large behemoth raise up. "And time to see if it works."_

 _As the gray giant slowly got up, he groaned and rubbed his head. "Argh, why head hurt?" He asked, speaking in a loud and deep voice looking down at everyone. "Why people stare at me?"_

 _Vega walked over to the giant brute, standing in front of him. "Do you know who you are?" He asked and confused to what just happened._

 _Placing a finger on his lips, the gray giant made a face like he was trying to think and shook his head. "Me have no name." He answered._

 _Giovanni's face faltered, his mouth hung open and dark green eyes bulging out in an anime style. "Mamma mia, he's bigger than a mammoth!" He exclaimed._

" _What did blonde boy call me?" The gray giant that was once Troy looked at Giovanni. Not that he was offended, but he seemed to like it._

" _I-I called you Mammoth." Giovanni answered, holding out the pizza box in front of him and turned his head away, hoping the large beast wouldn't pound him to a pulp._

 _As the brute leaned forward, staring at Giovanni's expression. However, the aroma of pizza caught his attention and sniffed at it. "Mmmm, food!" He grabbed the box and stuffed it into his mouth._

 _Giovanni felt the box leave his hands, looking down in shock. "My pizza!" He exclaimed, looking up at the large giant known as Mammoth and an anime vein appeared on his forehead. "Hey, I paid for that, you overgrown mook!"_

 _Mammoth looked at saw the angry look Giovanni gave him, covering his head with his large forearms and comically backed away. "Sorry! Mammoth didn't mean to make blonde boy upset." He said, whimpering slightly._

" _Giovanni didn't mean it." The blonde Spaniard spoke. Vega saw the look on Mammoth's face. It seemed something within Troy devolved his intelligence to that of a child. While he was ugly, this could be a very useful advantage to him._

" _Who is mask man?" Mammoth asked, now looking at Vega with wide copper eyes._

" _My name is Lord Vega, but you may refer to me as master." Vega answered, feeling a sense of superiority over this giant brute._

 _Giovanni couldn't help but snort, amused at the scene. "Oh yeah, that's original. Mammoth, get my dry cleaning. Yes, master." He said, imitating Vega and Mammoth in a comical fashion._

 _Mammoth saw the Italian-American do a mock imitation of Vega, comically scowling and walked over like a gorilla and loomed over Giovanni. "Are you making fun of master?" He asked in a calm tone._

 _Giovanni saw the shadow loom over him, his expression faltering and looked over his shoulder. "Now hold on, let's talk this over." He said, holding up his hands in defense._

" _Mammoth no like Giovanni. Giovanni mean." Mammoth growled, baring his teeth like a dog._

 _Giovanni realized his mistake, an annoyed look on his face. "Wait, why am I scared?!" He exclaimed, his hands glowing with orange kinetic energy. However, that faded as he heard the sound of his stomach growl and held both sides. "Oh, my stomach, need food badly…This ain't over you muscle-bound goon!"_

 _Mammoth watched Giovanni leave, and then turned his attention to Vega. "Is master okay?" He asked, standing up and bumped his head against the ray that gave him his powers. "Ouch, stupid metal-thingy!"_

" _Yes, you concern is…appreciated." Vega said, suppressing a groan. Clearly this walking tank would cause him problems in the future. Nonetheless, he would serve as the muscle for Neo Shadaloo. Plus it was best not to tell Jet that they brought someone from the Blade Sharks to join their ranks as well._

The Present…

As the machine was continued to being assembled, Mammoth helped hand the tools to the workers.

Letting a chuckle escape, Vega couldn't help but be amused. "Well, that brute serves a support for small jobs like this. It's too bad he is being taking advantage of." He said with mock sadness, pulling up his mask and reaching for his claw.

Giovanni saw what Vega was about to each for, he quickly took it off and put it back in it's place. _'Phew! That was close!'_

Putting on his claw, he brought it close to his face. With the blades near his mouth he spoke, "Still, with that machine being reassembled, I will soon claim the sweet taste of-"As his tongue licked the blades, he instantly pulled his tongue back and looked down at his trademark blades covered in greasy cheese. Sniffing at them and recognizing the scent, he made a face and looked at Giovanni. "-Pizza! You use the instrument that I use to deliver the sweet death of my opponents as a… Pizza Cutter?!"

Jet looked at the expression on Vega's face from the corner of his eye. A small chuckle escaped, totally making it worth his day

Giovanni was caught in an awkward moment, his mouth open as he held one pizza in his mouth as Vega vented his anger out. "Ah… the people at Pizza Hut forgot to use the pizza cutter to slice it up, so I used your claw to cut my pizza into pieces." He explained to his boss, seeing the furious look on his face. Maybe he could offer a slice as a peace offering? "You want a slice of pizza?"

"I'll kill you!" Vega shrieked, lunging at the Italian mob boss.

"Maybe I should've asked to you use your claw?" Giovanni asked, already seeing Vega's psychotic rage only increased his need to kill him. His face faltered, thinking his boss didn't like his choice of words. Charging his body up with kinetic energy, he used his enhanced speed quickly duck and slide underneath the table. "Okay, so you're not a pizza lover! I can respect that, but there's no need to flip over me using your claw as a pizza cutter!"

Landing on the floor, he turned his head and his faze was fixated on Giovanni. "You have the impulse of a child, and you have the nerve to offer me a 'slice of pizza'?!" Vega spat out, his mind clouded in anger and covered his face with his white expressionless mask. "I will properly show you the meaning of the word 'slice' by my claw!"

Giovanni held his hands up in defense, seeing Vega grab him by his orange ascot tie and gulped. "Boss, surely we can talk this out… I mean, I think words are better than violence."

"'Words' cannot save you from my wrath!" Vega spoke in a venomous tone.

Just then, a large forearm smashed through the window, separating the two. "No fighting." Mammoth said, looking at Giovanni with a serious look as he pulled his arm back. "Apologize to master."

Vega's attention turned to the screen as his blue eyes focused on Mammoth's face and looked at him calmly. For some odd reason, the child-like behemoth had this naïve nature they were a team. As much as he didn't like the idea, it would help motivate his scientists and soldiers to work harder.

"Mamma mia! Give someone a heart attack why don't you!" Giovanni exclaimed, his attention now on the giant man. Forgetting all about Vega, he stood there in complete shock.

"Apologize to master now!" Mammoth growled again, giving Giovanni a look.

Giovanni let out an annoyed growl, looking at Vega as his dark green eyes landed on the blonde matador. "I'm sorry I used your claw as a pizza cutter." He said in a deadpan sarcastic tone and got an idea as he had a mischievous grin on his lips. "But you know. Vega does like it when you hug him as a reward for your kindness."

Vega was satisfied with Giovanni's apology, until a surprise look was plastered onto his face. "I do not offer such things!" He spat in disgust.

Upon hearing this, Mammoth rushed over to Vega and wrapped his giant arms around him. "Mammoth give master hug!"

Vega's eye was twitching, being hugged by this disgusting creature. "I am beginning to feel uncomfortable with this!" He mumbled under his breathe.

Giovanni flashed a grin, taking out his cell phone and took a picture. Seeing the look on Vega's face was priceless. "Now that's a memory worth for the scrap book." He quipped.

"Put me down this instant!" Vega yelled, being let go and landed on his feet. "I am not your… 'snuggle buddy' whatsoever."

"Oooo, okay master," Mammoth nodded, rubbing his head. Upon seeing the serious look on his master's face, he grew worried. "Is master okay now?" He asked, flashing his yellow teeth and smiled.

Upon seeing him smile, Vega saw the fumes and instantly pulled down his mask. "Clearly this beast needs the meaning of flossing." He muttered under his breath and turned to Giovanni. "Giovanni, you are in charge of Mammoth for today."

Giovanni's face faltered in surprise and looked at Vega with an angry anime face. "Why am I in charge of this mook? Besides, Neo Shadaloo needs someone to run the organized crime in this city!" He exclaimed in exaggerated fashion. "I'm the Don of the Italian mafia, not some babysitter"

"Oooo, Giovanni in trouble." Mammoth teased his fellow general, sticking out his tongue.

Giovanni expressed an exaggerated glare at Mammoth and feeling like he was singled out for his antics.

"I see it as a fitting punishment for you using my claw as a pizza cutter." Vega smirked, seeing he got Giovanni under his thumb. His attention turned to Mammoth now, blue eyes on the giant behemoth. "Mammoth… how would you like Giovanni to take you out?"

"Oooo, Mammoth like that! Can we go to toy store? Please?" Mammoth asked, showing his child-like innocence to the meaning of the word.

"I suppose so," Giovanni answered, taking out his cell phone and looked at the tracking app he placed on Juri. Surely he could check to see if she would complete the job.

Jet looked at Giovanni, wondering what the blonde Mafioso was up to with looking at his phone. Clearly it wasn't any of his business, nor did he care. However, it seemed like the older teenager was trying to cut him out of the organization. "Clearly the sight of children would be scared of Mammoth."

"Like I care what you think Jet." Vega said, not bother looking at the Canadian. "Giovanni, take Mammoth out for some… fun I guess."

Giovanni looked at Vega and flashed a grin. "Okay, so I won't be so bored. Come on Mammoth, it's time to have some fun!"

"Mammoth know how to have fun. Make master proud." Mammoth grinned, using his large fist to smash the center of the machine by accident and covered his mouth. "Oop-sie!"

Vega seethed his teeth in anger, annoyance already on his face. "Both of you leave at once!" He barked.

"We better do what he says." Giovanni said, already scared of Vega's temper and he used his speed to jump over the railing and carefully ran around the glass so he would not cut himself.

Watching Giovanni lead Mammoth out of the room, Vega turned his attention to Jet. "Jet, I am curious about something." He spoke up, his silver eyes on the blonde man. "What exactly are you doing when you are not around?"

Jet glared at Vega, his gaze focused on him and he showed an amused smirk. "Why, is Giovanni not good company?" He asked in mock curiosity.

"That idiot's purpose is to keep everyone on the streets silent about Neo Shadaloo's operations!" Vega narrowed his eyes at him, glaring dangerous daggers at the frost blue-haired Canadian. "You are my second-in-command, and you are the only one I expect to follow my orders."

"When I am here I do follow your orders… But once I am done, I have what you call a life. You should try it sometime." Jet pointed out, chuckling at the Spaniard. If Vega dared to attack him, he'd freeze the older man in his place. "Now, do you have something you need me to do or are we done?"

"Leave my sight." Vega said in an icy tone, lifting his mask up and showed the venomous hatred written on his face.

Once Jet left, he yelled in pain and placed one hand on the wall. Taking out another vial from his sash, he desperately swallowed the liquid. _'I despise the circumstances of my…horrid position! However…I have discovered someday!'_ He reasoned within his mind, focusing on the room. It amazed him that his generals such as Jet, Giovanni, and Mammoth survived their procedures. If he could use the data from their augmentations from the nanotechnology in their bodies, he could certainly find a way to make himself truly invincible. Bringing his claw close to his face, he licked the blade again and spat in disgust. "Argh! This vile piece of filth is inside my perfect body!"

…

It did not take the familiar purple-clad woman to leave her condo, having already booked a cab to the Lower Manhattan and Tribeca area. She used whatever resources she had at her disposal to keep tabs on Delta Red, Interpol, and the U.S. Air Force. Mostly because she wanted to lay low after the fall of Shadaloo, and being caged in a prison was not on her plans of having a fun time. She traveled from her job, having to awkwardly change inside her own car so that no one would recognize her lawyer persona.

As soon as her cab stopped, she paid the taxi driver and stepped out. Gazing at the name of the bar, Whiskey Tavern, she smirked with amusement. _'Now isn't that just a cute name.'_ She thought in her mind with mock amusement and snorted in response.

Walking right in, she covered her mouth from the offensive smell. Normally she didn't care, but it smelt like a locker room with the sweat and bad odor. Seeing all these black leather-clad bikers was already getting on her nerves, and she wanted to find the Silver Aces fast. Knowing the best way to get their attention, which wouldn't be a problem, was to knock someone out.

"Hey there sweet-" A burly voice spoke up, but was cut off when she stepped to the side.

"Don't touch me pig!" She hissed in a low voice, grabbing his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Kicking him in the back, she sent him flying across the room and into a nearby wall. "Listen up you hogs, and listen good! I'm looking for a gang called the Silver Aces!"

"That shouldn't be a problem for you than." A deep Irish spoke up, gaining her attention. As he appeared before her, he had red hair slicked back and side burns, along with green eyes. He was very muscular, with his chiseled features angled sharp, tattoos of auto parts on both arms and stood about a good 6'6". He mostly wore a silver leather jacket with spikes and red markings on the back, a neon green sleeveless shirt, silver chain-like necklace around his neck, dark gray, and black leather boots. "The name is Doyle. You got my attention alright. Now who might you be pretty lady?"

The purple clad woman smirked, pulling down her hood and took off her trench coat to reveal her 5'5" frame. She wore a purple and pink collared catsuit with a black high-neck sleeveless top underneath, black fingerless gloves with pink designs, her pants from her catsuit had black inlines and dark purple and pink open toed boots. The difference was that she wore black glasses so no one could recognize her.

Doyle instantly got this bad feeling about her, placing his money on the bar for the bartender. "Tell everyone to leave."

The bartender hesitantly nodded, calling 'last call' and closed up shop. It wasn't long till everyone except Doyle and the Silver Aces gang stayed behind to know what this woman was playing at.

"Alright lady, who are you?" Doyle demanded to know, his green eyes on her already. "If ya want answers from me, you'll have to beat my gang here. I don't take kindly to strangers walking in here unannounced."

"Like my name is of any importance to a thug like you," The Korean woman spoke up, seeing the group of bikers gather around her. "Especially to one that is a bottom feeder to Giovanni."

This woman was already asking for trouble, growling lowly and looked at his gang. "Teach this cocky lass a lesson." He ordered.

It was the first mistake the Silver Aces did. Do not underestimate someone for their appearance. She closed her violet eyes, and suddenly reopened them in an instant. They had an intense look to them, and one of them glowed. Moving fast, she kicked and punched her way through the silver clad thieves within seconds.

"Oh boo-hoo, looks like I broke your toys." She said mockingly, tossing one of the members to the side. Narrowing her eyes at the Irish man, she slowly made her way over to him like a predator hunting it's prey. "Now, do you want to give me answers or continue to play hard to get? I do hope you pick the second choice… It's been awhile since I've had a challenge, and maybe you can provide me with some entertainment."

This woman was sick in the head. The way her eye glowed, it reminded him of the way Victor powered up and used those flame attacks, and his leader Jet having ice powers. Either way, he wasn't about to call it quits. Roaring out loud, he charged at her like a bull.

"Now you're not even trying." She said, jumping into the air and leapt over Doyle. Grabbing him by the collar of his vest, she slams him hard to the wooden floor.

Doyle felt himself be lifted with such strength, yelling as he was slammed hard into the floor. Feeling a foot be pressed into his stomach, he groans out loud and tried to push himself up. It didn't help because it only caused her to push it even deeper. "Alright, you win!"

"Good boy, now tell me everything about you know about Giovanni and his partner." She said, leaning closer to Doyle's face. "What exactly are you doing for him?"

"Make me talk you crazy bitch!" Doyle yelled, but saw her features change and he instantly tensed. "Alright, I'll talk! He and his partner are making us steal parts from a fallen organization called Shadaloo!"

' _Now we're getting somewhere!'_ She thought in her head. She studied his body language, figuring this guy was telling the truth. Taking her foot off his stomach, he watched him gasp and desperate to breathe again. It amused her, seeing this man's struggle against such a petite woman of her size. "What's the name of Giovanni's mystery partner?"

"He calls himself Mr. Vega." Doyle answered, letting out a weak breathe and looked at her. "If either of them find out about this, they won't just come after me and my men but you as well."

The raven-haired woman flashed a smile, already getting the answers she needed. "I think I can handle the pervert and any people he sends my way." She reassured him, picking her trench coat. As she pulled her hood up, she reached into her pocket and tossed Doyle a rolled up wad of cash. "You tell anyone I was here I know exactly where to find you next time."

Doyle quickly caught the money, looking up at her and nodded his head. "Why spare me?"

That's right. Giovanni wanted these creeps to be killed. She always took pleasure in killing, but something inside her told her to just focus on Vega. "Let's say I'm making it your lucky day." She spoke, not bothering to look back. The Silver Aces were greedy second-stringers at best and hardly worth her time at all. "If I were you, I'd leave this city."

"New York City is my home. I won't stop fighting till my last breathe." Doyle said in a firm tone.

"Whatever, it's your funeral." She said, knowing it was pretty much pointless to give him a final warning. Just as she walked out, she shook her head. "So Vega is the one calling the shots," She said, an amused smirk playing across her lips. "Let's just hope the perv is ready for round three." She had made her peace with Bison's death and wanted to live her life in solitude. If Vega was looking to fill in the power vacuum and revive Shadaloo, she would hunt him down. However, she would need more information before she went in blind. Then, she would resume her hunt, giving the Spanish matador and his forces a fight to the death.

…

As Giovanni and Mammoth walked down the streets at around seven o' clock at night, they came across the Whiskey Tavern between Lower Manhattan and Tribeca. Surely they could get a few drinks, while Mammoth had his fun with his toys. He wasn't big on alcoholic drinks, but he was bound to get a soda in there. Also, he got a call from one of his boys that Juri left the bar. "Okay Mammoth here we are, The Whiskey Tavern!"

Mammoth looked at the sign of the bar and holding his bag of toys, looking towards the door. Walking to a similar style like a gorilla, he barged in through the bar without using the door.

"Use the door you big goof! You want the whole block to know were here?!" Giovanni looked at Mammoth with comical surprise, amazed that no one took notice. He let out a comical sigh and walked into the bar. "Alright, hurry up and get this over with."

"Why are they all sleepy?" Mammoth asked, using his finger to scratch his head in confusion.

Upon looking at the fallen Silver Aces, he placed both hands on the sides of his head. "Mamma mia, it looks like a tornado just hit this place!" He said and his face faltered that he remembered that he sent Juri to take care of the Silver Aces. Clearly she roughed them up, but he hoped she would murder them. _'Well I guess Mammoth can handle damage control from here.'_

"That's because some chick came in here and left us off with a warning." Doyle spoke up, gaining Giovanni's attention.

Giovanni's dark green eyes landed on Doyle, shaking his head with disgust. It surprised him that she went soft. Even if she was a killer by nature, there was something inside her like she played by her own rules. "Of course she would, that's how she operates." He said with a smile, using his speed to be next Doyle, taking a seat next to him and placed his arm on the Irish leader's shoulder. "However, it was your mistake for telling her everything!"

Doyle felt his face slammed into the bar, grunting in pain and was spun around. Seeing the look in Giovanni's eyes, he knew the dirty blonde mob boss was serious. "How do you know all of this?"

Giovanni flashed a grin, an all-knowing grin because he knew Doyle was tired of being pushed around. "You idiot, I'm the Don of Italian mafia! I've got men who act as my eyes and ears, and when isn't right," He continued to talk, taking the bottle from Doyle and smashed it. Charging his hand with kinetic energy, he stabbed Doyle and jumped backwards. Landing on his feet, his head slowly risen and showed a smirk. "I smell a dirty rat a mile away!"

An explosion occurred, killing Doyle with the charged shard of glass he left in him.

As the members slowly woke up, they saw Giovanni and Mammoth at the front door. Being taken off guard, they backed away from Mammoth. "Stay away from us you monster!"

Mammoth looked at one of the members, narrowing his copper eyes at him. "Name not monster! Name is Mammoth!" He yelled.

Giovanni looked at Mammoth with confusion, seeing the giant behemoth clutch his head in pain. _'I don't know what's going on, but I think Vega should know about this'_ He thought in his mind, his attention going back to the frightened members. "Awww, now you hurt my friend's feelings." He said in mock hurt, his eyes drifting over to Mammoth. "Have fun with the Silver Aces Mammoth."

Mammoth growled, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to kill these thieves. Flashing his yellow teeth, he let out a loud roar and used his fists to beat on his chest. "Mammoth smash Silver Aces!"

The Silver Aces tried to make a run for it, but Mammoth caught them with one swing of his arm. Continuing to smash each member on the ground, blood was splattered everywhere. Roars continued to be heard from the enraged Mammoth as he took them all down one by one. As soon as he was done, Mammoth reached for one of the dead members' purple and red shades, putting them on and flashed a grin. "Mammoth cool now."

Whatever triggered Mammoth to do that, Giovanni was heavily impressed. Seeing how Neo Shadaloo didn't need to worry about the Silver Aces being a problem, he got the job done. "Good job Mammoth! Now let's head back to the base!"

"Okay, Mammoth follow Giovanni." Mammoth said, following the young Italian mob boss.

Giovanni led the way, keeping his hands in his pants pockets. This would get Jet's attention if he caught wind of this. Knowing it was best to stay on the ice-wielding Canadian's good side, he would continue to play dumb. He hoped Juri killed him, Jet killed her, or they both tore each other apart so it wouldn't come back to byte him. Taking out his cell phone, he contacted Jet's number and heard him pick up. "Hey Jet, what's up buddy?"

" _What is it Giovanni?"_ Jet asked, not wanting to hear Giovanni's braggart nature right now.

"I've got some very bad news." Giovanni said, flashing his usually laidback grin. "The Silver Aces got murdered in cold blood."

There was a long silence, making it come across as creep until he could hear a chilling snarl. _"Who did this?"_ He demanded, feeling the urge to kill this individual.

"It's a woman that goes by the name of Ji Young Park. I know she put you and your boys on the stand four years ago. She works at the Midtown Community Court." Giovanni answered, knowing he would set up the second-in-command against a real killer or Juri would meet her end so she wouldn't report whatever information she had to the police.

" _Give me the bug tracking's signal."_ He said, thinking it was time to avenge his gang.

"One tracking app, coming right up!" Giovanni said, pressing in a few commands and sent a text to Jet on Juri's current whereabouts. As soon as he heard the Canadian hang up, he had a cocky expression in an anime style on his face. _'Things are looking up! Hopefully setting up Jet against that hot psycho bitch will brighten things up. Life is good!'_

…

As an hour passed, two policemen arrived in Whiskey Tavern. There had been reports of a brawl and massacre occurring at the bar today. Guile was the first to step out his patrol car, pushing the door open and took off his dark sunglasses. He was expecting the place to be filled with bikers and punks, but all she saw were a bunch of corpses.

"Who caused this?" Guile muttered in a low voice, looking at the damage to the place.

"We don't know Guile." A man in his late thirties spoke, looking at Guile with his eyes. "Whoever it was, it was bound to be some giant man."

"A giant man sounds about right." Guile agreed in a low tone, looking around the room.

Looking at the imprints on the wooden floor, someone with large fists was able to cause this. Never had she seen so much bloodshed, and she repressed a shudder. This was just as bad as the mall incident, when Juri accessed the power of her Feng Shui Engine and called the building to crumble killing innocent people.

One of the members groaned and looked up, seeing two people arrive and raised his hand. "You're… too late."

Guile let out a sharp breathe, rushing over to one of thieves and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Try not to talk much. Save some of your energy" He instructed.

"Listen… These people are bad news." The member said, looking at them both.

The thirty-something year old man walked over to him, eyes cast on him. "Who did this?"

He winced in pain, eyes focused on the woman in front of him. "A… a blonde man and this really big guy show up."

"What are their names?" Guile asked, hoping he could have the team run some names in the database.

It was too late, as the member of the Silver Aces passed out. Guile checked his pulse and shook his head. "He's dead." He knew he would probably regret this. He was needed Chun-Li now more than ever to help them on this case. Retaining all that he knew so far, she took out her cell phone and dialed Guile's number. "Chun-Li, it's Guile."

" _What's wrong Guile?"_ Chun-Li asked, noticing her friend's voice sounded serious all of a sudden.

"We're down at the Whiskey Tavern." Guile began to explain, clenching one of his fists. "I'm working a case… Someone came in here looking to tie up loose ends with a gang. We don't know who they are, but all we have to go on is a blonde man and a really big guy."

Chun-Li tensed at this sudden information. _"I'll come over as soon as possible."_

"Guile, whoever is behind this… It's probably someone big and isn't messing around." One of Guile's team members spoke, not knowing who these people were. If this was a new gang, they were in very big trouble.

"Yeah, I get that feeling." Guile agreed, letting out a low 'hmph'. Having this experience, he was used to enemies on a global in his army days. Now, this was more grounded and he knew what he was getting int. He just hoped the NYPD was able to be prepared for this kind of chaos. Knowing the chief wouldn't be pleased, his nose in the Silver Aces' activities would turn heads.


	5. Chapter 5

In the past, the man known as Guile helped his country in taking down a criminal organization Shadaloo. While he was applauded by his valiant efforts, it cost him something he valued most. While his wife and daughter, Julia and Amy, had loved him with all her heart she couldn't bare waiting for him. However, tragedy stroke him when he got home and saw them killed with slash marks on their bodies. Guile struggled emotionally to bounce back. However, he found support in a former brother-in-arms.

Moving to New York City, he hoped to start a new life. Having met Victor and his mother Kikyo, he found a new sense of vigor and motivation to keep on fighting. Resigning from the U.S. Air Force, he decided to sign up with the police force on New York City. Guile studied for his exam, with Chun-Li's help by chatting with her through the Skype cam, and the former soldier passed with flying colors. Being welcomed into the NYPD, he was welcomed with open arms by his fellow cops. However, it was all to find the source of the corruption and find out who was pulling the strings.

Right now, Guile was looking into the murder of a gang of thieves that were ruthlessly killed. Seeing the giant imprints of fists and feet in the bar, the former military soldier's expression remained unchanged.

"Guile," A feminine voice spoke up, gaining his attention. Chun-Li looked at Guile, clad in a police uniform and brown eyes focused on him. "Sorry I arrived late."

"It's okay," Guile reassured her, his tone and demeanor calm as usual. On the inside, he felt tense and cautious. Who would hire the Silver Aces to steal Shadaloo technology? They were a rival gang that his son's gang fought and the occasional bullies. "Right now we're looking for any prints."

Chun-Li looked around, seeing Guile's unit work the crime scene. Having been used to this kind of environment, it wasn't new to her. However, she had never seen someone take down a group of felons in one swoop. "These Silver Aces… Who exactly were they?" She asked.

"A group of troublemakers and street gang," Guile began to explain, light blue eyes on Chun-Li. "They tormented people, and… my son has a nasty history with them."

"I… I had no idea you remarried." Chun-Li said in a surprised tone. She had no idea Guile found someone. She returned to looking at the mangled corpses. When she took all of this in, she figured would be one of them in this room. "Who or whatever did this, certainly must be people with the Shadaloo technology to be capable of this."

"I was thinking about that too, but I'd like to hear your theory." Guile said. His gaze focused on her now.

"Similar to what Shadaloo did with the Doll Agents, it's like the person was… super human." Chun-Li tried to explain. Remembering Cammy's time as one of Bison's vessels, she was brainwashed and trained to be not only the perfect assassin but the ideal vessel for the fallen dictator. "Normally attacks from suspects are thorough and calculated… It's like the suspect acted like a wild animal and savagely attacked them on instinct. Whoever these people are, the must be using the tech to make living weapons."

' _A living weapon._ 'Guile thought, remembering a specific night. It was four years ago, back when the Silver Aces were involved and had to take his own son in.

One Year Ago…

 _Guile had heard a police unit was already arriving at an abandoned warehouse. It was a night where Kikyo called him and told Guile that Victor was out. That only meant her son would be in trouble, and wanted to contain the situation himself. Upon arriving there, he jumped over the fence and gazed at his son who was outside with some other people. "Victor…"_

 _A seventeen- year old Victor turned around, blood on his face. "I…I think I killed someone." He spoke, looking at Guile with his midnight blue eyes._

 _Guile opened his mouth, and quickly closed as he saw the blood of Victor's face. Seeing one of the dead gang members of the Silver Aces on the floor, he was confused as to what happened. More importantly, he saw a young girl with long frost-blue hair and silver eyes on the ground and the rest of the Silver Aces in front of them._

" _Bro, you saved my bacon back there!" Troy placed his arm around Victor's arm, grinning at him. "I guess your moves came in handy."_

 _Victor looked at his best friend, seething in anger and shoved him away. "You pushed my arm!"_

 _Troy was surprised by Victor's actions, and heard the rest of the police arrived at the scene. His gaze looked down upon the young girl at his feet, grinning at her._

" _Sophie!" One of the boys, Jet, was calling out to the girl. Seeing fear in his eyes, it was obvious this girl was important to her._

 _Guile stood in a fighting stance, knowing he hated to fight someone who wasn't as experienced as he was. "Let her go Troy!" He spoke, clenching his fists tightly_

 _Troy looked up at Guile, a crowbar in his hand and smirked. "You know, I never did like you." He spoke, about to raise it but he was tackled. Seeing who tackled him, he saw Victor was the person responsible and scowled. "I thought we were on the same side."_

" _You were about to murder that girl." Victor pointed out and keeping his fist raised for self defense._

" _Jet's always going to be a pain in our side, and you're going soft?!" Troy yelled at him._

 _Soon the other police arrived, pointing their guns at the Blade Sharks and Silver Aces. Guile was the reluctant one to stand down, but he knew Victor didn't rebel. It was obvious that the raven-haired teenager needed a major wake up call. However, he wanted the whole story after this._

" _Get your hands off me!" Troy yelled, struggling and managed to head butt a cop._

 _Guile rushed in, pinning Troy so that he wouldn't escape. "It's okay. I'm from the U.S. Air Force!" He showed his dog tags and I.D. to the police, already being recognized and was allowed to stand by them. He had wanted to teach Troy a lesson, and a part of him felt satisfied. "Clearly you don't know the meaning of the right to remain silent."_

" _This isn't over," Troy said, glaring death at Guile. "One of these days I'll get you for this."_

The Present…

Someone had taken the young girl hostage, and none of the Silver Aces were willing to speak. Victor was going through a hard time after that nasty night, trying to overcome the act of accidentally killing someone. To teach a young boy how to do a 'Sonic Boom' and use it as a weapon was scary.

Thankfully his son got a tough as nails lawyer to take his case, and a therapist to see to help him through his problem. Victor was innocent, but was assigned to see a therapist to help him with the trauma. Troy was sentenced to jail for a long time without bail, but he got murdered a few days later. As for the Silver Aces, someone paid the judge to look the other way and the gang members walk freely. He knew something was fishy and couldn't let it go.

"Guile, you seem to be quiet more than usual." Chun-Li spoke up, looking at her partner.

The older man looked at Chun-Li, sighing deeply. "Sorry, I was thinking about what happened the last time I saw the Silver Aces." He began to explain.

Chun-Li didn't respond, but she was open to listening to his story.

"My son was there that night." Guile began to explain, closing his eyes and shook his head. "He was looking to defend Troy, but his friend shoved him and things got messy from there. He saved a little girl that was connected to the Silver Aces' leader, but he was traumatized by the event. The judge hired a therapist to help evaluate my son's friend's mental state and hoped to put him in prison longer than that."

Chun-Li's eyes widened, surprised that Guile's son's life was rough. "I had no idea you were going through that. Certainly this didn't cause any trust issues between you two, did it?"

"No, it didn't. He's become more open to me and his mother ever since." Guile went to detail, looking at Chun-Li. "After that, he went to see this therapist, the same one that helped evaluate Troy's mental state and behavior labeling him a sociopath. My son went to see her, and was diagnosed with PTSD. However, he started to open himself up and be friendly. Also he's developed a friendship with Tom's student Alex."

"Sounds like your son may have Alex be the 'Ken' in his relationship." Chun-Li pointed out, showing a small smile.

Guile groaned inwardly, thinking about his brother-in-law. Sometimes the blonde martial artist may act like a show off, but there was more to him. He admired Ken for his maturity and his assistance in the takedown of Shadaloo. It was when they weren't fighting any bad guys, the laidback fight tended to tease the stoic soldier.

"But what do we have so far?" Chun-Li asked, hoping they could get some answers.

"So far our suspects are a blonde man and a really big guy." Guile explained, knowing it was hard to believe. Before the Silver Aces' member passed out, he gave them the details of the suspects. It wasn't much to go by, but it would have to do. Hopefully they could ask the other customers who were there that day to see if there was anyone suspicious.

…

Back in the East Village Apartments in the Greenwich Village, Cammy was carrying a bag of groceries. Taking out the keys to her apartment, she opened the door and walked in. "Lexington, I'm home!"

An orange tabby cat waltzed in, eagerly awaiting the return of his companion.

Cammy put her groceries down on time, looking down at the orange cat and chuckled. "My, someone is happy to see me." She smiled.

Lexington purred loudly, rubbing his cheek against the British woman's leg.

The blonde woman smiled, happy to have a companion by her side. When she talked with Victor about favorite animals as an ice breaker, he explained that he liked sharks, specifically the Great White Shark in general. In return, he asked what kind of animal she liked and told him she had a soft spot for cats. His words encouraged her to adopt a cat, and this four-year old cat was the best thing in her life.

"I have a treat for you." Cammy said, reaching into the bag and showed him a can of cat food.

Lexington looked up at Cammy with wide green eyes, meowing happily.

As Cammy took out a dish, she put the cat food in it and placed it on the ground. "It's vegetable flavored cat food."

Lexington turned his face away from the food and held his head up side. His paw uncharacteristically gently pushed the food away.

Cammy's face faltered and was stunned. This cat certainly had a picky personality. "Come on now, it's supposed to be good for you." She said, sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll rub your tummy if you eat all of it."

Lexington beamed in response, eagerly eating the cat food.

Cammy chuckled, shaking her ahead in amusement. "Sometimes I think I spoil you too much." She said, walking over to the grocery bag and put all the food away. Once she was done, she walked over to the living and sat down on the couch. Sighing with content, it felt good to have two days to just relax. As she flipped through the channels, she came across the news of a murder that happened tonight.

The story was about a gang of well known thieves known as the Silver Aces. They were murdered in cold blood and imprints were shown on the floor.

Cammy took all of this in, remembering the case with that gang. Also she remembered in one of her sessions, Victor mentioned his gang had a rivalry with the group. Two people showed up on the screen, Guile and Chun-Li specifically, to go over the details. Cammy let out a sharp gasp, seeing her two partners on television.

" _There are no details to the case yet."_ Chun-Li began to explain to the reporter. _"But we are working diligently to catch whoever the true culprits are."_

" _All we have to go by for the details are a blonde guy and a really-"_ Guile paused for a moment, knowing they were on television and he would have to be accurate as to not embarrass himself. " _-a really tall man."_

Cammy ignored Guile had to go on, but her blue eyes were locked on Chun-Li. _'Why is Chun-Li in New York?'_ She wondered, seeing the report was done and the news cast moved onto another story. Gazing upon the sight of her girlfriend brought back memories, happy ones from her life. They had gotten together the night before the important meeting here in New York. Having become more than just partners, they were lovers. Her thoughts were interrupted, and remembered a flashback.

One Year Ago…

 _After passed everything all set up in her new life, Cammy had become a therapist. She went under the alias of Catherine Brown, a British prodigy moving to New York to practice on helping people get better. Having studied the patients' mindset and using methods based on that mindset to help them overcome their difficult experiences, people have come to her for her friendly personality and warm-natured sessions._

 _Cammy was inside her office, looking up her newest patients' profile. Hearing a knock at the door, she gazed up and closed the folder. "You can come in." She spoke._

 _A raven-haired seventeen-year old teenager clad in purples and crimson reds walked in. Upon gazing at Cammy, he flashed a grin. "Well now, I was told I'd be seeing a doctor," He began to speak, closing the door behind him. "Only I wasn't given any details of how fine you look."_

 _Cammy smiled. She was happy to see this boy's humor hadn't diminished from his traumatic event. "I take it you are Victor Ryder?"_

" _In the flesh," Victor spoke, walking over to the couch and took a seat. "I hope my bad boy reputation from what you've read about me that doesn't rub you the wrong way."_

" _My name is Dr. Catherine Brown." Cammy spoke and walked around her desk to come over to Victor to offer a handshake. "And no, I do not judge people by their reputation. I only want to know makes you unique and be able to help you in our sessions."_

 _Victor took her hand, shaking it with his gloved hand and pulled it back. "So, where do you want to start?" He asked._

" _I guess we can start with what do you like to do for hobbies?" Cammy asked, notepad in her hand and pen in the other._

 _Victor wondered where to start, and laid back to make himself comfortable. "I like to draw, read comics, and watch hockey. However, if I have to be honest, I like training with my dad."_

" _I see. How come you like to train with him?" Cammy asked, already curious about the relationship with Victor and his father._

" _Well, he used to be in the U.S. Air Force, and now he's a cop. I suppose I want to be like him…Doing the right thing." Victor began to explain._

The Present…

Yes, now it all made sense. Guile was the 'father' Victor was referring to. What was he doing here in New York? Had she been blind this whole time, and didn't even see it? No, she didn't want to believe it in their sessions, but she knew deep down Victor was referring to Guile.

At some point, she had a secret admiration for the older man. To think her, a young battle-hardened soldier of Delta Red, had a school girl crush on the military soldier. She always admired Guile for doing the right thing, and was the most morally committed man to his mission. To think he was a cop now, and married to Victor's mother.

Her hand absent-mindedly rubbed Lexington's stomach, as her mind shifted on Victor's words. Every time she made the young teenager, she felt emotionally close to him. Similar to her, she was an outcast who wanted to belong. However, they had different choices in life. _'I know I want to help my friends…But the best I can do is help those who can't fight their inner demons on their own.'_

…

At the Lenox Hill Hospital, a long black limousine pulled up. As the driver stepped out and opened the door, a tall frost-blue haired Canadian stepped out. He had been coming here for five years, hoping for his sister to get better. Even though the doctor that took care of her was the mother of his rival, he trusted her.

Walking into the hospital, he saw a sixteen-year old girl with silver eyes just like him standing up. With his own silver eyes widening, he looked at the young girl and opened her mouth. "S-Sophie… You're standing?" He asked in complete shock.

Sophie flashed a grin, giving a peace sign. "Yep, Dr. Ryder's treatments did the trick." She answered.

A raven-haired woman in her mid-thirties was among them, smiling at the two. "Actually, your sister did it all on her own." She explained, walking over to Sophie and her brother. "I can't explain it but… It's as if a miracle happened one day, and God gave her ability to walk back."

Jet forced a smile, walking over to Selina and then looked at his sister. "You ready to go home squirt?" He asked the petite girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course, I'm hoping you don't mind a puzzle game." Sophie answered, turning around and faced Selina. "Thank you, for everything."

"Oh it's no problem. Sophie is a real sweetheart to have around." Selina reassured him, looking at the frost-blue haired eighteen-year old that was her son's bully and rival. If only there was a way to get them see eye to eye. "Jet…"

Jet and Sophie turned to the door, but they stopped. "Yes, Dr. Ryder?" He asked, looking at her with curiosity.

"You're a good person… Don't ever lose that quality." She began to talk, inwardly biting her lower lip. It was best not to force her situation on him, knowing she didn't want to ruin the moment. "There are not enough nice guys like you out there, and I don't want you to lose that part of yourself."

Jet couldn't help but feel his cheeks going red, pushing the collar of his trench coat up. "T-thanks Dr. Ryder." He said in a low raspy voice, turning to face Sophie. "Come on sis, let's go."

As the two walked to the limousine, they got in. It was a long ride back to Brooklyn, but it was worth it. Pulling up to the abandoned amusement park of Coney Island, they two carefully made their way into an empty fun house and went in.

Sophie went to the 'living room', looking at Jet. "I'm going to go get our puzzle ready." She informed him, her father having found it in one of the things that people left for charity.

"You do that. I gotta wrap up something." Jet said with a smile. As soon as she left, he went back outside and continued to walk. Going at the edge of the pier, he jumped to the side and looked a person covered in a brown tattered sheet, the hood covering his face.

"What do you have to report?" The person spoke in a looming and imposing voice, his silver skin showing.

Jet walked in front of the silver being, looking at him seriously. "The nanotechnology works." He informed his unknown master, scowling inwardly. As long as he lived, the frost-blue haired Canadian was bound to him. "My sister's spine… It has healed properly."

"So Vega finally completed one of Shadaloo's forgotten projects to work again?" The dark voice from the silver being chuckled with amusement, as if he knew the blonde Spaniard. "Do not worry. Your time with him is almost up."

Jet remained unfazed, knowing that listening and hearing what the silver man had to say helped him discover the real meaning of Neo Shadaloo. "Yes… I continue to do Vega's bidding until the time to overthrow him is ready." He said calmly. Leaving the silver man underneath the pier, he went back up to the fun house. Going to the living room, he put on a smile. "Sorry for making you wait Sophie."

"It's okay. I brought out a box with one-thousand pieces." Sophie said with a smile, opening the box and there were many puzzle pieces.

Jet chuckled, knowing this might him a little longer to solve. However, it was all to make his little sister happy. She was the world to him, and her smile inspired him to strive to be better. He thought about Selina's words, maybe thinking he should walk away from this. No, once he found this lawyer, then he would eliminate Victor. How the woman was related to the raven-haired tormentor beyond him, and it infuriated him that Victor took her for granted with the amount of trouble he got in. As long as he was alive, he would remain his enemy.

…

Juri walked back into the building in her business suit, having finished her business with the Silver Aces. Having barely breaking a sweat, the raven-haired woman hoped to wrap this meeting up. Taking the keys out of her black jacket, she opened the door and saw Victor sleeping.

Victor was had drifted to sleep, wanting to rest his eyes and take a quick power nap. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he jumped. As he had a brief flash from the incident four years ago, he turned to look and see it was Juri. "Geez, I thought you were one of those hired assassins or something!" He exclaimed and clutched his chest.

Letting out an amused chuckle, he had no idea of her background. "Well, too bad I'm not one," She spoke, resting her arms and looked down at him. "If I was… I wouldn't be this attractive."

He quickly took a step back, already not liking her form of flirting. _'Holy shit she's a tease!'_ He thought in his mind. Looking up at her with his midnight-blue eyes, he met her face to face. "So, how did the business meeting go?" He asked, hoping to get her attention off him.

"It was pretty short." Juri answered plainly, seeing Victor back away from her. "If you want, I can order us some Italian food and have delivered here." She offered, hoping this would help calm down his tense behavior.

Pulling out his cell phone, he sighed and looked at the time. _'So my power nap ended up turning into several hours of sleep.'_ He sighed in his mind and looked at her. "Fine, I could use some food." He answered, going back to his seat and picked up his tablet.

"Italian food it is," Juri spoke as she took out her cell phone. Realizing her choice of words she let a low annoyed growl escape from her lips. The idea of Giovanni popped up in her head and shook it. "Actually, I'm in a mood for Japanese tonight."

"I don't care, food is food. I'll pretty much eat anything." Victor responded in a deadpan tone, his eyes still glued to the tablet.

Juri made a face, seeing that this teenager was hard to break. It annoyed her that his mother recommended him to do some business cards for her. She only accepted because it seemed like the right thing to do. Stepping out into the hallway, she needed some fresh air and dialed the number.

Jet stood outside the Midtown Community Court and was already at the front doors. His hand touched the knob, a weird energy emitting from his hand and turned the two knobs to ice. Crushing the knobs outside, he carefully made sure the double doors didn't make a squeaking noise. Slowly stepping inside, he looked around the large insides. _'I'll find that lawyer and make her pay.'_ He thought, walking over to the picture. _'Nobody destroys my property.'_

Upon hearing someone come in, he hid himself. Once he looked at the person, he swung his arm and an ice beam hit his target. Looking down at him, he frowned. _'Oh, it's just a sushi delivery man…No big deal.'_ He thought, shrugging his shoulders. Punching the ice victim's body to pieces, he collected every single one and put them in the garbage.

One Year Ago…

 _Juri was inside her office, looking over a case file. In her new life, she fabricated a perfect alias as Ji Young Park, A professional lawyer with a sharp wit and tactical mind to outwit her opposing clients. Some feared her for what she was capable of, or some respected her out of fear not to get on her bad side._

 _Hearing a door knock, she looked up and cleared her throat. "The door is open." She said in a bored tone._

 _Two people walked in, a raven- haired woman of American decent and the other was a fourteen-year old teenager with raven-hair and midnight-blue eyes._

" _Hi, my name is Selina Ryder." The woman introduced herself, smiling politely at the lawyer._

" _Ah, the Blade Sharks and Silver Aces case," Juri spoke. As she smiled inwardly, she looked at the white-haired boy with curiosity. 'Wonder how damaged he is?' She wondered with interest. However, this wasn't her job to make Victor into the next 'assassin to be'. Right now she needed to help prove Victor's innocence. "Come and take a seat."_

 _Selina nodded. Her and Victor walked over and sat across from the other woman. "So, will you be able to help us?"_

" _Lady, I've been around the justice system for a long time." Juri explained in a nonchalant tone, her hand absent-mindedly emphasizing her point in an animated way. "Besides, it'll be a walk in the park."_

 _Selina looked at Juri oddly, feeling chills go down her spine and turned her gaze to Victor. "Don't worry sweetie," She placed a hand on her son's hand. "We'll prove to the court you are innocent."_

" _I know mom, I know." Victor said, looking at his mother and showed a slight smile._

 _Juri looked at Victor, smiling a bit. "I have to say, if I was your age I'd go out with you."_

 _Victor's face faltered, turning to look at the older woman and sweat dropped. "D-Did you just hit on me?!" He exclaimed in a comical way. "Lady, this is super serious! My life's been been turned upside down and it's something no one should go through!"_

 _Juri watched him get flustered and chuckled. She shook her head amusement, already liking this teenager's sense of right already. "Relax, I'll help you." She said, regaining her serious but laidback composure. "But seriously, I'm sure I can get the jury to see you're not a killer. You have to work on your anger. Otherwise if you don't, they'll be convinced of what they see in front of them."_

 _Victor looked at her, knowing she was telling the truth. Yet he got chills going down his spine. Something about the lawyer rubbed him the wrong way, like she was hiding something._

The Present…

Juri and Victor waited for their delivery to come by, and it felt like thirty minutes. Clearly the sushi restaurant needed to change it's slogan to under fifteen minutes or less. However, they used that time sparingly to manage to find the right business card design.

"That's the one I like." Juri pointed out, seeing a picture of herself in her business suit with her name in one of those superhero titles in a stylized way.

"Huh, that's actually my favorite one I did." Victor said in surprise, finally finding some common ground with the older woman. "It took me less than an hour to actually do it when I first drew it."

"And you did thirty of these designs in a week?" Juri said, showing a slight smile. Even though she wasn't one to encourage people, seeing Victor have a future and moving past his own traumatic experience gave him the proper motivation he needed.

"Hey, when I put my mind to something, it's a piece of cake." Victor said, showing a small grin and started to loosen up.

Juri chuckled, taking out her phone and frowned. "I'll be right, I'm gonna call that sushi place to see what's taking the delivery boy so long." She said, walking out into the hallway and let out a frustrated groan. Once she walked further down, she saw someone and looked to see someone in the dark. "Hey, are you the delivery boy? Your about fifteen minutes late."

"Don't worry. He's not the one you should be worrying about." The voice spoke, coming from out of the dark and into the light.

As Juri's violet eyes widened, her mouth opened and growled. This wasn't the delivery boy at all, and walked into the hallway. Upon seeing someone she recognized, a scowl formed on her face. She looked at the door, seeing how this guy got in. Letting a smirk cross her lips, she let out a chuckle. "You got some balls coming after a lawyer. Are we looking for revenge creep?"

Jet chuckled at that comment, knowing she was in for a world of hurt. "You could say that." He said, using the cold energy in his hand to create a beam of solid ice.

Juri was taken off guard by this, not giving any warning at all. _'Since when did this guy shoot ice from his hands?'_ He hissed in her mind, scrabbling to her feet. Rushing down the hallway, she made it to her office.

"Not so fast!" Jet yelled, firing the beam of and froze the door shut. There was no way he would allow her to hide from him.

Juri watched him freeze the door and Victor was still in her office. Turning to face him, she seethed in anger and her cybernetic eye started to glow. "You know, if you're mad what I did to you and your gang, there are no hard feelings… It's part of my job to make sure punks like you get punished for being naughty."

"You murdered my gang!" Jet yelled, knowing he had Juri dead to rights. However, he turned his gaze to see a hole was created through his icy door. Inwardly chuckling, he had no beef with this other person. This war was between him and her.

Victor managed to smash his way through the ice using the Sonic Boom his father taught him. Thankfully he had an excuse to stop being bored. Upon gazing at Jet, he suddenly tensed at the sight of his old rival. _'I knew seeing those Silver Aces must've been some case Ji was building up. Guess Jet caught wind of it.'_ He thought in his mind, getting into a stance. "So Jet… I see you've been hiding something from me. Want to tell me how a door turned into solid ice?"

"Let's just there are some things you don't know about me." Jet said with a smirk, emitting the cold energy from his hands. "That and I finally have to power to kill you!"

Victor seethed in anger, knowing his most hated nemesis was looking to go after him and Juri. _'This is really starting to come back to byte me in the ass.'_ He thought, possibly thinking Jet wasn't just after this woman, but looking to settle an old score with him too. _'Knocking two birds off with one stone…Guess I'll have to wing it for this one.'_

…

Back within the base of Neo Shadaloo, Vega was in the main laboratory and looking at the scientists work diligently on the machine. Wearing his expressionless mask, he did not want people to gaze about the expressions of his face as he was deep in thought. He needed to make this work, otherwise this will have been all for nothing.

"Lord Vega, is everything okay?" The lead scientist, Raijin, asked the blonde Spaniard before him. Wearing simple and clean clothes, the man with the ear piece stared at the purple-clad matador.

"My thoughts are none of your concern." Vega answered in a plain tone behind his mask. "How is the data preceding the Bison's old Psycho Drive?"

"Pretty smooth so far," Raijin said, grinning as he went back to the screen. "We've made some modifications to it. Hopefully we can get the old girl working again, and she'll be back in action. 

"Excellent," Vega smirked behind his mask, and another manner came to mind. "The procedures we did on the generals, can it be repeated?"

"Yes, we've ironed out the details." The middle-aged scientist answered, knowing this would come to light. "Subject Six aka Jet Fitzgerald, Subject Seven aka Fabio Giovanni, and Subject aka Troy Bigelow or Mammoth whichever you prefer almost didn't survive. No longer flukes, we think we can get the operation up again with the nanites we've created and insert the same process into the modified Psycho Drive."

"Let's hope for your sake, it better work." Vega said, taking off his mask and took a deep breathe. Placing his claw on, he looked at his own image in one of the glass screens and smirked. "Soon the world will know the beauty that is known as Vega!"

"Working on one of your 'megalomaniac' speeches there, boss?" A familiar person with a Brooklyn accent asked. The blonde teenager grinned like a dope, and his large behemoth of a companion was behind him.

Vega's smirk turned into annoyed growl, the voice of Giovanni ruining a beautiful moment. "Don't you ever shut up?!" He shouted, putting on his mask and charged at the Italian mob boss.

Giovanni wailed in an anime style, using his speed to duck as he avoided his boss' attack. "Mamma mia! That was a close call, eh Mammoth?" He asked, turning around and had a comical shocked expression on his face.

The blades of Vega shattered against Mammoth's steel hard abdomen, the large gray-skinned giant unfazed and chuckled. "Hehe, tummy tickles."

Vega's eyes widen behind his mask, and then let out an annoyed growl. _'Great, I suppose I'll have to hire someone to fix this!'_ He thought in his mind, curiously wondering how each of the nanites affected the person.

Giovanni slowly stood up. Surprised Mammoth didn't fall to his death. "Yo, big guy, you ah… Feeling okay?" He asked in a cautious tone. "You took quite a 'stab' to the stomach if you know what I mean."

Mammoth looked down at Giovanni, remaining unfazed. However, upon hearing the word 'stab', the giant brute's face faltered and held his stomach out of comic relief. "Sharp pointy things went through Mammoth's tummy?!" He exclaimed in a hysterical manner and fainted, causing a loud thud.

Vega groaned, placing a hand on his forehead and shook his head. "What a buffoon," He muttered in a low voice. "No, you survived the blow!"

Mammoth got up, having heard he 'survived his death'. "Phew! Mammoth still alive!"

"Anyway, what did you two do while you were gone?" Vega asked, hoping a simple taste as killing the Silver Aces should be easy for these two.

"Yeah, I took Mammoth out to the toy store. That's all. Plus we handled those Silver Aces" Giovanni answered as he gave a thumb up. _'I just hope it didn't appear on the news. Last thing Vega wants is any heat on him''_ He thought. Normally Jet was supposed to be the second-in-command, so he had to fill in for his fellow general and was the third-in-command for Vega's organization. "Mammoth tore through those Silver Aces like a piece of cake."

Mammoth's mouth started to water, drool started to drip from his mouth like a waterfall. "Mmmm, Mammoth likes cake."

Giovanni's face faltered, feeling the stream of drool on him and was oblivious to the source of it. "Hey Lord Vega, I think you need to get the pipes checked." He said, pointing to the roof of the laboratory. "There's a serious leek problem."

Vega let an amused laugh escape his mouth, finding Giovanni's stupidity in moments like this to amuse him. "I think your concern shouldn't be focused on the pipes." He said, motioning his head to the source.

As Giovanni looked up, his face faltered again and made a disgusted face out of comical reaction. "Ewww! Now that's just nasty!" He exclaimed, walking away from Mammoth's drool. As he went to move, he skidded in the puddle of drool and wailed as he went face first into the control panel and cartoony sound effects took place. "Anybody get the license plate of that truck?"

Ignoring Giovanni's comical antics, his attention went over to Mammoth. "Anyway, I believe congratulations are in order," He commented. "Mammoth, you did an excellent job."

"Yay! Mammoth make master happy!" Mammoth said glee, clapping his hands and danced. However, his dance caused the room to shake and left foot imprints on the floor. Soon the shaking subsided the large muscled giant panted and clutched his chest. "Mammoth… tired. Chest… hurt."

Vega raised an eyebrow, looking at Raijin with a curious look. "What is the matter with Mammoth?" He asked. Not out of concern for his new henchman, but cautious for the new procedure to take effect.

"Ah yes. It seems there was a flaw in Subject Eight's procedure." Raijin answered, going into the specifics with his master. "He seems to suffer from gigantism. If he uses too much energy, he'll have problems with his heart. Thankfully we created a serum to treat it."

"Make sure our general gets the proper treatment." Vega instructed, not wanting his valuable creation to go to waste from heart failure.

Raijin nodded his head, walking over to Mammoth. "Come Lord Mammoth, it's time to get your shots."

"No!" He exclaimed at the mention of 'shots', Mammoth thought of needles in his child-like mind. He covered his head and cowered in comical fear. "Mammoth scared! Pointy things cause ow-owies!"

Raijin stood there in surprise. Here was a giant behemoth of indestructible power with the mind of a child, and he was afraid of needles? "You won't feel a thing, I promise." He said, knowing this wouldn't help. Exaggerating a sigh, he looked up at Mammoth. "I'll give you a lollipop in return if you allow me to give you the shot for your medicine."

Mammoth beamed with a smile, nodding his head. "Okay! Mammoth like green ones!"

Raijin placed his hand on Mammoth's giant forearm, leading him to the medical bay.

As Mammoth left the room, Vega examined the damage on the floor. This was a lot to take in, seeing how valuable that man-child could be. _'I'll admit, it's not beautiful…However, that monstrous brute is excellent when getting rid of the problem.'_ He thought.

As Giovanni woke up, he shook his head and pulled himself up. "So, I take it the happy giant is getting his medicine?" He asked, looking at the blonde Spaniard.

"Reluctantly speaking, yes," Vega turned around, his blue eyes studying the serious composure on his general. "Do you have something to say?"

"Yeah, I think your decision to make Jet second-in-command is a bad idea." Giovanni said, walking towards Vega. "He's a sociopath and loose cannon."

"What do you mean?" Vega demanded in a calm tone, wondering what Giovanni was talking about.

"I noticed that he can be possessive of his certain things, like his gang and sister." Giovanni went over the details, thinking he should warn Vega before it was too late. "He treats them like their possessions and not people. Now I know we don't see eye to eye, but at least you have some common sense."

Vega ripped his gaze away from Giovanni, not wanting a betrayal within his ranks. "I will keep our dear Mr. Fitzgerald around. Until then, keep me updated if he shows any signs with his 'mental state'. The last thing I need is a backstabber."

"Okay, I'll continue to play babysitter for now and keep an eye on him." Giovanni said, thinking he was getting close to his rank. "If he decides to lose it, can I get his rank?"

"Don't be so greedy. You know how I award those who are greedy." Vega said, smirking behind his mask. "Plus, if you are competent to do the task, I might consider it."

An anime vein appeared on the side of Giovanni's forehead. Stalking over to Vega, he pointed his finger in front of the expressionless mask. "Hey, I can do the job!" He exclaimed, knowing when he was insulted. "I'm the head of the Giovanni family, and any dirty rat that thinks they can pull a fast one on me can meet an explosive end!"

Vega chuckled in amusement, leaning closer to Giovanni's brave face. "You certainly are brave when you talk back to your superior." He said in a sadistic tone, sharply turning around. "Can I ask something?"

Giovanni tensed suddenly, not out of fear but out of caution. "And what is that?"

"Have you seen Jet?" Vega asked, looking at his damaged blades. He would need to have someone repair his instrument of death if he were to ever taste the blood of his fallen foes. "It seems like whenever he's gone for long periods of time… he's ignoring his responsibilities as my second-in-command, and I'm being forced to put up with your idiocy."

The dirty blonde Italian-American had zero interest in Jet's whereabouts and he gave Vega an exaggerated glare. "What do I look like his secretary?!" He exclaimed. "Jet's probably spending time with his sister or something! Now if you excuse me, I have more important things to attend to."

Watching Giovanni hold his head up high and turn around in a comical fashion. Remaining unfazed, Vega suddenly narrowed his eyes. _'As irritating as that delinquent is, is he hiding something from me?'_ He wondered in paranoia, shaking his head. _'Of course not, he's a pizza obsessed pig who brags too much. How he became the head of a feared mob syndicate is beyond me.'_

Within the hallways of Neo Shadaloo, Giovanni turned a corner and leaned against the wall. Breathing a sigh of relief, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. _'Mamma mia! That was way too close for comfort…Covering for Jet is no easy task.'_ He thought in his own mind.

One Year Ago…

 _Inside the pizzeria known as Cheesy Pete's Pizza, a eighteen-year old Giovanni was in the booth by himself. Enjoying a whole pie of pepperoni pizza, he enjoyed every minute of it. "Ah, nothing beats a good ol' fashioned slice of the best pizza in New York!"_

" _I fail to see the meaning behind that greasy waste of food." Someone commented._

 _An anime vein appeared on the side of Giovanni's forehead, thinking he would clock the wise guy who had the nerve to mock his pizza. "Oh yeah, you're barking up the tree-"He looked up, seeing the sight of a familiar blonde Spaniard in a purple business suit and a seventeen-year old Jet. "It's you! You're him! I mean…What breaks you all the way over to New York?"_

 _Vega smirked, seeing the teenager's change of tune and took a seat across from him. "I've heard what happened to your father, and wanted to give my condolences. He was a respectable business partner within our old organization."_

 _Giovanni looked down at the table, sighing deeply. "Yeah, my pops was the best." He said, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair and looked at Vega. "He always made time for me, and showed me the family business. I at least owe it to him to live up to his legacy and make sure I keep this place that was his restaurant under my thumb."_

" _Yes, that is admirable." Vega commended him, nodding his head in approval. "However, that is why I am not here. I have use for your…connections."_

" _Connections," Giovanni made a face, looking at Vega with a comical questionable face. "Well, my old man did provide the goods and men for your old organization. But I heard it took a nose dive and you guys went into hiding."_

 _Vega groaned in annoyance, not wanting the obvious being pointed out. "That's not the point you idiot!" He snapped._

 _Giovanni yelped, backing away in fear from the sudden burst of anger._

 _Calming down, Vega took a deep breathe and looked at Giovanni calmly. "I am restarting the organization again, but under a different name…And I would like to make a negotiation with you."_

" _Okay, you got my interest peaked." Giovanni flashed a grin, wanting to hear about this new organization and how he could be of service._

" _I want you to be one of my new generals." Vega began to explain and a slight smirk appeared on his lips. "Also, I can offer you more power?"_

" _More power, eh? I'm listening." Giovanni encouraged Vega to continue, innocently sipping at his soda._

 _Jet turned his gaze to Vega nod his head. Placing a finger on one of the slices of Giovanni's pizza, he manipulated his ice powers to encase the pizza to be frozen in crystallized ice._

 _Normally Giovanni hated to waste pizza, but upon gazing at what Jet did with child-like surprise he was let amazed. "No way!" He exclaimed and looked at Vega. "Are you saying I can have powers like this guy?"_

" _The results would be different, but you would have powers." Vega reassured Giovanni, bringing out his hand. "So, do we have a deal?"_

" _A deal? Buddy, you got yourself a supporter!" Giovanni enthusiastically took Vega's hand, his face faltered and a sweat drop appeared on the side of his forehead._

 _Upon looking at Giovanni's hand, Vega made a face and quickly pulled his hand back. "You idiot! My hand is covered in this…filth!" He exclaimed in anger as he stood up._

" _Whoops! Let me get that for you pal!" Giovanni said, his elbow tilted his plate. It caused the pizza he was eating to fly straight into the direction of a certain Spaniard. "My pizza!"_

 _It was too late, as the pizza flew in Vega's direction. However, the Spaniard swiftly moved and allowed to pizza to hit the way. "That was a close one." He sighed with relief, glaring death at Giovanni. "I swear if you ever allow that garbage to touch the face of Vega…You will meet an early death." He warned him, standing up to go to the bathroom._

 _Giovanni had a scared comical face, and then heard a slight laugh come out of Jet. "That's not funny, he means it! Did you see the look in his eyes?!"_

" _I know, and that makes it worth it." Jet spoke, his silver eyes meeting the dark green ones. "But don't believe everything you see."_

" _What do you mean?" Giovanni asked, confused already._

 _As Vega left the bathroom, he rubbed his hands as he managed to get the grease off of it. "Jet, let's go." He instructed his second-in-command and looked at Giovanni. "Show up at the abandoned shipyard at nine in the morning…And please leave that pizza behind."_

" _You got it boss!" Giovanni saluted Vega in a comical way._

The Present…

Even though he acted out on impulse, Giovanni was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Underneath his stupidity was a tactical mind on organized crime and fighting. Having gone to the same public school as Jet, he was the one to have the Silver Aces out on bail and make the judges look the other way.

Right now Jet seemed to pose a threat within Neo Shadaloo, and unlike him the dirty blonde was still loyal to Vega. He had to keep up the charade when Jet came back, knowing that Vega was on a tight budget. It was through Giovanni, that the money they needed to fund this was through his restaurant franchise, marketed goods, and the occasional heists.

If he played his cards right, he would be on the winning side. _'Acting stupid is one thing, but I take my job very seriously.'_ He thought in his mind, reasoning that his juvenile acts were out of his enthusiasm and wanted to live a full life in general. _'Nonetheless, Vega's gonna be proud once me and he'll be the one thanking me for his assistance.'_ He reasoned with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Violet eyes focused on the eighteen-year old Canadian in front of her. She then looked back at Victor, who just shattered the door without breaking a sweat. "So, I take it your boyfriend didn't take kindly to you breaking up with him?" She quipped.

Victor looked at Juri's words, his mouth hung open. "He's not my boyfriend! What would make you say that?!" He began to talk, shaking his head at the attempt at humor.

"I don't know, he seems to have it in for you." Juri pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Victor and smirked.

"He's the guy that wants to put my head on a silver platter!" Victor answered with the truth, his midnight-blue eyes meeting the silver ones of Jet. He didn't know what Jet's role was in all of this. What did the female lawyer do to get him so angry? Was he back in the Silver Aces and getting mad at his companion's involvement?

Juri looked at Victor with interest, surprised he kept this hidden from her. Still, would be a nice challenge. _'I hope he isn't pissed that I came after his precious gang.'_ She thought and narrowed her eyes at him. "Jet is it? Are you mad I trashed your gang?"

"Okay, I'm totally out of the loop on this." Victor said, feeling like he should be involved before things started to escalate. He looked at Jet, hoping he could talk some sense into his former victim. "Jet, what did she do to you to get you so angry? I'm sure we can talk this over without using violence."

"So she hasn't told you yet, has she?" Jet chuckled. His words were at Victor, but kept his eyes focused on Juri. "This woman, Ji Young Park, destroyed my property!"

Juri seethed in anger, narrowing her eyes at Jet. Keeping her lips tight, she didn't want the truth to come out. However, she knew some things couldn't last but she wouldn't give up without a fight. "That's right…" Her left eye started to glow, the power of the Feng Shui Engine kicking in. "… I'm more than just some lawyer!"

Seeing her charge at him, Jet raised his hands and created an ice shield. Creating a barrier, he prevented her from kicking him. However, he saw Juri shatter the ice with one of her deadly kicks. "I thought you might try that." He said, firing another beam of ice in her direction.

Juri barely evaded that attack, and turned to see that the ceiling was now started to be covered in ice as crystal cascades started to form. _'This maniac is going to turn this whole place into an icicle lair!'_ She exclaimed in anger in her mind. Not only was this former gang leader after her, but he was looking to destroy Victor as well.

"Jet, it doesn't have to be this way!" Victor said, knowing this blood feud between them needed to stop. It was hard to adapt to this change in him, but he refused to see this incident repeat itself. Having been labeled with PTSD, he hoped that he didn't freak out and meet an icy grave

One Year Ago…

 _This was another typical day for him at Vanguard High School, and Victor was already looking forward to hanging out with the Blade Sharks. Upon seeing a familiar dark blue-haired twenty-one year old, he instantly smiled and ran over to him. "Troy, what brings you to the old stumping grounds?"_

" _Just want to see my bro." Troy smiled, pushing himself off the wall and motioned Victor to follow him._

 _Victor shrugged his shoulders, following his 'big bro' and caught up with him. "So what's up? Want to hit the arcade or scope out some babes after school?"_

" _As fun as that sounds, I've got word on something big." Troy spoke, pulling Victor underneath the bleachers. Looking to see if no one was around, his copper eyes met with his 'little bro's' eyes. "I heard Jet is looking to settle the score with you. He stole our stuff."_

" _He stole our stuff?!" Victor asked, not liking the sound of this. "That guy has some nerve looking to steal from the Blade Sharks!"_

" _I don't know man." Troy answered and looked at Victor, looking at him serious. "You know he's not going to stop until he sees you buried."_

" _Oh sure, like he expects me to give up," Victor said, shaking his head. "I say I want to end this once and for all."_

" _So, use your powers. Heck, use the moves that army guy has been teaching you." Troy answered, a smirk already plastered on his face. "Jet and his guys have been stumping on us for far too long. Don't you want some payback on them?"_

" _It would be nice to have some peace and quiet without the Silver Aces around." Victor said truthfully, getting the mental images inside his head. He'd finally get respect for taking out the street hoodlums, and he'd be a hero for it. "Alright, let's do this tonight!"_

" _That's my bro! No regrets" Troy shouted, and he couldn't believe his easy ticket to the big time was within his grasp._

The Present…

That was his biggest mistake. Agreeing with Troy was the first sign of the downfall to their friendship and getting himself into that mess. Knowing he would be fighting his old arch-nemesis, he could see this rivalry getting more heated up already. However, he had a reason to defend the lawyer that saved his life and wanted to return the favor.

Victor charged at Jet, hoping he could just fight him without exposing his powers to his lawyer. There would be a lot of questions from her

Juri looked at Victor with surprise, seeing him pull a dumb stunt like that. _'Does he have a death wish?!'_ He exclaimed in shock, her own mind thinking she was already in deep trouble already. "Fuhajin!" She spun around, charging the energy inside her leg and unleashed a gray blade-like projectile from her foot.

Jet narrowed his eyes, seeing the projectile come at him. He created an ice barrier to protect him, lowering the shield and wrapped his arms around his neck as he unleashed five sharp icicles at the two. _'Two on one might be tricky.'_ He thought in his mind, taking a look at his surroundings. _'If I can get the whole place to be frozen solid, I can have the advantage.'_

"What's the matter, afraid to take me head on?" Juri taunted him, seeing Jet stop using his ice attacks.

Jet smirked, his silver eyes dangerously focused on Juri. "I'm not afraid of anything." He flashed his teeth, using his ability to encase his exposed fingers into ice. As he took a stance, he yelled as he lunged at her and attempted to punch at her.

Juri quickly stepped to the side, seeing Jet was now going on the offensive.

Jet landed and quickly turned around, shooting out five sharp icicles from his fingers.

Juri saw them move quick, barely evading them and heard a rip. Looking down at her jacket, her mouth opened to see the size of the tear. Those sharp cascades of ice almost made contact with her skin, and she was afraid of what would happen if it was stuck in her body. "Hey, I had this suit done by a designer you bastard!"

Jet couldn't help but smirk, seeing the tables turned on the woman that felt content with damaging his stuff. "It's only fair I damage your things, isn't?"

Juri opened her mouth, about to respond but was distracted by another ice beam.

"Why did you come after my stuff?" Jet asked. His eyes on her and clenched his fists.

Victor looked at Juri, still wondering what she did to make Jet mad at her so much. "I think you need to get your eyes checked Jet." He quipped.

Jet looked at Victor, looking at him angrily that his former tormentor would take her side. "You really are oblivious, you know that Victor?!" He snapped, pointing his finger at Juri. "Your own naïveté will be your own down fall if you continue to protect her! Just like Troy!"

One Year Ago…

 _The Silver Aces were at their usual hangout spot, near the abandoned amusement park of Coney Island. Jet was by himself in one of the old abandoned fun house. Having gotten his powers from Vega, he would use them to end Victor once and for all. He used this as his personal time to practice his moves. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breathe as he encased his fingers in ice and turned them into ice. As he reopened them, he protected sharp icicles from them and hit five targets. 'It's still not good enough.'_

" _Boss!" Doyle called out, quickly opening the door and focused on Jet. "You need to come out!"_

 _Jet sighed, running a hand though his long frost-blue hair. As the youngest male of the gang, he led them and ruled with an iron fist. As he came out, his facial expressions changed from calm to horror in an instant. Anger soon kicked in, narrowing his eyes at Troy. "What do you want Bigelow?" He asked in an icy tone._

" _I just want to get your undivided attention." Troy said, holding a fifteen-year old girl by the back of the ropes he tied her with._

" _You have my attention, now state your business." Jet hissed in a venomous tone, wanting to put this guy on ice. However, he couldn't do that with Sophie in this coward's grip._

" _I want you and your crew to back off." Troy began to explain, keeping the young girl bound to him so she didn't get any ideas of escaping. Then again with her inability to walk, this would be a piece of cake._

" _What exactly do you intend to get out of this?" Jet demanded, not liking the details to this. However, if it was to get Sophie out of his grasp, than so be it._

" _You and your lackeys have been disrespect the streets for too long," Troy let the crowbar hang, being near Sophie. "Besides, I suggest you go back to wherever it is you and your friends are from."_

" _You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He said. As much he wanted to see Troy beaten to a pulp, there were some things people didn't deserve._

" _I know what I'm getting into, and that's the big time!" Troy snapped, pushing Sophie on the ground._

 _Sophie screamed, hitting the ground and whimpered. "Big brother, help me!"_

 _Taking out a long crowbar, Troy held the end of the bar close to Sophie's face. "Do what I say, or your sister goes 'bye bye'." He smirked._

 _Jet gasped in horror, his hand shaking in fear for his sister's life and hung his head down. "What do you want?"_

 _Troy looked at Jet and smiled. "You and your gang are to meet us back here tonight at seven."_

 _Jet knew he had no choice but to comply. Once again he felt like his world was crumbling down, and he was about to lose his sister if he didn't go along with this plan. "Don't worry Sophie, everything will be okay."_

" _I know big brother…Just be careful." Sophie said, trying to put on a brave face for Jet._

The Present…

Juri looked at Jet, her mind focusing on him. With the way things were, she felt like the Canadian was off his rocker. "…I think you need to see a doctor. You're insane." She said. She knew she acted like she was insane, but she wasn't. If anything, it was all a façade to throw people off. Deep down, she was sad and depressed, and didn't want people to find out about it.

"I'm not insane!" Jet yelled, the cold energy around him building up. A barrage of sharp icicles aimed at both Juri and Victor. "I bet you're one of those people, the way you feel superior when you have your prey in a corner."

Victor didn't know what to make of this. He had so many questions that were flooding his mind. How did Jet get those ice powers? Was his lawyer some sort of vigilante? It was a lot to take in.

Seeing the power increase from Jet, sharp icicles rained from above. Juri increased the power of the Feng Shui Engine, moving fast out of desperation. She never had to increase her cybernetic eye this much. _'I have to end this fast!'_ He thought, rushing in towards Jet. Feeling the shards tear more of her suit, she let out a low growl. _'No way am I going bear naked for this!'_

Jet growled in annoyance, using his claws the slash at her but she evaded. However, he saw Juri jump in and land a roundhouse kick.

"Hurts doesn't it?!" Juri asked. A sadistic gleam in her eyes, as the dark energy from her kick made direct contact. It was the same technique she used on Chun-Li and Guile. However, that quickly changed as her facial expression went to complete horror. _'He blocked it?'_

"That depends on your definition of 'hurt'." Jet said in a dry tone, firing an ice beam at Juri.

Juri barely evaded that attack again, and suddenly started to shiver violently. Looking at one of her sides, she noticed it was encased in ice. _'My body temperature…it's starting to drop!'_ She thought, using the power of her cybernetic eye to try and create enough energy to burst out.

Victor knew this was getting out of control. He instantly stepped in front of Juri, not caring if she was someone else. "That's enough Jet! I can't allow you to cross the line!"

"You're going to choose her, even if I spoke the truth?" Jet asked in a calm tone, his silver eyes unhindered as he kept his gaze on his target.

"Dude, I think it's pretty obvious you have every intention on killing her!" Victor shot back, not wanting to have a repeat of events.

One Year Ago…

 _Hours had passed. Victor and the other Blades Sharks were at the arcade during the night. Thankfully one of his other gang members knew how to pick locks. Playing a fighting game to kill some time, he hoped Troy would show up soon._

" _Yo boss, Troy is here!" One of the Blade Sharks called for Victor._

 _Victor finished his game, and turned around. Seeing the older male, he looked at him serious. "What have you been?"_

" _Relax. I was wrapping up some loose ends with my old man." Troy said, waving a hand in dismissal. Victor sure seemed to be a complete stickler when it came to being on time._

 _Victor crossed his arms, looking at Troy and his expression remained calm. "So, are we doing this tonight or not?" He asked._

" _Oh yeah, I got the van parked outside." Troy answered with a grin, jerking his thumb and pointed to his customized van._

 _Victor and the rest of the gang walked outside and closed the doors to the arcade. Upon opening the doors to the van, there was someone wearing a bag over their head and tied up in ropes. Seeing someone tied up caused Victor and the others to tense up, wondering who was underneath there._

" _Troy, you mind explaining that?" Victor asked, suspicious of his friend and own second-in-command._

 _Troy bit his lower lip inwardly, his gaze away from Victor and back on him. "It's one of the Silver Aces." He answered, hoping the others would buy it. "I figure we could make Jet and the others back off if we had leverage over them."_

 _Victor clenched his fists, knowing that kidnapping was wrong. It's something Guile would not approve of, and to find out about his lifestyle not just a gang member, but the leader of one too._

" _You want to Silver Aces to leave us alone, right?" Troy asked, wondering if his plan would work._

 _Victor was very hesitant, biting his lower lip. "Let's do this." He spoke in a firm tone._

" _No regrets, bro! No regrets." Troy said, using their motto and winked at him._

" _Yeah, no regrets," Victor said with a heavy sigh, hoping in the front seat. "Just hope I don't regret this."_

 _After what seemed like two hours, Victor and the Blade Sharks finally the Silver Aces confronted their rival gang' on the Silver Aces' home turf on Coney Island. Dragging their hostage around, the twelve members of the Blade Sharks stood there with baseball bats, crowbars, and switch blades in their hands._

 _Troy heard foot steps, turning his head and was delighted to see Jet and the others. "Jet, so you decided to take my offer after all."_

" _I decided to back down." Jet spoke up, keeping his hand hidden behind his back. "Now deliver your end of the bargain."_

" _Of course," Troy said, having the hostage in front of him and took the bag off. "Don't worry, she's in one piece."_

 _Victor's midnight-blue eyes widened, his gaze falling on Troy and saw a girl no less than twelve-years old beside him. "You brought a girl as a hostage?!" He exclaimed._

" _Oh don't be that way Vic." Troy said, shrugging his shoulders. "She's a bargaining chip."_

 _Victor looked at Jet and was surprised that his bully backed down so easily. Seeing a crowbar in Troy's hand as leverage, he didn't need to know that it was blackmail._

" _I have to say, the kid has quite the mouth on her." Troy laughed, ruffling her hair and heard her muffles through the gag._

 _Victor tensed up, a sharp quiver of fear took over. This was not how it was supposed to go down. "Troy, this is not what the Blade Sharks."_

" _He's a monster!" One of the members of the Silver Aces spoke, charging at Troy._

 _Victor stepped in, his hand engulfed in purple energy and his hair turned white. He wasn't going to throw a Sonic Boom at him, but he wanted to stand ready in case anyone tried anything funny. "Listen, none of you have to do this." He spoke up, his now purple eyes going over to Troy. "Please, let's just settle this without any bloodshed."_

 _Troy's features softened, but his copper eyes caught the sight of the Silver Aces member charge in at Victor. "Vic, get out of the way!"_

 _Victor was pushed shoved by Troy, the energy disc was launched from his arm. As his purple eyes now glowed, he watched the disc-like projectile hit the Silver Aces' member's chest, blood splattered out and some of it landed on Victor's face. 'What have I done?' He used the move Guile taught him, and he took the life of an innocent person._

The Present…

"I'm not going to let you hurt her Jet." Victor spoke, getting in a fighting stance and engulfed his hands with the purple energy.

Jet didn't respond, seeing Victor charge at him. He saw the two-punch combo the raven-haired teenager threw at him and dodged it, and punched him hard in the chest. Looking at him, he saw him lunge at him and perform a roundhouse kick. Stepping to the side again, he kicked the raven-haired artist and sent him flying into the hallway.

Victor groaned in pain, wincing at the power in Jet's kick. _'How did Jet get such strength? It's like he's superhuman.'_

Juri watched Jet toss aside Victor like a ragdoll, taking this all in. "So, where did you get those fancy powers?"

"That's none of your business!" Jet yelled, making it feel like déjà vu to his target.

"And you'll tear through anyone to get at me?" Juri asked, wondering if he was just as bad as her.

"I don't care who gets in the way. It's peoples' stupidity that gets in the way." Jet simply explained to Juri, his silver eyes focused on her.

Victor cringed at Jet's words. He remembered that night between the Blade Sharks and Silver Aces. Somehow that girl Jet didn't want to seem harmed obviously rattled his cage.

Juri had nothing to back her up on. Here was someone, just out for plain revenge. Unlike him, the power of the Feng Shui Engine did overwhelm her when she first tried it. Even if people were involved, she kept the faces of their reactions buried deep down. However, she did have a vague sense of honor; she refused to hurt any children and only fought against those who use their full strength.

Using the cold energy in his hands, he created another icicle barrage.

The raven haired woman growled, lifting her leg and threw a purple energy disc his way.

Using the ice from his hand to form a shield, the attack dissolved. Her attacks were useless, making sure he got the message across that he wasn't fooling around. Firing a beam of ice at her, he made sure the beam aimed fast at her.

It was the same attack from the previous endeavors of their fight. Quickly moving to the side, she used the energy from the Feng Shui Engine to move fast and elbowed him in one of his cheeks. She managed to smirk a bit, getting a hit in on Jet.

Jet chuckled, turning to face her and raised his hand to allow his fingers to be covered in ice. Pulling his arm around his neck, he swung it as four sharp icicles were directly aimed at Juri.

Juri reacted quickly, leaning back and seethed in anger. She didn't like being attacked without warning, and it was obviously Jet's intention.

Jet continued to have the edge, using sharp icicles he projected from his fingers to aim at Juri. It amused him, watching the woman who put him on the stand struggle against him. To him, it was nice to see her be on the opposite end to show her when she wasn't invincible.

Juri remembered how she overwhelmed mere soldiers with the power in her eye. She used to be drunk with the artificial ki that came with it. Complete ecstasy. Barely dodging the attack that came close to her mid-section, she growled in annoyance. "How about I show you what I'm capable of?" She said with a fierce expression on her face.

Raising his hands, he motioned them to come at him.

The energy from within her cybernetic eye kicked in, causing her left eye to glow. She came at him fast, raising her leg and swung it at him. In response, she saw him stumble a bit and landed on her feet. Performing a sweep kick, she knocked him onto his back.

Jet quickly recovered, using his feet to knock her off the ground. Seeing her use one hand to catch her balance, they both aimed to attack each other. Using an ice covered fist, countered by the bright gray energy covered by her foot caused them to skid back.

Juri didn't give Jet time to recover, making a mad dash at him. She managed to throw in a few punches, and followed by a series of well placed roundhouse kicks. Much to her shock, he caught one of her kicks. Placing both hands on her leg, he tossed her to the side.

Jet was grinning as he started to use one of his hands to create more icicles and this time he had his hands on the ground.

Juri landed on the ground, seeing the sharp cascades come in her direction. They were like spikes coming out of the ground, and one of them grazed her leg. She yelled as one of the spikes grazed her leg. Seeing Jet throw more sharp icicles at her, one of them grazed her arm in return.

Now was his chance to get her once and for all. Using the energy to form an ice beam, he aimed it at her feet. "There's no escape this time." He said, charging up his hands again.

"Think again you jerk!" Victor knocked Jet a few feet away by tackling. The blur of a purple-clad person rushed towards Juri, kneeling down and started using his energy covered fists to punch away at the ice. "I'm gonna get you out of this!"

Jet slowly picked himself up, turning around sharply and fired an ice ball.

"Get out!" Juri shouted, pushing Victor with both free hands before she was hit hard and through back into a wall, slowly losing consciousness and was knocked out cold.

Victor felt himself be pushed but all for a good reason. Seeing what came in front of him, he saw Juri's arms were frozen solid. Turning his gaze to Jet, he glared at him. "Is getting even with her so important you'd rather see her dead?"

"You'd agree me with me if she damaged your property." Jet said in an icy tone. It confused him, as to why a person like Victor would save a monster like her. This made him furious, and he would not allow this one chance at avenging his parents go to waist.

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual." Victor said in a sarcastic tone, thinking about all the bad choices he's made. It brought out the worst in him, and it only enhanced his powers when that anger flared up. "However… The Silver Aces aren't property. They'll people, not your personal things."

Jet chuckled with amusement, shaking his head. "Not my personal things you say?" He asked mockingly, sneering at the choice of Victor's words. Firing another beam, he made sure this one finished off Juri for good.

Victor ran away from the beam. Now he was starting to wish he could use his powers, but this would reopen the case. As he saw a nearby vase, he grabbed it and tossed it at Jet. "Think fast hot shot!"

Jet looked up and was caught off guard by the other breaking his concentration. Suddenly he felt a punch to his cheek. As he felt that punch, he gingerly touched the spot that hit his face. "Stay out of my way." He said in a calm tone, his words leaving a deathly seriousness to them.

"I can't do that." Victor said, making his intentions clear to Jet. No matter how many times the ice-wielder would come at Juri, he would always be there to stop him.

Lunging at the raven-haired male, he yells as he tried to punch him with his ice fists. Seeing Victor dodge to the right, he tried to make another attempt but this time he used the finger tips to shoot out sharp icicles at him like he did with Juri. "If you are going to defend that monster, than I have no problem killing you as well!" He exclaimed, thinking that this bully was trying hard to be a 'do-gooder'. "Think of the precious things she's broken!"

"She's still a human being just like us." Victor shot back, blocking Jet's attacks and caught both his wrists.

Jet wasted no time as he shot two beams of ice energy at Victor, using both hands.

Victor was through back against the wall, being encased in ice and struggled to get free. "Crap, I can't get out!" He exclaimed in a low voice.

Jet smirked a bit, finally containing the problem. As he made his way over to Juri, he squat down and held her head. "Your left eye, it's pretty shiny when it glows" He chuckled, turning her head to the left side. "I think my little sister will enjoy something that shines."

Victor's struggle against the encased ice was futile. He always felt the need to protect the kids from bullies. Wanting to use his power, he wanted to be someone who could be viewed as a good person and fit in. _'I guess being a hero has a price.'_ He thought. Upon looking at the sight of Jet holding Juri's head, his eyes glowed purple and hair turned white. The ice started to crack. Yelling loudly, he felt like he tapped into an unknown power and burst out of his icy prison.

Jet stopped, turning his head and shuddered in fear. Seeing a purple energy engulf his rival's body, he realized he might have some trouble. He fired a beam of ice at Victor, hoping it would hit him.

Victor disappeared, evading the attack and reappeared beside him. Throwing a punch at Jet, he performed the Sonic Boom on him.

Jet was thrown back into a wall, groaning in pain and was lying on the floor.

Victor turned his attention to Juri, rushing over to her and got on his knees and shook her. "Ms. Park, wake up!" He shouted, seeing she wasn't awake. He had two options, slap her across the face or give her mouth to mouth. Probably the first one was better. Pulling his hand back, his face faltered as her hand grabbed his wrist.

"I'll break your hand if you touch me." Juri spoke, her eyes still closed but slowly opened as she glared in his direction.

Victor spoke incoherently at first, but managed to find his voice. "That's my drawing hand, please don't break it." He said, feeling the way she glared at him made him shudder. Oh yeah, this woman certainly gave off bad vibes.

"Also if you gave me mouth to mouth, I would've crushed your neck too." Juri said bluntly, not wanting to feel his mouth on hers. She would've preferred a woman, and there was no way she'd let a male touch her general. Slowly getting up, she got some of the ice off of her suit. "Anyway, what are you going to do about him?"

"I'm going to make sure Jet spends a long night behind bars." Victor sighed deeply, shaking his head. He guessed trying to save the frost-blue haired Canadian was impossible. If only he would tell him the truth, then he'd get an understanding of the big picture

"That's if any prison can hold an ice-wielding creep with an axe to grind." Juri said, trying to break the ice. Upon turning around, she saw Jet was gone and hissed. _'That little creep is on the loose now.'_ She thought.

Victor turned to see the hallway was empty, rushing around and looked for Jet. Going back into the hallway, he looked at Juri and shook his head. "Jet's gone. Do you know how he tracked you back here?"

Juri recollected her thoughts, looked at Victor with a raised eyebrow. "I do work at a court house, remember?" She reminded him in a deadpan tone, walking to her office and grabbed her things. "But either way, I'm hunting that creep down!"

Victor rushed into Juri's office, seeing her furious and angry about something. "Whoa, take it easy! Don't say things you'll end up regretting later on." He said, trying his best to calm her down.

Juri looked at Victor, seeing him try to rationalize with her and she was in a blind state of hatred. Jet showed up at her doorstep not only destroying her, but exposing her life and who she was to Victor.

"Ms. Park… Please listen to me." Victor said, knowing she was not very happy right now. "You can't face this guy with anger. I'll call my dad and see if he can put out a warrant for Jet." He took out his cell phone, about to contact Guile.

"You can't call the police!" Juri exclaimed, desperate not to have herself be involved. If she did, that would mean everything she built for herself would be taken away.

"I have to! My dad is equipped to face a guy like Jet." Victor reasoned, knowing Guile had more experience in terms of fighting than himself and Jet combined. Even if Jet had the ability to manipulate ice, he wouldn't stand a chance against an experienced man who was in the U.S. Air Force. "Although, I am curious… How do you get your eye to glow?"

"Victor, there are some things that are best left unanswered." Juri spoke up. Victor was being hard to reason with in her mind, knowing this was getting her nowhere. Yet she could work something to her advantage. "However, I suppose you deserve the right to know."

Victor looked at Juri, remaining silent and leaned against the door frame to listen to her.

"I was kidnapped from my home when I was fifteen years old," Juri began to explain, fabricating a tragic sob story to make Victor see things from her perspective. "However, I was brainwashed by an organization and they forced me through horrible experiments."

Victor looked down at the floor, not knowing there was more to this world than meets the eye.

Juri just smirked inwardly, seeing the raven-haired teenager pay attention to her fake story. "This cybernetic eye they gave me… The dark energy in it not only brainwashed me, but brought out a side of me that existed. I did horrible things, and the nightmares come and go..."

Midnight-blue eyes were on her, taking in the dark past Juri was telling her. It was possible she didn't recognize the Silver Aces in her brainwashed state, and that she had to do everything in her power just to defend herself. "This is a lot to take in..." He began to speak, walking over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But the way it sounds, it doesn't sound too far off."

"I guess you can say that." Juri said, but she looked her square in the face. This façade was too perfect. "However, you saved me and I owe you one."

Victor was surprised by her gratitude, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Nah, I like to think my dad is the real hero! I try to lead by example." He reasoned. "If he tracked you here, maybe he might know where you live as well."

"You had to bring that up." Juri let out a frustrated sigh. Yet Victor was right. Staying here was not an option at all. Still, she didn't know how much Giovanni knew of her false life and wanted to keep everything tight.

"You can stay with my friend Alex. He'll protect you until this whole fiasco blows over." Victor said, knowing he could trust the New Yorker. "I'll track Jet down myself. I know this guy better than anyone. And he won't be able to find you either."

Juri nodded her head, knowing she wouldn't be staying at her place tonight. _'I still have that tracer on Giovanni…Hopefully he hasn't discovered it.'_ She hoped inside her mind. She would've preferred to stay at her luxurious condo, but she couldn't take that chance. Still, she would figure things out and when she did she would find Vega and his goons. They would pay dearly for interfering with her life.

Once the two left, an ice hand touched the wall and looked at them. Jet coughed violently, but it subsided as he climbed up. Slowly standing up, he noticed the two were gone. _'Victor will pay for his life.'_ He thought and his hatred for him already escalating and smashed his fist against the wall, causing cracks to show and the pieces from it to fall from the floor. _'She got lucky tonight, but next time I'll be ready for her.'_

One Year Ago…

 _Jet was getting stuff from the homeless shelter, picking out some blankets. Thankfully he had kept to himself, and that was how he wanted it from now on. His sister got caught up in his gang lifestyle._

" _Hey Jet!" A familiar voice called out to him, seeing the sight of Victor._

" _What do you want Yamato?" He asked in an icy tone, putting his eyes back on his locker._

" _Gee, cold shoulder much?" Victor asked sarcastically, and shook his head. "Forget I said that. Listen, I want to apologize for what happened that night."_

 _Jet tensed, stopping his body. Narrowing his eyes, his hands were on the door of the locker. How could he forget? Sophie was kidnapped and it was all because of Victor's best friend and second-in-command of the Blade Sharks. "Is that all?"_

" _I want to ask if you wanted to start over." Victor said, taking a deep breathe. "I know we got off on the wrong foot and I want to start over…Try to be your friend."_

 _This raven-haired bonehead had the nerve to offer him friendship? Even after everything that happened._

" _I know it sounds out of nowhere, but I just want to show I'm not a jerk and maybe we might have some things in-" Victor explained to Jet, but was cut off as Jet dropped his things. "-Common?"_

 _Jet turned around quickly, stalking over to Victor and glared at him. "I don't want your pity." He said in a venomous tone, his silver eyes glaring death at him._

 _Victor was taken by surprise, holding his hands up in defense._

" _I don't want your friendship. I don't want anything to do with you." Jet went on, making his point clear by scaring Victor. "You even approach me again…I will make you suffer."_

" _So basically no, gotchya." Victor chuckled nervously, slowly backing away from Jet._

 _Jet snorted, turning around and picked up his blankets, looking for some clothes. Being friends with someone that didn't understand him was better that way. He wanted to keep everything a secret till the day finally came to pull off his operation._

 _After Jet finished 'shopping', he walked outside and saw a limousine. Seeing a man in a black suit holding out a cardboard sign with 'Jet Fitzgerald' written on it, he raised an eyebrow. Walking over to the limousine, the door opened and he stepped._

 _Upon seeing a familiar long haired blonde clad in a three-piece purple business suit, pink shirt, red tie, and brown loafers, the man ran a hand through his hair. "I take it your sister is safe?"_

 _Jet looked at the former Shadaloo general, shaking his head. "Yes."_

" _Not one for small talk I see." Vega muttered, looking to straighten out the situation. "I do have something of use for your gang?"_

" _What do you mean?" Jet asked with curiosity, his silvery eyes on the older man._

" _There are pieces on a machine called the Psycho Drive that hidden." Vega began to speak again, seeing Jet still focused on him. "It turns out the parts are in New York in heavily guarded areas."_

 _Jet gazed at Vega, raising an eyebrow. "And you want me to lead them?"_

" _Of course not. As my second-in-command, you are above such grunt work." Vega chuckled, leaning back into his leather cushions. "We will use them to steal the parts for us. Thus having someone to make it look like they're the ones looking to make a name and build a reputation to fill in the void."_

 _Once the limousine stopped, Jet stepped out and walked towards the abandoned amusement park. Once he made his way in, he saw a silver man covered in brown tattered sheet. "I see you've had a run in with Vega." He spoke._

 _Jet's body tensed, getting into a stance and narrowed his eyes at him. "Who are you?" He asked in a cold tone._

" _Let's just say…I'm a friend." The silver man explained, his blue eyes glowing._

 _Jet wasn't sure about this person. His trust in people wasn't earned so easily. "How do you know Lord Vega?" He asked, emitting cold energy from his hand._

 _The silver man chuckled, shaking his head. "Is that what he calls himself?" He mused, thinking the predicament was amusing. "What is his plan? And how did you get those powers?"_

" _Nothing concrete for now," Jet answered, his silver eyes looking up at the being in front of him. "He plans on collecting the pieces to your Psycho Drive. And I got these powers through his nanotechnology"_

" _The Psycho Drive and the nanotechnology…" The silver being's voice trailed off, as if he were familiar with the name._

" _How do you know all of this?" Jet demanded to know more, and he watched this silver man lift down his hood._

 _As the silver man lifted down his hood, he gazed upon the young teenager and his blue eyes focused on. "That's because Vega once worked for an organization called Shadaloo." He explained, keeping his gaze focused on him. "My real name is Seth. And I can teach how you to wield those powers in way you've never imagined."_


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was busy working on the fan in is room, while he listened to the news. The fan in his apartment was busted, and he was fixing itself. He was his own mechanic, and he wasn't the patient type to have someone complete it. _'This better work this time, otherwise I'm spending money on a new fan.'_ He thought, not exactly a big fan of spending. "Alright tough guy, let's see if you work this time." He muttered in a low voice.

Turning the knob, he heard the gears kick in and felt a nice breeze blowing through his hair. "Alright!" He exclaimed as he flashed a grin.

As he turned to look at the television, he saw Guile and Chun-Li on it. Hearing the news of a murder involving a blonde man and a very tall man, he remained silent. _'This world got grinds out even more freaky people.'_ When he heard the two were responsible for the murder of the Silver Aces, it caused him to tense up.

Suddenly the fan gave in, losing the energy. "Don't chicken out on me!" Slamming his fist against the cool metal, it's as if the thing had a mind of it's own and decided to comply.

Hearing a knock on the door, the blonde New York wondered who could be calling at this hour.

Upon opening it, he saw Juri at his front door. "Hey, I'm your new neighbor from across the hall. Can I borrow some sugar?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Ah okay." Alex answered, blinking twice and didn't know what to make of this woman. "Am I being punked on one of those reality television shows?"

"Nope, there isn't a camera crew anywhere." Victor spoke up, walking behind Juri and carried her things. Waving his hand at the taller man, he flashed a grin.

Juri turned to face Victor, her gaze on him. "Is your friend going to let us in, or is he gonna stand there posing like one of those shirtless meathead male models?"

An anime vein appeared on the side of Alex's head, narrowing his eyes at her. "Watch it toots, I ain't no male model!"

Juri looked at him with shock and anger on her face, coming off in an anime style. "Toots?!" She exclaimed in anger and turned to Alex. "Watch it Hulk Hogan! I can give you a good bashing without breaking a sweat!"

"Guys! Let's not get on the wrong foot, shall we?" Victor asked, forcing a grin and nervous flashed his teeth and got in between the two. Maybe this was a bad idea. However, he knew Alex hit hard and he earn him tell a story he took on a 'God' who could manipulate fire and ice.

Alex let out a low growl, stepping to the side. "I suppose so."

Juri looked around the apartment, knowing it wasn't as nice as her condo. However, it would suffice for now. "So, where's the guest bedroom?" She asked.

"It's down the hall, first door to the left." Alex said in a deadpan tone, pointing to the hallway.

"You should be my own human navigational system." Juri said with a smirk, turning around and swayed her hips seductively.

Victor looked at Juri. He couldn't believe she was being provocative. The woman certainly knew how to annoy or flirt with people in the wrong ways. Still, he knew it was probably one of her facades. Feeling his knees give in, he fell backwards and his stuff dropped on her.

"Victor, can I have a word with you?" Alex said, jerking his thumb to the kitchen area.

Victor outwardly groaned, knowing the colorful words Alex would be spewing his way. Picking himself up, he walked into the kitchen area and looked at the heavily built man. "I know what you're thinking, but I can explain this." He said.

Alex crossed his arms over his broad chest, keeping blue eyes focused on Victor. "Do tell." He said in an icy calm tone, trying to keep his temper from going past the boiling point.

"You remember Jet?" Victor asked, seeing Alex started to shift his body language.

"Yeah, I remember Jet." Alex said, having never met him but he heard the stories about him. "How does he fit in with your booty call?"

Victor's face faltered, knowing Alex was known for his blunt honesty. He groaned, placing a hand on his face. "She's not my 'booty call'! She's the lawyer I'm doing the business cards for!" He exclaimed at him in an exaggerated way.

Alex held his hands up in defense, rubbing the back of his head embarrassment. "Easy bro, I didn't know that was the woman you were doing business with." He apologized and was being honest.

"Okay, I'll make this easy and try not to make it long." Victor said and took a deep breathe. "Jet thinks she murdered his gang, and he's out to get her."

"This is my first time hearing this," Alex said, finding out this new information and took it in. "But do go on, I want to hear the rest of this."

"She and I fought him at the court house." Victor went on, knowing the details were going to be pretty out there. "He has the ability to manipulate ice, which I had no idea about until tonight. Hell, it took everything we had to beat this guy."

Alex remembered having met a man with red markings on his body that appeared in New York four years ago by teleporting. How he stretched those limps and breathed fire was a mystery. Still, he had seen freakier things than that. "Jet can wield ice, huh? I've seen freakier stuff than that. Now, how does princess fit into all of this?"

Now this was the part Victor needed to be prepared to tell Alex, and hoped he didn't wring him alive by the neck for this. "Now you remember the lawyer I told you about that represented my case? That's Ms. Park?" He took a deep breathe, his blue eyes meeting Alex's. "Turns out she got kidnapped when she was fifteen and was brainwashed… I'm thinking she might've killed the Silver Aces by accident."

Alex blinked, he was eerily calm and then he grabbed Victor by the sides of his jacket and pulled him close to his face. "You brought a killer to my apartment?!" He exploded in front of Victor's face. "You know how much trouble you can get into? You'd be thrown in jail for harboring a wanted felon with some international record! What would your dad say if he found out?!"

"I know, but she's being hunted by Jet and I can't let her be killed." Victor explained, feeling responsible for what happened to her condo. "Look, he waltzed into the court house unannounced and was looking to murder her… I saw the hate and anger in his eyes."

"So are you and Jet are at it again?" Alex asked, wanting to know where Victor stood against his fight against the Canadian.

"Yeah, it's officially back into full swing." Victor sighed deeply, looking at Alex with a serious look. "I don't want anyone to die. After what I did, it… The image of someone's death I had a hand in gets stuck in your head and trying to adapt around it is tough!"

"Your heart is in the right place bro," Alex spoke, letting go of Victor's jacket collar and placed both hands on his shoulders. "But you can't take things into your own hands. Trust me when I say this it's not pretty. I used to get into a lot of trouble back when I was younger, but Tom always told me never to let my own emotions get twisted and guide me down the wrong path."

Victor listened to Alex's story, knowing he felt like he could relate to someone who used to have that anger.

"I'm saying leave this type of thing for the police." Alex said, wanting to bring Victor to his senses, and not wanting him to go through a terrible experience of regret.

"I can't… I mean, my dad can but are the police aren't equipped to take on a person who can shoot ice beams and sharp icicles." Victor went on, knowing he was lucky to walk away from this.

Alex sighed in defeat, knowing Victor had him beat. "Alright, I won't tell your old man about this." He promised. "However, once this is over, promise you won't do this again and tell them when it's over."

"Got it, I owe you one bro." Victor gave a thumb up and walked to the door.

Alex showed a slight smile, and then suddenly he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something." He said.

"What is it bro?" Victor asked, hoping it wasn't something too important.

"I watched the news tonight, and the Silver Aces." Alex informed Victor, watching him tense up. "Your old man is working the case."

Victor was surprised that Guile was working the case. The question was, should he ask for him help? No, he had to play this close to the chest and keep it contained. "Who is the person that killed the Silver Aces?" He asked, thinking he could scratch his lawyer's name off the list.

"All I got was some blonde guy and a very tall man." Alex answered as he shook his head. There were a lot weird people in New York lately.

"Hey Hulk Hogan, do you have anything good to eat around here?" Juri spoke up, interrupting the conversation between the two men. She was starving and was raiding the refrigerator.

Alex turned his gaze over to Juri, flashing his teeth in comical anger as she eavesdropped onto their conversation. "Hey, we're having a private conversation!" He exclaimed. "And keep your hands off my sandwich!"

"Hey, I'm a growing lady." Juri said, looking at the two seriously. "Besides, Jet could track me down, remember?"

"You should try asking first." Alex said in a low cold tone, keeping his blue eyes on Juri.

Juri narrowed her violet eyes at him, annoyed by the look he was giving her. "Fine, I'll ask. May I have something to eat from your refrigerator?" She asked in a mock polite tone.

Victor shook his head, knowing it was already getting late. "I'm going to head out now. My mom is probably worried of where I am." He informed the two, and looked at Alex. "Please keep her safe."

Alex closed his eyes, sighing deeply and reopened them. "Fine, I'll make sure Jet doesn't go near her."

Victor smiled, bumping fists with Alex and went about his way.

"You two must be pretty tight?" Juri asked, looking through the refrigerator and found a nice cold bottle of water to drink.

Alex reflected on his own memories. He remembered meeting the white-haired teenager back when Victor was in high school.

One Year Ago…

 _At Tom's Gym, Alex was practicing his moves in the wrestling ring against a new guy. While he was working on new techniques, he wanted to freshen up his old ones. After performing the Spiral DDT, he pinned the opponent on the ground._

" _Alex, go easy on the new blood." Tom joked, smiling at his former student._

 _Alex looked over his shoulder, flashing a grin. "I can't help it." He joked back, getting off of his opponent and helped the new guy up. "Work on that stance a bit."_

 _As the new guy nodded and left, he saw two people enter the gym. He had recognized Tom's old military friend Guile walk in, but he didn't seem to be familiar with the seventeen-year old with the raven hair. 'Huh, wonder who that is with Guile' He wondered. "Hey Tom, you got a visitor."_

 _Tom turned his head to the side, beaming with a smile and walked over to Guile. "Guile, what brings you to my gym?"_

" _Actually, I wanted to ask if my friend's son could volunteer here after school." Guile answered, looking down at Victor._

" _Yeah, I just want something different." Victor explained, chuckling sheepishly. Ever since he left the lifestyle of a gang leader behind him, he didn't want to be reminded of it and the consequences of that night._

 _Tom looked at Victor, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I suppose you could help clean the training equipment." He said. Seeing this young teen, he looked like something ate away at him._

 _Alex showed up beside Tom, looking down at the kid and squat down so that he was at his eye level. "You interested in practicing here?" He asked with a smile._

" _Sorry Alex, I'm training him." Guile spoke up, smiling apologetically._

 _Victor looked at Alex, seeing the red marks on his eyes. "So what's with the face paint? Trying to cover the bags under your eyes?"_

 _Alex opened his mouth, narrowing his eyes at him. No one talked to him like that. "That's quite some mouth on you." He said, stepping close to him._

" _Like your one to talk." Victor shot back, closing his eyes. "I saw the way you move in that ring. You're like a wild gorilla."_

" _A gorilla?!" Alex exclaimed, an anime vein on the side of his forehead. "I never got your name."_

" _I'm Victor Ryder." Victor introduced himself, keeping his gaze on him. "I train under Guile, and I bet he or I could take you down in mere seconds."_

 _Guile placed the palm of his head on his head, groaning slightly. "How did I get roped into this?" He muttered under his breathe._

" _The name is Alex. Tom here is one hell of a teacher." Alex said, wrapping his arm around Tom's neck._

 _Tom exaggerated a sigh, shaking his head. "Well, with the way you're progressing, I think I'm running out of things to teach you."_

" _Hey, I still haven't met a fighter that can beat you." Alex said, grinning at Tom._

" _Is Alex always this full of himself?" Victor asked, grinning at Alex in a playful manner._

" _Victor, I think you should quit while you're ahead." Guile said, not wanting him and Tom's student to cause a brawl._

" _You have a real mouth on you wise guy." Alex smirked. He moved away from Tom and wrapped his arm around Victor's neck, putting him in a headlock. "This is what I do to wise guys like you!"_

 _Victor made a face, trying to get out of Alex's grip. "Oh yeah, I wouldn't mind going up against you one of these days."_

" _Now that's a challenge I'd accept." Alex grinned in response._

 _Tom and Guile looked at the two, letting out exaggerated sighs. They both pulled the two apart from each other, not wanting to have a brawl in the gym. "Okay you two, I think that's enough 'fun' for one day." Tom spoke, looking at Guile. "Victor can come by Tuesdays and Thursdays after school to help out keep track of the gym equipment."_

" _Tom, I'm not that bad." Alex said with a playful smile. He turned his head, seeing Victor take out a notebook and pencil, staring at Alex. "Something interest you?"_

" _Nah, I just want to draw you." Victor answered, doing a quick sketch and showed it to Alex. "Just needed to get what you look like."_

" _Can I see?" Alex asked, seeing Victor give him his notebook. Upon looking at the rendition of himself, he was amazed that the details were spot on. Flipping through the other pages, he noticed the other fighters from the previous fighting tournaments. "So you like to draw fighters?"_

" _Yeah, I guess you can say they're very dynamic." Victor explained, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry I called you a gorilla."_

" _It's cool." Alex reassured him, smiling a bit._

The Present…

Alex heard about what happened to Victor a year ago. He was enraged that Victor got the cold shoulder from his classmates from his high school, and that type of thing never went away. It wasn't fair for what happened to his best friend. "Yeah, he's my bro and I'd do anything to protect him and especially from you."

"How did I become the enemy?" Juri asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex looked at Juri with surprise, his blue eyes studying her. Even if she was some ex-assassin, there was something off about her. However, he wasn't one to give up that easily. "So, let me ask you something." He spoke, keeping a cool head. "How much do you remember as your time as an assassin?"

…

Victor continued to walk the streets of Midtown, ignoring the people around him. He was almost home and wanted to rest his body. All that was on his mind was Silver Aces' unknown killers. Either way, he needed answers of what the hell was going on. However, he suddenly froze before he could make the corner. The incident about Jet going to take out Juri's left eye, forced him to go back to that moment where he accidentally killed the Silver Aces gang member.

Around the Chun-Li was in her own thoughts. Figuring out where Cammy was in New York and Guile's case, maybe she shouldn't have taken on so much. It would mentally exhaust her and she didn't want to overexert herself. She probably should've taken Guile's advice those years ago and find some way to unwind. As he turned into a corner, she bumped into someone, who seemed to be trapped in their own thoughts. "Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" She exclaimed and apologized as she looked at the person.

Victor let out a low growl, his blue eyes catching a familiar Chinese woman and blinked. "Hey, aren't you Chun-Li?" He asked, surprised to meet the Interpol agent in person.

Chun-Li blinked. Surprised she had a fan and recognized her. "Yep, that's me, the one and only." She answered, putting on a smile

Victor flashed a grin, totally making it up when he felt the bump. Since he followed the martial artists from the fighting tournaments, he always had a thing for Chun-Li. Meeting her in person was too good to pass up. "I didn't expect to meet the world's strongest woman. What brings you to New York City?"

"I'm… on vacation." Chun-Li answered, figuring her mission to locate Cammy should be secret. At least, only to those who didn't know her. "After all, I do love to visit the Big Apple."

"Well that sounds about right." Victor said and his gaze focused on the Chinese detective. "Sorry, it's just that I hardly get to meet one of my favorite fighters in person."

"If you want, you can buy me dinner?" Chun-Li suggested, knowing she was pretty hungry after working with Guile all day.

Victor thought about this, and he didn't want his mom to worry. Taking out his cell phone, he texted her and he got a reply back saying it was okay. "Who am I to say no to a pretty face?"

Chun-Li let out a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of her head. Motioning him to follow her, she led the way. "So, I take it you know my name." She commented, wanting to know a bit more about him. "Are you a fighter as well?"

"Yeah, I go to the gym to workout four times a day and do some advertising with my art. I do train with my old man, but it's more to help me… Stay in shape." Victor chuckled, doubting Chun-Li knew Guile maybe outside of fighting. "I notice you aren't looking bad yourself."

Brown eyes widened in surprise, blushing a little bit. Did Victor just flirt with her? "Ah… Thanks I guess." She spoke. She was still in a relationship with Cammy. However, it was probably meant to be a compliment.

Victor noticed Chun-Li hesitated with her words, hoping he didn't make her feel uncomfortable. "So, what kind of place did you want to eat at?" He asked, changing the subject to help lighten up the awkwardness between them.

"I was thinking some pizza if that's okay" Chun-Li asked, knowing she would be associating herself with a complete stranger. However, she seemed to get a good vibe from him and didn't seem like one of those fans with obsessive stalker mindsets.

"Sure, did you prefer to eat in?" Victor asked, hoping he could dine in.

"Let's talk about it inside." Chun-Li suggested, already at the front entrance.

Victor nodded his head, opening the door. It wasn't Cheesy Pete's Pizza, but it would do for now. As the two walked in, they were given a booth. "So, outside of being a fighter, what do you do job-wise?"

Chun-Li looked at Victor and seeing how he was already honest with her she should be honest with him. "Actually… I work for Interpol." She began to explain, thinking he should see the layers beyond the fighter she was.

Victor suddenly tensed, having some personally bad experience with cops. Well, the dirty ones anyway. Even though Guile was a police officer now, he respected that. Still, he wanted to be a police officer himself but it was hard to build up a good reputation with the corruption in the justice system. "So the world's strong woman is the world's greatest detective." He quipped to cover up his own personal feelings, leaning back a bit. "Watch out Batman, Detective Chun-Li is on the case and giving you competition."

Chun-Li blushed, rubbing her neck. "I'm good but I don't think Interpol could afford to give me a 'cave' with all the gadgets and stuff." She laughed sheepishly and regained her composure. "I'm working a murder case with a partner of mine. Two people killed a gang called the Silver Aces." Chun-Li answered, seeing Victor tense up at the mention of their name. Guile told her he'd been keeping tabs on the Silver Aces for quite some time. She remembered the story of how they and their leader used to give his son some competition. Was this person the same one Guile talked about?

"That's horrible… I mean, they're criminals, but they don't deserve that." Victor said. As much as he wanted them to suffer, death was too kind to them. They were after all human beings that probably had families.

Chun-Li could see that the subject made him uncomfortable. "Hey, don't worry too much… People need to simply enjoy the little things." She said, seeing their waitress come by and smiled. "Like you having pizza with a nice woman."

Victor showed a small smile. She definitely seemed to be the type of person to look on the bright side of things.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could show me your drawings." Chun-Li spoke, wondering what type of artist Victor was.

"Sure." Victor answered, taking out his sketch book and showed it to Chun-Li. "I've looked back at every fighting tournament, and I guess you and the other fighters inspired me to draw in a superhero style."

Chun-Li opened the book, seeing the drawings of Ryu, Ken, and Zangief. However, she noticed some pictures of herself, Guile, and Cammy. However, she did notice a lot of picture of her girlfriend. Even though she didn't need to express it, a part of her felt a hint of jealousy kick in. "Wow, you're really good." She complimented, her hazel eyes noticing his eye for detail and looked up at him. "I take it you want to be some sort of artist?"

"I have thought about that, but… My old man is a cop and I've been tempted to join in as a cadet." Victor explained, biting his lower lip. "However… I'm trying to get over something that happened to me back in my youth, so drawing is the best non-violent thing to fall back on."

"Well, you don't always have to be out on the field. You could use your talent as a sketch artist for the police." Chun-Li suggested, placing a hand on Victor's. "After all, I'm sure they would appreciate your help and talent."

Victor felt Chun-Li's hand touch his gloved hand, blushing a bit and forced a small smile. "Thanks, I should consider that." He said, looking at her smile at him really made him open up. He really did feel guilty, and he really did want to like her. However, the possibility of her being dirty as well played in his head. Not dirty in a sexy way, but the kind that would probably make her abuse the law.

The two were done with their dinner and Victor offered to walk Chun-Li back to her place. As the two walked in, they entered the building and took the elevator up. While inside, Victor's midnight-blue eyes took a quick glance at Chun-Li. _'Dude, she's a cop! Well, sort of a cop, but she and I wouldn't mind mix well together.'_ He thought, thinking he his shot of asking her out was one in a million. He already had a crush on his therapist and liked her for her kindness. It seemed like Chun-Li seemed like a genuinely good person, but then again he was fooled by Troy's 'kindness'.

Upon reaching the fiftieth floor of the building, Chun-Li and Victor exited out of the elevator and walked down the hallway. As the Interpol agent took out her key, she unlocked the door and waltzed right in. "Well, this is my stop." She announced, turning to look at him and smiled. However, she realized something and looked at the raven-haired teenager. "I never got your name."

Victor's midnight-blue eyes were on Chun-Li and slapped his forehead. "Gee, I would think I'd have manners." He muttered, brought his hand out. "My name is Victor Ryder."

"Well, Victor Ryder, it was a real pleasure meeting you." Chun-Li said with a smile, taking his hand into her own.

"And don't forget fun. I like a woman who can be herself, and inspire others to enjoy having a good time." Victor commented, putting on his best charming smile. "I was wondering if I could have your number. In case you want to go out a second time."

Chun-Li was taken by surprise. Was this young man interested in her? His interest in her was pretty obvious with the various drawings he drew of her. "Well, I'm not sure how long I'll be in town and work on the case with my partner." She answered, biting her lower lip. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Can I see your phone?"

Victor shrugged, taking out his cell phone to type in his password first and then gave it to Chun-Li. Watching her type a text from his cell phone to hers, he got his phone back. "Thanks, and again I really appreciate spending my time with you."

"Your welcome and next time you're buying mister." Chun-Li quipped, winking at him.

"Hey, I offered to cover the meal. You just insisted on paying the whole thing." Victor teased her, but it was all in good nature. "I'll see you later." He added, before turning around. His smile faded, looking down at his cell phone and had a serious expression on his face. _'I really hope Chun-Li isn't dirty. I wouldn't want my old man to get mixed up with her.'_ He thought, shaking his head. Maybe he was over thinking this, but after meeting with Troy's old man it gave him the impression that all cops were dirty. The only one that seemed to be a shining example was Guile, and knowing him he could give people inspiration of not to fear the law. A part of him still wanted to bring in the former soldier, but maybe Juri was right. It was best to keep it contained.

Chun-Li nodded her head, waving at the young male and closed the door. Upon looking at her hand, the Interpol's agent expression grew serious. _'When I felt his hand, he had ki energy inside him…That energy feels all too familiar, but…maybe I'm thinking too much.'_ She thought, walking over to her bed and took off clothes. It was best not to obsess over it. Other wise she would lose sleep and wouldn't perform properly on the job. Still, tomorrow was another day and hopefully she would find clues to Cammy's whereabouts.

…

Outside of Neo Shadaloo's main base, the outside of a shipyard of abandoned ships of Staten Island, Jet walked into an abandoned warehouse. Pressing his hand on the wall, a hidden door was open. As he went closer to the door, he did an eye scan to confirm his identity and the doors opened to the elevator. Stepping in, he felt the doors close and the elevator move down.

Once he was at the bottom level, he exited out of the elevator and into the main control room which had a portrait of Vega in there. After tonight's foul up, he was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Jet, how good to see you." Vega spoke, standing there with a smirk and a rose in one hand. "Was your night beautiful?"

"My night remains none of your concern Vega." Jet answered in a dry tone, not bothering to look at the other man with the room.

"That's Lord Vega, Mr. Fitzgerald." Vega playfully reprimanded his second-in-command. Bringing the rose to his nose, he took a long sniff. "I must admit, your disappearances do intrigue me."

Jet turned his attention to Vega, his body moving sharp and clenched his fist. Cold energy was building up, and it didn't help his mood.

"I mean no harm, I promise." Vega reassured him, his blue eyes still on Jet. "However, judging by your mood… It seems like you are hiding something from me."

"There is nothing to hide." Jet began to talk, closing his eyes and crossed his arms. He wanted to dodge whatever question Vega had in mind for him. He usually spent time with his sister and that's all that mattered.

"Be that as it may, but you remember our deal, correct?" Vega asked, reminding the frost-blue haired teenager of the arrangements they've made.

"I know, your technology helped heal my sister and in return you want my services." Jet said, remembering the details of the deal and he didn't like being reminded. He hated being told what to do. Also his sister being used didn't make the deal he had with Vega that easier. She was his possession, and the one thing he cherished the most. "Anyway, I came down here wanting to ask how the modified Psycho Drive is coming along."

"I prefer to call it the 'Vega Drive'." Vega corrected him, having named the new machine after himself. "It is almost complete. I am hoping the scientists have it operated by tomorrow."

Jet waved his hand in dismissal, leaving the main control room.

"Jet, there is one more thing." Vega called out, seeing the other young man stop. "Tell your sister I said hi. I do miss having our 'meetings' at the hospital and hearing her compliment about my 'pretty roses'."

Jet seethed his teeth in anger, turning around and fired an ice beam at the portrait of Vega. _'At least I can inform Seth of the completion of the machine.'_

Vega remained unfazed by Jet's anger, his eyes gazing at his frozen portrait and simply chuckled. "It's a good thing I have spares within the bunker of the base." He smirked. _'So far he has gotten under my skin twice…The next time he steps out of line, I will take away something precious to him.'_

"Lord Vega!" One of the soldiers ran into the room, panting heavily. "My liege, there's bad news!"

"What is wrong?" Vega asked in a nonchalant way, feeling bored already.

"You might want to look at this." The soldier responded nervously, taking out a tablet and showed Vega the news.

Vega took the tablet, his blue eyes studying the screen. Listening to the details, his blue eyes widened and he flashed his teeth in anger. The Silver Aces death attracted the attention of the NYPD. Not only that, but it showed Guile and Chun-Li. _'Those two idiots!'_ He hissed within his own mind. Yelling in anger, he tossed the tablet in anger and it crashed against the wall.

"Those moronic, sloppy buffoons!" Vega threw his arms up in anger, using his claw to slash at the control panels. He continued to hack away at them, leaving tears and sparks started to fly. Quickly back flipping, he put on his mask and realized his mistake of hacking away at the control panels. "Not only are the police involved, but also that American soldier and that Interpol agent as well!"

"We've tried contacting Giovanni sir," The soldier said, quivering in fear and his body shook in comical fashion. "B-but he's not answering his phone!"

This caused Vega's eye to twitch, stalking over to the soldier and grabbed him by the neck. Bringing his claw close to the armored-clad man, he glared death at the man. "I'll do it myself!" Tossing the soldier to the side, he stumped away in anger and walked down the hallways. He clutched his sides, yelling in pain. Taking out another vial of the serum and swallowed it. _'I am so close to immortality! I need to keep this charade up a little longer…I cannot have that brute of a man and that blasted woman stand in the way of my dream!'_ He thought, looking at the small vial in his hands and threw the glass against the wall. He hated desperately having to relay on this liquid to keep the cancer at bay. The purpose for the nanotechnology was to fight off the disease and repair his organs. However, his scientists didn't get to the 'fighting diseases' stage yet. However, a twisted smile appeared on his lips and looked at his blades. _'Still, that American dog is easy to rattle…I took away his family and enjoyed their expressions. I wonder what his expression when I deliver death to him?'_

…

As Victor arrived in the Carlton Towers in Lenox Hill, he opened the door to his home and slumped into the living room like a zombie. "Argh, this is the longest day I've ever had." He said in an exaggerated tone.

"Victor, is that you?" A woman with long raven hair poked her head from the kitchen, her face faltered upon seeing the expression on his face. "I take it your meeting with Ms. Park went well?" She asked, knowing it was probably the wrong choice of words.

"That woman is hard to please," Victor answered in a deadpanned tone, feeling inside the back of his mind telling her she was trouble. "However, she liked my designs and managed to narrow it down to one."

"That's good to know." Selina smiled, knowing her son's free-lance artist business must've been off to a good start.

"Yeah, I need to print out the cards next and everything is complete." Victor said, stretching his back until he heard a satisfying crack. His unexpected fight with Jet caught him off guard, and he wanted to find the creep first thing in the morning.

Guile walked in, having finished brushing his teeth and looked at Victor. Seeing the look on his son's face and cringed. "You might want to hop into bed soldier." He said, jerking his thumb down the hallway.

Victor didn't need to respond to that. Walking past Guile and went straight to his room.

"Just don't slam the-" Guile was about to finish, hearing the door slam and groaned softly. "-Door." He sighed, shaking his head. Obviously there were some things he couldn't iron out of Victor.

"Let it slide honey." Selina said, not wanting her husband to worry too much.

"I know… So how demanding is this woman?" Guile asked, turning his focus onto Kikyo. He had heard stories about this lawyer that saved his son's life, and never met her in person.

"She's like an annoying child that demands everything to be her way until it's just right." Selina said in a deadpan tone, shaking her head. It was something she and her son had in common with this woman. "But seriously, she gives me the shivers… It's best that you don't meet or speak to you. Now I feel bad with setting Victor up with her in terms of business."

Guile laughed a bit, finding it amusing that Victor and his mother were identical when they expressed the same emotions. "Still, he's got to start somewhere." He pointed out.

"That is true." Selina chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

Within Victor's room, the raven-haired teenager was already asleep. His room was filled with comics, posters, paperbacks, and figurines that ranged from Superman, Batman, Nightwing, and Flash. Having grown up with these things, he wanted to be a hero in his own right.

Ever since he displayed powers at the age of four, Troy convinced them to use to help him and others. However, he looked back at it now and seemed like his childhood friend took advantage of him. In his mind, he wasn't a hero at all after killing one of the members of the Silver Aces. Yet it didn't stop him from doing the right thing. Saving Juri from Jet was about as noble as it could get, stopping an ice-wielding sociopath from murdering an innocent woman. _'There's so many questions left unanswered…I'll pick it up in the morning and figure it all out. Still, at least my day with Dr. Brown went well…I should probably take a crack at asking her out.'_ He thought in his mind, smiling as he thought about his British therapist.

…

Back at Alex's apartment, Juri and Alex stared at each other, like it was one of those showdowns in the old western movies. The Korean woman slightly shifted her body, taking out a bottle of water and opened it. "I have… vague memories," She began to explain, knowing that this man was going to be hard to fool. "It's all out of order…."

"Okay, let's say you are telling the truth, but what's the first thing you do remember?" Alex asked, feeling like he should figure Juri out.

"As cliché as it sounds, the last thing I do remember is a dark room." Juri answered, making her eye glow and pretended to scream as she clutched her head.

Alex stood back, getting in a stance and carefully looked at her. Was she having a psychotic episode? If she was, he was prepared to take her down.

Juri's left eye twitched, and added with breathing heavy, "I… I remember some… thing," she managed to speak, faking her agony. "I see… I see some kind of insignia. It's got a globe in the background, but with an eye in the center… They're from a division and looked to break away from… Another organization I guess." She pretended to make out the details and the glow in her eye faded.

"What was that?" Alex asked cautiously, walking over to Juri.

"Every once in awhile my eye will glow on it's own." Juri explained, violet eyes meeting with the blue ones of the muscular blonde. "I get flashbacks from my past as a brainwashed assassin… All I could make out was the insignia in my head."

"Do you at least know what they did?" Alex asked with curiosity. This was his first time hearing about this, but anything was possible, right?

"I know they're a weapons and research division." Juri answered, pretending to be tired. "Listen, I've had a long night… I mean, fighting that creep who broke into the court house, you know?"

Alex noticed she caught herself, blinking and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright… Sorry if I gave you a hard time." He said in a low tone, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it," Juri faked a smile, walking past Alex and bumped her hip into his side. "By the way, you are way cuter than those male models."

The blonde New Yorker yelped, looking at Juri who walked down the hallway in a seductive manner. _'Man, I have no idea how this woman was Jet's lawyer…Still, I should be thankful she's on his side.'_ He thought in his mind, going to the refrigerator to grab a cold beer.

As a few hours passed, Juri heard Alex was sound asleep. She was clad in her catsuit, tip-toeing down the hall so that she didn't wake him up. Slowly opening the door, she carefully walked out and closed it. _'Man, that guy is a heavy sleeper.'_ She thought, hearing him mutter something about Patricia to leave him alone and stop messing with his truck magazine collection. Putting her focus back on her main objective, she was determined to find out where Jet lived and she would trash his home to send him a message of not to mess with her.


	8. Chapter 8

There were some things that were never a forte for a certain Chinese detective. However, she found herself in a dark area. Looking around, she tried to look for anyone that was a person. "Hello, is anyone there?" She shouted, trying to get anyone's attention but found her own voice echo.

Just then, she heard a sinister laugh.

"Who's there?" Chun-Li demanded, hazel brown eyes scanning the area.

"Ha, have you forgotten about me already child?" The deep and imposing voice asked mockingly, letting out a dark chuckle.

Chun-Li flashed her teeth, her body tensing at the sound of the familiar voice. "Show yourself!" She barked, turning around and her eyes widened in terror. Seeing a familiar man in red, she yelled and threw a kick in his direction but he blocked it.

"Nice try, little girl." The man with the pupil-less eyes gazed upon Chun-Li and grinned at her.

Kicking the man in the chest, she stood in a fighting stance and looked at him. "How are you still alive?" She spoke, focusing on him.

"There are more ways for me to be alive." Bison spoke, crossing his arms and smirked. "However, I am merely a figment of your imagination, or an omen of things to come."

"W-what do you mean?" Chun-Li asked, unsure of what to make of the words. She was good at reading people through their facial expressions and eyes. However, the man that killed her father was always hard to read. All she saw was evil in his eyes.

"You're a smart girl, why don't you put that brain of yours to use." Bison spoke, challenging the dark-brown haired woman to figure it all out.

Chun-Li's brown eyes opened and she shot up, breathing heavy and shook her head. _'It was just a dream…Just a dream.'_ She thought, looking at her hand. She remembered shaking Victor's hand, and her senses of feeling ki kicked in. There was a familiar evil energy within him, something she hadn't felt in a long time. The evil that was Shadaloo was gone, and so was Bison. Anyone connected to him was in jail, dead, or still on the run. _'When I touched Victor's hand, it felt like the same dark energy as Bison's Psycho Powers, but Bison's dead…If I had that dream for a reason…Maybe I can find something on him that'll make sense.'_ She thought.

…

Cammy walked down the parts of the Tribeca area, remembering the news from last night. She was supposed to be enjoying her Saturday. Instead she found herself mentally wandering about her own friends. Figuring she couldn't go back to them, it would tear her apart. Than again she was already torn apart four years ago, and reasoned that the damage shouldn't have anymore effect on her.

Exiting a pet store, the door she held open caused a person to bump into it and an 'oof' came from that person.

"Alright, whose the wise guy that put that door there?!" Someone spoke in a Brooklyn accent and came across as comical. "I'm gonna sock you one so hard, you'll be seeing stars!"

Seeing a young man clad in turquoise, Cammy went by his side and offered him her hand. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Nah, it's cool." The man said, flashing a cheesy smile and took the hand once he heard the apology. He was going to properly thank her, until he got a good look at the woman who helped him up. "Mamma mia! Now that's a face I can get behind!" He said. Hearts in his eyes and felt his own heart beat. Letting out a low growl, he gave his own chest an exaggerated glare. "Hey, I saw her first!"

"Ha ha, Giovanni yelling at himself." A large behemoth chuckled, suddenly gaining Cammy's attention.

Cammy looked at Mammoth, her baby-blue eyes widened in shock. Gray skin, exaggerated large proportions, and towering over her sent chills down her spine. _'This man…He looks like he fits the description from last night.'_ She theorized in her mind, and that would mean. Looking at the nineteen-year old man she bumped into, he had dirty blonde hair. _'These two hit up the Whiskey Tavern last night!'_

"I'm yelling at my heart you big goof!" Giovanni shot back at Mammoth, and looked at Cammy. He smiled at her, leaning against the wall looking to be cool. "Sorry about that," He said, waggling his eyebrows at Cammy. "Now, where were we?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't get your name." Cammy said, thinking she could get their names.

"My name is Fabio Giovanni, and this walking pile of muscle is Mammoth." Giovanni introduced himself in a comical cheesy way, and turned his attention to the light gray-skinned giant. "Say hi to the pretty lady Mammoth."

"Hi pretty lady!" Mammoth spoke in a child-like manner, waving at Cammy with his large hand.

Cammy didn't know what to make of these two. Either they were good at acting stupid or it was just in their nature.

"What's your name babe?" Giovanni asked, keeping a mental book of all the women he dated.

A visible eyebrow twitched, annoying Cammy. _'Did he just call me babe?!'_ She exclaimed in her mind, but forced a kind smile. "My name is Catherine Brown. I'm a therapist."

"Well, you and I should have some 'one on one' time doc." Giovanni quipped, the 'anime hearts' returning to his eyes now.

Cammy resisted the urge to punch this guy in the face. _'I really want to do it, but this…moron isn't making it easy.'_ She thought in her mind, trying to figure out the best way to properly turn him down.

Mammoth scratched his head, wondering if this was the way to pick up women.

"You know if being a therapist doesn't get you anywhere, you can be a swimsuit model for Sports Illustrated or something. And dang, you would be one hot model to look at." Giovanni complimented her. He was oblivious to how awkward she was making her feel. Smiling at her, he leans against the wall looking to be cool. "So beautiful gorgeous," He said, waggling his eyebrows. "How about you and me have dinner tonight at, I don't know, seven o' clock?"

"Can Mammoth come with Giovanni and pretty lady?" Mammoth asked, grinning as his yellow teeth were showing and the smell let out toxic fumes.

Making a face, Cammy forced another smile. "Sorry, I have plans for tonight with a friend." She answered as she bowed her head apologetically and quickly ran away while covering her mouth. Not from the sight of the two, but from the smell of Mammoth's bad breathe. She coughed violently, panting heavily. "Good heavens! That was the foulest sense of hygiene I've ever encountered!" She vented. She only did so when she was in a bad mood, but that large man-child and goofy blonde already rubbed her the wrong way. Still, she got their names

Giovanni comically blinked, and lowered his head. "Nice going Mammoth! I lost my chance to asking out one of the prettiest dames!"

"What Giovanni do wrong?" Mammoth asked, remaining confused.

An anime vein was on Giovanni's forehead, turning to Mammoth and pointed his finger at him. "It's because of you! You and that smile of yours scared her off!" He yelled in exaggerated anger.

"Mammoth's face scary?" Mammoth spoke, touching his face and looked at the glass.

"Yeah, your face can scare a small kid and give them nightmares!" Giovanni exclaimed. Realizing what he just said, his face faltered and made a huge mistake.

Mammoth was eerily silent, making his partner nervous. His lower lip quivered, sitting down and caused the whole street block to shake. Letting out a loud bawl, large streams of water came from his eyes. "Mammoth scare lady!"

Giovanni saw the 'tsunami' of Mammoth's tears, wailing as he was caught in them and grabbed onto a nearby light pole. "Mamma mia, this is just what this city needs! More water flooding the streets, only made up of tears!"

The loud booming voice caused sound waves, shattering the windows and car alarms to go off. Upon realizing this, Cammy grabbed onto a nearby mailbox and tried to keep her balance. _'If I survive this, I swear I'm going to make a list of things I regretted in the past…And maybe I should've been honest with McCoy about his stew.'_ She thought, thinking about her former teammate in Delta Red. Seeing the water, she looked down and tensed up.

Giovanni covered his ears, knowing he needed to contain this catastrophe. Other wise they'd end up on the news. Also the wrath of Vega already entered his mind. "Mammoth, you need to calm down!" He yelled over the noise.

"Why?! Giovanni hate Mammoth!" Mammoth spoke the truth and hurt his friend.

' _I thought he was gonna be pissed and pulverize me! Yet I still remember he's got the mind of a child.'_ Giovanni reasoned with himself, the adult inside of him kicking in. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings!" He called out, thinking this would calm down Mammoth. "How about I treat you to some pizza and soda?"

Suddenly Mammoth stopped crying, wiping his tears and smiled. "Yay! Giovanni not mad at Mammoth!"

Giovanni sighed with relief, running a hand through his hair. "That's great." He said, using his super speed as he vibrated and got the wetness out of them. "I may have gotten hit hard by a tsunami but I think these clothes are now dry proof. After all, I am the Don of the Italian mob families and need to be presentable." He bragged as he had a cheesy grin on his face.

"Okay, Giovanni ready to go to pizza place?" Mammoth said, picking up Giovanni and placed him on his back.

Giovanni yelped as he was picked up, wrapping his arms around Mammoth's neck. "It's in that direction." Giovanni pointed in the direction towards Brooklyn. Once he felt Mammoth rear back, he felt him charge and jump up into the air.

Mammoth clung onto one of the nearby walls, causing his fingers to deep into the hard concrete and leaving his large imprints. "Mammoth get Giovanni to pizza place and then get soda!"

Having managed to get a picture of the two on her phone, Cammy looked at the damage all around the area. Mammoth had the mind of a child. Yet he was a walking tank and sociopathic behavior of not regarding peoples' lives. Once more, she heard Giovanni brag that he was the crime boss of the Italian mobs in New York. She was already dealing with two dangerous men that were out in the open, and fighting them now would leave her at a disadvantage. _'Forget this oath…Guile and Chun-Li are going to be in danger if I don't do something fast.'_ She thought, dialing the police and heard a voice. "Hello, I'd like to report to the police and prefer to remain anonymous." She spoke, knowing the details would be very hard for the police to take in.

…

With the alarm going off, Victor groaned in his sleep and his eyes shot open. Clearly forgot to set the volume down. Using his hand to press the button, he looked at the time and let out an exaggerated. "That's right. I did say I would find Jet." He grumbled under his breathe.

Seeing he slept in his clothes, he made a face. Clearly he also forgot to change into something comfortable, and looked himself over in the mirror. Oh yeah, he had total bed head this morning. Stripping off his clothes, he got himself into some boxers and a t-shirt, and then he grabbed his supply of cleansing essentials: shampoo, body wash, and everything to make him smell clean.

Walking down the hallway, he saw Guile step out and smiled at him. "And the injustice never rest, do they?" He quipped in good nature.

"I wish." Guile said, shaking his head and looked at his son. "I'm working a case today. Hopefully Chun-Li and I can solve it soon."

Victor's midnight-blue eyes focused on his father, remembering Alex told him he was working on a case about some blonde guy and a really tall man as the primary suspects. "C-Chun-Li is in town?" He asked, pretending not to know and act surprised.

Guile chuckled, remembering Victor followed the fighting tournaments and drew his favorite fighters. "Yes, she and I are close friends and we used to be partners." He explained, smiling a bit.

"I see, I had no idea," Victor rubbed the back of his head, now knowing who Chun-Li's 'partner' was in the Silver Aces case. Nonetheless, he hoped his father would be careful with her. "I should ask you about your experience of whom else your friends with."

"Sure," Guile nodded his head and looked at his watch. "Unfortunately I will have to tell you after work. My shift starts in an hour. When I get back, I'll tell you everything, okay?"

"Sounds fair, I gotta go to Ms. Park's office and print out the cards from her printer." Victor explained before he stepped into the bathroom. This day was starting to come off as too close, and clearly this was too close to the vest. His father was dealing with the Silver Aces' murder, and he was dealing with their leader at the same time. He really wanted to get his father involved, but Jet was his problem and worst of all he hated laying to Guile. The frost-blue haired Canadian was one of his victims out for revenge, and now Jet had the power to dish it out in every lethal way possible. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

After thirty minutes of being in the shower, he stepped out and dried off. Victor walked out of the bathroom, going back into his room and put on a fresh pair of clothes. Going to the kitchen, he made himself some cereal and saw his mom come out of the bedroom. "I thought you don't work on weekends." Victor said with food still in his mouth.

"One of Tom's new students had an accident, and he called me to come over to his gym." Selina spoke with a deadpan look on her face, knowing it wasn't anything new. However, she was surprised that it wasn't Alex this time. "And don't talk with your mouth full sweetie."

Victor swallowed his food, knowing it was best not to regret it later. "All three of us working on a Saturday, and I think dad's workaholic habits rubbed off on us." He joked.

Selina chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Anyway, I'll be back later. I'm going to run some errands. Do you need anything?" She asked, knowing her son usually went through a lot of paper.

"Nah, I'm all set." Victor answered, knowing full well he didn't want to reveal his true intentions.

"Alright, just remember to call or text me if you change your mind." Selina said, adjusting her purse and left the apartment.

Victor walked back to his room to get his phone. Seeing it vibrate on his dresser, he took it and saw Alex calling. "Hey Alex, what's up?" He asked.

" _Actually Victor, we need to talk."_ Alex let out a deep sigh, knowing he needed to tell Victor. _"Ms. Park... She, um… left my apartment and I've been looking for her still three in the morning."_

Victor groaned over the phone in a comical way, knowing this would come to back to byte him. Even after she told Juri she would take care of this, it seemed like the older woman had a hearing problem. "Why am I not surprised?" He said out loud, rubbing his forehead. "I swear this woman is nothing but trouble already." Subconsciously, his hand started to glow from his inner emotions.

" _I think we should get the police involved."_ Alex suggested, thinking they would cover more ground that way.

"No cops whatsoever. If Jet stops them, it's all on me." Victor said, not wanting any innocent lives to be taken. Upon seeing the purple glow in his hand, he made a face and tried to calm down. Once he did, the purple energy faded "Listen, we'll find her better on foot. She shouldn't have gotten too far."

" _Once this is over, you'll tell your dad about this, right?"_ Alex asked, hoping his friend would make the right choice.

"I should tell dad the truth." Victor took a deep breathe, playing the whole scenario of what happened yesterday night. "I owe him a lot, and it pains me to hide it from him and my mom."

" _Hey, don't beat yourself up. We'll find her, and I'll help you take down Jet if you want?"_ Alex offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but… Jet's my problem." Victor spoke in a firm tone, knowing this was his fight. He felt responsible for turning Jet into what he was, and he felt horrible for what he did. "I'm gonna take the subway to Brooklyn. I'll text you when I'm in the area." He added before he hung up. This was going to be one of those days.

A flashback from a year ago popped up in his head and then saw the image of that frost-blue haired girl, letting out a shaky breathe and clenched his fist. Seeing it shake uncontrolled like that, he took a deep breathe and shook his head. What made that image pop up in head all of a sudden? Something in his gut told him it was probably some bad omen or someone would die.

…

"Alright Mr. Ryder, who exactly are you?" Chun-Li said out loud, typing on her laptop. Searching up Victor's name, she came across something from one year ago. This certainly seemed to catch her eye.

Clicking on the article, she read something about the accidental death caused by the leader of the Blade Sharks. This made her look up the name, coming across news of a street gang from three years ago known for petty thefts, vandalism, and intimidating people for protection money. Then she went onto the Silver Aces, looking into their history. It was shown that they were tied to major corporation heists, and couldn't be tied back to them.

After a whole hour and thirty minutes of searching, Chun-Li stood there in disbelief, and closed her laptop. It all made scene that Victor was Guile's 'son', and why Guile himself decided to join the police force. There was some corruption within the justice system of New York City, and someone was pulling the strings. Still, she was surprised why Victor was so tense around the Silver Aces' name, since he was the leader of his own street gang.

Hearing her cell phone ring, she saw Guile was calling. "What is it Guile?"

" _We got an anonymous caller. There was a strange occurrence that went down in Tribeca."_ Guile explained over the phone, knowing the situation was bizarre himself. _"There was an earthquake and flooding in the small town parts of New York."_

She groaned, rubbing her temples. This was very bizarre indeed. Plus her search for Cammy didn't go into effect ever since she came to New York. "Meet me downstairs. I'll see you shortly."

…

Tom was walking beside by Selina on the streets, the two respective parents talking about their own sons' lives. One of his students got injured, and was making a big deal of his injured and crooked nose. Nonetheless, the student was taken to the Lenox Hill Hospital where the American doctor realigned it and the whole hospital could hear the scream.

"I appreciate you taking the time to look at Cory." Tom said, smiling apologetically at her for his student's prima donna attitude.

"It's no big deal. I'm happy to tend to your students." Selina reassured him, getting to hear their stories of what they took up wrestling with Tom. "Normally Alex is the cause of the injuries."

Tom let out a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "He does try to restrain himself, bless him for trying to contain his headstrong antics."

"More like overly passionate." Selina corrected him, having to raise a son who had anger issues and his unknown powers.

"How is Victor these days?" Tom asked.

"He's doing great. Victor is looking to put together a portfolio of his artwork and put himself out there." Selina explained, suddenly growing a little serious. "I just hope he doesn't try to woo any women if he ever becomes famous."

"Alex is popular with the women, but he's more focused on his training." Tom explained his own adoptive son's life to the raven-haired woman. "You know, I'm been meaning to ask about Victor."

Kikyo looked at Tom, curious as to what he wanted to ask.

"I noticed one time he got angry, he displayed weird energy that turned his hair turns white and his eyes turn purple. Do you know what that his about?" Tom asked, catching the young woman off guard.

She knew the answer to that question. Victor used to have black hair and blue eyes, but ever since his powers kicked at age an early age, his hair started to turn white and eyes became purple every time he used them. "It's… It's a mystery to be honest." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Tom said, not want her to feel like he crossed a line.

"Tom, it's fine, really." Selina reassured him, seeing Cheesy Pete's Pizza. "How about we forget the whole thing for some Cheesy Pete's Pizza?"

Tom looked at her, showing a slight smile and shrugged. Guile was a very lucky man, and he was happy to see his best friend find someone who was able to put up with his commitment to protect other people.

The whole pizzeria of Cheesy Pete's Pizza was the primary first stop for Giovanni and Mammoth. They were sitting at a table, the customers staring at one of them. He was the largest man they had ever seen, being about 8'0" and a mountain of pure 825 lbs. of muscle and his proportions were large. His facial features were chiseled, giving him a large jaw and his dark blue hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. What made him stick out was his gray skin.

Dark green eyes turned to look at the people staring, giving them one of those not amused looks. "So he's a giant, big deal! Can I eat my pizza in peace?" He said, speaking in a Brooklyn accent. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, he looked at the large man across from him. "Mammoth, I'm so bored I could fall asleep."

The large man called had a large barrel of soda, using a long straw to sip his drink. "Mammoth wonder when master call for us?" He wondered, speaking in the third person.

Dropping his pepperoni pizza on the floor, the blonde New Yorker's face faulted in a comical anime style. "Gee, I think 'boss' would be the right word. And don't say the 'M' word in public." He said, leaning close to Mammoth and leaned to his ear. "He's got eyes and ears everywhere!"

"Ha ha, Giovanni funny man." Mammoth laughed with child-like amusement, seeing his friend's face falter again as he sighed in defeat. The behemoth continued to sip his drink, enjoying every bit of his Pepsi.

"Check please!" Giovanni got the waitress' attention, his eyes taking in her appearance and purred with interest. "So cutie, you got any plans tonight?"

The cute ginger-haired girl smiled at him generously, giggled at his attempt to woo her. "Sorry, I already have a boyfriend." She answered.

' _Well that's just great! I get shot down by a hot lady.'_ Giovanni hung his head in shame, feeling like a got kicked in the stomach.

Watching her leave, Mammoth chuckled and looked at his heart broken comrade. "Oooo, Giovanni smooth!" He teased him, and made 'smooching' sounds pretending to act like a lady puckering up her lips.

"Real funny wise guy." Giovanni said in a deadpan tone, leaving the money to cover for the meal and stood up. He was used to Mammoth's antics by now. It was how they communicated with each other. Sure they bickered, but at least he had someone who thought he was cool.

As Selina and Tom walk in, they walked about something else. "Anyway, I heard Sophie can walk again. Is that true?"

"Oh yeah, Jet's sister is a real sweetheart." Selina answered, rubbing a hand through his black hair. "However, Jet's boss, that Mr. Vega is a real mystery… Something about him rubs me the wrong way."

Giovanni and Mammoth get up, walking to the door and the blonde Italian-American's eyes catch the eyes of Selina. "Greetings pretty lady, hope your having a pleasant day." Giovanni winked at her.

Selina quirked an eyebrow in an anime style, looking at Giovanni. "Ah, thanks I guess." She said sheepishly.

"The name is Fabio Giovanni." Giovanni bowed in a polite manner, looking at her legs. _'Damn, now those are some fine legs!'_ He thought, his dark eyes gazing up at her. "But yeah, I overheard you talking my boy Jet. I happen to work with him as well."

Selina was caught by surprise, midnight-blue eyes gazing at Giovanni. "O-oh! I had no idea you were friends with Jet." She spoke, her gaze moving away from the young dirty blonde. Now she wondered what kind of 'errands' Vega had Jet run for him.

Mammoth looked at Selina, seeing her badge on her white coat. Realizing this, he quickly got behind Giovanni. "Scary lady is doctor Giovanni! Protect Mammoth!" He exclaimed.

Giovanni's face faltered and gave Mammoth a sideways glance. "We're in public! Get a hold of yourself ya big baby!" He exclaimed.

Selina looked at both Giovanni and Mammoth. Hearing a name like Giovanni, she suddenly remembered what used to be here before Cheesy Pete's Pizza. _'Guile told me the people were a blonde man and a really giant guy.'_ She thought in her mind.

"Sorry gentlemen, my friend tends to be shy around new people." Tom said and forced a smile, putting his arm around Selina and led her to a table. "Please excuse us. And hope it doesn't offend you."

Giovanni's face faltered again, being the third time he got turned down in one day. "Come on big guy, let's blow this popsicle stand!" He exclaimed, walking to the door and turned around to see his friend still comically cowering. "Yo, Mammoth, let's hit the road already!"

Mammoth saw Giovanni was gone, comically catching up to him. "Coming Giovanni!" He exclaimed in a child-like manner. _'Woman is doctor…Doctors bad!'_ He thought inside his mind.

"Selina, is everything okay?" Tom asked, starting to worry for his friend.

"Those two men we just met… They're the suspects from my husband's murder case" Selina spoke in a low voice, biting her lower lip. She had a bad feeling something was about to happen and she didn't want to believe it. Yet sometimes her intuition was never off.

Tom knew he told Guile not to put his nose in the Silver Aces case. However, it seems like this whole thing involving those two would lead into something much bigger.

…

Just as they made it outside, Giovanni had a box of whatever leftover stuff crust pepperoni pizza in one hand and used the other to eat his slice. "You do realize that soda is bad for your teeth, right?"

Mammoth stopped for a moment, grinning at Giovanni with his sharp yellow teeth and snickered. "Mammoth like soda, tasty too."

"For Pete's sake, I'm gonna have nightmares in my noggin!" Giovanni made another comical face, seeing the sight of his friend's teeth caught him off guard. Then it only increased, feeling the smell come from Mammoth's mouth made his stomach turn. "That's it! I'm making Vega set up a dentist's appointment for you!"

"No! Dentists bad!" Mammoth quivered in comical fear. "Mammoth hear they have pointy things that cause ow-wies".

"But Vega shoved his claw into your stomach, and it was pointy!" Giovanni exclaimed in an exaggerated manner, amazed how Mammoth was such a big baby despite having a very strong healing factor.

"Master's pointy thing went in Mammoth's stomach?!" Mammoth was just being silly now, fainting and with a loud booming thud, he laid there on the ground dramatically.

"Great, this is what I'm reduced too," Giovanni sighed with frustration. "Me, the Don of a most feared Italian mafia and family, playing 'babysitter' with a muscle-bound behemoth with the mind a child! I joined this group to make sure business comes in!"

The phone inside of Giovanni's vest pocket started to ring. The blonde man took it out and put it near his ear. _"Giovanni, where are you and that brainless caveman right now?!"_ Vega demanded, his patience wearing thin. _"I've been trying to contact you for hours!"_

"What are you talking about? I set my phone to be on the ringer." Giovanni said in a laidback tone, checking his messages and his face faltered in a comical style. Seeing the number of threatening texts, missed calls, and voicemails from his master made realize he set his phone on vibrate. "Ah, whoops, I guess I accidentally set it on vibrate instead of the ringer."

" _You had your phone on vibrate?!"_ Vega groaned in annoyance, resisting the urge to reprimand Giovanni. Right now he had bigger fish to fry. _"Listen, Mammoth's take down of the Silver Aces has attracted the attention of not just the police, but Interpol as well!"_

"Come on, there's no way the fuzz can trace it back to us." Giovanni said and wanted to reassure his boss everything was under control. "Besides, none of the Silver Aces were alive when we killed them."

" _Mammoth left his imprints on at the scene of the crime you fool!"_ Vega snapped at him, feeling himself growing more annoyed with Giovanni's laidback nature.

Giovanni pulled at his collar, gulping and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, when you put it that way, giant imprints would be very crucial evidence."

" _There are two people that have given me problems in the past."_ Vega began to explain, trying his best to keep a cool head.

"Is master on the other side of the phone?" Mammoth asked as his finger was on his lips.

As Vega heard Mammoth as a simple question, that hit the nail on the coffin with his patience. He growled in annoyance over the phone. _"Of course it's me you giant brute! Who else could it be?!"_ He yelled in pure anger. _"Listen, these two people have names, Guile and Chun-Li, I want you to find them and destroy them!"_

Giovanni got an ear full of those words, hearing Vega's voice blow hard at him like the wind on a stormy day. "Gee, say it, don't spray it." He said out loud, running a hand through his hair to straighten it out. "Don't worry boss. We'll grind those goody-goodies to the ground." He reassured him, hanging up and looked at Mammoth. "Alright big guy, we're finally facing the A-list fighters! This'll put us in the big leagues for sure!"

Mammoth let out a dark chuckle, a sadistic grin plastered onto his face. "Puny fighters will get crushed by Mammoth." He said, eagerly awaiting the task ahead of him. For all his child-like mannerisms and intelligence, there was a scary side to Mammoth. He enjoyed bringing the pain, and had a sadistic pleasure of killing people who opposed Vega in general.

…

With Guile driving in the police car, Chun-Li opted to wear her trademark blue qipao, white combat boots, and black spiked bracelets. Her mind raced to Cammy as well. Ever since Shadaloo fell, Cammy went off the grid. With Bison out of the picture, she got word the Doll Agents were sent back to their respective homes. However, there was no sign of her. She was a resourceful person, so she must've been able to live independently somehow.

Guile noticed Chun-Li was rather quiet, seeing her keep to herself. It was an intense silence, making him uncomfortable and cleared his throat saying, "I know you've only been here for a day, but is everything alright?" Asking that question should be able to help him get an understanding of why his friend was quiet.

Chun-Li's train of thought was broken, looking at Guile and her features softened. _'I know he's only concerned for me, but…How do I explain I stuck my nose into researching his son behind his back?'_ She wondered inside her mind, inwardly biting her lower lip. _'Not to mention I haven't reported back to Wolfman yet…I know he wouldn't want me to rush it, but still.'_

"I know I've distracted you from your mission, but I'm sure she is okay." Guile spoke up, his gaze undeterred as he drove on the road. "Cammy is… someone that we all consider a friend."

"She's been off the grid for a year." Chun-Li spoke softly, brown eyes looking at the window. Her relationship with the young blonde was more than that. They were lovers, and she felt nothing but concern for her.

Guile was well aware of Chun-Li's relationship with Cammy. They were both crazy for each other, and they shared a bond deeper than any friendship. Back when he was single, he secretly admired Cammy before he met Selina. Hearing his cell phone ring on the cell phone stand, he saw his wife call. "It seems the missus is calling." He chuckled, hoping to help lighten the mood.

…

On one of the bridges, Giovanni used his binoculars to look for the enemy. Some time had passed, making him grow bored. As he spotted certain people from the distance, he beamed with a smile. "Jackpot!" He exclaimed, tossing them to the side and looked at Mammoth. "Alright big guy, cause some mayhem!"

Mammoth snickered with delight, seeing a large pick-up truck drive by. Walking into the road, he got into position and used both giant hands to pick up the sides of the truck. "Hehehe, trucky go," He lifts the large vehicle with both hands, turning around and tossing it over his head. "Bye bye!"

Giovanni made a face, surprised that Mammoth did such an impulsive stunt. "You idiot, I meant wave hands and get their attention!" He yelled, covering his hand with his face.

"Sorry Giovanni." Mammoth apologized, clasping his hands and twiddling with his thumbs.

"This is just great… Vega's gonna be pissed off more than usual!" Giovanni exclaimed in a comical way, wondering about the worst possibilities going through his head.

Guile continued to listen to the details Kikyo was giving him over his phone. "You saw the two at Cheesy Pete's Pizza?!" He exclaimed, his hands clenched on the stirring wheel

" _Yes, they fit the description. One was-"_

Before she could continue, Guile saw the large pick-up fly out of nowhere and grabbed his cell phone. Reacting quickly, he pulled Chun-Li out to his side and made a jump for it. The sudden flying vehicle came out of nowhere, and took him by complete surprise. The clash of crashing of motorcycles and combustion of explosions escalated quickly, and he wondered what caused this.

"Guile, we have to get these civilians to safety." Chun-Li said to her friend, getting his attention.

' _Since when do pick-up trucks fly?'_ Guile wondered, knowing Chun-Li would use her quick thinking to help her out just as her lightning fast kicks. "You're right. These people need to get out of this area fast."

The two were on their feet as fast as jack rabbits, opening doors to the cars and helping people out. He hoped the police and fire department would arrive as soon as possible. He had seen accidents on television, or read about them in his reports. However, his training in the military helped him prepare for such a crisis.

They helped the people who were caught in the accident out of their cars carefully. In the distance, a familiar blonde woman gazed upon the fires while she helped the civilians. _'I've seen one crisis after the next happen in my time with Delta Red…This couldn't have been an accident.'_ She thought. Having stayed in the area, she wanted to locate Giovanni and Mammoth. Also she helped put that anonymous call into the police, hoping they would get here in time.

"Chun-Li, I called the police and fire departments. They're on their way." Guile informed his partner.

"That's good. Help me, with the civilians until they arrive." Chun-Li instructed Guile, seeing him immediately assist her. Getting these people out of harm's way was important.

Everything started to calm down, seeing all of the people were out of their cars. "Thank God the people are safe." She said softly, placing a hand on Guile's forearm. "Did they find what caused this?"

"No, the attack came out of nowhere." Guile answered honestly, wishing he had a clue that caused the attack.

"Well duh, that was the point genius." A voice with a Brooklyn accent spoke up. Gaining their attention, the nineteen-year old just stood there relaxing. Sitting on top of a building, he just smiled at them.

"Are you the cause of all of this?" Chun-Li demanded, her voice rising in a sharp tone. In her experience, she couldn't tolerate such death and destruction. It reminded her of the way Juri acted, not caring who got hurt in the crossfire.

Giovanni looked down at the people before him, his eyes catching the sight of Chun-Li. "Mamma mia, now that's a hot looking lady! Spicier than the meatballs in my mother's spaghetti," He said, bringing his hand to his mouth and did one of those 'mwah' sounds like the chefs do when finishing a meal. "Well, almost as hot as my mother's meatballs."

Chun-Li couldn't help but have a confused look on her face, an anime sweat drop at the side of his forehead. "I have no idea how to comment on that." She said.

"I can't tell if he's joking or he's oblivious to his own stupidity." Guile admitted to Chun-Li in a low voice. This teenager already got their attention and he was already getting on his nerves. Okay, this well-dressed goofball was definitely acting stupid in general.

"Hey, I heard you talking about me! You're just jealous because you lack my stylish clothes and good looks, ya flattop square-jawed copper!" Giovanni yelled, sticking out his tongue and made a raspberry noise.

Guile's mouth opened, letting out an annoyed growl. For someone who must've caused this, he was the most juvenile delinquent he ever met. _'That little punk is going to get it!'_

Chun-Li made a face with a mixture of comical confusion and surprise. This was the guy that caused this? She lost her balance as the ground shook underneath her feet, her brown eyes widened in surprise but regained in footing. "First a flying truck, now an earthquake! I hope this isn't a sign of the world ending!"

As the noise drew closer, the appearance of a gray skinned man with his dark blue hair pulled back into a low ponytail caught them off guard. "Mammoth ready to bring beat down!" He grinned, pounding his fists together.

"What the heck is that?!" Guile stood there in complete shock, never seeing someone so gigantic. It took a lot to get the former military man to express emotions other than anger. His mouth hung open, gaping at the sigh of Mammoth.

"Ha ha, silly cop scared of Mammoth!" Mammoth pointed his finger at Guile, putting his hands next to his head and stuck his tongue out at him.

Guile felt his eye twitch, already losing his patience with these two suspects. "So, who is your big friend?" He asked and wanted to change the subject before their immaturity drove him nuts.

Giovanni stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Upon looking down, he saw a large rat scamper across his silver sneakers and yelled as he lost his balance forcing him to land face first into solid concrete.

Chun-Li cringed at the fall, her facial expression changing to worry for him now. "That… seemed like it hurt." She said.

"I've seen plenty of bizarre things." Guile commented, hard to concentrate on keeping a straight face. "However, it's like these two are… cartoonish or something."

Picking himself slowly, Giovanni shook his head and walked next to Mammoth, showing a cocky grin in anime style. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mammoth. He's the definition of a 'one-man wrecking crew', and he'll run you over like roadkill." He said, patting the behemoth's forearm.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Chun-Li asked with a calm tone.

"Oh where are my manners." Giovanni playfully smacked his forehead, and looked at Chun-Li. Placing his hand on a fire hydrant, he leaned forward. "My name is Fabio Giovanni. I'm the Don of the Giovanni family." As he introduced himself, his hand charged with orange kinetic energy that engulfed the fire hydrant. Ripping it out of the ground, he tosses it at the two fighters.

As light blue eyes widened in surprise, Guile wrapped his arm around Chun-Li's waist and jumped to the side covering her. Lifting his head up, he looked at Giovanni and remembered his wife was giving him details over the phone of the two suspects.

"Guile, these are the two suspects that killed the Silver Aces." Chun-Li said, taking in a stance.

"A blonde and a giant, I pretty much figured that out already." Guile grunted, his eyes gazing at the two men. Who exactly were they? As they rest of the police units arrived, they pointed their guns at Mammoth and the flattop blonde turned around. "Don't shoot!"

"Mamma mia! They're packing some serious heat!" Giovanni exclaimed, quickly using his super speed to get out of the way.

It was too late as the police were already firing bullets at Mammoth. As the muscle-bound behemoth stood there, his body was being hit by metal that was meant to harm. Once the firing was done, the bullets on Mammoth's skin landed on the ground with dents on them. "Ha ha, that tickles!"

Guile stood there in disbelief, seething in fear. "Great… Even bullets can't stop him."

Giovanni poked his head out, looking at the bullets on the ground and grinning at the police as he faced them. "How do you like them apples?" He asked and stuck out his tongue.

Mammoth looked at Guile, studying the man for a moment. "Mammoth… must… smash… police man!"

Guile heard a sudden earth shattering roar, losing his balance and saw Mammoth come his way. "Everyone scatter!"

The large behemoth known as Mammoth charged at them like a man bull as he rammed his way through the police cars. He must've killed at least all of the ones that barely had time to move. As Mammoth's feet were caught in the police cars, he started to skate around and moves his arms around. "Mammoth getting dizzy!" He comically crashed into a nearby store, and the building came tumbling down on him.

"Guile!" Chun-Li cried out, rushing to her partner but the dirty blonde Italian mob boss got in her way, and her gaze focused on him. "Get out of my way."

"Come on toots, how about you give me some sugar?" Giovanni asked, pointing to his cheek. "After all, that blonde chump is all brawn. I'm betting his the two halves of his 'brain' are in his giant biceps."

Chun-Li looked at him with disbelief, restraining herself from the attempt to hit on her. However, he just made himself the target of her wrath. "I'll give you some sugar jerk!"

Giovanni's face faltered, thinking he was already dead. "Is it too late to retract those words?"

"It's too late to apologize now!" She exclaimed, already throwing a kick in his direction. Seeing him move this fast up close, she never encountered anyone with actual super speed. _'Unless he's superhuman and projects energy…I'll have to improvise.'_

Guile watched Chun-Li go on the charge against the blonde teenager. Upon hearing someone get out of the rubble of the store, he narrowed his eyes at Mammoth. _'I guess this Mammoth isn't done yet.'_

Mammoth shook his head, rubbing the back of his head and glared death at Guile. "Police man won't escape from Mammoth!"

"Then come at me!" Guile motioned the large behemoth to come at him.

Mammoth make another attempt at charging at him and swung his arm at him.

Guile quickly side stepped, knowing it was a huge gamble and ducked.

As soon as Guile ducked, he hit a nearby lamp post. The lamp hit the top of Mammoth's head, causing him to clutch his head. "Owwie! Stupid lamp hurt Mammoth!"

Guile looked at Mammoth, wondering if he was just stupid in general. Seeing him charge again, the former soldier-turned cop rolled out of the way.

Mammoth saw Guile dodge him, but he saw a bus and got thrown back. "Whoa! Mammoth flying!" He said with glee, but landed face first into a man hole cover. Knowing he was stuck, he pulled himself out and his head shook.

He couldn't help but tense. Mammoth's comical antics were causing all sorts of property damage. "That's enough!"

Mammoth saw Guile charging at him, smirking and charged at him. "This time Mammoth get you!"

' _That's right you big idiot…Come get me!'_ Guile let out a battle cry and charged at Mammoth. Jumping on his forearm, he ran up the bulk to get close to Mammoth's face.

Mammoth grabbed a damaged car, about to hit Guile but ended up hitting himself in the head in a comical way. "Oooo, Mammoth see pretty stars!" He said in an incoherent manner.

Flashing his teeth in annoyance, he missed an opening but he had a back up plan. "I won't miss this time!" Guile yelled as he ran towards the mountain of muscle, wanting to see if this would work. "Flash Kick!" Performing the somersault, yellow energy covered his foot and kicked Mammoth as hard as he could.

Mammoth stumbled back a bit, hit square in the jaw. Laughing out loud, he rubbed his jaw and looked at Guile with an amused grin. "Attack was useless against Mammoth. Now it's Mammoth turn to have fun." He said as he cracked his huge fists. Lifting his huge arms, he pounds his fists into the ground. Not only did the ground shake, but cracks and lumps in the concrete appeared as well.

Guile moved swiftly, jumping over the cracks and leapt in the air. He couldn't believe his Flash Kick didn't work on him. Managing to place his hands on Mammoth's head, he got around and put him in a headlock. This had to put, and it was only logical to put Mammoth in a sleeper hold. _'Mammoth's about to hit the floor, and I better be ready to…'_ His thoughts trailed off, seeing Mammoth scratch his head in confusion. _'Why isn't he going down? He's just standing there like he's unfazed.'_ Panic started to take over his mind, his body tensing. A pair of two fingers caught a piece of Guile's collar and lifted him up. As he was face to face with the giant, he seethed in anger. "Let me go you dumb brute!"

Mammoth remained unfazed by the comment, baring his yellow teeth as he grinned at her. "Police man funny when she struggles." He said, his bad breathe letting out a ghastly effect.

Guile coughed, instantly covering his mouth. _'Just what I need, death by bad hygiene!'_ She thought in her mind. However, Mammoth and Giovanni were proving to be a much bigger threat with their powers. "Has anyone tell you that you have bad breathe?"

Mammoth showed a smirk, knowing he had Guile on the ropes.

Upon gazing at the smirk, he felt like it was familiar. _'Great, this dimwit is going to kill me without lifting a figure…Still maybe I can use his reduced intelligence that to my advantage.'_

…

Mean while with Chun-Li, she was dealing a kinetic-charged Giovanni. All he did was dodge her, as she managed to throw a punch but he blocked it with his forearm. "Now this is a dream come true! Me, Giovanni, fighting not only the world's strongest but hottest woman."

Chun-Li's eyes glared death at him in an exaggerated way, irritated by this man's flattery. "I'll show you, you jerk! Spinning Bird Kick!" She cried out, propelling her legs. Watching him back flip, she made a face when she could've sworn he saw him take a peak.

Giovanni managed to get a good view of Chun-Li's ass and covered his eyes. "Mamma mia! Sorry about that! Nice behind though!"

An anime vein appeared on the side of Chun-Li's forward, growling in annoyance. Once she landed on her feet, she swiftly turned around and threw a kick. But to her surprise, she slid underneath her legs and yelped, feelings his eyes peep at her panties again.

"Dang, sorry about that, but I'm trying not to get killed here," Giovanni commented, getting behind her and gave her a sideways as he showed a cheeky grin anime style. "After all, I hardly come across ladies who have killer legs."

"Grrr, I'll show you killer legs!" Chun-Li snapped, making a sharp turn and threw a roundhouse kick. To her surprise again, he jumped over the kick.

Giovanni placed a hand on Chun-Li's thigh, his face faltering and realized his mistake. "Mamma mia! I am so dead meat!" He winked at her. Out of nowhere, he felt two boot-clad feet make contact with his cheek and sent flying straight into a wall face first.

Chun-Li's brown eyes widened and let out a sharp gasp. Seeing the sight of a familiar blonde woman with two long braids and in a familiar Delta Red uniform, she was left breathless. "Cammy…"

Turning around, big blue eyes smiled at Chun-Li. "No one touches my girl when I'm around." She spoke, good to see the sight of her lover. As much as she wanted to catch up on their reunion, her eyes went to the attention of the man in front of them. "So, is this man bothering you Chun-Li?"

"I think 'bother' isn't the right word for this kind of situation." Chun-Li spoke calmly, trying to keep a straight face but Giovanni irritated her.

Giovanni managed to place one hand on the wall, pushing himself out and was dizzy in an anime style. Upon shaking his head, he realized someone caught him off guard and was looking to get payback on the wise guy. Turning around, he looked at Cammy and blinked, realizing who she was. "Hey, you're that therapist chick I asked out earlier today!" He exclaimed in shock, and then his eyes turned to hearts admiring her figure. "And I see you took our conversation to heart. Way to rock the swimsuit look!"

"It's not a swimsuit, it's a leotard." Cammy said, correcting Giovanni on her choice of attire. Seeing the hearts in his eyes, she groaned in annoyance. Clearly this dirty blonde crime boss was smitten by her. Still, at least it was better than Vega's obsession with her.

Chun-Li looked confused, looking at her reunited partner. Then she saw the smitten look on Giovanni's face, her own facial expression changing. "What's he talking about?" She asked and a hint of being possessive kicking in.

"It's a long story. Right now, let's teach this irritating twit some manners." Cammy suggested, leading the charge. "Spiral Arrow!" Her feet were covered in a yellow flash of energy, her body spiraling at him.

"Yikes!" Side stepping out of the way his speed, the speedster sighed with relief.

Chun-Li was surprised he side stepped, but she had a back up plan. Using her hands to grab onto the light post, she spun around twice to propel herself. Normally she wouldn't do this, but she used her feet to hit him from behind.

Giovanni whaled comically, rolling on the ground and landed face first into a garage can. Pulling himself out of the mess, he made a face and wiped anything dirty off of him. "Yuck! That's just nasty!" He exclaimed. "If there's one think I hate, it's the garbage in New York! Well, not as much as rats, but still it's disgusting!"

"You're focused on garbage instead of us?" Chun-Li asked, shaking her head with disbelief. This guy was all sorts of comic relief. Dangerous nonetheless, but he was all sorts of funny.

"I prefer fighting Vega over this annoying bonehead." Cammy agreed and her baby-blue eyes focused on him.

Giovanni quickly composed himself, sliding over to Chun-Li and Cammy in a cartoony way and did his best to put on a charming smile. "Please, I have no interest in that pile of smelly junk." He said, waggling his eyebrows up and down. "I wouldn't go around killing pretty ladies like that nutjob Vega. Besides, you and your partner are once easy on the eyes."

Chun-Li didn't know what to make of this guy. Putting a finger on his forehead, she pushed him away to get some space. "Sorry, but I don't date anyone who smells like 'garbage'. And I already have someone that catches my eye." She said, referring to Cammy.

Cammy saw the jealous look on Giovanni's face, and she used this as a distraction to get behind the dirty blonde teenager. As Giovanni stumbled back, she wrapped her legs around his neck. "So, ready to say uncle?"

"Depends on where this is going." Giovanni purred, being turned on. However, upon feeling the British's thighs against his neck, he felt her squeezing the life out of him. "Okay, I give up! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Wasn't that a little extreme?" Chun-Li asked with curiosity, watching Cammy jump off him and shove him.

"He was irritating you. I couldn't let him mess with my woman." Cammy answered with a smile, hearing Giovanni groan and slowly get back up.

Giovanni shook his head, regaining his composure and cracked his neck. "Alright ladies, I think I've done enough goofing around for once." He said, the energy in his hands glowing orange. Throwing a punch in Cammy's direction, he caught her off guard as she stumbled back and performed a spin kick on her.

Cammy was caught by surprise, being knocked back a few inches by the sudden strength in Giovanni's attack. "Chun-Li, be careful! His power seems to have increased somehow." She gave her friend a heads up, and her body was shaking from the experience.

Chun-Li took the warning to heart, performing the Kikoken technique as the blue energy ball traveled in Giovanni's direction.

Giovanni smirked, his hands absorbing the attack and performed his own energy ball attack at Chun-Li. It exploded right in front of her like an explosion and sent her flying backwards. "How do you like that? I'm a walking speed demon who can absorb or touch anything with kinetic energy and toss it right back you guys like a bomb." Placing his hand on the road and took out a piece of the concrete. He crushed it, but in doing so sent the pieces of rocks flying at the two covered in orange energy.

Chun-Li felt her arm get grazed by the attack, wincing slightly. She managed to dodge the attacks, but her blue qipao and leggings got scratched in the process. As the attack was finished, she got on one knee and panted heavily. Watching Giovanni walk towards her, she saw Cammy about to interfere.

Cammy charged at Giovanni, punching him in the face hard. "I won't let you touch a finger on her!" She yelled. Her baby-blue eyes filled with determination to not see events repeat themselves.

Feeling the punch knock some wind out of him, he wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked. "Ah, so the beautiful gorgeous doesn't pull any punches, eh?" He asked, his facial features growing serious. "I don't like fighting girls. However, I can make a special exception with you because you're tough as nails." He explained, liking how the older woman had some fight in her.

Cammy's body was still shaken, but she found the energy to over come it. She rushed in, dodging the energy attacks as she spun around them. Throwing in a fast fury of punches, she manages to do a left and right hook punch. Performing the 'Axl Spin Knuckle', she jabs her fist to the young male's cheek, performing a series of two kicks. "Cannon Spike!" She cried out, back flipping and her foot made contact with his face.

Giovanni was dazed from the attack, but recovered as he landed on his hands and feet. "Not bad, but I'll show you some my attacks!" He said, grinning as he rushed at her. Performing from lightning fast punches and kicks in the Jeet Kune Do style, the tall blonde's hits were fast as the energy was now covered in his fists and legs. The attacks caused an explosion, making contact with Cammy and sent her flying back.

As soon as she landed on the ground, she slowly picked herself up and groaned. She saw Giovanni with his fist in her face, glowing with the same orange energy.

"You know, I like you a lot." He begins to speak, smirking all the while. "You put up a fight than your mousy voiced partner."

"Mousy voice?!" Chun-Li shouted and a comical angry expression on her face and an anime vein on her forehead. The attacks that injured her body subsided, feeling her angry take over. It was given a sudden boost when Giovanni commented on her voice. "I'll show you a mousy voice you jerk!" She came rushing at him, lifting her leg up.

Giovanni had a comical surprise look on his face, looking in Chun-Li's direction. As the foot made contact with his face, he was hit multiple times by the famous lightning fast kicks. Feeling dazed, he felt her foot make contact with his cheek and sent him flying towards where the water was being sprayed from the ground and he tried to get out.

Chun-Li puffs her cheeks in annoyance, still glaring death at Giovanni. "I don't have a mousy voice." She mumbled.

"I think you have a lovely voice." Cammy managed to pick herself up, walking over to her partner and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Someone call the coast guard!" Giovanni whaled, waving his arms in an exaggerated fashion.

Chun-Li let out an exaggerated sigh, this mob boss was getting on her nerves. Still, the threat was neutralized and that would mean she and Cammy should go help Guile with Mammoth.

…

"So Mammoth… What is it that you intend to do with me?" Guile asked, maybe he could get Mammoth to talk.

"When Mammoth done with you… Master will reward me." Mammoth explained, having thoughts of Vega praising him for his strength

Guile wasn't sure who this 'master' was, but it sounded like Mammoth's boss. Upon seeing Chun-Li and Cammy come his way, he looked at Mammoth and flashed a grin. "Hey Mammoth… Your shoes are untied!"

Mammoth looked at Guile with confusion, looking down at his shoes. "Hey, Mammoth's shoes are not-" He was cut off, being kicked from behind the kick hard and dropped Guile.

Guile landed on his feet, thinking it was to repay Mammoth two fold. As his hands glow yellow, he threw Sonic Booms right at the large behemoth.

"Police man trick Mammoth!" He whined, feeling like he was used. Mammoth was hit unexpectedly by the energy discs Guile sent his way. Being hit in the chest multiple times, he started to walk backwards. They were thrown with such fury he dropped to his knees and clutched his chest. "Mammoth's… chest hurt." He groaned in pain, panting heavily and got on his knees. "Mammoth… needs… medicine."

Cammy landed on her feet, glaring at Mammoth. The only medicine he needed was a good butt whooping. "Then let me give you a prescription!" She exclaimed, performing a hard back flip and her foot made contact with his jaw. As she bounced around attacking him from every angle, she performed the Cross Stinger Assault on him.

"My turn!" Guile drew his arms back, pumping up with energy. "Sonic Hurricane!" A larger energy disc caught Mammoth in the attack, making him spin around.

"Argh! Mammoth feel dizzy already!" Mammoth felt the attack, making him spin like a tornado in one of those cartoons he watched.

Giovanni managed to get himself free, landing face first on the ground and groaned. "That's it! You two are asking for a-" He stopped as he was caught in the 'tornado' with Mammoth inside. "Mamma mia, I'm in one of those twisters!"

Chun-Li had the most surprised look on her face, seeing the cartoony tornado with Mammoth and Giovanni carry them away as their words faded. "We should call the police to look out for a… tornado I guess."

Seeing Chun-Li and Cammy together, Guile couldn't help but let a smile show. "Are you two alright? You looked roughed up." She pointed out, seeing the tears in Chun-Li's qipao and Cammy have a few minor bruise marks.

"Don't worry Guile. I just need some time to tune out that jerk's voice." Chun-Li answered as she rolled her eyes, her gaze shifting to Cammy. "You came and saved us… Thank you."

Cammy expressed a sad smile, taking Chun-Li's hands into her own. "Chun-Li, I'm so sorry." She spoke in a soft tone, looking into her partner's eyes. "I know words can't express how I feel, but I want you and Guile to know how truly sorry I am. I don't expect you both and the others to forgive me, but… I couldn't live with the guilt knowing what would happen to you both."

Chun-Li quickly pulled Cammy into a hug, embracing her British companion tightly. "It's okay… We'll get through this."

"She's right, you are not alone anymore." Guile agreed and his gaze upon the young woman.

"Now what's this about you being a therapist?" Chun-Li asked, wanting to know what Cammy had been doing for the last year.

Cammy sighed, knowing Chun-Li would go straight for the kill. "Ah, that… For the last year, I took on an alias as a prodigy from England moving to New York and studied therapy." She began to explain, her eyes shifting over to Guile. "I've been analyzing peoples' emotional problems and looked to help them through different methods based upon their situation… I believe your son is one of my patients."

Guile's mouth open, surprised that the stories he heard of Victor's therapist was actually Cammy. So for the last year, his son had been seeking help from Cammy and she was right under his nose. _'Heh, no wonder Victor was able to lead a better life.'_ He smiled inwardly. "How is he in your sessions?"

"I can't reveal any information on that, doctor-patient privilege." Cammy answered, smiling to him apologetically. "But he's nice to talk to, and he certainly has a scrappy sense of humor."

This made Chun-Li feel happy for Guile's son. No one deserved to live a live full of trauma. Cammy could easily relate to that, and used that to help people.

Guile chuckled, knowing that was his son. "So what will you do now?"

"I've decided… I want to stop running and help you two in this mission." Cammy informed them both, wanting to help in everyway she could.

"Your boss sent me on a mission to find and locate you. I should call him and let him know you'll be aiding us." Chun-Li said and knowing Wolfman he would be thrilled to have Cammy back in action.

This was certainly starting to feel like the old days again. With the three of them back together, they would solve this murder case once and for all. Upon realizing something, he outwardly groaned. "Crap, I almost like this slip."

"What is it Guile?" Chun-Li asked, wondering what Guile discovered.

"When I was battling Mammoth, he said his 'master' would reward him. He's the one pulling the strings." The flattop policeman had to use trickery in order to defeat Mammoth.

Sensing the grim presence in his words, Cammy looked at Guile with concern.

"Whoever Mammoth and Giovanni are working for, it must be someone who has a connection who is stealing Shadaloo technology." Guile began to explain, clenching both his fists and closed his eyes. _'What's weird is Mammoth knows this man... I should've asked for a name. Still, at least I know we're onto something.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Juri continued to walk down the streets of Brooklyn, New York. Not only was she bored, but her search for Jet was turning pretty fruitless. She grits her teeth in anger, slamming her fist into a nearby wall. The glow in left eye was noticeable, seeing a few people stare at her. "What, got something you want to stare at?!" She snapped, scaring them off.

Upon realizing what she did when the people went about their way, she sighed in frustration. Pulling her fist back, she saw the dent and grimaced. _'Damn, I really got to work on that.'_ She thought in a nonchalant manner. She needed to get a drink, needing a break.

Finding a nearby bar, she walked in and only saw a few people. It was still early, so she was lucky. Walking over to the bar, she took a stool and placed money on the counter. "Give me the strongest thing bottle you have in this joint." She said in a firm tone.

The plains clothes bartender didn't argue, going to the selection behind the counter. Taking out a small cup, he poured the drink and saw Juri place her on his wrist. "Ah, is something wrong?"

"I want the whole thing." Juri said, purple eyes giving him a death glare.

He knew he would lose his license if he allowed her to give her the whole bottle. "Listen, I know people have problems and normally I don't care."

"I hear a 'but' coming on." Juri commented, rolling her eyes.

"But you look like the type that wants to tear someone's head off." The middle-aged man went on, trying to give her some sound advice. He wasn't aware of whom she was, but he certainly dealt with these types of people in the past. "Either way, I'm giving you a choice."

Juri took her drink, swallowing it down fast and pulled the bartender by the collar of his shirt. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." She warned in a low voice.

The bartender was surprised by the woman's strength, seeing his customers' cowering and he already grew concern. "Threatening me all you want, I don't care." He said, his gray eyes meeting with the violet ones unafraid. "Leave these people out of it. Whatever your beef is, I'm sure it's not with me."

Juri growled, rearing her fist back but turned to look at the news. Taking a gander at the details, she saw amateur footage of some attack that happened today. Absent-mindedly letting go of the bartender, her violet eyes caught the sight of Giovanni.

The bartender looked in Juri's direction, shaking his head. "Man, this city gets these weird freaks out of the gutter every year. I thought that blackout from a year ago here was bad. This is… all kinds of wrong."

Juri watched Giovanni display his powers on television, seeing him fight Chun-Li and then Cammy step in. She flashed her teeth, slowly turning into a scowl and flashed her teeth in anger. _'He's playing with my kitten and China doll…No one touches them but me!'_ She exclaimed in her mind.

"Man, whoever that gray giant is, that's the face only a mother could love." The bartender commented, giving a good look at Mammoth's mug. "Still, not as creepy as that kid with the ice powers. Whenever he's in a bad mood, he knows how to make it snow."

This caught Juri's attention, looking at the bartender with a serious look. "You know about him?" She asked, leaning in close. "Tell me where he's located, or I swear I'll break every bone in your body."

"I hear rumors he stops by Coney Island, but no one goes near that place." The bartender explained, hearing the stories that every time someone went in they never came back out. "What's worse, the man that accompanies the ice freak is even worse… He threatened a person for accidentally spilling a small drop of wine onto his face.

Juri would have to worry about Giovanni later. It suddenly clicked on how Jet got his ability to manipulate ice as a weapon. _'So that little creep is working with Vega, eh? I think I can I track down where he lives.'_ She thought, taking the bottle out of the bartender's hand and took one long swig before relieving herself.

"Yo lady, take it easy there!" The bartender exclaimed, shocked that Juri was able to nab it in one swoop. Upon seeing her put the bottle down, he studied the look on her face.

Juri had a sadistic gleam in her eyes, the Feng Shui Engine glowing brighter than ever. Gazing at the bartender, she smirked at him. "Thanks for the drink pal, and keep the change." She winked at him and blew a kiss.

When she left, all the bartender could do was blink. Rubbing his eyes, he wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "First the black out, then a guy with ice powers, guy with super speed, a giant with an ugly mug, and now a woman whose eye can glow… Yep, this city gets these weird freaks from out of the gutter every year."

…

Within another room of the Neo Shadaloo base, Vega was in a different room. Gazing upon his latest masterpiece, he was mere moments away from reaching his goal. _'At long last, I am almost done with this charade.'_ He thought in his mind, anticipating his excitement. _'Bison was a fool to think he could rule the world. How one would rule such an entire planet would be taxing. Not enjoying the beautiful things in life is such a shame.'_

Being a former Shadaloo general, he would run Bison's organization from time to time. Even though he was vain and sadistic at times, he wasn't stupid. Underneath his charm, he would use his wits to manipulate others to get what he wanted. Thinking about the time before he the makings of Neo Shadaloo, Vega had visited a doctor in New York City. It was during that time Bison gave him one final assignment to carry out and that was to kill Guile's family. Even though it was optional, he did for the whim and relished in the taste of their blood. Figuring he was done with that, the Spanish matador would resume his old life in the cage fights in Spain his physical performance had been hindered by something that would affect his life.

One Year Ago…

 _The blonde Spaniard was inside the Lenox Hill Hospital, having arrived for his appointment. A part of felt turned on, seeing the people waiting by death's door and the grim reaper looking to take away the ugly filth of this world. However, there was the part of him that seemed to be sympathetic towards the youthful who weren't so lucky._

 _Wearing his plain clothes, he didn't want to stick out for fear that someone would recognize him. It annoyed him how he couldn't allow himself to look his best, but he reluctantly thought of it and cursed himself. Yet he needed the help of this doctor who was rumored to be the best._

 _As the door opened, a thirty-five year old raven-haired woman with midnight-blue eyes gazed upon Vega. "Mr. Vega, I apologize for the wait. My son bumped into someone along the way." She explained._

" _No need to apologize my dear." Vega reassured her with a charming smile, enticed by her physical beauty. "So, what is the news you wanted to tell me Dr. Ryder?"_

 _Selina's soft features went serious, frowning as she looked at the charts. "It's actually bad news." She began to speak, taking a deep breathe._

" _Is it a physical injury?" Vega asked. Curious if this injury was anything serious._

" _I don't know how to tell you this but," Selina inwardly bit her lower lip, her blue eyes making eye contact with the nobleman's. "You have cancer."_

 _Vega let out a soft chuckle, running a hand through his blonde locks. "Clearly there is a cure for this 'cancer' you speak of." He said with a confident smile._

" _No, I'm being serious, you do have cancer." Selina corrected him, seeing his smile fade and to a stony expression. "I've studied every known cancer in medical school, and whatever you've been exposed to…It appears to be some form of unknown radiation mixed with poison and…We don't know if there is a way to treat it."_

 _Vega let out a shaky breathe, turning to the woman and placed his hands on her shoulders. "How long till this foul disease claims my body?!" He demanded and his tone desperate. "If it's money you require, I will pay you to look for a cure!"_

 _Selina was surprised by the sudden desperate tone, taken aback but back away quickly. "I'm sorry Mr. Vega, but even with all the money you have in the world…I'm not sure how long you have." She said with honesty._

 _After going through all the trials for this moment, the beauty of Vega would cease to exist. He refused to allow some disease to claim his body and die a mediocre death. "Thank you for your time Dr. Ryder…It was truly an inspiration to know I will be awaiting the grim reaper on the day I am at death's door." He said, keeping his face on her and kept his composure._

 _Remaining unfazed, Selina looked like she stood her guard and nodded her head. "I am truly sorry Mr. Vega. If there is anything else I can do, I am more than willing to help."_

" _I think you have done enough." Vega spoke in an icy tone, walking past her and threw on his trench coat. As he continued to walk down the hallways, he spotted a seventeen-year old boy with frost-blue hair and a young girl in a wheelchair. He flashed a smile and made his way over to the room they were in. "Hello there, it's interesting to find two youths in a place like this."_

 _The frost-blue haired Canadian turned around, silver eyes locking on Vega. "What do you want?" He demanded, the boy standing in front of his sister._

" _Who is this Jet?" Sophie asked as she was gazing at the blonde man with curiosity._

" _He's no one Sophie, just an annoyance." Jet answered, not wanting his little sister to be near any strangers._

" _I'm annoying?" Vega asked, mocking a gasp and faking to be hurt. "Why, your words stab my heart!"_

" _If only they did." Jet mutters under his breathe._

" _My name is…Mr. Vega." He introduced himself, pulling out a rose and tossed it to Sophie. "And I could offer you a proposition."_

 _Sophie caught it with accurate precision, taking a whiff of it. "Oh wow, it smells pretty! Thank you Mr. Vega!"_

" _See, even your sister appreciates beauty itself." Vega commented, just to add to Jet's annoyance._

 _Jet narrowed his gaze at Vega, looking at his sister. "Can you give us a minute sis?" He asked._

 _Sophie nodded her head, leaving the room. Her appointment wasn't for another hour, so she decided to go in the activity room._

 _Once she left the room, Jet already took out a knife. "I don't know who you are, but stay away from my sister. She's my property."_

 _This was all too amusing. Surely this boy had no idea who he was talking back to. "Do you think a knife can stop me?" He chuckled and kept his gaze on the young boy. "But why I am here is none of your concern. I merely saw you on the same floor, and thought I'd drop by."_

" _Likely story, but I doubt someone like you would waltz on in here in a hospital like this to stalk me." Jet said, keeping his stance ready. "Besides, I…I need help to find a cure for my sister's paralysis."_

 _So this child was looking to save his paralysis. It was intriguing, but if he had the data and schematics to any old projects his former master had that he kept hidden. 'Hmmm, this gives me an idea for a beautiful scheme.' He thought, hatching an idea. That's when it clicked inside of him, that he could restart the organization and get new scientists to work clockwork on finding a way to cure his cancer._

" _Maybe we can help each other?" Vega asked, leaning against the wall. "Surely I can use advanced technology to help cure your little sister."_

 _Jet flashed his teeth in anger, clenching his hands. "There's no way I'm putting my sister through that!" He spat in anger, his protectiveness of his young sibling showing._

" _What if I could find a way to make the procedure non-lethal?" Vega asked, seeing the boy calming down but his emotional guard was up. "And what if I could offer you…power? Real power to help you fight back…Surely there is someone in your life that deserves a swift death."_

 _Jet started to bring his hands down, putting the switch blade back into his jacket and looked at Vega with a serious look. "Tell me what to do?"_

The Present…

Neo Shadaloo was never meant to avenge Bison's death and follow his goal. Instead, Vega put on a theatrical display of acting by wanting to remodel the world in his own image. As imperfect as the world was, he wanted to focus on himself and discard this 'ugly disease' from his body. His face was his cherished possession, but he had always taken good care of his physical form every. Nevertheless, he would abandon this charade and allow his generals to take the fall.

"Engines are on stand by." Raijin spoke, turning his head to a young scientist. "Flip the switch!"

As Vega watched the machine start up, he smiled with satisfaction. _'Yes, the Vega Drive is now operating as I imagined it to be. It is so…beautiful?'_ His questioned in his mind, seeing the machine's lights flicker, some parts started to combust, and the power gave out. Upon seeing it shut down, he looked at Raijin with confusion. "What is going on? I thought everything was all set?"

Raijin stroked his chin, sighing and shook his head. "Oh, I thought this would happen."

"I demand to know what you are talking about this instant!" Vega exclaimed, stalking over to the middle-aged Japanese scientist.

"Well Lord Vega, the machine is properly-" Raijin explained but was grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"It should be intact!" Vega exclaimed in anger, blue eyes burning with fury. "You have the parts to the old Psycho Drive and redesigned it to make sure the calibrations were in effect… So why isn't it working?!"

"Well, that's just it. We need a stronger power source." Raijin began to explain, adjusting his ear piece.

"Than use the nanotechnology as the power source," Vega reasoned, thinking it was strong enough to fix the damaged bone structure in Sophie's body. Surely those machines could be programmed to power up something as ancient as the Psycho Drive.

"The machine requires energy to be powered up, and we don't have that." Raijin pointed out, knowing this would upset Vega.

"Please 'doctor', do 'enlighten me." Vega said in a dangerous tone, tempted to add Raijin to his collection of ugly victims.

"The old Psycho Drive was fueled by negative energy, Lord Bison's Psycho Power to be precise. And it was meant to only resurrect and stabilize his power." Raijin explained the details to Vega, knowing he needed to show him the bigger picture. "The Vega Drive lacks a power source and needs something strong to help make the machine run properly and smoothly."

Vega growled in annoyance, gazing at the machine and rubbed his temples to calm his raising headache. _'The only thing that could make this worse is if Giovanni and Mammoth come back failing in their mission.'_ He thought in his mind.

Speaking of his generals, the 'tornado' that carried Mammoth and Giovanni came crashing into the room.

Giovanni managed to get out, wobbling and pressed his hand onto a nearby column. "Mamma mia, I think I'm gonna puke." He said. His eyes were dizzy, shaking his head.

Mammoth slowly stopped spinning, slowly stumbling and jumped on one foot. "Oh, Mammoth's head all spinny!" He said, walking in Giovanni's direction. "Can Giovanni help Mammoth?"

Giovanni turned his gaze in the behemoth's direction, and he shrieked as the giant general was heading in his direction. "Not in my direction!" He exclaimed as he ran, but soon felt the weight of his comrade collapse on top of him. "Get off me you big goon!"

"Mammoth see small birdies around head." Mammoth laughed a bit and obviously he wasn't aware of the word hallucination.

"I think your brain is playing tricks on you." Giovanni said sarcastically, managing to wiggle his way out. He used his kinetic energy to give himself enhanced strength, and lifted the other general off him. Using his speed to slide off, he saw an unhappy looking Vega looking down at him. "What's up doc?" He asked with a cheesy grin

"You two better have a good explanation for just crashing in." Vega spoke, knowing he was already having a bad day. As powerful as these two were, they acted like children. Still, he saw their skills to be valuable to Neo Shadaloo.

Mammoth interrupted, clutching his chest in pain and remembered what those mean people did to him. "Mammoth needs medicine! Mean people hurt Mammoth!"

Raijin rushed over to Mammoth, taking out a tranquilizer gun. "Now-now Lord Mammoth, I have a special treat for you." He said and helped sooth his giant general's pain. Pressing the needle into the thick hard skin, he injected a serum into the giant. "How do you feel?"

Mammoth started to feel the serum heal his body, slowly standing up and looked down at Raijin and flashed a grin. "Mammoth happy now!"

Vega closed his eyes, his head throbbing and his eyebrow twitched. "That's not the point. Did you do what you were ordered to do?" He asked, reopening them as he kept his focus on the two

"Yeah, we totally did, we had them on the ropes." Giovanni reassured his boss, getting up and gulped nervously. He knew Vega had a nasty temper, and judging from the looks of it he wasn't in the mood for more bad news. "Then this other woman showed up out of nowhere to save the day. And man oh man, was she a bombshell!"

"Please be more descriptive." Vega said in a calm tone, finding Giovanni's taste in women to be annoying.

"Well, she had blonde hair styled in two braids, a red beret, and I think she wore a green swimsuit." Giovanni answered. The image of Cammy already in his mind and he just grinned and heart shapes replaced his eyes in an anime style. "Even if she has that scar on her left cheek, it doesn't take away how hot she is."

"Sir, you might want to look at this!" One of Vega's soldiers walked in, having a tablet in his hands.

As Vega watched the news, he saw Giovanni and Mammoth's battles and broadcasted live. Stalking over to Giovanni, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The matador lifted him up off the ground. "I gave you two powers beyond your dreams," He said in a low tone, coming off as dark and serious, bringing his claw to Giovanni's throat. "And you both fail to kill your targets… I think I've misplaced my faith in both of you."

Mammoth cowered in fear, using his giant hands to cover his ears and hide his face. When Vega was like this, it made him scared. He didn't want to be killed for his failure.

Giovanni gulped, looking at his boss in a nervous way and gulped. "Now boss, think about what you're doing," He said, speaking serious and shifted his body. "If you dispose of both us, you'd lose your top generals!"

Vega's eyes narrowed at Giovanni, and remained silent as Giovanni spoke.

"As stupid as we act, me and Mammoth are technically loyal." Giovanni continued, pointing out the truth. "Plus if you kill me, the other mob families won't be too happy and I'm sure you don't want any heat."

Flashing his teeth in anger and dropped him, Vega did not like Giovanni's explanation. It was true, the last thing he needed was more attention and he already had the NYPD, the U.S. Military, Interpol, and now Delta Red digging in. At least he theorized inside his head. "As much as I hate to say this, but you are right. But be warned Giovanni, I do not tolerate failure lightly." He explained as he expressed a sadistic grin.

"I'm surprised Lord Vega hasn't snapped yet." A familiar raspy voice spoke up.

The room grew silent, everyone having heard Giovanni talk to Vega. Now the appearance of Jet made the tension grow within the room.

Vega turned his attention at the sight of his second-in-command, smirking in response. "Jet… How nice of you to grace us with your presence," He spoke in his usual confidence, his eyes on Giovanni. "I have a mission for you."

The sudden announcement of a mission caught Jet off guard, and he wasn't in the mood for one. "What is it?" He asked, speaking an indifferent tone.

"I want you to find a strong source on energy. I need it to bring my Vega Drive up to maximum power." Vega explained in clear detail, blue eyes focused on Jet. "I grow tired of your absence and I'm getting irritated of having this… clown at my beck and call."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Giovanni exclaimed in an exaggerated angry manner.

Mammoth just snickered and found his fellow general's reaction to be funny. "Ha ha, master made fun of Giovanni." He burst out laughing now and held his sides.

"At least I'm not gullible like you." Giovanni shot back, remembering Guile used that Sonic Hurricane on the giant behemoth.

"Oh yeah, Giovanni got hit in the face a lot by pretty lady!" Mammoth argued back, an anime vein on the side of his head.

Giovanni's face faltered and growled in comical anger. "You want a piece of me you dumb ape?!" He said, putting his orange kinetic-covered fist in front of Mammoth's face.

"Mammoth ready to tumble!" Mammoth answered, ready to prove he was the strongest one of the generals.

"Enough!" Vega shouted, finally losing his patience with the two and watched them stand up straight like soldiers. He turned his attention to Jet and sighed. "Just bring anything that requires a strong amount of energy."

Jet nodded his head, leaving the room at once.

Once Jet left, Vega turned his attention to the two generals and smirked. "I'm thinking of a punishment for you two for your incompetence." He said, stroking his chin. "You two are to work together and clean my trophy room. Make sure the room is spotless and I want to be able to see my reflection in them."

Giovanni's face faltered, can't believing he was stuck playing the maid and with Mammoth no less. _'Well that's just great! Me stuck with the man-child.'_ He thought in his mind, looking up at Mammoth. _'What are you thinking in that brain of yours you big goof?'_

Mammoth was not happy with his punishment, but he would certainly enjoy watching his fellow general complain. "At least Mammoth not alone in punishment." He said, following Giovanni like a happy child.

"Trust me. Cleaning isn't exactly my idea of 'fun'." Giovanni said in a sarcastic tone, trying not to let this setback get to him.

…

Alex was already waiting outside of the building of his apartment, having gotten a text from Victor that he was on the way over. Seeing his raven-haired companion, he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, ready to start this manhunt?" He asked.

Victor shot Alex a look, a very serious one at that. "Yeah, I guess so." He said, feeling uneasy about having Juri be by herself out in the open. Jet could track her down again, and he obviously wouldn't care about killing her in the open.

Alex sensed that his best friend was serious, seeing him so quiet at the moment. "How's your old man's case coming along?" He asked.

"Dad's working with a friend from Interpol." Victor answered, having met Chun-Li last night. "Knowing him, he'll have this case done by within a week.

"Wow, sounds like your old man has some pretty tight connections." Alex whistled, impressed that Tom's friend was knew some people outside of the U.S. Air Force.

Victor gave Alex a look, not wanting to get off topic. "Anyway, you didn't say anything to her that made her run off, did you?" He asked, knowing that Alex's blunt nature tended to rub people the wrong way.

"Ah… I don't think I did." Alex rubbed the back of his head, feeling uncomfortable with the subject. Juri already left his him in a confused state, and the way she moved her body. This caused him to shake his head and get serious. "… Maybe we should talk about it after we find her. Where would she go?"

Victor sighed, wishing he did know the answer to that question. He figured that Juri would not go back to her place. _'The condo is out of the question, and I'm sure she doesn't work on Saturdays…Okay, she used to be a brainwashed assassin and she's bound to have a long number of resources.'_ He wondered, trying to imagine himself in Juri's shoes. Blue eyes widened and it suddenly dawned on him. "You might want to add on who else would be there if she wanted to go to a certain location."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, seeing the look of worry on Victor's face.

"Jet shows up at her job, making accusations at her, and trashes the court house." Victor began to explain. Being around Guile, learning the laws of the justice system certainly helped. "I think if you were an angry ex-assassin like her, payback would come to mind."

Alex tensed at this, thinking if he hadn't done what he did Juri would not be in this predicament. Tom always warned him of his violent outbursts, and helped him try to control those outbursts. All he felt was guilt now and he should've listened to his adoptive father. "Well, where does Jet live?" He asked.

"Jet's place," Victor mused, stroking his chin and remembered something. Back when he first met Jet, he remembered he and his gang encountered him heading back to Coney Island. Was it possible Jet lived there? "Back I when use to lead the Blade Sharks, Jet always stopped at the abandoned amusement park in Coney Island."

"Coney Island… That's not to far from here." Alex spoke, surprised that Jet was actually within his area. Still, now it gave him the creeps that someone that dangerous lived within the Brooklyn area.

"Hey, I doubt my lawyer is going to roam around some abandoned amusement park." Victor said with a smile, but regained his serious composure. He knew they had to get to the manor before Juri, or get to her before she started to do something he would have to take responsibility for.

…

Juri had gazed upon the abandoned amusement park from outside, looking at the abandoned rides and games. This is the place that Jet lived in.

Ever since she found a new Feng Shui Engine to replace her old one, she forced the old S.I.N. hackers to add an upgrade to her eye. She would use it to record the energy signatures of the fighters she fought. Having studied Jet's style, she looked up his profile. _'You barged in to my turf, now it's my turn.'_ She thought, thinking it would even up the score between them.

Jumping over the fence, Juri landed on the group. Before she went out her on revenge spree on the frost-blue haired Canadian, she made sure to recognize his fighting style. Wearing her purple and pink catsuit and had her hair in the horn style, she wanted to get Jet's attention by knowing who he was dealing with.

As she snuck through the entrance, she wanted to play it safe. Using the energy in her eye, she moved fast and zipped in front of the door. Slowly walking around, she looked at the deserted games. "Hello, anyone here?" She called out.

' _Huh, guess no one is here.'_ She thought, shrugging her shoulders. Gazing around this place it felt cold all of a sudden, but she was still getting bad vibes about this place. _'Talk about nightmare city…No wonder that creep rubs me the wrong way. He mustn't have emotionally developed properly or something.'_ She thought in her mind.

Still, she had to get Jet's attention somehow. Turning her gaze to something that looked like a castle, Juri got an idea. Walking over to it, she developed gray energy around her leg and shot a blade-like projectile at it. Hopefully this would get his attention.

...

As Jet was miles away from the Neo Shadaloo hideout and back in Brooklyn, he continued to walk the streets and blend in with the huge crowd of New Yorkers. He didn't belong with Neo Shadaloo, the citizens of this state, or with anyone in general.

Canada was his home, living in Toronto City. Even though he came from a middle-class home, it was okay. However, he was known to cause all sorts of trouble. Basically he killed the family pet, lash out at his classmates, and various disturbing stuff that made his teachers worry.

However, the only one who seemed to calm him down was his little sister. Even though she wasn't aware of what he did, Sophie treated him like a human being. In some twisted way, he was infatuated with her. To her, she was everything and wanted to keep her smile untouched.

Hearing a loud explosion, he turned his attention to the sound and saw it was coming from Coney Island.

Jet suddenly tensed and had an angry expression on his face. "Stay away from my property!" He yelled, pushing people out of the way violently and rushed to the direction. _'Whoever the interlopers are, they will be destroyed, permanently!'_ He thought in his mind, anger taking over him completely. Anyone who entered his sanctuary would meet an icy grave.

…

The two males stood in front of the abandoned amusement park of Coney Island, and already noticed the attack had already begun. Victor was the first to react, entering the condemned area and looked for Juri.

"Be careful bro!" Alex shouted out to him, rushing in as well.

Victor ran around, looking to what might be a possible home for Jet. Looking in front of the fun house, he barged in and looked around for any sign of a living person. "Jet, are you in here!" He called out. Upon hearing the sound of a whimpering girl, he followed the sound and found a sixteen-year old girl with frost-blue hair and silver eyes like Jet's.

The young teenaged girl looked up, gasping with horror and backed away. "Y-you're not Jet!" She cried out.

As his memory from a year ago kicked in, he recognized the girl. "No, I'm not… but we have met." Victor said, getting on one knee and smiled at her.

Looking at him carefully, she instantly recognized the raven-haired teenager. "You're him! I mean, that boy that saved me from that monster." She said timidly, looking away from Victor and blushed. "You shouldn't be here."

Knowing who she was referring to, his own eyes were cast down. Troy kidnapped this girl and was about to murder her. "My name is Victor Ryder. We don't have time much." He began to talk, looking at her seriously. "Someone is here attacking this place."

Sophie looked at Victor with a surprised expression on her face, biting her lower lip. "Jet told me not to talk to strangers, and to always stay put." She said, and then squeaked once she heard the ground shake.

"Well, we'll be flat as a pancake if we don't leave." Victor commented, offering his hand to Sophie and midnight-blue eyes focused on her. "I know we have never met on a formal basis, but I need you to trust me."

Sophie looked into those eyes of his, seeing something within them. Not sure what it was, but she sensed warmth and kindness to them.

"Please… Jet would want to see you alive." Victor said, speaking the truth. It was the only way to get this girl to trust him.

The frost-blue haired girl took his head, and followed him out of the fun house.

Alex watched Victor exit the front of the fun house, seeing a young girl following behind him. His blue eyes focused on the little girl, having never met her before. "So, who is this?" He asked.

"This is the little girl I saved four years ago." Victor answered, showing a small smile. Out of the things he did before he gave up being a gang member, was that he saved this young girl's life. Seeing the timid expression on her face, he showed a warm smile. "Don't worry. He's a friend of mine."

"My name is Sophie." She spoke, introducing herself and brought out her hand.

The blonde wrestler got on one knee, taking her soft hand into his green-gloved hand. "The name is Alex," He introduced himself as he expressed a warm smile. "I have a younger sister about your age… I think you and her would get along well."

Sophie beamed with a smile, feeling like she made some new friends.

"I see you two have made it." Causing the three to jump, Juri stood there with a smirk. Seeing Victor and Alex gaze upon her, she chuckled. "So, who is the little girl?"

"Her name is Sophie." Alex spoke up, suddenly standing up and stood in front of the young girl.

"Why are you attacking our home?" Sophie asked, wanting to know why this strange woman was suddenly destroying the amusement park. "Jet worked hard to make sure he gave me a home here."

"That's quite the fairy tale kid, but you have no idea what kind of person Jet is." Juri said, her words were serious but she kept her smirk.

Victor turned to Juri, walking over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "This is no time for games," He spoke, feeling like the woman knew more than she was letting on. "We have to leave right now."

"Oh no, I am not leaving without having to get some payback." Juri said, pushing Victor's hands off of her and looked over his shoulder. A smirk suddenly appeared on her face, violet eyes focused on her aggressor.

Jet stood there, anger in his silver eyes and cold energy within his hands started to appear. His facial expression remained stoic and intense, flashing his teeth. "Sophie, get out of here and find a safe place to hide." He spoke, slowly walking towards the three intruders.

"But Jet, these kind people-" Sophie spoke up, but saw the expression on her brother's face.

"Are you talking back to me?!" Jet yelled, his face seething with anger and silver eyes on her. "Get out now!"

Sensing the look in her brother's eyes, she already felt fear and reluctantly nodded her head.

Hearing his sister leave, his gaze fixated on all three of them. "You come into my sanctuary, unannounced, and you all tainted it!" He spat in anger, fury taking over him.

"You came into my turf and violated it!" Juri shot back, the energy of her Feng Shui Engine kicking in.

"Jet, before you do anything, let's just talk about this." Victor said, standing in front of Juri.

"Stay out of this!" Jet suddenly made the atmosphere to be cold throwing Victor back into a concession stand, using the blizzard to his advantage.

"Victor!" Alex exclaimed, rushing over to his young friend and helped him up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just help me find the girl." Victor grunted in pain, shaking his head. Since when was Jet capable of doing that? It didn't matter now. Finding this Sophie was all that mattered to him. As he and Alex split up, he looked around for the frost-blue haired sixteen-year old.

Jet turned his attention to Juri, silver eyes meeting with the purple ones. "This time, there will be no more distractions." He spoke. Deathly calm and his words were sharp, and the air growing colder by the minute. "You're an abomination, a disease that needs to be wiped away and eliminated off of this planet permanently."

"Bring it on creep." Juri motioned at him to come at Jet, taunting him with a hand motion.

He threw several icicles in Juri's direction, making sure they were aimed at her.

Juri dodged out of them, jumping into the air and kicked Jet several times. "It's gonna take than a few ice tricks to stop me." She said with a smirk.

The frost-blue haired Canadian narrowed his eyes, making the floor was frozen. Jagged cascades of ice came popping out of the ground, and targeted Juri once more. There was no way she could escape from this.

Juri bounced around, making out the random patterns and made her way towards Jet. She kicked him again, and pushed him into one of the sharp shards.

Jet winced in pain, screaming as he felt himself get cut. It seemed she liked to play dirty and use any trick in the book. "You'll pay for that." He hissed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Juri laughed sadistically, walking towards him.

His home was being destroyed. Victor led that vile spider into his home to get payback. Well, he would make sure they got more than just that.

Sophie kept herself hidden behind the control panel of an amusement park ride. Hearing foot steps, she poked her head out and saw Victor. "Victor, I'm over here!" She shouted to get his attention.

Victor turned his attention to the voice, rushing over to Sophie and helped the petite Canadian teen out from behind the control panel. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." He said.

"What about Jet?" Sophie asked. Her silver eyes were on Victor, as if she was pleading to save her older brother. Even if he did yell at her, it was probably out of him being overprotective.

"Trust me. I think Jet can handle himself." Victor reassured her. He knew Jet probably wasn't in the best condition to fight. However, he needed to get her out of this crazy battlefield.

As Jet was thrown back, it was in Victor and Sophie's direction. Slowly standing up, he was oblivious to what dropped out of the inside of his dark blue trench coat.

Sophie looked at the object that dropped from Jet's trench coat, seeing a blood stained knife. As her mouth opened, it suddenly dawned on her of what happened four years ago. Eyes widened in terror and tears building up, it made her realize what happened to her parents.

Juri slowly walked towards him, hand on her hip. "How does it feel? Not so fun is it?" She asked with a smirk.

Jet was about to response, but he heard a gasp and turned around. He looked down at the floor, seeing his knife dropped from his trench coat. Then seeing the look of horror on his sister's face, he realized what she was scared of. "Sophie, I can explain…" His voice trailed off, his eyes landed on Victor with his hands on his little sister. "Interloper, get your hands off my property!"

"P-Property, is that what I am to you?" Sophie asked, her body shaken and suddenly felt like she wasn't a sister to him at all.

Ignoring her question, Jet snarled and charged up his hands with cold energy. "I'll kill you!" He screamed, firing a beam at Victor.

Victor quickly grabbed Sophie by the waist, picking her up and ran in the opposite direction. Clearly this must've set Jet off, seeing how this little girl was important to him. Still, now he was starting to see the real side of Jet after four years.

"Stand still you vermin!" Jet yelled, firing another beam at Victor.

Victor was running around, trying his best not to get him. However, he was finally hit and his sides were frozen. Clearly this newfound increase in power made Victor's body temperature drop, seeing how badly it affected his body. "Kid, run as fast as you can." He managed to speak in a low voice.

"I can't leave with you!" Sophie cried out, trying to lift up his body. She yelped in surprise, seeing Victor was knocked back by her brother's ice beam.

Jet fired that beam with every good intention, not wanting his little sister to be associating with his old bully. "Don't help him… He's part of the same gang that kidnapped you." He spoke in an icy tone. Hearing a familiar cackle, he turned around. "What's so funny?!" 

"You think she's going to forgive you after what she's witnessed?" Juri mockingly asked Jet, shaking her head in amusement.

"That's none of your business! I'm the only one she cares about! You're nothing but a vile monster that enjoys making others suffer!" Jet yelled in anger, taking a swing at her and she dodged it. Feeling the energy in his cold powers increasing, it only enhanced his insanity and emotions. "You're a bully!"

This only added more fuel to the fire, causing Juri to get angry quickly. "I'll show you who the bully is!" She screamed, charging her foot up with energy and sent a projectile his way.

Jet fired an ice beam in her direction, but his silver eyes widened. As the projectiles collided, a girl's scream could be heard. Standing up, he rushed over to pick up the sixteen-year old girl in his arms. "Sophie! Stay with me!" His voice was in a panic of desperation, his sister caught in the attack.

Victor witnessed the attack, seeing the little girl he once saved put her life on the line. He let out a sharp breathe, remembering the incident from a year ago. The Sonic Boom hitting that gang member by accident, and blood was on his face. It felt like that all over again. This girl's death was an omen of some sorts.

Sophie weakly opened her eyes, looking up at her big brother. "Jet… How could you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Jet yelled, not understanding why his sister got involved.

"You killed our parents… Y-you're a monster." Sophie stuttered in a low whisper. "I… I can't forgive… you…"

"Please, don't stay that! I'm a hero! Please don't die" Jet felt his eyes build up with tears. Watching her reach out to him, he watched her body go limb and a sharp breathe escaped from his mouth. "Sophie…"

Juri just stood there with her mouth open, completely taken by horror and shock. The Korean woman did not know the younger girl was in front of them. Out of anger, she stuck a person who had no experience in fighting get killed by her attack. "You sick bastard, I hope your revenge was worth it." Juri said in a low voice, seething in teeth in anger. Even what she did at the mall was inexcusable, what she did violated her code of ethics. "Your anger destroyed your sister."

Placing her body down, he looked at Juri with hatred in his eyes. _'My anger did not destroy Sophie…It was Victor!'_ He thought and turned around. Jet yelled, firing a cold beam at her. This time he made sure it was large enough, to make sure she didn't escape.

Juri just scowled, activating the full power of her cybernetic eye. The attack caught her off guard last time but this time she was ready. As the dark energy covered her, the beam was split into two and encased the kitchen behind her in ice.

Jet looked at Juri, seething in anger. Using his hands to create ice beams on the ground, he propelled himself towards her and sent a punch in her direction.

Juri stepped to the side, kicking Jet hard to the side. Seeing the wall shatter, she watched him land into the backyard. Now she had some open space to cut loose, not getting the others involved. _'He's angry, just the way I want him.'_ She thought, knowing she had the advantage over Jet.

Jet stumbled, actually feeling that attack. He knew Juri had gotten under his skin, and it was throwing him off his game. Slowly getting back up, he saw her make her way over to him. Getting in a hunting position, he lunged at her with his ice-encased claws and tried to slash her. Seeing her move from side to side, he knew he was just swinging at thin air.

Juri chuckled, jumping and kicking Jet three times. Watching him lose his balance, she sent an energy projectile from her foot and hit him. "Where's that fighter from last night?" She asked mockingly, taunting him. "I think he was able to give me a work out."

"You want a workout?" Jet spoke, placing his hands on the ground and encased the wooden planked floor into a flat solid icy surface. "I'll give you a workout!"

Jumping into the air, sharp icicles were shooting at her upwards. Using the energy to increase her speed, she moved around in a zig-zag formation to throw him off guard. Once she was close enough, she threw a punch in Jet's direction.

Luckily he was able to counter the punch by ducking, but felt a foot make contact with his jaw. Wiping the blood off his lips, he saw that Juri was gone.

"Hey creep, behind you." This caused Jet to turn around, seeing Juri there and to a swing at him.

Juri side step again, she focused her ki into her foot and kicked him in the air. She performed some kicks and punches, making sure the young teenager felt extreme pain. Landing on the ground, she raised her leg and made her Jet landed on her foot so that they were facing each other. "How does it feel, to taste payback?" She asked, running a finger on his jaw line and grinned sadistically. Slamming his body into the ground, she focused all of her ki and causes the ground beneath them to leave a huge crater.

Jet yelled in pain, feeling like he was being slammed into the ground. Feeling the full force of it, he gasped for air and struggled to get up.

"Nuh uh, we're just getting started." Juri put her foot on his back and pressed hard into his spine.

Jet grits his teeth, struggling to look up at Juri. "Go to hell!" He said in a low raspy voice.

Juri frowned and pushed her foot on his back completely twisted it back and forth. "You did this to yourself, not me." She said firmly.

Somewhere within the wreckage, Alex managed to find Victor and help him up. "Come on bro, time to get you up." He said.

Victor groaned, feeling his body was completely numb from the ice. He lost some body heat, but he figured once he was outside to the warm summer air he'd get some energy back. "Where's Ms. Park?" He asked. He rushed in and his eyes widened. "Please stop! You're hurting him!"

Hearing the words of Victor, Juri turned around and looked at the eighteen-year old male. "Hey, he killed his sister!" She said in an angry tone, not caring what happened to him. "Besides, I think he deserves it."

"Have you lost it?! Are you trying to be like him?!" He yelled, wondering what was wrong with Juri.

"No, and I prefer you stay out of this." Juri said in a firm tone, her eyes on Alex now and went back onto Jet.

Something within Victor started to bring his body temperature to rise and his body covered in purple energy. "Enough with the fighting," He spoke, feeling the energy fade. Running up to Juri, he let out a shaky breathe and placed a firm grip on her shoulder. "Ms. Park, please stop! This isn't you… You said you wanted to be a better person"

Juri looked at Victor, unfazed by him. However, she saw the desperate look in his eyes and needed a plan. Ripping her gaze away from her, she pretended to clutch her head. "No… You had your fun... Let him go." She muttered in a low voice, picking her foot off of Jet's back and used it to turn him onto his back.

Victor kept his eyes at Juri, watching her jump out and moved his gaze onto Jet. "Jet, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Get out," Jet slowly rose to his feet, pushing himself off the ground and expressed rage towards the raven-haired teenager. "I don't ever want to see any of you again!"

Victor was taken aback, wanting to help him but figured it would only make things worse. Turning around, he felt bad for the Canadian. The little girl he once saved from Troy was now dead. It was his fault, and he had no one to blame but himself. _'That's why I had that memory inside my head…This is what would happen.'_ He felt something in his gut tell him that death would come.

Back in the amusement, Jet slowly got up. Going to the area where Sophie now lied in, he flashed his teeth in anger. Tears poured down his eyes, dropping to his knees and shook in anger. "Sophie, I'm so sorry." He spoke softly. Upon touching her body, his now ice encased claws touched her, encasing her body into ice. "No no no… What's happening?!" He started to panic. Once her body was covered in ice, it shattered into pieces.

Then the ice beneath his feet started to spread, encasing the entire abandoned amusement park to be encased in sharp and jagged cascades of ice. Running away from the fallen park, he managed to get onto the sidewalk and turned around. Watching everything crumble and shatter, it felt like everything was destroyed. _'My home, my stuff, my sister…Gone!'_ He thought in his mind. The sister he had sworn to protect, and the home that he had built for them was now gone. It was because of him, they were gone. No, Victor came into his home looking for payback. All that mattered was revenge on that bully of his. Getting out his cell phone, he dialed Vega's number.

" _Jet, do you bring more bad news?"_ Vega asked in a mocking tone, covering up his annoyance with the delays of the Vega Drive.

"No, I bring good news." Jet said, let a nasty smirk show on his lips. "I found a power source strong enough to get the Vega Drive up and running."

" _I must say, I am quite impressed."_ Vega commended him.

"However, I may require some help with this one." Jet spoke, knowing there was some silence. "Send Giovanni and Mammoth over… Think of it as me having them handling the grunt work."

Vega sighed deeply, but it would be a good chance to have some peace and quiet. _"Very well, hopefully those two idiots can redeem themselves in some way. I will send them over to you shortly."_

Hearing Vega hang up, all Jet could do was smirk. Victor had finally done it. The raven-haired bully had finally broken him. For the first time, he had cold cruelty of what the world was capable of. He would take everything that was precious to Victor and destroy his old tormentor like he destroyed him.

Very far from the once abandoned amusement park, Juri pretended to groan in pain and rubbed her head. "She… She must've come back." She said in a low voice.

"Who Juri, and why did you attack Jet?" Victor asked, making Juri face him. "If there's something you left out, I need to know."

Juri looked down at the ground, pretending to look guilty. "My persona, Spider, is my brainwashed name… I may have been saved, but the people that took me made a deadly and sadistic person to carry out their orders." She began to explain her fake history. "She doesn't care who she kills… She's a brutal and sadistic monster who doesn't follow any morality or anyone in general."

Alex looked at her, feeling like Juri wasn't giving him and Victor the whole story. "These people really messed up your life?" He asked, pretending to show concern.

"I wanted to live a normal life, but… it's so hard when my life is so messed up." Juri began to make her eyes tears, digging deep down and pretended to act like she felt terrible. "The army's scientists developed medication to keep my persona in check… I didn't want to add anymore burden to your shoulders and take advantage of you."

"Ms. Park, don't cry," Victor said, rushing over to her and cupped her chin. "I'm sure we can get you the help to suppress your other personality."

Alex blinked, coughing to get his little bro's attention. "Oh, and I suppose I'm chop liver?" He asked.

Victor sweat dropped, looking at him. "I thought you said you didn't want to be involved?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, ah, now that I know you care about this girl," Alex said, wrapping his arm around Victor's neck and dragged him away from Juri. "Just be careful around her. I think there's more to her."

The young street brawler looked at Alex seriously. He knew his older friend's intuition was never off, and he had to play this close to the vest. "Anyway, let's get out of here." He announced, looking at Juri with a sideways glance. "We should see my dad about this."

Juri nodded her head, wiping away her tears. "You're right… No more running." She said, agreeing with Victor's idea. She couldn't help but smirk inwardly. Not only did she have him wrapped around his finger, but she would also meet her favorite play things. Oh, how she missed Chun-Li and Cammy. This would be a very interesting reunion indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

All three fighters returned to Guile's home. After the long day they had, Guile's boss from the 20th prescient insisted on him getting some rest. Still, it seemed pretty suspicious for him to be allowed to be off his shift early, but it was best not to ask any questions. The flattop-haired man opened the door, letting his two partners need. "I hope you don't mind if I brought company." He announced to Selina.

"No, it's fine," Selina ran out of the kitchen, seeing her husband back home so early. "Did you catch the men from your case?" She asked

"No, but we did manage to give them a run for their money." Guile answered and then worried for their son. "I should call our son, just in case if he's close by." He added, but noticed his son calling him. Speak of the devil. "Is that you?"

" _Yeah, I'm just getting off the subway with Alex and we're on Lenox Hill,"_ Victor spoke loudly over the phone, the subway running through the tunnels. _"Listen, I have to talk to you when I come back. It's about the Silver Aces case your working. I have someone that needs your protection."_

"Ah, sure," Guile spoke, surprised his son found out. He didn't tell him, but that would mean Alex must've watched the news and told him. _'It was bound to happen anyway.'_ He thought in his mind. "Victor, who exactly is the person you're trying to protect?"

Chun-Li tensed, hearing the name of Guile and Selina's son. It just confirmed her suspicion of her research on him. "I don't mean to interrupt but-"

" _My lawyer got attacked last night."_ Victor spoke over the phone, groaning as the loud noise of the horns interfered with his conversations. _"Can we talk about this when I come back? It seems like the horn activity in this city continues to spike up instead of down."_

"Sure, take your time getting back." Guile said, hearing the horns in the background and Alex cussing at one of the drivers. Groaning inwardly, he ended the call and looked at everyone. "What?"

"Was that cursing in the background?" Chun-Li asked with a faltered facial expression.

"That would be Alex." Selina answered, chuckling sheepishly. Tom's student and adoptive son still needed to work on his colorful language. She looked at Chun-Li, studying her and felt like she saw her somewhere before. "You look very familiar. Are you an actress?"

"No, but I do know an actor who does martial arts." Chun-Li answered, putting on a smile. So this was Guile's current wife and Victor's mother. She seemed like a nice woman. "My name is Chun-Li. I work for the Hong Kong division of Interpol." She introduced herself and brought out her hand.

That's why she looked familiar, suddenly remembering her son drawing her. "Ah, so that's why you look familiar." Selina smiled, accepting the firm, yet delicate hand. "My name is Selina Ryder. I'm Guile's wife obviously."

"I didn't need to do put two and two together." Chun-Li quipped in good nature, already getting off to a good start.

Cammy watched her reunited beau and Victor's mother talk. As she turned her head, she looked at a few pictures on the wall. Walking over to them, she noticed Guile on the day he graduated from cadet to police officer. _'Now I see why you're a police man now.'_ She mentally chuckled, but knowing Guile he had every good reason to join and sniff out the corruption in the justice system. Her baby-blue eyes moved to Guile and Selina with Victor on his graduation day. This was the day before his therapy session with her.

Guile watched the two women talk, shrugging his shoulders. It was best not to get involved with girl talk. Not particularly his forte. "Anyway, there's someone else for you two meet as well." He informed his wife.

Selina looked at her husband and then at Cammy. She looked very familiar, trying to place her face somewhere. "You know, without the scar and two braids… You look like my son's therapist."

Cammy turned around chuckled sheepishly, showing a small smile. "Actually, my real name is Cammy White… I do know Victor, and he's a good person to talk with."

Kikyo's face faltered. She couldn't believe this Cammy was Dr. Brown. "So… are you a partner of my husband as well?" She asked with an exaggerated look on her face.

"You could say that." Cammy answered, showing her a slight smile. "I apologize if I lied to you… I had to work out some personal stuff."

Selina placed a hand on Cammy's shoulder, looking at her with her midnight-blue eyes. "It's okay, I'm just glad Victor was able to talk to someone and keep him on the right path."

Upon mentioning their son's name, a familiar raven-haired teenager poked his head in. "I'm hoping these are good things you are talking about, right?" He asked as he flashed a smile. Then his gaze went on Chun-Li and Cammy, his midnight-blue eyes on the two. "Holy smokes, I knew you said you'd bring Chun-Li but I didn't expect Cammy!"

Chun-Li turned her gaze upwards, her eyes focused on the former gang leader. _'So my intuition was right…But why did Bison appear to me in my dream?'_ She wondered, remembering the figment within her dream caused her to look into this.

Cammy looked at Chun-Li's expression, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?" She asked and was concern for her partner.

"Of course," Chun-Li looked at the petite blonde, shaking her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine, really." She hated lying to Cammy now. She reunited with her partner, and already things were spiraling out of her control.

Selina's features softened, rushing over and hugged her son tightly. "I thought you were in trouble." She said in a low voice, hugging him tightly.

"Mom, please, not in front of everyone." Victor chuckled, returning the hug back and looked at Guile. He was still recovering from his ordeal at Jet's 'home'. The young girl that lived with Jet was dead now, and it was because of him. He knew he had a lot to answer for, and he should've gone with his gut instinct to get him involved. "Dad…"

Guile looked at Victor, feeling ashamed that he didn't tell Victor sooner. He wanted to protect his son from the dangers of the world and the Silver Aces represented that. "Victor, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." He spoke in a calm voice.

"I should be the one apologizing." Victor said, holding up his hands up and shook his head. "Jet was a problem that should've been handled by you and the proper authorities… I thought since I turned him into what he is, I should take responsibility for my actions. My… bullying turned him into a raging psychopath."

Cammy focused on Victor, her big eyes focused on him. "Victor, you aren't responsible for his behavior." She spoke up, getting his attention. Seeing him try and put two and two together, she let out a soft chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you, but you made recognize me as someone else."

Victor studied Cammy's face, and then he saw Dr. Brown's 'face'. His face faltered, pointing his finger at her. "M-my t-t-therapist is a m-m-martial artist?" He stuttered, and then his face went red in embarrassment and quickly composed himself. "I apologize for that… I can't believe my therapist and my favorite fighter are one of the same."

Cammy's cheeks went beat red, her gaze away from Victor for a minute and back up at him. "It's funny, out of all the interactions with the patients I've have had," She began to talk to him, smiling slightly. "You're the only one that's kept me sane."

"I-I have?" Victor asked, astonished that the older blonde Englishwoman was inspired by him.

"Yes, you're a fighter not just by physical prowess, but through spirit." Cammy explained, feeling like she owed him that much. "Even after everything you've been through, I know in your eyes you never back down. You've risen about the person who you once were."

Victor was left speechless. After everything he'd been through for the last year of keeping his nose clean out of gang-related activity, he had made new friends that became positive influences. "Thank you." He simply said.

Chun-Li looked at the interaction between the two, seeing the look Victor gave her beau. She showed a hint of being possessive, but she couldn't help it. Some part of her wanted to reunite with Cammy this badly now.

"Is your lawyer here with you?" Guile asked, not wanting his son to get lost in his fan worship.

"Oh, right, sorry about that." The raven-haired teenager said, letting a little embarrassed he got lost. "Before I tell my story, you might want to brace yourselves for this one." Victor said, stepping away from the door and opened it all the way.

As everyone looked at the door, Juri stood there with her hands on her hips and gazed upon everyone. Seeing them all tense up at her presence, she smirked and looked at Victor. "Well, seeing everyone here brings back memories." She quipped.

Seeing the sight of Juri caused Guile to tense up, rushing over and grabbing the Korean woman by the collar of her catsuit. "What are you doing here?!"

Selina looked at Juri, studying her face and her eyes widened. "Honey, don't hurt her! That's Ji Young Park, the lawyer that took Victor's case!"

"She's no lawyer. Her real name is Juri Han, an international assassin and a runaway criminal" Guile explained, his eyes focused on Juri. He heard his wife got a lawyer to get Victor off easy, but he didn't expect Juri.

"An assassin," Selina spoke to Guile, never having heard this before. "Guile, should I know something you're not telling me?"

"Oooo, someone is in the dog house tonight." Juri spoke, teasing the former military soldier.

Guile cringed, knowing Selina and Victor shouldn't be exposed to this. However, his son brought a well known and wanted international criminal to their home. All he could do was protect them. "Shut up," He spoke in a low threatening tone to Juri. "I should arrest you for impersonating someone under false pretenses."

"Arrest me if you want, I don't care." Juri began to speak, holding her hands up in defense. "But your son really went out of his way to protect me."

"She's telling the truth," Victor placed a hand on his father's forearm, feeling the forearm of the former military soldier tense. "Jet came by last night."

Guile calmed down, looking at Victor for a moment. He had no idea the homeless thief had the ability to do that. Turning his attention back to Juri, he brought her in and closed the door. He wanted the whole story. "What was Jet doing there?"

"He actually wants revenge, falsely accusing me that I destroyed his property." Juri answered truthfully, seeing Victor give her a look. "What, I'm telling the truth."

"You gave me a false name and background." Victor asked, feeling like he was betrayed. This was like Troy all over again. Did he have a problem with trusting people? "I trusted you, and protected you."

Yes, she had lied to him in order to get him on his side. However, his secret affair with her was her own dirty little secret. "My real name is Juri. Ji Young Park is just an alias I used to lay low." She answered and let out a satisfied chuckled and saw the hurt look in his eyes. "What, you actually bought that story, that I was brainwashed? Man, you are gullible."

"But why did you save me?" Victor asked, hoping there was some good in her.

Juri chuckled, the mask that was Ji Young Park was destroyed and replaced with a more the mischievous smirk of the familiar psychopath. "I needed someone to keep me safe, so I used it to my advantage… As good as you are at being a 'bad boy' you sure are a lot like your father."

Guile slammed Juri against the wall, keeping his grip on her. "Nobody bad mouths my son in my home." He said in a threatening tone, his forearms flexing and the veins started to show.

She didn't expect it, groaning in pain. However, his reaction was priceless. "Easy soldier boy, I could sue you for police brutality." She said, reminding Guile of his job as a police officer now. "After all, don't want to cross a line in front of your new family."

"Fine," Guile hissed in a low voice, letting go of Juri and reluctantly stepped away. "However, that doesn't mean I owe you one for taking my son's case."

"I speaking of that 'case', I am curious about it." Chun-Li spoke up, not wanting things to escalate any further. "The Silver Aces and Blade Sharks case… What went down?"

"You looked into that case?" Victor asked and his gaze now focused on Chun-Li.

Chun-Li winced when Victor looked at her with a surprised look. Not one out of betrayal, but most likely he wanted to tell her himself. "I'm sorry… but after you left, I did some long and hard research." She began to explain, hazel brown eyes focused on him and focused on Guile and Selina. "I just want the trust of what happened."

…

Vega walked down the hallways of Neo Shadaloo, going to his trophy room. Why Jet requested the help of his two idiotic generals was beyond him. Clearly he could've sent regular soldiers, but they were expendable. He needed as many men as he could. _'The things I have to do in order to get them properly done are wearing my patience.'_ He thought in his mind.

Clutching his side, he groaned in pain. Whatever it was, it must've affected his body. Letting out a shaky breathe, he grit his teeth and pulled out a vial from his sash. Taking a long sip, he started to feel the effects kick in and sighed. The doctors had created a serum to fight off the effects of the cancer. He hated to do this to his beautiful form, but there were so many things his body could endure. The pain grew stronger, and he fought against it everyday. Giving up was not an option, and the only thing that mattered was powering up the Vega Drive.

Within Vega's trophy room, Giovanni continued to clean and polish the collection of anything sharp and metal-like Vega owned. "Finally, and hopefully this will redeem me for my mishap with those dames." He said with a proud cheesy grin.

"How come Mammoth can't touch shiny things?" Mammoth asked with pure innocence.

Giovanni gave him a sideways glance, looking at him with a deadpan look. "Your big fingers will put a dent in it! And Lord Vega would have our behinds if we messed up his collection."

"Mammoth like this behind!" Mammoth exclaimed, using his hands to protect his own butt.

"Yeah, we all like our behinds." Giovanni said with deadpan sarcasm. Stumbling upon a folder on a desk, he looked down at it. _'Must be plans for Lord Vega's take over the world scam… It wouldn't hurt to take a look.'_ He thought. Opening it and saw pictures of Cammy. Quirking an eyebrow, they looked like pictures of her back when she was a teenager. Then he came across pictures of Chun-Li, back when she seemed to be about his age. Was his boss some sort of stalker or was he giving him competition? He went with the first choice. Even though he flirted with women and got rejected most of the time, he got the hint. However, being a stalker was wrong on so many levels. Coming across some papers that were medical related, he studied them closely. _'No way, the boss has cancer!'_ He thought in his mind, dark green eyes widened. _'That's why he's stealing Shadaloo technology…He's looking to go out with a bang and leave his mark in history!'_

Vega opened the door, looking at Giovanni and Mammoth with a serious expression. "I need you two on a very important mission," He announced, blue eyes on the two. "To redeem yourselves, Jet has asked for your assistance. I'm hoping that won't be so much trouble."

Giovanni looked at Vega with surprise. Quickly using his speed to the folder and papers back in place, he pretended to be his usual self. Whatever important mission Jet was on, this was bound to be the big one he was talking about. After waiting this long, he knew his services would no longer be required after this. "Sounds good," He said, tossing the rag he used to polish Vega's 'trophies' of his fallen opponents with.

Vega tensed as the rag was near him. Thankfully it landed on his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the Italian-American. "Just get out and do the job!"

"Yes sir!" Giovanni dashed out, not wanting to feel the wrath of the blonde matador.

"Wait for Mammoth!" Mammoth said, his large frame creating a hole in the wall and ruined some of Vega's trophies.

Vega's eye started to twitch. There was a vein on his forehead and let out a shaky breath. _'Do not worry, their blind loyalty will help pay off the hard work I've put into this beautiful deception.'_ He reasoned with himself. Upon looking at the reflection in the reflection of one of his undamaged trophies, he saw the throbbing vain.

Giovanni and Mammoth ran in the hallway, halting in a comical way when they heard a shriek down at the end and a string of colorful language spoken in Spanish.

"Hey, ah, did you hear a scream?" Giovanni asked, his face faltered. He could make out of the words, mostly curse words and threats in Vega's native tongue.

"Ah, Mammoth heard nothing." He shrugged his shoulders in an innocent way.

"Yeah, let's keep it at that." Giovanni agreed, not wanting to wait any second for Vega to come bursting out and chasing them with his claw.

…

Selina tried to figure out the right place was where to start. Then again, it always did start with a certain dark-blue haired man. "I should say this whole mess started with Troy. I know I shouldn't be pointing the finger, but that boy was nothing but trouble since the day I laid eyes on him." She explained, taking a deep breathe.

Chun-Li remembered hearing Guile mentioned his name. Having looked up an article about him, and cross referenced his father's name in the police database. "How bad is Troy?" Chun-Li asked, seeing Selina and Guile turn their gaze to her. "I've only heard Guile mention him once."

Selina took a deep breathe, looking down at the floor. "Troy came from a bad family. His mother left him and his father used to be a cop. A very dirty one and he used to physically abuse Troy." She began to talk. "Troy met Victor by the time my son was four-years old. He watched out for my son like a little brother and defended him from bullies. Troy saw something within my son he could easily exploit."

"I caused all sorts of mischief, but I suppose I wasn't the brightest tool in the shed." Victor interjected, feeling this was his story to tell as well.

Guile tensed up, making a fist. He worked hard to put that troublemaker in jail. Both he and Victor used to be 'angry' kids before he came into Victor's life. "I feel like if I haven't shown up in Victor's life, things would've gotten out of hand." Even though Victor looked up to him, it wasn't enough to steer him away from his friendship with Troy. The real wake up call was when Victor and Jet's gangs were looking to end their feud against each other, and his son killed someone by accident.

"We both got very minor stuff but it grew when into troublemaking." Victor went on, having told his mother and Guile the story. "We formed a gang called the Blade Sharks and I was their leader. Pushing the law was something me and several others found in common, committing petty thefts, vandalism, and intimidating people for 'protection money'. I did those things because I was jealous of other kids having nice things and I resorted to stealing. Also my mom needed to pay off her college tuitions and put the money I took towards that. Jet's been one of my victims since my high school days, and his Silver Aces were always looking to steal from my gang or just stuff we aimed to take in general."

"Victor was seventeen at the time I came into his life," Guile explained, taking a deep breathe. "Turns out he had a thing for martial artists. I figured if I trained him, he'd stay out of trouble. Unfortunately, his bond with Troy was strong. It was sad that Troy wasn't like Charlie… He and Victor were tight, but I guess you don't know a person until they show their true colors."

"Then the gang war came into please," Chun-Li spoke, wanting to know what happened to Victor that caused him to turn his life around. "What made him change that night?"

Guile looked down at the floor, uncomfortable with what he was about to share. Looking back up at Chun-Li, he had a serious look on his face. "Victor finished his junior year of high school. Troy came to Victor, saying the Silver Aces stole the stuff they were going to sell and convinced him to take them down. He kidnapped a little girl who was connected to the leader of the Silver Aces." He began to explain, taking a deep breathe. "Victor was against it and wanted to settle the feud without any further violence. One of the gang members from the Silver Aces rushed into rescuing the little girl… Troy shoved my son and then…"

"And then what happened?" Chun-Li asked and feeling like this family shouldn't be holding in the truth.

"I performed a Sonic Boom on the guy" Victor answered, cringing and closed his eyes. "The curve to the attack was so sharp it cut open the gang member's chest. Next thing I know there's blood on my face and Guile shows up."

Chun-Li let out a shaky breathe, covering her mouth. This was the first time she was hearing this.

"Ever since that night, I carried that incident in my head." Victor said, looking down at the ground and clenched his fist. "I blame myself and feel guilty for taking that young man's life… What if he had a family, girlfriend, or someone that knew him that was affected by his death?"

Juri listened to Victor explain the story, watching the emotions he displayed and the look in his eyes. Was this how she felt for taking that girl's life? Even if she did, the Korean would not show any emotion at all.

"Victor… What you did was by accident," Chun-Li spoke softly. She remembered why she became a cop, and didn't forget that there were other monsters outside of Bison. "You can't carry that guilt on you forever."

' _Bison brainwashing people with Psycho Power to do his bidding is one thing,'_ Cammy thought, looking down at the floor with icy fury in her eyes. There were human beings, the ones that pretended to care, only to manipulate people into doing their bidding and exploited their true colors. _'But sometimes the right words can twist and turn a persons' mind into someone else's own benefit.'_ Cammy thought in her mind, hearing the story from Victor's perspective for the first time. At least she got to know the beginning of it. Even if Victor wasn't brainwashed, the incident playing inside his mind must've eaten away at his conscious.

"Chun-Li's right, don't be so hard on yourself." Guile said, relating what it was like to put the guilt on himself from time to time to know what it might've been like if he had saved Charlie.

"I'd listen to your old man kid," Juri spoke, finally breaking her silence and kept her gaze away from the others. Even if others like Cammy, Chun-Li, and Guile were able to move past their own tragedies and inspired them to do better, her way was different. However, that didn't mean she was completely heartless. "You'd go insane if you hold onto that type of guilt."

Cammy looked at Juri, surprised that her old rival would actually lend out advice. Still, in some weird way, Victor wouldn't have gotten the proper defense he needed from her.

Guile couldn't help but feel conflicted. Protecting an international criminal like Juri made it complicated. However, Victor did the right thing and protected her. "Anyway, you should've called me." He said, keeping a calm tone. "I would've come to help you and still protect Juri."

"I know dad, but she asked me not to." Victor began to explain, feeling like he should own up to his mistake. "I thought I could contain the situation and look into it. Jet had the ability to project and manipulated ice as a weapon. I didn't know he could do that since last night."

Guile blinked twice in response, hearing this for the first time. "If that's the case, he must be connected to Giovanni and Mammoth." He said, thinking all three were connected to this 'master' Mammoth spoke of.

Selina suddenly remembered Vega, wondering if he was this person that Guile was referring to. "While we are on the subject of Jet, I think I know the person you're talking about." She said, remembering what happened five years ago. "After you two went up to the roof to train, I met a man named Mr. Vega."

Everyone grew silent, hearing the name of a familiar Spaniard. Guile marched over to Selina, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What was he doing there? Did he threaten you in anyway?" He asked.

"No Guile… He was there for a doctor's appointment." Selina began to go into details of the appointment. "He flew all the way from Spain to see me."

"Why did he fly to New York, when he could've gone to see any doctor in Spain?" Cammy asked, finding it suspicious that the man who was known for his sadistic tendencies was going to see a doctor.

"He heard of my reputation of being the best, and I was the best at spotting the smallest details." Selina answered, taking a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "Unfortunately, my skills couldn't have me with his problem?"

"Vega had a medical problem? What was it?" Chun-Li asked, curious as to what could cause the pronoun Spanish ninja to seek the aid of a normal doctor.

Selina always upheld to hold her honor in her respecting the doctor-patient privilege. However, she had to break that oath and looked at everyone. "Vega had some type of unknown poison mixed in with radiation inside his body that couldn't be cured." She answered, breaking up her face to look at everyone. "He had cancer."

Silence kicked in once more, but it was broken as Juri let out a chuckle. "I can't believe the perv has cancer." She spoke, an amused expression on her face. "I wish I could've seen the look on his face when he heard the bad news."

"Cancer is no joke young lady." Selina said in a serious tone, midnight-blue eyes focused on the woman. "I will admit he rubbed me the wrong way when he started to show a different side to himself, but he had cancer. All I could feel that day was guilt, seeing the desperate look on his face."

"The only reason he's desperate is because he's been using the Silver Aces to steal parts for some unknown purpose." Juri explained to Selina, running a cool hand through her hair and looked at the others. "That's right. I met them face to face and got the dirt I needed from them. Whatever Vega's planning, I doubt it's anything grand."

Chun-Li looked down at the floor, shocked to learn that Vega had been affected by cancer. "That's really unlike Vega," She began to put the pieces together, thinking it only made that much sense now. "Maybe he just wants to get back at the world in general."

"What are you saying?" Cammy asked. Her gaze focused on the Chinese detective.

"Vega is too twisted and dangerous to leave unattended, but," Chun-Li spoke, taking a deep breath. "As vain and self-absorbed as he is… He still thinks of himself as beautiful. An operation like this is too big for him to operate on a long-term basis. It's all smoke and mirrors, a big deception, to full everyone into helping him gain some unknown goal with the stolen technology. Even with all his cruelty, I feel nothing but sympathy for him. After all, he does obsess over the beauty and looks down at anything that's ugly."

"He doesn't deserve your sympathy," Cammy whispered, already reading her beau's body language. She held Chun-Li's hand and intertwined her fingers with her own. "He can't change who he is on the inside."

"Still, he's a human being." Chun-Li spoke in a low voice, her soft brown eyes meeting Cammy's. "Everyone deserves help."

"Well, maybe he's the one exception where he doesn't want help." Cammy reasoned with her partner. Having fought the man who was obsessed with her, she saw in his eyes the monster that he was.

"Just because he doesn't want it, doesn't mean we can't try." Chun-Li countered with a smile, leaning a bit closer to Cammy.

Victor turned to see Chun-Li and Cammy holding hands, blinking twice. Did these two have a history he wasn't aware of? Something like a twinge of jealousy ignited in him and looked away. Turning his attention back to his mother, he cleared his throat. "Anyway, you said Jet was connected to Vega." He brought up, midnight-blue eyes on her.

"Ah yes, Vega was looking to hire an errand boy and Jet took the job." Selina began to explain, leaning against the wall. "Jet would get paid. Still, I guess it was to help pay for the medical bills for the physical exams his sister took."

Victor was surprised, looking at his mother seriously. "Jet has a sister? What did she have?"

"Yes, her name is Sophie. She was paralyzed from the waist down from some accident up in Canada." Selina began to explain, knowing this added another layer to the revelation of who Jet was and the motivation to know why he did what he did.

Victor looked down at the floor with devastation. So that little girl was Jet's sister? He had no idea. "That little girl… She's dead because of me." He whispered. Not only that, but it explained why Troy told him and the Silver Aces to 'go back where they belonged'.

Guile looked at Victor, wondering what he just said. "Victor… Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Whatever you need to tell us, we're here to listen." Selina reassured her son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When Alex and I were at Coney Island… There was this girl, about two years younger than me," Victor began to explain, fighting back his tears. "She got caught in Jet's and Juri's attacks… She died in his arms." He bit his lower lip and tears began to stream down his cheeks. "What's worse, Jet didn't see her as a human being. He called her his 'property', and in the end she called him a monster and couldn't forgive him… Those were Sophie's last words."

Guile's mouth opened, knowing his son was still recovering from the attack from four years ago. Walking over to him, he pulled him into a tight hug.

Looking at her son, Selina could already tell he was devastated. He seemed to carry a lot on his shoulders when it came to how other people felt.

Juri looked down at the floor, her fist shaking in anger. This would eat away at her mind. She would brush off anything that came her way, but something about that incident threw her off her A-game. How could someone as messed up as Jet see their own flesh and blood as a possession?

Selina looked at the former S.I.N. operative. She knew her husband dealt with crazy things every day. However, the fact that this woman knew him and his friends, and lied to her in front of her and her son was unforgiveable. "Are you okay?" She spoke.

Juri looked at Selina now, violet eyes focused on her now. "I'm peachy," She answered in a dry tone.

"You don't look okay." Selina pointed out, wondering what made the woman suddenly feel this way. It was her mother's intuition kicking in, knowing when something was bothering her son he seemed to keep it bottled in.

Juri looked at Selina giving her the concerned look. "So what if I'm not." She grumbled in a low tone, turning her gaze away. The way Selina looked at her it reminded her the way her mother looked at her, back when the former S.I.N. assassin was still a child and had problems of her own.

Cammy looked at Juri. She remembered seeing how the other woman didn't care about anyone or anything getting harmed in the process at all. "I don't think that's it." She spoke, gaining Juri's attention.

"That's none of your damn business!" Juri snapped and her gaze shifted onto Cammy. If she thought the British woman figured her out, she was wrong. "I've never felt bad for anyone that got caught in the crossfire of our battles. So why should this anyone be any different?" She demanded, challenging the young blonde to prove her wrong

"Now your being ridiculous," Guile said, thinking Juri was starting to cover up her emotions. Maybe whatever caused Juri to be this way it obviously started to make her feel emotions that she must've buried inside. After all, her parents were killed by Shadaloo. And that deep down in the raven-haired woman's blind vengeance and thirst for power, she must've still cared for them. "I think underneath all that indifference, it sounds like the human side of you is showing that killing Jet's sister caused you to feel something."

…

On the outside of the building Victor and the others were in right now, Jet stood there on the outside. Being this close to getting some payback on the bully that overpowered him, he would rip him away from his family.

He was the one person that didn't make his life easy, and he would finally be able to not hear his snarky quips after this. Having followed them by keeping his distance, Jet stayed in the background like everyone else.

An Hour Ago…

 _Jet called Vega to send some men over with construction tools. He didn't want to alert the authorities of his sister's death and would handle it himself. Seeing the ruins of the amusement park, he narrowed his eyes at the destruction of it._

" _I saw what happened." The voice gained Jet's attention, the brown-tattered covered man stood in front of him. "You have my deepest sorrows for your loss."_

 _The frost-blue haired Canadian remained silent, stuffing his hands into his pockets and his silver eyes were now cold. "It doesn't matter." He spoke, looking at the silver man in front of him. "For the first time…I feel free."_

" _That's good," Seth spoke, pulling down his hood and his expression remained stoic. "However, you cannot let your insanity take you over."_

" _What makes you think-" Jet spoke in an angry tone, but was cut off when Seth placed his hands on his shoulders._

" _Because I need you to focus," Seth said as he raised his voice, his unusual blue eyes staring straight at him. "I understand your desire for revenge, but don't make any mistakes…Use something that will make him crumble."_

 _Jet looked at Seth, and then he thought of something. Even if Victor's home and things could be destroyed, he needed to aim for the most valuable thing that he cared about the most. "I know how to make him fall." He said, turning around and slowly walked away. "And I don't need to make him fall to his knees."_

The Present…

Turning around, Jet heard loud booming steps and turned around to see Mammoth and Giovanni. It would be the first time all three generals would work together, so this had to be done with accurate calculation and precision. Failure was not an option for the forces of Neo Shadaloo.

"So Jet, I've been meaning to ask, how has your sister been lately?" Giovanni asked, having a cheesy grin on his lips. "Her smile is always brighter than a Christmas tree."

"Christmas tree?" Mammoth scratched his head with his finger, looking confused.

Jet looked at the two, narrowing his gaze at the annoying blonde. "That's not your concern." He answered in and his silver eyes on the two with a serious look on his face.

"Whoa, easy with the dangerous look in your eyes," Giovanni said in an annoyed tone, wondering what was up with his leader. "I was just asking a simple question. It's been awhile since I've seen your sister and thought I'd have a decent conversation before the mission. Geez and I thought Vega had issues."

"Your 'concerns' are duly noted." Jet said in dry tone and looked at the building. Getting Victor was a simple mission. No mistakes were allowed to be made on this. So everything his master had planned needed to be carried out. "We go in, grab the target, and get out."

"Smash and grab, I can get behind that." Giovanni nodded his head, noting that he always had his boys commit heists and bank robberies to bring in the extra cash. "Does the target have a name or are we gonna play one of those game shows where you're gonna keep us guessing."

"If you must know, our target is Victor Ryder." Jet answered with an annoyed sigh, running a hand through his long frost-blue hair. Is this what Vega had to deal with everyday? As tactical as Giovanni was in organized crime and fighting, his attempt at being witty came across as irritating.

Alex got to the bottom of the building, walking outside. Upon seeing Jet, he saw two other people he didn't recognize. _'Whoever those two goons are with Jet, they can't be good news.'_ He thought, reluctantly having to put his trip to Tom's place on hold.

"Let's go in there and give that guy an atomic wedgie!" Giovanni spoke as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Atomic wedgie!" Mammoth repeated both the words and physical actions that came out of his mouth.

The dirty blonde mob boss looked up at Mammoth, scowling and glaring at him in an exaggerated fashion. "Are you copying me?" He asked, demanding to know the truth.

Jet let out a sigh, starting to have regrets of calling for these two. "Anyway, let's go get our target." He said, shaking his head.

"Not so fast," Alex exclaimed, standing in front of their way. "You have to get past me first!"

Giovanni looked at this guy, rubbing the back of his neck. "Who are you supposed to be, Hulk Hogan?" He asked, showing a mocking grin in a comical style.

"Let's just say I'm a friend of Victor's." Alex answered with a smirk, getting into a stance and was ready to take on all three.

Jet chuckled, thinking Alex's attempt to stop all three of them at once was amusing. "You have no idea what you're up against." He spoke, silver eyes meeting the blue ones. "Mammoth, you like to play right?"

"Uh huh, Mammoth like to smash." Mammoth answered, pounding his fists together.

"Why don't you have your 'play time' with him?" Jet suggested, pointing his finger to Alex. "He's getting in our way, and it will ruin Lord Vega's plans."

Alex tensed, gazing up at the walking mountain of muscle known as Mammoth. He was much bigger than Hugo… Just the way he wanted it. Flashing a grin, he let out a weak chuckle. "I hope I don't get too banged up."

Giovanni took Jet's wrist, zipping inside by using his speed.

"Mammoth no like mean people," Mammoth said, cracking his knuckles together. Anyone who got in the way of his master's plans would meet their maker.

Alex motioned his hands, taunting Mammoth to come at him. "Come at me bro, I'm wide open." He challenged him, watching the gray giant charge at him like a gorilla. He needed to take down this brute fast, and help Guile and the others protect Victor. The white-haired teenager was like a little brother to him, and he fit right in. He owed everything to him, and he found someone who he could call not only a rival, but a friend as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Juri looked at everyone, thinking she didn't need to give them the satisfaction that their most vicious foe had a soft side. Her goals of wanting to lay low were on the back burner for now. Seeing what Vega's henchmen were capable of, she felt some sort of obligation to just whatever the effeminate Spaniard was planning.

"So what if it is?" Juri asked, challenging anyone to convince her other wise. "I don't care what you all think. I'm still the same person, no matter where our common interests lay, got it?"

Victor remained tight lipped. The love of his parents is what helped him stay grounded to reality. What Juri was suggesting was that she followed her own rules, and didn't play by the laws of society. In some strange way, he saw what he could've been if it wasn't for his mother's influence and his father's values on how to be an honorable person.

The raven haired eighteen-year old gulped, seeing what appeared to be a mental image of what he could've been if he continued listening to Troy. Then his forehead started to show signs of sweat, seeing the image of the Silver Aces' gang member's death he caused. The sharp curve of the Sonic Boom causing his chest to be cut open and blood came out. And now the image of Jet's sister falling to her death popped up.

Guile looked at his son, seeing him with his eyes wide and breathing hard. "Victor," He spoke in a high tone, rushing to his son and placed his hands on son's shoulders. "Victor, listen to the sound of my voice. It's not real."

Victor's attention listened to the sound of Guile's voice. The illusions that were inside his head weren't real, focusing on Guile's stoic features that were replaced with a soft look. Sighing with relief, he showed a slight smile. "Thanks dad… Sorry if I freaked out on you."

Guile put his arms around Victor, hugging him tightly. "It's okay to be afraid sometimes… Just remember, you have the people that care about you. You'll never have to give into those fears when times are tough, especially when you have their support."

"Awww, such a touching father-son moment," Juri spoke in a mock tone, clasping her hands together. Then she made a face, and gagged. All of this emotion was too much to take in. That and she needed to mask her own emotions so that she would give herself a reason not to go soft and feel human. "Seriously, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Everyone really had it up to Juri within the room. Cammy remained tightlipped, walking over to Juri and her knuckles made contact with her jaw. "Shut your mouth," Speaking in an icy tone, her baby-blue eyes glared death at Juri. "One more word out of you, and I'll make sure your jaw is permanently broken."

Juri fell to the jaw, her hand clenching her jaw. Her head turned sharply and looked at Cammy with a toothy smirk. She shrugged her shoulders, mimicking on zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

Cammy let out an annoyed growl in a low tone. Even when Juri didn't speak, she learned to find ways to irritate her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked at Chun-Li. "Chun-Li…"

"Cammy, don't let her get under your skin." Chun-Li spoke in a low tone, trying to sooth her former lover.

Cammy showed a small smile, one the others didn't see and nodded her head.

Guile turned his attention to Juri, his midnight eyes on the South Korean woman. "Actually, I do need our 'mutual friend' to talk." He spoke, walking towards her and focused solely on her.

"What is it?" Juri asked in a calm tone, keeping a confident smirk. She sensed that this was going to be a lengthy talk. However, since they were all going after Vega, she would need all the help she could get. Mostly for these do-gooders to provide a distraction to Vega's henchmen and she'd go in for the kill.

"You said you were looking to get dirt on the Silver Aces' employer." Guile pointed on, crossing his arms over his chest. "What made you go to the Whiskey Tavern?"

Even if she didn't like spilling out the truth, it was pointless to hide it any longer. "Giovanni figured out who I was." Juri answered, looking down at the floor and narrowed her eyes. How the little weasel figured it out, it didn't matter. All that mattered was wringing his neck.

"You mean he blackmailed you?" Chun-Li asked, surprised that someone had the upper hand on their most common enemy. The same one that was physically unstoppable had bent down to someone's leverage.

Juri gave Chun-Li an annoyed glare, an anime vein on the side of her forehead. "Whatever, that's not the point!" She snapped, not wanting to give the Italian mob boss credit.

"Actually, it is," Guile disagreed with Juri, thinking he was onto something. As annoying as Giovanni was, he saw he serious and dangerous he could be. Still, he wanted to know what he made Juri do to make her give the rebellious woman an order. "What did he make you do to threaten your personal life?"

"He… ordered me to kill the Silver Aces." Juri explained, shaking her head. She told those second-stringers to leave New York City, and they didn't listen.

"Funny, you usually enjoy killing people on whim." Cammy pointed out, looking at the raven-haired femme fatale with a serious expression. She knew Juri reveled in death and destruction. Showing no mercy to her enemies was what she lived for. Yet why didn't she finish them off?

"Listen kitten, I maybe a lot of things, but I'm no serial killer looking to go out like it's open season." Juri spoke in a deadpan tone, not bothering to look at Cammy. "They're a bunch of greedy second-stringers looking to make money that are hardly worth my time and energy."

"Then why spare them?" Cammy asked, curious as to why Juri spared them.

"Do I have to give a reason? Actually, I don't give a crap." The former S.I.N. operative finally picked her head up, glaring at Cammy with a serious look in her eyes. "They made their choice to stay, just like I did when I joined S.I.N. and the same to you when you came to me to lay low."

Cammy suddenly tensed at Juri's words, having brought up their encounter from one year ago. The ones that knew, Guile and Chun-Li, focused on her now. "I… I had my reasons." She said in a low serious tone, feeling her defensive walls building up.

Guile's light blue eyes widened in shock, feeling a bone chilling fear go down his spine. Where did Cammy go? Charlie and Rashid seemed to have a mysterious ally, and Juri may have been a part of it. That moment was interrupted when he heard a loud knock at the door. "Selina, could you get that?" He asked, not having the mental focus on dealing with other people.

Selina nodded her head, walking to the door and undid the locks. Upon opening it, she peeked to see Jet. "J-Jet…" She said in a low voice.

Chun-Li suddenly looked at Juri, suddenly grabbing her by the open collar and glared at her. "How did you have the resources to change your identity and walk free?" She demanded, becoming serious.

"Ah, that's a secret I'll never-" Juri was cut off, being punched in the left eye. Wincing in pain, she was surprised that the Chinese woman did such a thing. Clearly seeing her take away her precious kitten must've upset her.

"Enough with the secrets Han," Chun-Li spoke in anger, tired too death of this woman being a complete enigma. She always tried to be patient with criminals, even the most hardened ones. Heck, she even showed compassion. However, this woman was a completely chaotic element that preferred to follow her own way instead of showing any loyalty to anyone other than herself. "Why don't you give a straight answer for once in your life?"

Juri winced slightly, looking at Chun-Li with her one good eye and chuckled. "What's the matter? Is someone possessive of their precious kitten being taken away again?" She mockingly asked, smirking at her.

"That's none of your concern!" Chun-Li snapped, feeling Guile's hand on her shoulder. Her blonde companion had gone off the grid for a year, and she ran away without saying anything. She would've understood that Cammy wanted to protect Decapre from harm.

Juri saw the look of hurt and reasoning behind those brown hazel eyes. "You think you and your friends could've 'protected' her 'sister'?" She asked in half-sarcasm and half-seriousness. While she knew the law could handle so much, there were some things individuals such as Juri were equipped to go beyond those laws. "Let's face it… Maybe Cammy likes to be around people who can be as rough as her, and aren't afraid to cross the line."

Victor looked down at the floor, remembering he used to be that way. Unlike Juri, he didn't kill and that was a wake up call when he accidentally killed one of Jet's gang members.

Chun-Li looked at Juri with a serious look. Yes, there were a few times when Chun-Li may have questioned her superiors as a rookie, but she always came around to respect the decision.

"Chun-Li, please… Juri didn't change me whatsoever," Cammy spoke in a soft tone, meeting with Chun-Li's eyes and showed sincerity in her words. "I'm still the same person."

Feeling her features soften and her mind be put a little bit at ease, Chun-Li smiled at her beau. "It's okay… I was concerned for you." She spoke in a low voice. When she stepped forward, she gasped when she heard the door shatter.

…

Alex was outside right now, dealing with Mammoth right now. The blonde wrestler was about to call Guile of some of Vega's henchmen, but Jet gave the word for the muscle-bound behemoth to have fun with him. This was not the definition of 'fun' he was looking for.

Mammoth let out a battle cry, raising his fists and slammed the ground to cause an earthquake.

Clenching his teeth, Alex's stance was thrown off balance. Seeing Mammoth rush at him, the gray skinned giant him with his large muscled arm was out.

Watching Alex fall, Mammoth skid backwards and dug his large fingers in the ground to slow himself down. "Ha ha! Puny blonde muscle man fall down and go boom!" He laughed, grinning at Alex and stuck out his tongue.

Alex could hear the taunting words, pushing himself up and looked at Mammoth. Flashing his teeth, he let out a shaky breathe. He was surprised the behemoth was able to pull a dirty move like that on him. Clearly he was dealing with something different.

"What's the matter? Mammoth playing too rough for you?" Mammoth asked with a smirk.

Alex chuckled, closing his eyes and reopened them. "Buddy… I'm just getting warmed up." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder and moved his neck till he heard the stiff bones crack.

"Don't go easy on Mammoth," Mammoth said, cracking his own knuckles. "Mammoth like to play and hit hard!"

"Oh yeah… I hit hard too!" Alex yelled, rushing at the larger male and let out a battle cry.

Mammoth reared back and charged at Alex with full force. Pulling his large fist back, he let out a loud battle cry and kept his focus on the blonde New Yorker. "Mammoth pound you into the ground like road kill!"

Alex suddenly tensed, knowing he needed to make this move count and fast. Once he side stepped, avoiding the huge fist, he jumped in the air and grabbed the sides of Mammoth's head.

Mammoth was surprised that Alex dodged, and felt a strong head butt to his forehead.

Alex could feel how hard Mammoth's head, like his skin was made out of steel. Still, he wasn't fazed by it but maybe a little winded. Seeing him fall backwards, he sighed with relief. However, he was caught off guard that he slowly rose back up. "You gotta be shitting me?!"

Mammoth groaned, rubbing his forehead. He fell onto his butt and growled, knowing he would not under estimate the blonde wrestler. It was his mistake of falling for Guile's 'shoe lace' trick, and he wasn't going to take this Alex character lately.

Alex kept a calm look, but he clenched his fists. "So the big guy can take a hit…" His voice trailed off, smirking in response. "… Guess I'll have to hit harder."

Getting back up, Mammoth shook his forehead and chuckled. "Puny blonde man hit Mammoth hard… Mammoth should return favor."

"Ah crap, I guess we're going for round two!" Alex exclaimed, wondering how much stamina this big mook had in him.

…

The frost-blue haired teenager stared at Selina, his expression remaining serious. Seeing his rival's mother here, he felt a sense of warmth creep up in him. How this woman could bare a child like Victor was beyond him. She was the loving mother to a rebellious, wise-cracking teenager and it angered him that he took her for granted.

"Jet… Is there something I can help you with?" Selina asked, not sure what to expect from him. She had discovered that the Canadian male worked for a dangerous international assassin.

Stepping closer to the door, his face met with hers. "Yes… I want to see Victor." He said. No option was presented to the older woman. He didn't want to do this, he really didn't want to. However, this mission was important to him and he'd make sure his master's order was carried out with precision.

With the way his words sounded, they were coming off as a demand. "Could you come back at another time?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Victor is helping his father with something right now."

"You don't say." Jet said in a calm but icy tone, placing a hand on the door and slowly encased his fingers in ice. _'Please Dr. Ryder…Don't make me do this.'_ He thought in his mind, pleading in his mind that Selina would just step to the side for once in her life. However, he knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Hey Jet, what's taking so long?" Giovanni asked in a low voice, not wanting to get Selina's attention.

Jet mentally rolled his eyes, ignoring his fellow general's words.

"Jet… Whatever Vega is making you do, you don't have to do this." Selina said in a low voice, not wanting her husband to hear.

Jet was surprised, but then again she was bound to find out. He would do the work Vega sent his way and get his hands dirty.

"Selina, who is at the door?" Guile's voice asked in the background.

Selina quickly turned her head, forcing a smile. "Just some girl scouts looking to sell some cookies." She answered, trying to sound convincing as possible.

"Girl scout cookies? Oh yeah, real original," Giovanni quipped, already having a bored anime expression on his face. He then shuddered, remembering some girl scouts beat him up and forced him to buy their cookies. "They took my money and their cookies tasted like cardboard."

Jet shot Giovanni a warning glare, not to make another peep.

Giovanni held his hands up in defense, already getting the message. Then he held both sides of his stomach, and it started to growl. _'Oh great, my stomach picks a moment to tell me it's hungry.'_ He thought in his mind, quickly running down the hallway to find any nearby vending machines.

Selina looked at Jet, her expression soft. "Jet, think about your sister," She said, reaching out to him and took his left hand. "This isn't how she would want to see you like this… You have a good heart."

Jet let out a shaky breathe, closing his eyes as he thought about Sophie. As he reopened them, they had a sudden seriousness to them. "I know, and I'm sorry…" He whispered. His fingers turning into claws as the ice started to spread on the door. "But I've got to do this, even if it means without her knowing."

Selina saw the serious look in his eyes return. Turning her head to the left, she gasped and moved back.

Guile turned his attention to the door, suddenly tensing as ice started to encase it. Quickly rushing over, he pulled her with both arms around her waist and shielded her.

Shattering to pieces, Jet revealed himself to everyone in the room.

Victor suddenly tensed, his hands engulfed in purple energy and his eyes glowed the same color. "Mom!" He yelled. His protective instincts for her kicked into high gear.

Jet saw Victor's fist coming in his direction and caught it with his icy-clawed hand. Narrowing his hands at his raven-haired rival, he kneed him in the stomach.

Victor felt the contact of the knee hit his stomach hard, feeling underneath Jet's pant leg that the knee was covered in ice. He kneeled over, groaning in pain.

Jet smirked inwardly. He was glad he could manipulate to encase any part of his skin with ice outside of his fingers. Charging his hand with cold energy, he blasted Victor in the chest and sent him flying into the wall.

Guile looked at Jet, narrowing his eyes at his son's rival. "That's enough!" He shouted, rushing at him and throw a punch. However, he felt powerful blizzard hit him. Coming out of nowhere, he felt the impact was like a fast moving bullet and saw Jet's right hand emit a powerful gust of cold energy.

"Guile!" Selina rushed over to her husband, kneeling down by his side and looked for any injuries. Looking at Jet, she saw why her son had such a problem with him in the past. Something about him was dangerous, and all she could see how cold he was when she saw some aspect of him that gave into anger.

Juri looked at the door, smirking that she saw Jet. She guessed that round three would be happening sooner than she expected. "So creep, you came here by yourself?" She asked.

The frost-blue haired Canadian chuckled, thinking she was about to be in a world of hurt this time. "Let's just say I brought some back up." He answered.

"Phew! Good thing I found some food before your big dramatic entrance." Giovanni spoke, breathing a sigh of relief.

Guile looked at who it was, growling lowly. "You have got to be kidding!" He exclaimed. Not surprised at who it was, he had a good hunch Giovanni paid certain people or blackmailed them into doing his bidding.

Selina gasped, her midnight-blue eyes catching the dirty blonde she recognized at Cheesy Pete's Pizza.

Turning his head to the side, instantly recognizing Juri and comical panic took over. "J-Juri, what a-a s-surprise to see you here." Giovanni stuttered, sputtering our words and trying to keep his cool. "You, ah, paying a visit to these people?"

Jet looked at Giovanni, raising an eyebrow and wondered why his fellow general's tune changed. Clearly this woman couldn't have some hold over the dirty blonde mob boss. Then again, he did talk a lot and brag a lot.

Juri looked at Jet's companion, recognizing the Brooklyn –accent and cocked a grin. "Hey, it's the Don of the pizza family," She mockingly spoke to him and smirked slightly. Oh, this was too good. Not only were Jet and Giovanni in the same room, but she could easily sing and rat him out. Then again, she could see this as payback for blackmailing her. "How's the mob business these days? 'Exterminate' any 'dirty rats' looking to 'rat out' your 'organization'."

Giovanni's face faltered, giving her an exaggerated glare. "Nope, no dirty rats whatsoever" He answered with a forced laidback grin, folding his arms behind his head. _'Other than that giant rat on that roof, I'm screwed either way if she sings.'_ He thought, wondering on the inside.

Jet looked at Giovanni over his shoulder, and then back at Juri. Keeping the dirty blonde around was for his back up in case the others interfered with his battle with Victor. However, now that the older teenager was with him, he wondered exactly what the Korean was talking about.

Giovanni whistled innocently and saw several others he recognized, and then saw the serious looks on Chun-Li and Cammy's faces. "Hey, it's the beautiful gorgeous and lovely lady that's hotter than my mom's spicy meatballs!" He spoke, waving at them now and hearts in his eyes.

Chun-Li made a face, trying to keep her anger in check. _'Don't worry. He's just a common criminal like everyone else.'_ She thought, then she looked at Juri and quirked an eyebrow.

Juri expressed a toothy grin, a small gleam in her eyes and focused on Giovanni. "You know, it's not nice to ignore me." She said in a mock and hurt sultry tone, and smirked. "It really boils my blood when guys like you just flirt with whoever they want."

Chun-Li wasn't sure how to take that response from Juri. Was the sadistic woman being possessive or did she have a crush on her and Cammy? She couldn't tell with the way Juri was, but it was obviously a way to toy with her.

Cammy placed her hands on Chun-Li's shoulder and looked at her. There was no way she'd allow these to lay a hand on her partner or her in general. Obviously it seemed people such as Vega and Juri took a sick, twisted interest them. Giovanni was a different story. While still a dangerous enemy, it was obvious his crush was that of a school boy at best.

"I'm thinking we can't get one peaceful moment together." Chun-Li muttered under her breathe, looking at Cammy and back at Juri and Giovanni with a death glare.

"Wow, I've never seen the kitten and China doll be this serious," Juri said to Giovanni, flashing her teeth and grinned. She knew the nineteen-year old Mafiaoso was a talkative flirt, but to see him talk to Chun-Li and Cammy in front of her made the Korean woman territorial. "You really must've pissed them off in ways I don't like. Then again, it hurt one of your own 'friends' as well to know what you and that big brute did."

"Giovanni, what's she talking about?" Jet asked and his cold eyes on the blonde general now. As provocative as Juri was, she seemed to be hinting at something. If she didn't murder her gang in cold blood, than who did?

"I-I have no idea what she's talking about, I swear!" Giovanni exclaimed, feigning innocence and trying to clear the air between him and Jet. "Clearly she's taken too many hits the head and sounds like a complete whack-a-doo, ya know?"

"Oh, that just hurts my feelings." Juri said, placing a hand on her chest and the other on her forehead. Clearly she was enjoying making the younger fighter twist and turn.

Victor didn't know what to make of this and covered his mouth. He knew this was wrong, but Juri literally knew how to be funny. Even if it came off as mean, he needed to write some dialogue and have her act them out.

"Enough!" Jet exclaimed as he made a face, and covered it with his hand in annoyance. "I can see why you irritate people so much." He muttered. Slowly turning to Giovanni, he brought his hand down and looked at him. "We will talk about this after the mission." He spoke in a serious tone.

"Fine, whatever, let's get this over and done with." Giovanni agreed, looking at Jet with his dark green eyes. If Jet was going to try and kill him, the ice-wielder had better be prepared.

Chun-Li and Cammy looked at each other, thinking there wasn't any trust between Vega's henchmen.

"Anyway," Jet spoke in a serious tone, not wanting to lose track and get caught of in the idiocy of his fellow general. "Hand over your son." His silver eyes were on Selina again, making sure she got the point.

"You don't wanna make him ask twice." Giovanni spoke to Kikyo and turned to Victor, jerking his thumb to the door. "Make it easy on yourself kid and no one will get hurt."

Victor slowly stood up, looking at the two. Seeing everyone in the room, he turned his attention back onto Jet and Giovanni. "No," He spoke and got into a stance. "You're both idiots if you won't twice that I'll fight back."

Now it was starting to get serious, and Guile wanted to interject. However, he groaned as he tried to pick himself up.

Juri looked at Giovanni, licking her lips in a mischievous manner. "Come on 'speedy', let's you and I have a little 'fun'." She said, motioning him to come over.

Giovanni's face faltered, extremely hesitant to fight Juri. It wasn't that he was scared to lose to her. He'd easily win within seconds. However, if she blabbed to Jet that he and Mammoth killed the Silver Aces, he and his giant comrade were in trouble. Not to mention Jet would go after their boss as well.

"Juri, whatever grudge you have against Giovanni, leave now." Victor said, his eyes falling onto her and gave her a serious look. Having seen what the older woman could do damage-wise, he wasn't going to allow her destructive style ruin this building.

Juri looked at Victor as if she was trying to ruin her fun. "No way, he needs to pay for trying to hit on my ladies." She spoke in a sultry tone.

"If it helps, I can smash his face in." Victor offered, desperate not to let Juri have her way.

Violet eyes focused on the raven-haired artist, and then back at Giovanni. Narrowing her gaze at him, her eyes went back to Victor. "Whatever," She said, sprinting to the glass door and swung it open. Looking at back Chun-Li and Cammy, she leaned against the railing. "I'll see you two cuties later." She winked at them, leaning back and let herself fall.

Cammy ran to the railing and saw Juri glide through the air. Clearly the raven-haired woman added an upgrade to her catsuit, seeing 'wings' from underneath her arm pits and flew like one of those flying squirrels. _'Clearly whoever her illuminated 'friends', they certainly have some nifty equipment on them.'_ She thought, remembering the mysterious woman known as 'Helen' come to mind. However, that wasn't important and turned her focus Jet and Giovanni. _'But that's not important…Clearly Vega sent these two to come after someone, but why Victor? How does he play a role into this?'_

…

Alex continued to do his best, thinking he couldn't believe he was resorting to doing this now. If Mammoth was truly as dim-witted as he looked, he needed to use that to his advantage. "Yo, big guy, over here!"

Mammoth looked at Alex, keeping his gaze on him.

"See if you can come at me!" Alex challenged him, motioning his hands to come at him.

Mammoth just grinned, knowing this was going to be too easy. Roaring as he let out a battle cry and raised his fist.

Alex was near a manhole cover, his fingers twitching as he was ready to pull this stun. When Mammoth was close enough, he jumped back and grabbed the cover.

Mammoth's forearm was stuck, groaning and tried to yang it out. "Mammoth's arm stuck!" He exclaimed. His gaze was on Alex and growled. "Blonde man trick Mammoth!"

"What was your first guess?" Alex asked with a grin.

The gray giant scowled, his eyebrow twitching. Raising his free fist, he tried to move it down but looked at what caught his other fist. "Stupid cables have Mammoth's other fist!" Yanking hanging his other fist free, one of the cables touched him. He yelled as he was electrocuted in a comical way.

Alex resisted the urge to laugh, but he knew he could try to slow Mammoth down in some capacity.

As soon as he was done being zapped, Mammoth pulled his forearm out and saw a large alligator engulf. "Ahhh! Giant lizard have Mammoth's arm!" He exclaimed in comical shock and wailed as he ran around.

Alex couldn't help but blink twice, amazed at what he saw. "Huh, I guess there are giant alligators in the sewers." He muttered, placing his hands on his hips. _'No way am I telling this to Patricia…She'll never let me hear the end of it.'_ He thought, knowing his 'little sister' would have to admit she was right.

Mammoth focused his attention on the giant alligator now, punching the larger reptile and it was fruitless. Stumbling backwards, he growled in annoyance. "Stupid gator! Get off of Mammoth!" He exclaimed, pulling the alligator and tossed him. Looking down at the ground, his face faltered when he realized he was on the road.

This time the giant behemoth was hopping around like in the Frogger game, trying to avoid the cars. Just when he thought he made it, a large pick-up truck hit him and carried Mammoth with it.

"This fight is all kinds of messed up." Alex shook his head, winning round two in a bizarre way.

…

Victor studied Jet, knowing that this time was different. Without the help of anyone, and he hoped that those he knew would stay out of this, it was his fight. "Let me make this clear to you Jet," He began to talk to the homeless thief, keeping his gaze on him. "This here is between you and me."

"Don't worry," Jet spoke and kept a cold gaze on his former bully. "Any part of me that was attached to my so called 'stuff' is behind me… I'll finish what was started four years ago."

Yes, he remembered what happened four years ago. However, now that he thought about it, it became clear to him.

Four Years Ago…

 _It was like any other day on Saturday, and Victor was in Brooklyn with Troy. The fourteen-year old teenager walked on the concrete and looked down at the beautiful women in bikinis on the beach of Coney Island. "How you doing today, ladies?" He called out from above, seeing them wave at him and smiled back._

" _Yo, check out this hot stuff!" A dark-blue haired eighteen-year old grinned, flexing his arm and looked at the women with his copper eyes._

" _Easy Romeo, don't show off too much." Victor said, patting his friend's shoulder._

 _Troy chuckled sheepishly, sweat dropping anime style and walked along side Victor. As he continued, he shook his head. Sure he had a fake license, but he wouldn't mind having a legit job. However, his thoughts were interrupted when someone brushed past him._

" _Watch it," Someone spoke in a dry tone, a teenager about Victor's age and height, only with long frost-blue hair and wore blue-jean clothes that were torn._

 _Troy froze for a moment, turning around and grabbed the young teenager by the collar. "Excuse me?! What did you say?" He demanded, forcing him to turn around and make him face him._

 _The frost-blue haired teenager glared at Troy, smirking a bit. "Sorry, I meant watch it you idiot." He answered as silver eyes boring into the copper ones. "Satisfied?"_

" _Whoa, easy, easy," Victor spoke, getting in between the two and looked at Troy. "He's not worth it."_

 _Troy scowled as he slowly letting go of the frost-blue haired teenager and suddenly saw him pull a knife. "Watch out!" He yelled, throwing Victor to the side and got slashed in the shoulder._

 _The frost-blue haired homeless teen held a butcher-sized knife. Clearly might for cooking with, and he licked the blood off the blade. "Hmmm, tastes like corn syrup." He said with a smirk._

 _Victor looked at the silver-eyed knife wielding teen, seething in anger. Rushing at him, his hair turned white and eyes glowed purple as he let out a battle cry._

 _The frost-blue haired teen's expression went to shock, and it exchanged as a hard punch to the stomach. Dropping his weapon, his right eye twitched and felt an arm wrap around his neck._

" _I'll let you off with a warning," Victor spoke in a low serious tone in his voice, making sure this stranger got the message. "If you ever, I mean ever, threaten my friend or anyone else in general…I make your life a living hell, got it?"_

 _Letting out a sick cackle, silver eyes looked at Victor and showed a vicious smirk. "You really think a threat will stop me?" He asked in a strained voice, and had a psychotic determination to them. "I'd be more worried about your friend there."_

 _Victor's looked at Troy, letting out a sharp breath and growled at him. Lifting him up, he slammed him into a nearby garbage can._

 _The frost-blue haired stranger yelped, landing face first into some garbage and groaned._

" _Hold on Troy," Victor said as his eyes and hair returned to normal, ripping off one of Troy's sleeves and wrapped it around the slash mark. Having watched his mother help patients, he picked up a trick or two to applying pressure. "It doesn't look too serious, but better keep pressure on it."_

 _Troy nodded his head, looking at Victor. "You really saved my bacon back there." He said with a weak smile._

" _Hey, we're bros for life, aren't we?" Victor asked with a smile, and sighed with relief._

 _As the two left, Jet managed to get out of the trash can and there was some garbage on him. He growled in frustration, slowly getting up and picked up his knife. "Those arrogant idiots," He spoke in a venomous tone. Never had he met anyone who was stupid enough to go toe to toe with him. Still, he memorized the face of the person that did this to him by memory. "I hope I never see that white-haired…freak again."_

The Present…

Victor remembered that day, still playing inside his head. Maybe if he had apologized to Jet for Troy's actions, they wouldn't have made his life a living hell. Instead, it was Troy's insistence of wanting to keep attacking Jet and his gang that came to mind.

Jet took off his long dark blue trench coat, tossing it to the side and wanted to have better maneuverability. "How about you show everyone in this room the real you," He suggested, remembering the white-haired person Victor would become when angered. "After all, you work better when you're properly 'motivated'."

Guile looked at Jet, and then back at Victor. What was the ice-wielder talking about? Then his eyes shifted over to Selina's face, seeing the serious look on his wife's expression. _'Does she know something I don't?'_ He wondered in his mind and then back onto Victor.

"I guess I have no choice." Victor said, clenching both his fists. There was no need for dramatic battle cries for this one. Slowly focusing the purple energy that emitted from his body, his raven-hair slowly turned a chalk white and finally his midnight-blue eyes glow a familiar purple. Once the glow faded, they became purple and focused on Jet.

Guile's expression went from a confused look to one of shock. "It… It can't be." He whispered. Instantly recognizing the power, he had no idea Victor had this power. It didn't dawn on him that the energy he used to perform the Sonic Booms and Flash Kicks with being used by that same energy.

Chun-Li's mouth was open, now recognizing the familiar dark energy from Victor. She didn't want to believe it all, and her dream involving Bison was no dream at all. Suddenly it became a nightmare all over again.

Cammy remained tight-lipped and had a serious expression on her face. She had recognized that power before, and it was infused by it. One could say she was connected to it. Feeling the old wounds reopen, her baby-blue eyes focused on Victor. Obviously there was more to her former patient than meets the eye.

The dirty blonde mob moss stood there in surprise, and then slowly started to smirk. "Now I can see why you wanted 'help'," Giovanni spoke, his attention now focused on Jet. "Whatever kind of energy this kid is emitting… It'll certainly be a big help to the boss."

Chun-Li wouldn't allow it and she ran in but was stopped by an unknown attack. Placing her hands on the ground, she did a head stand and looked at Giovanni. Seeing his body charge with kinetic energy, she focused on him. "So, are you looking for round two?" She asked.

"Nah, I want to make sure Jet doesn't get interrupted." Giovanni said, having a slight smirk on his face. Now he could see why this mission was important. Still, he wouldn't allow anyone to interfere at all.

While he was distracted, Cammy wrapped her legs around Giovanni's and made him fall to the floor. Seeing him wail in a comical way, she made sure her grip on him was tight. "Try and escape from that one."

"Mamma mia," Giovanni's voice strained, slowly moving his head up and made a face. "I'm gonna be feeling that one in the morning."

"I recommend not moving if I were you." Chun-Li warned Giovanni, looking at him serious. "If you value your precious speed, your legs will be in one piece."

Giovanni's face faltered, seeing that these two weren't joking around. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say." He said, holding his hands up in defense.

Seeing his partner down, this was going to be tricky. "Your right," Jet spoke, clenching his iced hands. "I'm sorry Dr. Ryder, but I have to do this!"

Selina felt a gentle breeze getting stronger and it pushed her into the kitchen. Seeing everyone getting pushed, she saw that Jet summoned a large block of ice to protect them from the fight. This isn't what she wanted to see. She didn't care about her home being destroyed, but she cared about the life of her son and the innocent people in this room.

Victor slowly picked himself up, looking up at the ice bars and walked over. This was insane, seeing the two about to go at each other. _'This is my fault…I shouldn't have gotten involved!'_ He thought, feeling like he was ignorant to the big picture. Why did Jet want him and what were these powers that he had?

Chun-Li saw Jet push herself, Cammy, and Giovanni outside in front of the den and the ice block covered the entrance. _'Damn!'_ She cursed in her head, taking a step back and performed a Kikosho. Frowning, she saw that it was useless. "Guess it's the old fashioned way."

Cammy looked at Chun-Li, seeing her perform various kicks. She admired her partner's commitment to never give up. Feeling that old flame she had for her ignite and she let out a soft sigh. _'I did have a good thing and let it go.'_ She thought, feeling regret now.

"So, ah, since we're sorta trapped out here, wanna talk or something?" Giovanni asked, seeing Cammy give him a serious look. "What, just because we're not fighting, doesn't mean we can't talk can't we?"

"You're the enemy. You came at us." Cammy reminded him, tempted to put pressure on his legs and she did. "Why would I want to 'talk' with you?"

He started to wince in a comical way, feeling the strength from the older woman's thighs. "Hey, we might be out here, so we might as well make the best of it." Giovanni said, reaching into his left pocket.

"What are you doing?" Cammy demanded, and then she saw him pulling out a Nintendo 3DS. "You bring a video game at a time like this?!"

"Hey, I'm allowed to have hobbies." Giovanni defended himself, rolling his eyes and started up the game. Pressing the buttons, he started to play a game called Pocket Fighter. "I got a spare in my vest if you wanna play?"

Cammy narrowed her eyes at him, still remaining focus on her task. This was the most odd and quirky criminal she faced.

Back within the room, Jet looked at Victor seriously now. "Now then, no distractions will stop us." He spoke, getting into a fighting stance.

"Well then… let's make this showdown between us count." Victor challenged him, motioning the ice-wielding Canadian to come at him.

Jet flashed a smirk, encasing his now ice-fingers into claws and sprinted at him.

Victor made a serious face, making a mad dash at Jet. Throwing a kick at him, he blocked it like she calculated and threw another but performed the Flash Kick. The arching somersault kick hoping to contact with Jet.

Jet skidded back, swinging both arms and threw ten sharp icicles at her. Watching jim dodge them, he recognized the patterns and threw in a punch to throw Victor off balance.

Not expecting the punch, she was hit square in the face. Clearly with Jet no longer acting insane, he clearly had a better focus in terms of the fight.

Smirking, Jet charged at him and encased his arms in ice. He launched three spinning ice discs at Victor, hoping they would hit.

Victor knew this was something he needed to dodge. As his fist became engulfed with energy, he created a shield-like construct and allowed the ice to break.

Jet had a looked of stunned look on his face. "I've… never seen you do that before." He spoke with a surprise tone.

"When I read comic books, my mind tends to be a bit… creative." Victor explained, looking at Jet with a grin. Just because he could perform the Sonic Boom and Flash Kick, that didn't mean he didn't have any moves outside of his own.

Jet frowned, knowing this fight was going to take a lot longer than he had planned.

Inside the kitchen, Selina watched as Jet had his way with Victor. Seeing him like this, she wondered why he held a grudge against his son. Clearly this bullying affected him in some way. Revenge was never the answer, but than again she didn't understand a person's mind.

Guile groaned as he slowly got up, looking at Jet and Victor's battle turn into a super powered slugfest like in the movies. Having worked so hard to build a life for himself, he blamed himself. Turning his gaze to Selina, clearly he needed answers. "So, your son… How long did he have these powers?" He asked.

Selina looked at Guile, feeling guilty that she didn't tell him the truth. "Victor's had these powers since he was four-years old." Shen answered, taking a deep breath and crossed her arms. "Troy influenced Victor to use them. Playing harmless pranks at first…"

"And then is escalated into something else." Guile finished, his eyes turning back to the battle. Making a fist, he punched the ice and saw it crack. Maybe if he could shatter it, he would get himself and his wife out of here. Light blue eyes going back to the battle, he watched Victor make different constructs and fly around. Clearly the former street punk turned graphic artist used his creative mind to within Jet's wrath. "How can he form constructs like that?"

"Victor trains his mind, and uses his powers in a non-lethal way." Selina explained, remembering one time her son focused his energy to make a construct of her. Even though it was his first try, she admired his effort. "He's always been creative, and tries to entertain people with them… But there are some that frown upon his efforts and view him as a… freak."

Clearly Victor was an outcast among his peers. The powers that he knew from a certain person were used for destructive purposes. "He's not a freak. People don't understand and tend to see anything different with blind prejudice." He explained. These powers were fueled by negative emotions. Not wanting to reveal what he knew, it was best to focus on getting himself and his wife out of here before their body temperatures dropped to zero. "Besides, Victor has a good heart and it's because of you he's like this. He's a fighter, both physically and mentally, and he won't stop no matter what."

"Guile… I'm glad Victor bumped into that day." Selina said, touched that the blonde man accepted him. Even though Victor wasn't related to him by blood, it was obvious he came to admire and respect Guile as a father figure.

"I am too,' Guile looked back at his wife, continuing to resume punching the block of ice.

On the outside, Jet continued to battle Victor and clearly the former bully wasn't letting up. Firing a beam of ice at him, he watched the other form a shield to protect himself from the attack. "You can't go on the defensive forever." He commented.

Victor smirked, throwing the purple-energy shield at Jet. Seeing be pushed back, he created three purple energized sharp and stylized discs, acting as 'boomerangs'. "Hey, a good defense makes a good offense." He explained, projecting a wire-like construct and swung around.

Jet threw several sharp jagged icicles at Victor, seeing them dodge them and growled. He saw Victor use his feet to hit him in the face, but he used the ice on the floor to create a platform and landed on it. "Enough of these games," He spoke and threw another sharp icicle at him.

Victor saw the icicle hit the cable-like construct, seeing it shatter and landed on the ground with a low groan. Turning his face, he looked to see the familiar cold energy in front of him. "So, you gonna kill or stand there looking like a boss?" He quipped.

Jet ignored the quip, keeping a cold expression on his face. However, he heard the ice shatter and turned around to face Guile who had broken out. "So, you managed to escape… I'm impressed." He said with a slight smirk.

"I'm not here to fight you." Guile spoke, slowly walking towards him but a sharp jagged piece of ice shot up and tensed. "I know we never got to talk but my name is Guile. I'm asking you, as one human to another… Do not do this."

"You think it's that simple?" Jet asked in an icy tone, looking at his rival and narrowed his eyes at Victor. "He took everything away from me… I can't forgive him for that."

"That's not true. You need to see you what you're doing is wrong" Guile explained, hoping he could get through to him. He wanted the Canadian ice-wielder to see how his own psychosis affected those around him. Yet maybe he could try a different approach. "I know what it's like to get caught up in losing someone close to you."

Jet remembered Sophie, remembering how important she was to him. However, she saw a monster in him. There was a part of him that wanted that, to feel important again.

"You say you've been what I've been through, right?" Jet asked, giving Guile a sideways glance. "Tell me what happened."

Guile usually kept the past hidden and put it behind him. Yet there was a hint of it still being shown, mostly in the form of Vega. "There was an organization my friends and I were investigating." He began to explain, his light blue eyes focused on Selina. "I lost my best friend, and all I could think about was avenging him. Yet that consumed me and brought out the worst in me."

Selina listened to Guile's words, sensing the truth in them. She figured he'd tell her out of his own free will, but to listen to this made her feel sympathetic to her husband.

"However, I've had friends that helped me show that I wasn't alone in my quest to bring the person that ran the organization down." Guile finished, wanting to believe it was the truth but there was something still lingering. "If you stop this, I can help you and promise no harm will come to you."

Jet inwardly bit his lower lip, knowing there was truth in Guile's words. For the first time, he wanted to go back and be the person that he was. "I want to do that," He spoke, feeling like there was hope. "To be accepted I mean."

"If there is any shred of humanity in you, don't go through with it." Guile pleaded, hoping he could make a difference. "I'm sure the people that raised you wouldn't want this."

Victor let a sharp breathe, thinking Guile must've gotten through to Jet. However, he saw something the instant the cold sociopath's expression change from soft to venomous hatred.

Ice started to sprout onto Jet's forearm, shaking in hatred and his silver eyes became intense. "My parents were monsters!" He yelled, creating a powerful ice storm within the room.

Just as the ice cracked from the den, Chun-Li watched the room be filled with a powerful wind. As ice shards rained in, there was nothing but damage within the room. Witnessing a power like this, the Chinese woman couldn't help but sense the emotions emitting from Jet.

Everyone in the room stood there in silence, the sound of Jet's cry of anger unleashed. Despite everything the frost-blue haired teenager had been through. It further solidified that Jet was an unstable monster.

Giovanni had witnessed at Jet's display of power. His mind went blank, witnessing a dangerous man, who brought nothing but anger. _'Oh man, he's more unhinged than Vega.'_ He thought, thinking it was best not to tell Jet what happened to the Silver Aces.

Victor had managed to shield himself, unfolding his arms and looked at the demonstration of power. For the first time, he had witnessed the unstable power that came from Jet's emotions. It was a mistake to think Jet changed, and he was more dangerous than ever and felt that his parents could've died in that storm.

"I think I made my point across." Jet said, calming down and looked at Victor's parents. However, he was tackled from behind and landed on the ground. Turning around, he flashed his teeth in anger to see Victor was the one who did it.

"You almost killed my parents you jerk!" The white-haired street brawler spoke, purple eyes focusing on the frost-blue haired Canadian. Victor stood there in a tense position, ready to take on the unfeeling psychopath. How could Jet be this cold? "Why did you flip out like that? My dad was trying to help you!" He spoke in a low voice.

Jet swiftly turned around and stood up, staring coldly at Victor. "Flip out?!" He yelled, showing his icy fury and stalked over to Victor. "You have no idea, of what I've been through."

"Then enlighten with your 'tragic origin story'." Victor shot back in a snarky manner, narrowing his gaze at the other male.

"My parents… Mom used to be a writer and my dad a lowly accountant in Toronto City. It was average at best, but it wasn't so bad." Jet answered as he let out a chuckle and raised his hand and cold energy engulfed his hand. "However, everything went down crapper. But I wasn't going to let that effect my sister's life, and it was more important than my own. So I did what was necessary to steal from scum, to provide for us both and cure my sister's paralysis."

Guile listened to the story, shocked that Jet was not here and committed an inhuman act. However, he felt sorry for his tragic upbringing and could see what Victor could've turned into if it hadn't been for Selina.

"And why do you hate me so much?" Victor asked. Wanting to make sure he was hearing this right.

"Hate you? I despise you!" Jet seethed in anger, looking at Victor's parents and back at him, the psychotic part of him slowly returning. "You have all these nice things. Good parents, a nice home, and you even managed to make some new friends. And along the way, you came into my life and took my things."

Victor looked at Jet, seeing the full scope of the Canadian's insanity.

"All you've done is proven to me that you bring death and destruction with you, and you did that to my things." Jet droned on, drawing closer to Victor. "First my gang, then my sister, and finally my home. It's only fair that I do the same for your things, am I right?!" He exclaimed. Putting his cold energy engulfed hand in front of Guile and Selina.

Selina was shocked that Jet would now threaten her. She knew he respected her, but had to reach out to him. "Jet… Victor didn't mean to hurt you, and he's always empathized with people." She spoke, hoping to get through to him.

Jet saw Selina try to talk to him, his expression turned to surprise and looked away. "You don't know what he and his gang did to me every single day." He said in a hurt tone and looked at her with silver eyes. "How can you forgive him so easily?"

"Because he's my son, and I love him." Selina answered, looking into Jet's eyes and turned away.

"What about me?" Jet asked, desperate to know from the doctor that took his little sister under her care. "Don't you love me?!"

"No Jet… I don't." Selina spoke the truth, closing her eyes. After the way that his son's rival acted, she witnessed the true monster in this room. "Until now, all you care about is revenge and I can't stand by someone who does that."

Jet looked at Selina, shock written on his face. Feeling like his respect for her was shattered, all he could feel was jealousy and rage take over.

Giovanni looked at Jet feeling like his fellow general was going off the deep end. He needed to get his head back in the game and have him not lose focus on the mission. "Jet, forget about her! Just snatch the guy and bail!"

Jet looked at Giovanni, blinking twice and took a deep breathe. "Your right…" He spoke in a low tone, his silver eyes back on Victor. "What will it be?"

Victor inwardly bit his lower lip. He couldn't let this drag on, and there was already enough damage. Holding his hands up, he had no choice. "I surrender on one condition." He answered, the power in him fading as his white hair returned to it's usual raven black color and his purple eyes went back to being midnight blue.

Jet looked at Victor with a raised eyebrow, curious what his demand was. "What's that?"

"Spare my parents and my father's friends." Victor answered, thinking it was enough of a reason to let Jet's so called honor play in.

"Fine," Jet answered in a dry tone, cold eyes focused on Guile and Selina.

"No!" Kikyo called out to Jet, looking at him and saw those silver eyes on her. "Please, let my son go!"

"You've already proven you and these people refuse to acknowledge this... Troublemaker is the villain." Jet said, growing in anger and looked at Giovanni again.

Giovanni looked at Cammy apologetically, stuffing his Nintendo 3DS into his vest pocket. "Sorry we got off on the wrong foot."

Cammy looked at him with confusion and then felt his legs vibrate. Being hit by the kinetic energy emitting from Giovanni's legs, she was through back against the wall as she landed on the floor and groaned.

Giovanni sped up and was next to Jet, looking at the situation. Something inside him clicked, like a twinge of guilt. Shaking his head, he stuffed that feeling down and focused on Victor. "Let's go kid."

Victor nodded his head, walking to the door frame and looked at his parents. "I love you both." He spoke before he turned and exits.

Jet made sure to seal off the entrance, using the ice to make sure they didn't get any ideas of following them.

Guile grits his teeth, yelling as he ran towards his son but saw that Jet blocked it. Punching away at the thick block of ice, only thinking about what those psychos would do to his son.

…

Alex sat on a bench, sighing in frustration. Upon seeing the appearance of Mammoth, seeing his overly large frame stuck in a Taxi cab. Okay, this was getting ridiculous and he wanted to end this dragged out brawl.

Mammoth poked his head out, landing on the solid cement as he grunted. Slowly getting up, he handed the taxi driver a wad of cash. "Bye bye!" He waved in a child-like manner.

"So, what took you so long?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Mammoth take taxi cab!" Mammoth answered with an exaggerated expression, remembering what Giovanni told him about the other state. "Truck sent Mammoth to New Jersey!"

Alex couldn't help but burst with laughter, shaking his head. He wasn't a big fan of New Jersey either, but seeing the expression on Mammoth's face was worth it.

The gray giant narrowed his gaze at Alex, charging at him with full force this time.

Alex quickly saw the attack. All laughter from his face was gone and grew serious. Seeing the attack coming, he tackled Mammoth's mid-section.

Mammoth groaned, using his large hands to grab onto Alex and looked at him with a grin. "Mammoth got you now!"

Alex saw the toxic fumes, using both hands to cover his nose and mouth. _'For Pete's sake, a quarantine zone should be containing this type of smell!'_ He exclaimed in his mind.

"Yo, big guy, over here!" A voice called out to Mammoth, Giovanni getting his attention. "We got our guy! Let's vamoose!"

Alex turned around, his body tensing and saw they got Victor. "You bastards! Let my bro go!" He yelled, anger showing on his face and in his eyes. Feeling like this, it felt like Gill all over again with Tom being hospitalized because of him.

Mammoth turned to gaze at Giovanni, seeing the sight of Victor made him smirk inwardly. Turning his face to Alex, he expressed a child-like smile. "Hey puny blonde man."

Alex turned to Mammoth, seeing Mammoth's hand grab onto a light post and wrapped it around his body. Then he felt himself be stuck on a flagpole of sorts, and growled with annoyance.

"Don't 'fall' puny blonde man!" Mammoth grinned, blowing a raspberry at him.

Alex looked at Mammoth and growled. "When I get out of here, you are so dead!" He yelled and an anime vein was on his forehead.

Victor tensed, seeing the sight of his best friend and rival knocked out by this unknown gray giant. He had enough of these people harming the ones he cared about. Eyes were glowing with purple, feeling his powers kick in. "You bastard!" He yelled, charging at him and fired a Sonic Boom at Mammoth.

"Yikes!" Giovanni's expression faltered, using his super speed and deflected the projectile with his hand. The Sonic Boom was aimed at Mammoth's control collar, and the last thing they needed was a rampaging brute.

Jet moved fast, getting in front of Victor and elbowed him in the chest.

Victor felt his chest hit hurt, the glow fading away and his eyes rolled back. He groaned, losing consciousness and his body went limb.

Jet caught Victor with his hand, tossing him in the air. "Mammoth, carry our friend and don't damage him." He instructed. His silver eyes on the gray giant, and was giving him a serious look. "We need him alive for Lord Vega, got it?"

"Okie-dokie!" Mammoth answered with a dopey grin, taking Victor from Jet and placed him over his shoulder.

"You posers are so dead when I get out of here!" Alex yelled, struggling to get out.

Giovanni looked at Alex with a cheesy grin and laughed. "That's 'if' you can get out of there." He said, and then looked at Mammoth. "Good job hanging him up a flagpole. Too bad it's not by the underwear."

"Mean blonde man hurt Mammoth." Mammoth glared at Alex in an exaggerated way, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Make Mammoth take ride to New Jersey!"

"New Jersey?! You were in New Jersey!" Giovanni exclaimed, making a face and shuddered. He didn't know why, but just being in the state was so wrong, probably due to the crazy drivers there.

"It's time to go." Jet ordered, turning around and charged up his hand with cold energy. Firing an ice beam, he stepped on it and created an 'ice slide' as he stepped on to move around.

Giovanni comically blinked, looking at Jet and his new ability. "Since when could he do that?!" He exclaimed out loud, thinking he needed to be careful. As he climbed on top of Mammoth and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Alright big guy time to go home. And try not to drop the dude." He suggested, not wanting to deal with whatever punishment Vega had in mind, which was bound to be a chore.

"Okay!" Mammoth made sure Victor was secure in his arm.

Alex had a desperate look on his face, and then an idea popped into his head. "Mammoth was it?" He asked, gaining the giant's attention. "Where exactly are you taking Victor?"

"We take dark-haired boy to empty ships in…" Mammoth's voice trailed off, scratching his head. "… State Island?" He answered before he bounced into the air.

"You idiot!" Giovanni exclaimed, panic written all over his face now and held onto Mammoth's neck. "You gave him the location of our base!"

Mammoth covered his mouth and realized he made a bad mistake. "Sorry! Mammoth didn't mean to!" He exclaimed.

"Now Lord Vega is gonna have both our hides!" Giovanni groaned, thinking they were in enough trouble as they already were.

Alex just grinned, hearing Giovanni bicker with Mammoth in the distance. He may have been stuck, but he managed to wiggle around. Luckily he wasn't so easily put down as he burst out. His hand grabbed onto the flagpole, and used it to slice down like a fireman. Taking out his cell phone, which thankfully wasn't too damaged and there was small crack on the screen. Pressing a button, he made sure to get Guile's cell phone. _'Those guys are certainly not your average fighters.'_ He thought in his mind.

…

Back in the apartment, Chun-Li couldn't help but feel like she misjudged Victor. Still, he had these powers similar to the person she helped bring down. This was something she couldn't let go.

"I should've stepped in and saved my son." Selina spoke up. Even though she was strong emotionally, she was also physically capable of fighting as well.

Guile focused on Selina as he put his cell phone down. He was looking at her and kept a firm gaze on her. "If you did, than you, me, or anyone else in this room would've been dead." He said logically, and I've called the police… My unit and every other department are out there searching for not just my son, but those guys as well."

Cammy looked down at the floor, not recognizing a dark blue trench coat in the room. "Wait a second," She muttered, bending over and picked up the denim fabric off the floor. "Doesn't this belong to Jet?" She asked, looking up at everyone in the room.

"Now that you mention it… This does belong to him." Chun-Li answered, noticing that Jet didn't put it back on.

"Maybe we can find something that will help us." Cammy said, going through the insides of the long coat. Finding some pictures of Jet and Sophie, she studied them. _'This must be his sister…What could make him out…'_ Her voice trailed off, studying the pictures for a bit longer. What she thought was a caring brother, he saw him hold her in some ways that a brother shouldn't be holding his sister. _'Victor mentioned Jet called Sophie his property…This young man is…Infatuated with her.'_ She concluded.

"What is it Cammy?" Chun-Li asked, walking over and looked at the pictures. Her hazel eyes widened in shock, and quickly looked away. "Um… what else is there?"

Cammy shook her head, going through the pockets and found a knife on the inside. It obviously wasn't clean, and saw the red stains on it. Clearly Jet enjoyed killing on the side. Finally finding something useful, she pulled it out and found a cell phone. "It's probably password protected." She answered, looking at Guile and gave it to him. "I'll call Ginzu and see if he can hack into it."

Guile took the cell phone from Cammy, taking a deep breathe. Maybe they could find some evidence that could expose Vega's organization. He heard his own cell phone ringing and saw it was Alex. He gave Cammy the cell phone back and took the call from his own phone. "Alex, what is it?"

" _Guile, I saw those creeps take Victor."_ Alex answered as he talked with the older man and took a deep breathe.

"Alex, are you alright? Where are you?" Guile asked, hearing Alex grunt and heard him crack the bones in his neck.

" _I'm outside the apartment complex where you live…That Mammoth guy took me by surprise."_ Alex explained, seeing remembering that stunt in his head. _"But that's not it, I managed to make Mammoth blab out the location. Some empty shipyard in Staten Island."_

"Staten Island… That shouldn't be too hurt to narrow down." Guile said, surprised that Mammoth could easily be so tricked. "Just come up here and stay with my wife, just in case those creeps decide to come back."

Chun-Li watched Guile hang up, and looked at him with curiosity. "What's this about Staten Island?" She asked.

"My son's friend managed to make one of the generals into telling the location of Vega's hideout," Guile answered, turning his attention to the block of ice. "It's a location with an empty shipyard within Staten Island."

"We're going to have to take a boat if we're going to go all the way to Staten Island." Cammy said, thinking it was the only fast way to get around.

"Exactly, and that's why we need to get there and fast." Guile agreed, charging his hands with energy and performed the Sonic Boom.

Selina watched Guile shatter the block of ice. Seeing the Sonic Boom done by him for the first time, she couldn't help but see the emotion behind it. It was fierce but powerful, just like her husband. "Guile," She spoke, her midnight-blue eyes focused on her husband. "When you find the people who kidnapped Victor… Give them hell!"

Guile was surprised by his wife's words, but he managed to nod his head. Turning around, he ran through the entrance and down the hallway. Selina was clearly different from Julia. He loved them both equally, and Julia would always be his first. There was compassion in her nature, but she had fire behind her eyes and an iron-steel will. _'It gives me more of a motivation to give Vega and his new band of creeps a beat down!'_ He thought in his mind. This time, he would take no prisoners.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex rushed up the steps, just in time to spot Guile and came to a halt. He was inches away from crashing into the other man, and let out a relieved sigh. "Sorry I took long," He apologized, looking at the man with his blue eyes.

"No need to apologize. Just stay with Selina till we get back." Guile instructed the young blonde New Yorker, rushing past him.

Alex nodded his head, rushing to the door and saw two women brush past him. Whoever they were, they certainly looked like they were in good fighting shape and he knew a fighter when he saw it. Upon turning his gaze, his face went into shock. "Whoa! What the hell happened here?!" He spoke in sudden surprise, sticking his head in and looked at the icy room.

"Language young man," Selina spoke, scolding him lightly and shook his head. "It's a good thing I keep a swear jar around the house. And I'm sure Tom won't mind helping you 'train' your mouth."

"Ah, sorry Mrs. R, I didn't mean to cuss." Alex apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Tom always did tell him to watch his language, especially in front of Victor's mother. "What happened here?"

"To make a long story short, Jet's ice powers did this." Selina answered, figuring she could explain it to Tom. After all, he must've dealt with some weird stuff. However, Alex was someone who referred to keep a 'grounded' lifestyle, similar to her son.

Alex looked around, seeing the ice shards around the corners and ceiling of the apartment. Victor told him Jet had ice powers, and watched the destructive nature of those powers on display back at the abandoned amusement park on Coney Island. _'This is all kinds of nuts.'_ He thought and focused his gaze back onto Selina. "Well, looking around at this place, I can fix this and call in some of Tom's students to help out."

Selina blushed a bit, not wanting to trouble Alex with the labor. "You don't have to do that. Besides, I don't want to put you all through the trouble of repairing my home." She said.

"Nonsense, weekend carpentry is one of my specialties." Alex reassured her with a smile. He hardly smiled at all, and it was reserved to only those that knew him. Stepping inside, he slipped on the ice and landed on his back. "Sonuva-!"

Selina let out an exaggerated sigh, knowing she was going to need a lot of glass jars to cover the swearing Alex would speak. _'I better order some sandwiches and pizzas for Tom's students.'_ She thought, knowing she would be dealing with several hungry young men.

Cammy and Chun-Li ran towards Guile, never seeing him move this quick.

"I really hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret." Chun-Li huffed, always keeping herself to run at Guile's pace.

Cammy looked at Chun-Li with curiosity, wondering what she meant. "Why? What happened before than?" She asked.

Chun-Li cringed and her eyes closed and remembered this was close to being one year after Guile's family was murdered. "Right after we had taken down Shadaloo, Guile's family was murdered." She answered, opening her eyes and remembered the conversation she had on the phone with her friend. "That's why with Vega around, and he doesn't want events to repeat themselves again."

Cammy inwardly bit her lower lip. She had no idea Guile was in this much pain. Just when she went off the radar, the former military soldier needed the comfort and support of one of his friends. However, this time it was different and she'd be there to help her friend save his son.

Guile continued to run down the hallway, stopping at a nearby door and took the stairs. There was no time for an elevator, it would be too slow. All he could think about his son, and what kind of trouble he was in. If Vega was looking to siphon off his Psycho Powers and use that energy to help heal his body, he would consider the Spaniard already dead.

Cammy practically had to catch up with him, not easy when Guile was motivated like this. While she was fast at her own pace, the fire behind his eyes gave him that extra boost to run faster. "Guile, slow down," She called out, seeing him stop and panted heavily. "Bloody hell, you run fast!"

Guile looked at Cammy, pausing for a minute to let her catch her breathe. He knew whenever he was like this, time was of the essence. "I apologize, I-"

"I'm fine," She reassured him, managing to catch her breathe.

Chun-Li managed to catch up as well, a hand on her forehead. "We're here to save Victor as well," She spoke, brown eyes on her partner. "If he's important to you, then he's important to us as well."

Guile was surprised by this. After all they've been through after Shadaloo and S.I.N.'s fiasco they were helping him out in this grounded mission. He heard his cell phone ring, seeing it was Tom and brought the phone close to his ear. "Tom… now isn't a really good time." He spoke, not wanting to come off as rude.

" _Guile, your voice sounds urgent, what is it?"_ Tom asked his friend. He knew the city was on a manhunt for the two criminals and worried about his adoptive son.

"Victor just got kidnapped by the two men that are wanted. They're connected to Jet, and all three of them work for someone very dangerous." Guile explained, knowing that this wasn't what his old friend wanted to hear. "Alex fought one of them, but he's not hurt. I'm having him watch over my wife in case those super freaks decide to come back."

Tom remained silent for awhile, glad that his adoptive son was okay. However, he found something that his friend needed to hear. _"Guile… There's something you need to know."_ He spoke, knowing he found something that was connected to this dangerous man. _"It's about Troy… A year ago before he was killed, he was approached by a man who called himself Mr. Vega. My pal, the warden, found some dirty guards in Ryker's Island being paid by Giovanni to look the other way. Turns out this Mr. Vega had made him an offer and they staged his death."_

Guile tensed at this revelation. He suspected Giovanni to paying some people in the justice system to look the other way, but Troy was involved? This was something he couldn't let Victor know about. "What else is there?" He asked, hoping there weren't any more surprises.

" _The paper recycling company, Metropolitan Paper Recycling Inc, actually used to be an old Shadaloo hideout."_ Tom explained to Guile, knowing it only added more fuel to the fire. _"The company was guarding the last component for something called a Psycho Drive."_

Guile shuddered at the name. There was no way that old machine that used to power up Bison's energy was still around.

" _It gets worse, and there were two suspects there with the Silver Aces. They were the same ones that murdered them."_ Tom informed him, wondering if he was doing the right thing by telling Guile. Knowing his friend, he would become obsessed with it and fix the problem until it was resolved.

Having grown silent, the blonde ex-soldier took all of this in. He was dealing with an ice-wielding psychopath, a speedy Italian mob boss, a brute of unknown origin, and all the while they were being led by a deranged Spanish narcissist who was looking to use his son. "I appreciate your help." He spoke and ended the call.

"Guile, he'll be fine." Cammy placed a hand on the blonde man, trying to reassure him everything would be okay. Even though he took on a lot, sometimes the burden of the world was still on his shoulders. "We know where they are thanks to Victor's friend." She added, and then her blue eyes saw Chun-Li make her way over to Guile.

"She's right, from what I've when I watched Victor… He can hold his own." Chun-Li spoke. Even though she didn't know him so well like Guile and Cammy, he seemed like he was capable of holding down a fight.

"You have no idea." Guile chuckled, knowing Chun-Li was one of those people who were good at judging a persons' character. His mind went back to the mission at the moment, regaining his seriousness. "Right now, let's go find my son." He said, resuming the lead and headed out of the Carlton Towers

…

Vega was in the main control room with a scowl on his features, feeling that time was of the essence. Maybe it was a mistake to relay on younger people, and seek out experienced capable fighters. Then again, the only powerful one among them was Jet. Even if he had a rebellious spirit, he did act rather mature for his age. _'If only there was a way to figure his whereabouts? What could he possibly be doing when he-'_ His thought process was interrupted as he clutched his sides.

The group of scientists and soldiers looked at Vega, seeing their master in pain. Raijin rushed over the nobleman, taking out a vial for him.

"Give me that!" Vega yelled, grabbing the vial and drag it.

Raijin looked at Vega with concern in his eyes, thinking the young lord should consider this an option. "Lord Vega… Maybe we should use the nanotechnology right away," He began to speak, logically thinking it was the best scenario. "I know your goal for immortality is mere moments away, but wouldn't it be best to let the nanites fight off the disease? You would be cured within seconds."

"Are you suggesting I have… machines inside my body?!" Vega yelled, grabbing the older man by the lab coat. "Even if they do fight the disease, I would still grow old. Do you want the beauty of Vega to cease to exist?!"

"… No sir, I apologize." Raijin answered, bowing his head. He never wanted to get on his master's bad side. However, his work on the nanotechnology would be for nothing. Shadaloo never had this technology at their disposal before, and it would do wonders in other areas. Having worked on it for a year, and finally using Jet's sister as the ideal test subject, she was proven to be a success for the bones to heal. Now they needed to step it up and work on the nanites fighting the disease.

"Of course you," Vega said dryly, shaking his head. Focusing on the screen, he looked at his programmers and narrowed his eyes at them. "Pull up Sophie's schematics for the nanites in her body." Seeing them comply, he watched the data come up and realized something. It was Jet's love for his sister that made him disappear for many hours. Giovanni definitely slipped up on this one. Seeing one of his soldiers walk in, he raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Sir, your generals are back." The soldier informed his leader.

Vega raised an eyebrow, surprised that Jet found a proper power supply. Walking past the soldier, he left the main control room. As he walked to the room that held the Vega Drive, he saw his three generals patiently waiting for him. "I see you three have returned already." He commented, and then turned his attention to Giovanni and Mammoth. "It seems you two have redeemed yourselves."

"Yay! Master no longer mad!" Mammoth jumped up and down.

"There is the matter of you blabbing our location!" Giovanni comically yelled at Mammoth.

Mammoth gasped in surprise covered his head. "Master, Giovanni tattle on Mammoth!" He exclaimed and looked at the dirty blonde teenager with a pout.

Vega looked at Mammoth, blue eyes slowly focused on him. "I don't care!" He snapped, feeling like the process needed to be sped up. His eyes turning to Jet and noticed something was missing. "It seems you appear to be lacking something my second-in-command."

Jet looked at Vega with indifference, and then his face turned to anger. He had left this stuff at Victor's apartment, and those people were touching his precious things! The trench coat was something he didn't care about, but his pictures and knife were his mementos. The cell phone he could care less about, since he only used it to receive or make calls on.

Vega looked at Jet, and then felt a sudden rise in the atmosphere drop. Was his second-in-command capable of doing this?

Giovanni looked at Jet, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jet, calm down, we'll get you're…" He said, and then he noticed Jet look at Mammoth.

Jet turned his attention to Mammoth, a sudden smirk expressed on his face. "Mammoth… Do you know who killed the Silver Aces?"

"Mammoth and Giovanni did!" Mammoth answered with a grin, seeing the look that Giovanni's face and covered his mouth. "Um… No, ah, Mammoth have no clue."

Jet just fired a powerful ice beam at him, knocking the gray giant back and jumped onto his chest. "And under whose orders did you follow them?" He asked.

"W-why Mammoth s-so cold?" Mammoth asked as he stuttered, feeling his body temperature drop to dangerously low levels. However, he growled dangerously and swung at Jet.

Jet swiftly jumped into the air, using his knees to slam hard into Mammoth's chest and smirked.

Mammoth screamed in pain, feeling his chest was in pain again. Dropping Victor, all he could focus on was the pain inside his chest.

Vega seethed in anger, not wanting his generals to fight among themselves. Is this what Bison had to deal with whenever he and Balrog bickered in Shadaloo? Turning to Giovanni, he was about to order him to break up the fight until he noticed the dirty blonde nineteen-year old get in between the two.

"Knock it off you two!" Giovanni said in a firm tone, getting in between them and any sign of the blonde goofball wasn't there. "I get that we're not each others' nerves a lot, but we need to stay focused on the mission." He explained to both of them, being the only one acting like the adult.

"Easy for you to say," Jet spoke, finally knowing Giovanni's role in the murder of his gang. If this was Giovanni's handy wrong, than he had to have followed it on someone's orders. His attention turned to Vega, narrowing his silver eyes at him. "I bet you told Giovanni to murder them!"

"I did no such thing. However, I ordered you to keep them in line, and they'd still be alive if you had just followed my orders." Vega said as his voice was rising and stood there calmly.

Jet snarled as the cold energy in his hands formed, his hands becoming encased in case and fingers becoming much more jagged and sharper.

Giovanni's dark green eyes looked at the appearance of the young teenager, making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Um, dude, have you looked in the mirror lately?" He asked.

"What are you babbling about?" Jet asked in an angry tone, looking in the mirror and walked over to it. Noticing his skin was getting slightly pale, and the ice on his arms was sharper. Remembering his sister's words that he was a monster, maybe she was right.

Vega remembered Raijin's words, that the nanotechnology within his generals' abilities had weaknesses. Could Jet's unstable mind reflect that and cause his powers to go out of control? Last thing he needed was to face someone who could manipulate ice on dangerous levels and overthrow him. As much as he didn't want to do it, maybe making Giovanni his second-in-command was sounding better.

Jet's eye twitched, slowly concentrating as the ice on his body started to retract into his body. Letting out a shaky breathe, he was relieved he could get it under control. What was happening to him? Ever since his sister's death, his powers jumped through the roof. He needed to get things under control before he lost himself.

"Phew, for a second there I thought summer would be officially be replaced by winter, am I right?" Giovanni asked with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes… that would be… unfortunate." Vega said in a dull tone, his eyes focused on Jet.

"But that means Mammoth and I are good, right?" Giovanni asked,

"You are off the hook, but not Mammoth… While you did help Jet, you both will continue to do trivial labor until I say it is done. However, you will be watching your large friend." He said in a firm tone, looking around them and looked around for anything that was inside a containment unit to keep the power source in. "Where is this so called power you brought in?"

"It's a person that has that power." Jet answered, looking at Mammoth and motioned his head.

Mammoth carefully placed Victor's body on the slab, making sure he didn't damage it. "Dark-haired boy has powers like Jet." He said with a grin.

Vega looked at his three generals, and then at the raven-haired teenager laying there. Taking out a remote, metal restraints were around Victor's wrists, ankles, and waist so that he wouldn't escape. As he walked over to him, he studied his features. "Who is he? Some stranger you found on the streets?" He asked.

"His name is Victor Ryder. He is someone who has great power." Jet informed him, thinking Victor's powers would be enough to power the machine. Yet once that was done, he would kill his rival without any hesitation.

Vega's eyes looked at Victor with intrigue, a small smirk played across his lips. "Interesting," He chuckled, feeling a sense of amusement come into play. "The same female doctor who took your sister under her care… Is the mother of this boy… This is very delicious." Yes, the woman he encountered told him he had cancer was still stuck in his mind. Now, the sweet irony was that he had her son and she would pay for not helping him find a cure for his cancer.

"What's this all about?" Giovanni asked as he looked down at Victor, blinking a few times and tried to figure out what they were talking about.

"The boy Jet brought back is the son of the female doctor that took care of Sophie." Vega answered, his mood already improving.

Giovanni's face faltered, looking at Victor closely. "No way, the kid is that hot doctor's son?!" He asked, looking back at him and Vega in a comical anime style. "Oh yeah, there is a resemblance alright!"

Vega looked at Jet, suspicious as to why he suddenly decided to bring this boy he knew all along to him. "I'm just curious Jet," He began to talk to his second-in-command. "What is your relation to this Victor?"

"He's someone I've despised since the day I've met him." Jet answered in an icy tone, cold energy engulfing his hands. Victor and his gang always went after him, trying to make his life as bad and at times Jet did the same thing to his former bully. Yet the raven-haired teenager never gave in. He even brought that treacherous spider to his home and accidentally killed Sophie.

Vega eyed Jet, studying his eyes as he watched his inner turmoil. "Can you two give us a moment? I need to have a few words with my second-in-command." He instructed.

"You got it Lord Vega." Giovanni said, saluting him and went to the double doors. "Come on Mammoth let's get you your medicine."

Mammoth slowly followed behind Giovanni. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced over at Jet. With the way he acted, he was now scared of the frost-blue haired Canadian.

Once the two left the room, Vega continued to keep his gaze on Jet. He had finally time to talk with him one on one, and no one would interrupt him. "I've made some recent discoveries that you been spending time with your sister." He said and his claws close to his chest.

"It doesn't matter if you know the truth or not." Jet spoke up. Looking down at the ground and his bangs covered his eyes. The death of his sister would haunt his mind for the rest of his life now.

"And why is that, Mr. Jet?" Vega asked with intrigue, challenging Jet to change his mind.

Jet looked up at Vega, both hands grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "She is dead because of him!" He yelled, one of his hands free and pointed at Victor. There was fury and grief on his face with tears in his eyes. "I've always sworn to protect her… Instead he touched my most cherished possession, and now she's dead because of him!"

Vega's blue eyes caught the fury in Jet's voice, something or someone must've caused this to happen if this was an accident. He was going to threaten Jet by turning off the nanites in her body, thus stealing her ability to walk. Now that plan was out the window, and it surely took away his pleasure.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't manipulated me into finding a cure for my sister! I was fine with no one else being around us and we could've stayed in our home! The one thing I considered the one peaceful sanctity for Sophie before that street trash and his friend…tainted it with their vile presence!" Jet said in venomous anger, referring to Victor and Juri. His legs gave out and dropped to his knees. He let go of Vega, his hand covering his eyes not to give his leader the satisfaction of seeing him in his most vulnerable state. "Sophie is gone, and it's his fault."

Vega watched his second-in-command crumble before him, seeing him in such a weak state would've disgusted him. However, his attention caused the description of someone that was a 'friend' of Victor peek his curiosity. "This 'friend' you speak of, does she have a name?" He asked. "Or rather, what did she look like?"

"Her hair was black and they made her look like the devil… She wore a tight purple and pink suit I think. One thing I remembered was that her left eye glowed" Jet said with an icy hatred in his words, feeling the cold energy building within him. "Also Giovanni seem to know her. He said that she murdered the Silver Aces, but it was all a lie in the end."

"I must say Mr. Jet, you have given me some good insight on this," Seeing these emotions twist within Jet, he couldn't help but be impressed. However, the fact that Juri was in New York City made him more cautious than ever. The fact that Giovanni bumped into her without telling him made him think the Italian mob boss could've compromised his operation. Seeing how he tried to get Juri to do his dirty work and didn't follow through, he could see why Giovanni got his own hands dirty. "Giovanni has a lot of explaining to do how he knew about this woman and not me."

Jet's expression changed to confusion and surprise, looking at Vega. "Y-you know her?" He asked, finding out just now.

"That vile woman has been a thorn on my side… However, I can see why you spent time with Sophie." Vega stated, theorizing how Jet worked now. "What do you plan to do now?"

Jet turned his attention to Victor, wiping his eyes with his gloved hand. There was only one thing left to do, and that was to eliminate his rival. "I want that out of my existence once you've completed your goal." He answered, turning his attention back to Vega. "His mother and that cop for a father won't see it coming."

"He said his name was Guile." Jet answered, seeing Vega's expression brighten a bit.

"Lord Vega, you might want to look at this." Raijin spoke from the main control room behind the glass.

Whatever the news was, it must've been important if Raijin gained his attention. Walking back into the room, he gazed at his lead scientist. "What is it Raijin?" He asked, strolling over.

Raijin had pressed various buttons, bringing up charts that showed Victor's energy readings. "After your generals have brought in this young man, my scientists and I went ahead to study his energy." He began to explain.

"Get to the point doctor." Vega said, his enthusiasm slowly dying as he expressed boredom already.

"Sir, this boy has the same energy as your master." Raijin finished, seeing his master's expression change from boredom to shock. Pulling up another screen, it displayed the reading of a familiar man in red with similar energy to Victor's.

Vega looked at the screen, his blue eyes fixated at this sudden news. Looking at the charts, he let out a sharp breathe. "This boy… Is he a vessel or a clone of him?" He demanded to know the truth and looked at Raijin seriously.

"No, there is no record of this boy's body in the old Shadaloo database." Raijin answered, looking at Victor within the Vega Drive room. "That boy is one-hundred human… He is Lord Bison's son."

Victor stirred a bit, slowly regaining consciousness and slowly looked at the two once his vision cleared up.

Vega stormed out of the room, bursting with laughter. He didn't care if everyone was staring at him. Not only was he overcome with joy, but he found sweet sadistic irony in it all. "Oh, this is a real joyous day." He spoke, finally finding the right words.

"Lord Vega, is everything okay?" Jet asked, confused by his master's sudden good mood.

"Oh Jet, you've presented me with a very unique gift… One that I had no idea you've kept to yourself." Vega cackled in amusement. The hardened soldier known as Guile, who obsessed over Bison, not only remarried but had also raised the boy that was spawned from his fallen master as his own son. Now, he would have the pleasure of taken his family away a second time, once he regained his good looks. "I will take the pleasure of taking away Guile's new family, just like I did with his first family as well."

"You can try, but I doubt you'll succeed." A voice spoke up, gaining Vega and Jet's attention. Midnight-blue eyes looked at Vega, narrowing at them dangerously. "I swear, if you lay a hand on any of them, I'll bash your face in."

Vega allowed a smirk to cross his lips, amused at the young teenager's threat. "I must say, you and your father are two completely different people, but the temper is still there." He chuckled.

"No way, my old man and I are one and the same." Victor countered, this pretty by had some nerve bad mouthing his father.

Jet ran a hand through his long frost-blue hair, shaking his head. Victor still had no idea of what role he was about to play in.

"Maybe it's best that I don't reveal too much," Vega said, walking towards the slab and leaned close to the teenager, his face an inch an away from his. "After all, I do enjoy the look on my prey's face when they realize something from the… unexpected."

…

Juri stood on top of one of the towers within the abandoned shipyard of Staten Island. Even though she would normally go in a gung-ho type fashion, she wanted a different approach. These foot soldiers would be a breeze to get through, but then she would have to go through Vega's generals.

Even though Victor had ordered her to 'leave', she stuck around to watch the fight. Having witnessed Giovanni's kinetic super speed, and Jet's unstable ice powers, they were both trouble. She even witnessed Mammoth battle Alex. All three were very dangerous, and the only way to get to Vega was by going through these super powered freaks. However, she reasoned with herself it was best to let her enemies do the dirty work and attack Vega when he would least expects it.

Hearing the sound of a speed boat, she took off her eye patch and her Feng Shui Engine's additional feature of getting in a view in the distance. A smirk crossed her lips, sitting down and chuckled. "The fun is about to begin." She said out loud, crossing her legs and giggled.

The trio of Guile, Cammy, and Chun-Li made it to an abandoned shipyard. Not only were they getting close, but finding Vega's base should be easy now. Guile burst through the door, seeing black and purple armored soldiers. "It's going to take more than just grunts to stop me!" He yelled.

Watching Guile charge in head first, Chun-Li followed behind him. He knew Victor was in danger, but she had so many questions on her mind. Watching the soldiers take out their guns, she quickly kicked them out of their hands and ducked whenever they tried to shoot or take a swing at her.

Cammy used her agility to trick soldiers into punching each other, and managed to knock some out with her punches. She could've used her moves from her training in Shadaloo and Delta Red. However, she got the vibe these soldiers were amateurs and fought like 'street punks' instead of trained soldiers, and hardly worth the effort. "These soldiers Vega has under his command don't seem to put up a fight."

"I think you're right." Guile agreed, making short work out of the grunts. Taking less than ten minutes, he and his partners took down the soldiers with ease. As the blonde officer grabbed one of them by the armored collar, he used his free hand to pull off the helmet and tossed it to the side. "Where's Vega?" He asked in a serious tone.

"You're him, that soldier from the night from one year ago." The young soldier spoke, recognizing Guile and it only added more confusion.

Guile looked at him with curiosity, narrowing his gaze at him. "How do you know this?" He demanded.

"W-we were part of Victor's crew, the B-Blade Sharks!" The red haired young man answered, gulping at the sight of Guile. "Ever since Victor left… Mr. Vega offered me and the others a chance to join this group!"

This was a surprise to him, but then again this whole day was full of surprises. It amazed him that Victor's 'friends' would still continue their gang lifestyle, but under a different direction. "I'll ask again, where is Vega?" He repeated himself, not wanting to hurt the young man but his son's life was in danger.

"I-I-I don't know!" The soldier with the red-hair answered, his body shaking in fear upon seeing the expression on Guile's face. "I swear I'm telling the truth!"

Cammy placed a hand on Guile's shoulder, thinking she could make him talk. "If you value your life, you will tell us where your master is." She said, going to one of the holsters to her leg.

"Lord Vega is in the room where the Vega Drive is! It's the heart of the Neo Shadaloo base!" The grunt answered, already sweating.

"Neo Shadaloo," Chun-Li whispered in a low voice. So Vega was probably looking to revive the organization under a new name, but under his rule. "What's this Vega Drive you speak of?"

"We don't know what it does! Only the scientists who put it together know how it works." The red-haired grunt spilled everything he knew. "All we know is Lord Vega needed a stronger power source to make it run properly."

All three of them looked at each other with serious looks. It appeared Vega had his scientists rebuild Bison's old Psycho Drive, and turn it into something else.

Guile pushed the young grunt and turned him around. "Take us to the Vega Drive." He ordered, watching him walk towards the hidden panel. Once the hidden door was opened, all four stepped into the elevator and took a ride down to the base. _'Don't worry Victor. I'll get you out of this.'_ He thought. There was no way he would allow Vega and his new organization to get away with this.

…

Victor looked at Vega with a serious look. He had never bothered looking into his biological father. It was just him and his mother, and that mattered to him until Guile came into the picture. He warmed up to the American soldier, a man who wasn't just loyal to his country but also to those that were close to him. Whoever this Vega was, he must've known about his adoptive father.

"You see, your… unknown powers will be beneficial to me." Vega began to explain, looking at Victor and wanted to see his reaction.

"Oh, you mean powers like these?" Victor asked, his eyes glowing power and his hands were engulfed in purple energy. He tried to tear the restraints off him, but it was no use. Whatever these metal restraints were made of, they were hard to break.

Vega watched as Victor activated his Psycho Powers. There were other people that wielded his master's dark powers, but those were just clones and vessels. However, this was a human being empowered by dark energy. He really was Bison's son after all. "Don't bother escaping. The scientists who made those restraints are coated in pure titanium. So power up as much as you want, it'll be useless in the end." Vega informed him, smirking at Victor.

Jet leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and smirking. He thoroughly enjoyed see Victor try. It was time for some major payback for this street punk for bringing nothing but bad luck to his life.

Victor relaxed, knowing there was no use in wasting his energy. However, that didn't stop him from finding out more about his real father. The one that seemed to be connected to Guile's secret. "I get the impression you know something about my powers… Where did they come from?" He asked.

"Cutting to the chase are we?" Vega laughed, running a hand through his blonde hair. Going to his pocket, he took out a flash drive. "As much as I want to continue this conversation of memory lane, time is of the essence for me… However, if you do survive this and walk away, this flash drive I hold will contain everything you need to know about everything from events to secrets that went behind in this world."

Victor watched Vega put the flash drive in the inner pocket of his purple jacket, looking at it and back at the blonde Spaniard. "At least let me know a name."

"Like I said, you'll have to find out yourself." Vega laughed, but it died down once he felt something on his face. Upon touching it with his hand, he flashed his teeth and looked down at Victor. "You… You spit on the face of Vega?!"

"Gee, what happened to 'letting me find out'?" Victor asked, waggling his eyebrows and had a mischievous grin on his lips.

Vega's eye twitched and he clearly said his own name out loud. Curse this young street brawler and his antics.

Victor just smirked, having spat on Vega's smooth face. At least he managed to get a name out of the blonde Spaniard. "And the Face of Vega, is that supposed to be a poor man's rollercoaster ride with your ugly face plastered everywhere?" He quipped, his smirk turning to a grin and bared his teeth.

A nasty snarl escaped from Vega's mouth, his eyes filled with anger and pushed his claw through the slab. He didn't stab Victor, but his claw was dangerously close to the side of the young man's head. "If you survive this, I reassure you I will cut you into pieces with my friend here!"

"Gee, is that how you treat all your henchmen prima donna?" Victor asked, clearly getting under Vega's skin. "Better not get too pissed off. I hear stress can cause break outs, and I'm sure someone with a smooth, flawless, beautiful face like yours wouldn't want any ache on it. I know I'd get nightmares, if I was scared of you at all, which I'm not."

"Enough!" Vega exclaimed, pulling his claw out. This boy was clearly getting on his last nerves. "You have no idea who you are messing with! I am Vega, Spanish nobleman, and feared assassin!"

"So, you're both a nobleman and an assassin? The assassin part I see, but for someone that dresses nice and comes from wealth, you sure aren't most of a good host. At least have some snacks or drinks when you're 'kidnapping' people." Victor shot back, seeing Vega's body language was changing from anger to close to losing it.

Vega's body was starting to shake, but realized his mistake and let out a shaky chuckle. "I will no longer be stalled by that mouth of yours." He retorted, walking to the center of the Vega Drive. Taking his position, he turned to Jet. "Tell Raijin and the other scientists to activate the machine."

Jet nodded his head, leaving the room and walked to the control room that had the scientists. "Lord Vega has given the order." He said.

"Of course," Raijin nodded his head, turning on a few buttons and saw icicle-like claws in front of him and looked at Jet. "I-is something wrong?"

"Tell me my good doctor," Jet spoke, leaning in close to and smirked. "Do you value your life?"

"Yes… What do you want?" Raijin asked, keeping a calm expression on his face.

"Bring up Mammoth's profile. And don't ask any questions." Jet answered, narrowing his glare at the middle-aged Japanese scientist.

Raijin nodded his head, pressing a few buttons and brought up everything related to Mammoth. "There, it's everything you need to know." He said in a plain tone.

Jet studied everything, and there was one detail that stood out. The real name of Subject Eight was Troy Bigelow. Leaning over and pressing the clip, he watched the procedure of how Troy became Mammoth. Flashing his teeth in anger, he realized that the monstrous brute was actually one of the former gang members of the Blade Sharks and Victor's best friend.

"Lord Vega came to Mr. Bigelow in an attempt to find a general," Raijin explained to the frost-blue haired Canadian, focusing back onto the screen. "There were other test subjects before, Lord Giovanni, and Mr. Bigelow got experimented on." He explained.

"What is taking so long good doctor?" Vega called out, his tone expressed annoyance.

"The procedure will be up and ready Lord Vega!" Raijin called out, and then turned his attention back to Jet.

"If you blab to Vega… You are dead, understood?" Jet asked, wanting to make sure the graying scientist didn't cross him.

Raijin nodded his head once more, pressing a few buttons and started the procedure.

Turning to look at the sudden flash behind the screen, the Vega Drive was activated. Slowly slipping out of the room, he went back to where he watched Victor's Psycho Powers slowly fueled the machine from the restraints. Once Victor was drained of his powers, he would end him.

…

Down in the hallways of the Neo Shadaloo base, Giovanni and Mammoth left the medical bay after Mammoth received the serum for his heart condition. The Italian mob boss' stomach started to growl, feeling rather hungry. "Aw man, I really need to make sure my stomach is satisfied." He said.

"Does base have food?" Mammoth asked, showing innocent curiosity.

"That's the down side to working for Neo Shadaloo," Giovanni said with a deadpan tone, a not amused look on his face. "No food."

"Awww, Mammoth want food!" Mammoth whined, feeling his stomach growl as well.

Giovanni grinned and chuckled, an anime sparkle in his eyes. "Luckily for yours truly, super speed comes in handy." He said, zipping out of the base and came back with ten boxes of pizzas.

"How can Giovanni eat so many pizzas?" Mammoth asked with curiosity.

"Well, I gotta consume large quantities of food. If I don't, the kinetic energy that gives my speed that extra boost will have me running on fumes." Giovanni explained with a laidback expression on his face.

"Oooo, Giovanni smart." Mammoth spoke, admiring the blonde's plans.

"Yeah, I am a pretty smart mob boss, aren't I?" Giovanni said with a dopey grin. However, his face faltered when he heard a noise which he grew louder. Slowly turning his head, he saw a large pile of Neo Shadaloo stacked up. _'Ah crap, I get a bad feeling this isn't good!'_ He worried in his mind.

Guile, Chun-Li, and Cammy appeared one by one, revealing themselves to the two generals.

Giovanni had a deadpan expression on his face, his gaze mostly on Guile. "Oh joy, it's the square-jawed copper," He said with sarcasm, but his mood changed when his eyes turned to hearts anime style. "And the two lovely dames that know how to make my day!"

Guile shook his head, still couldn't believe this blonde idiot was one of Vega's generals.

"Ewww, in your dreams," Chun-Li said, quickly making a face and needed to correct her mistake. "And if you think about it in your head, I'll rearrange it and make you forget about me and my partner!"

Cammy looked at Chun-Li, making a nervous face and sweat dropped anime style. "Isn't that a bit extreme?" She asked, remembering her lover said those exact words to her.

"Yeah, well… He's gonna get what's coming to him." Chun-Li said, putting on a serious face. "Now, where's Victor?" She asked. All humor drained once the mood changed.

Giovanni smirked, one hand on his hip. "Do I look stupid? You'll never find them in this huge base." He said, but his balance faltered and made sure both hands held onto the pizza boxes. _'Mamma mia, that was close! My precious pepperoni pizza would've been crushed!'_ He thought in his mind. "Anyway, how do you two plan on getting past us?"

"I think we've beaten you both before, and I think doing it again won't be so difficult." Guile explained in a logical way. However, he knew timing wasn't to be messed with. He couldn't let their goofiness distract him when Victor was in Vega's clutches.

Giovanni's face faltered and remembered his fight with Chun-Li and Cammy. Looking at his hand, he had an angry comical anime face replace it. "Oh, so the muscle-bound cop finally developed a brain! We'll see who gets the last laugh!" He exclaimed in a comical way while shaking his fist and did a laugh of his own. "See what I did there? I had the last laugh! Whoa!" He yelped, catching his pizzas.

"Do you always have to be so competitive?" Chun-Li asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew she was competitive herself, but what Giovanni did was petty.

"Of course I have too! After all, I am the Don of the Giovanni family and gotta live up to being the best crime boss!" Giovanni said, puffing out his chest and had a proud smile on his face.

Cammy saw the stack of pizza boxes Giovanni carried, seeing the Italian mob boss was big on food. "Giovanni… You like your pizza, don't you?" She asked, pretending to show interest.

Chun-Li blinked, wondering where this was going. Something inside her clicked, hoping she wasn't flirting with this jerk. However, it suddenly dawned on her to see she would use his love of his favorite food as a distraction to get him to talk.

"Of course I like pizza! Pepperoni is the best." Giovanni said, his love for pizza getting in the way now. As he watched Cammy walk over to him, his face turned beat red.

"How come Giovanni's face red?" Mammoth asked, seeing his fellow general didn't hear him and waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello?" Then he turned his head and saw Cammy look at him as well and blushed a bit.

Cammy suddenly had the blonde goofball and the gray giant right where she wanted him. "Tell me where the Vega Drive is." She said in a sensual tone.

"Just go straight down behind me and there's a label on the doors that says Vega Drive." Giovanni said, having a dopey grin and hearts in his eyes. He already liked the way Cammy was talking to him and was already swooning in his mind.

"Yeah, that's where master is with dark-haired boy." Mammoth chimed in.

"Thanks love!" Cammy ran past both Mammoth and Giovanni. Running straight down the hallway, she had a small smirk on his lips. _'I can't believe that actually worked.'_ She thought.

Giovanni's face faltered, having a surprised look on his face and blinked a few times. "Crap! She's heading to the Vega Drive!" He exclaimed, gulping and knew Vega would have his head.

"Oh, Mammoth going to tell master!" Mammoth said with an accusing finger at Giovanni, and he couldn't believe the Italian Mafioso blabbed where the location was.

"You blabbed as well you mook! Now Lord Vega is gonna wring both our necks!" Giovanni shot back in a comical way, an anime vein on the side of his forehead.

"What should Mammoth do?!" Mammoth asked, worried of what his master would do to him and panicked in a comical style.

"Gee, I don't know, paint him a pretty picture." Giovanni said with dry sarcasm and shook his head, growling in comical annoyance. "Go chase her you big goof!"

"Okie-dokie!" Mammoth said, turning around and moved fast by using his forearms like a gorilla.

Giovanni felt Mammoth rush past him, panicking as the boxes in his hands were off balance and caught them. "Phew! That was close!"

"Move aside kid!" Guile exclaimed, pushing past Giovanni.

Giovanni wailed as he spun around like a tornado, quickly stopping and was shaken up. Turning his gaze to Chun-Li, he became determined to stop her. "Oh no, you don't!" He exclaimed.

Chun-Li ran to catch up with the others, but was stopped by the Italian-American. Seeing him still hold the pizza boxes in his hands, she smirked. "If you're serious about this, you might want to put the pizzas down first." She suggested.

"Good idea." Giovanni said with a grin, going to the nine out of ten boxes of pizza at a fast pace. Letting out a loud belch, he was already satisfied. "Now I'm full!"

"How can you eat like that? Don't you know what that stuff does to your heart?" Chun-Li asked, her eye twitching at how fast he ate. Not to mention he didn't get heart burn.

"I have to keep up my metabolism babe." Giovanni explained, knowing he needed to keep up with her. If he was able to fight Chun-Li on full power, he could beat her in a split-second. Of course, he would have to be careful of not damaging her.

Chun-Li puffed her cheeks when Giovanni called her babe. Nonetheless, she would use that to her advantage. All she had to do was outlast him for an unknown amount of time and strike him when his performance started to falter.

…

"I want to hear you scream for me you swine!" Vega shouted, having an intense grin on his face. The rush of feeling his dream come true was finally at hand. His goal had finally come to bare fruit, as he would rid himself of his cancer and gain eternal beauty.

Victor could only groan and grunt, not wanting to give into the purple-clad Spaniard's satisfaction. He was a fighter no matter what, and it would take more than just some narcissist to break him. Still, he had overheard what Vega did to Guile's first family. He guessed he was married to someone previously before meeting him and his own mother. Not allowing this to slide, he would make sure this man would pay.

Vega groaned with anticipation, feeling the effects in his body. The cancer was starting to go away, and he started to feel himself get younger. "Yes… I feel the effects working! It is so… beautiful!"

Feeling his own dark energy being siphoned into the machine, he started to pant and sweat. It was like a part of him was being eaten away, and it didn't sit well with him.

"So this is your plan? To steal my power and what, rule the world?" Victor shouted, trying to get a sense of Vega's plan.

"If you want to know, I plan on becoming immortal and rid my body of this cancer!" Vega spoke up, laughing with amusement.

"I think that's the fountain of youth's job for that." Victor quipped.

"Make all the jokes you want!" Vega chuckled, feeling the power flowing through him. "Your mother refused to help me find a cure for a cancer."

So it was true, that his mother did have an appointment with Vega. To think, Guile's murderer and his mother's patient were one and the same. It made him feel unaware that such a dangerous man was in the same location as him and Guile, and he slipped from right under Guile's nose.

"Once I have siphoned off all your power, you and your mother will make an unfortunate end!" Vega laughed menacingly, wanting to see Guile's expression to seeing his family get slaughtered again a second time.

Victor flashed his teeth in anger. The idea of someone killing his mother would not be accepted. If Vega claimed to be an assassin who enjoyed being sadistic, he'd rob him of the pleasure of thinking he'd mess with him. "No one… And I mean no one, will touch my family," He said, his eyes glowing purple and slowly tapping into the dark energy that enveloped his body.

Jet shielded his eyes, slowly backing away as the machine started to backfire.

Vega was too busy to see what was going on. That was until he felt the machine's power started to go into high gear. He couldn't help but cackle, oblivious to what was going on.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Cammy entered into the room containing the Vega Drive. Upon seeing Victor strapped to the slab, her body tensed. She rushed over to Victor, but barely managed to dodge an ice beam that came in her direction. Upon seeing who her attacker was, she instantly recognized Jet. This was the same young man who harmed Juri, someone consumed by revenge. "Jet… You know what'll happen if you keep this up." She warned him.

"Hmph, I highly doubt it." Jet said in a dry tone, walking towards her and shot another beam.

Victor turned his head upwards, seeing Cammy being caught in a fight with Jet. As much as he was jealous of Chun-Li and Cammy's love for one another, he had too much respect for the Delta Red operative to see her be killed by his rival. "Come on, I need this power to kick in to save my friends!" He yelled, increasing his power.

The Vega Drive started to malfunction as the machines in the control room from above were starting to crackle with electricity. Scientists were already fleeing the room, panicking of now wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

Vega started to feel the effects wear off, feeling the machine lose it's power. "What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded, feeling the dark energy that powered the machine be taken back. Stepping out of the machine, he looked at Victor and his eyes narrowed at seeing a familiar blonde woman. "Killer Bee… Even if your presence is a welcoming sight to me… You have cost me a beautiful moment!"

Cammy turned her attention to Vega, narrowing her eyes at the blonde Spaniard. Also seeing he was clad in a variation of his dead master's attire sickened her. "You call kidnapping a cop's son and using his power to return your youth a 'beautiful moment'?" She asked as she shook her head in disgust. "You're even crazier than your dead boss."

"You are blind by mere jealousy! I am beauty incarnated, and you will marvel upon my greatness!" Vega yelled, smirking sadistically at her as he flashed his teeth.

"Master!" Mammoth shouted, barging into the room as he knocked the doors down. "Master, bad people in room!"

Vega looked at Mammoth with annoyance, his eye twitching at his habit of pointing out the obvious. "I know that you fool! Destroy her!" He snapped, pointing his finger to Cammy.

"Mammoth crush puny pig-tailed girl!" Mammoth shouted, charging at Cammy but he was flown back. Someone's foot connected with his large jaw, making him crash into a wall. Groaning as he rubbed his head, he looked to see it was Guile and he growled.

Guile stood his ground, having used a Flash Kick on Mammoth. Rushing over to where Victor was, he tried to use his hands to tear off the restraints. Looking at a control room from above, he turned to Cammy. "Cammy. See if you can get to the control room, and see if you can find a switch to free my son!"

Cammy nodded her head, running towards the glass and kicked her way into the control room.

Vega narrowed his gaze, putting on his mask and claw, leaping after Cammy. He would not allow the boy to be let go so easily.

Upon seeing Raijin cowering in the corner, Cammy walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Release that boy now!"

Raijin complied, rushing to the panel and released Victor. Turning around, he saw Vega standing in front of him. "L-Lord Vega… I had no choice." He stuttered, slowly backing away.

"Raijin…" Vega's voice trailed off, slowly walking towards him. "… I need to know if the disease has left my body."

"It has my liege… But you haven't gain immortality." Raijin answered, and suddenly felt three blades enter into his stomach.

"That is very disappointing doctor, I was hoping to gain eternal beauty with your help," Vega said, lifting his mask and used his claws to see his reflection. His eyes widened, and he growled in fury. His anger slowly subsided, turning into a twisted smile. "It seems I may have been robbed of my youth because of your interference!"

Cammy remained unfazed by his outburst, clearly gaining immortality was Vega's true goal. "You have no one else to blame but yourself Vega," She spoke calmly, looking down at Raijin's lifeless body. Clenching her fist, she seethed in anger and looked up at it. "And I think it's time to end your charade!"

Seeing Cammy get into a fighting stance, he couldn't help but let out a sick chuckle. "Come Killer Bee," He spoke before he pulled down his mask and motioned his hand. "Let us have one more dance!"

…

Outside of the control room, Guile rushed over to his son and helped him up. "Take it easy, don't get up too fast." He spoke, putting Victor's arm around his neck and looked at his son. "How are you feeling?"

Victor looked at Guile, flashing a weak grin and gave him a thumb up. "I'm a little drained," He answered as he managed to breathe and shook his head. "But I just need to catch my breath."

"You may have to catch up sooner than you think." A raspy voice got the attention of both father and son. Sharp icicles were directed at the two, but were intended for Victor. Jet stood there, an intense look on his face as the two dodged in different directions.

Victor let out a low growl, getting into a fighting. "I think we should pick up where we left off." He suggested, not about to let Jet walk away from this fight.

Jet didn't respond back at all, smirking at Victor and his encased his fingers in ice. This time there was nothing holding him back. Everything he fought for was destroyed because of this raven-haired punk.

Guile saw the look in Jet's eyes, the same ones that Vega had when he pushed over the edge. Whatever he intend on doing, he would stop the frost-blue haired Canadian here and now. Rushing over to Victor's direction, his path was blocked by a large imposing man of gray muscle. "Get out of my way!" He exclaimed.

"Mammoth have score to settle with police man." Mammoth said, looking down at Guile and chuckled darkly.

Guile figured it was futile to reason or trick Mammoth this time. It would be an all out brawl between these two. "Then bring it out." He said, cracking his knuckles and got in a stance.

…

Giovanni threw the first punch, his fist punching a hole through the wall. For someone that moved fast, he definitely admired the older woman's agility. Pulling his forearm, he looked at the wall and realized he was stuck. _'Oh crap, my arm is stuck!'_ He thought, having a worried look on his face.

Chun-Li watched him comically try to get his arm out. Out of all the generals she had to face, why she ended up with him. "If you aren't going to take this seriously, I suggest you surrender now." She instructed.

"Forget it! I would never give myself up to the fuzz!" Giovanni comically yelled, looking at his free hand and back at Chun-Li. "Light bulb!" He exclaimed, getting an idea as he charged up his hand with orange energy.

Chun-Li watched his hand glow, remembering his ability to touch anything with kinetic energy and make it combust. He didn't have anything in his hand unless he had an ability he kept hidden.

"I was always good at winning at the game of marbles." Giovanni bragged, creating three small balls on energy and tossed them at Chun-Li. "Let's see you dodge those!"

Chun-Li stood her ground, the first small ball-shaped projectile coming her way and exploded right in front of her. She was thrown back a few yards, coughing from the smoke and debris. _'That's right, his attacks are meant to explode.'_ She thought, her head still ringing and shook her head. Those explosions packed a punch, but made her vision a bit blurry. Seeing the other two small energy 'marbles' coming at her, she did her best to improvise. Side stepping was the first thing she did, and then she jumped over the second one.

Giovanni made an exaggerated face, thinking he went too easy on her. "Lucky shot." He said in a deadpan tone.

"Well, if you didn't get your arm stuck in the wall, you wouldn't be in this mess young man." Chun-Li said, acting like a mother towards Giovanni by giving him a lecture.

Giovanni looked at her with a faltered face, and then an anime vein on his forehead. "Young man? What are you, my mom?! I know I got my arm stuck thank you very much!" He exclaimed, jumping and planted his feet against the wall. He arched his back, groaning as he tried to get it out. "Besides, I don't need some girl scout pointing out the obvious!"

Chun-Li made a face, not liking how Giovanni raised his voice at her. "Now that's uncalled for!" She said, already caught up in the Italian mob boss' comical antics.

"No, this is uncalled for!" Giovanni said, sticking out his tongue in a juvenile way. Seeing her come at him, his face faltered and quickly realized what he just said. He was arguing with a woman, and he didn't like to yell back at females. It made him come off as mean, and he never intended to do that. _'I'm dead meat all over again!'_ He thought, and then realized something.

Chun-Li jumped in the air and performed a leaping air kick at him. Seeing him vibrate his arm with kinetic energy, he dodged her. In response, Chun-Li sharply turned and skidded back. Now that Giovanni was free, he could do whatever he wanted to.

Giovanni rubbed his forearm, seeing the kinetic energy quickly heal up the marks. Then his attention turned to Chun-Li, showing a confident smile on his face. He pretty much had her dead to rights in this showdown. Charging up his body, he moved fast as he zipped past her.

Chun-Li felt the energy, and then he disappeared. Her body tensed, keeping her focus in front.

"So, you ready for the fast and the furious?" Giovanni's voice echoed in the hallways.

Chun-Li growled lowly, turning around and tried to make out the location where the echo came from. "Where are you? Show yourself!" She ordered.

"I could be right behind you!" Giovanni answered, zipping fast her and punched her hard.

Chun-Li sharply turned, getting caught by the punch. She winced, feeling the impact of that hit.

"Nope, I'm behind you for real this time!"

The Chinese martial artist kept a serious face on. Then she was hit again and thrown back against the wall. She knew Giovanni wasn't play games now, so she needed to step up her games. "How about you stop playing games?"

"Now where is the fun – Awww come on that was my last life!"

Chun-Li blinked in confusion, turning around as she saw Giovanni playing on his Nintendo 3DS. He was attacking her, while playing video games. How could this guy multitask?!

"I swear saving the princess in these games is getting old pretty fast." Giovanni said with annoyed look on his face. "Every year, it's the same thing. Princess gets kidnapped. The plumbers save the princess and the kingdom, the end. I think she's in a secret relationship with that overgrown lizard, and is only using one of those plumbers just to keep up appearances."

"You're playing video games at a time like this?!" A feminine voice spoke in annoyed tone, catching Giovanni's attention. She clenched both her fists tightly, letting out a growl.

Giovanni sweat dropped, holding his hands up in defense with his handheld game in one of his hands. "L-Let's be reasonable! I'm not one for hurting the ladies, I swear!" He stuttered, already seeing she wasn't in the mood.

Chun-Li threw a punch at him, seeing him swiftly dodge it. Sensing he was behind her now, she turned and elbowed him in the face.

Giovanni stumbled back, dropping his Nintendo 3DS which hit the floor. The dirty blonde teenager looked at it, and back at Chun-Li. He had a serious look on his face, picking it up and smirked. "It's a good thing I always carry a receipt." He said, putting it back in his vest pocket.

"You… aren't mad?" Chun-Li asked, seeing he wasn't upset.

"Nah, it's time I stopped fooling around and get this over with." Giovanni answered, rushing at her and punched her in the stomach.

The older woman grunted, feeling that fast punch come on impact. Seeing him pull it back, she knew he wasn't playing around.

Giovanni used his super speed to zip around, creating after images that looked like him. This would be enough to confuse Chun-Li, hopefully just beating her and wearing her down would be good enough. Unlike his boss, he didn't like to kill women. It was against his code. Yet ever since fighting her and Cammy, he made an exception for female fighters only.

Holding her stomach, she allowed the pain to subside and it faded quickly. Seeing the after images, she got into a defensive position. The first attack from Giovanni came from the front, hitting her in the cheek and saw him go back into the barrage of images. Then the second attack was aimed at her angles, causing her to trip. _'He's fast, but…Why is he only attacking me from the front?'_ She wondered. It was an odd method, and he noticed that he only did attack her in the front. An idea came to mind, closing her eyes and focused. Clearing her mind, she focused on the sounds of the after images left and then heard foot steps. Upon opening her eyes, she saw Giovanni come at her with a foot aimed at her head. Quickly countering it, their legs made contact and caused the room to shake a bit upon impact.

Giovanni had a serious look on his face. Keeping his surprise guarded, he was impressed Chun-Li figured out his trick. "Not bad detective." He complimented her.

"Attacking from the front seems to be your preference." Chun-Li pointed out, making the observation. "Why is that?"

"Only cowards attack from the back. I'm… more of a front person." Giovanni explained, not wanting to reveal he was a gentleman first. Then again, he did make it obvious and said he wasn't like Vega to the two femme fatales.

Chun-Li chuckled a bit, showing a slight smile. She kept her leg up, not wanting to let her guard down. "It doesn't matter." She said, increasing her momentum and pushed him back. "Either way, you and your friends are going down!"

…

Victor and Jet's fists collided, both of their respective powers clashing against each other. The raven-haired eighteen-year old looked within those silver eyes. They had changed, and it looked like Jet was going into a downward spiral. Powering up, his hair changed from dark to chalk white and his midnight-blue eyes to purple. "Jet… How far are you willing to let your grudge against me drag out?" He asked, his first glowing and launched three spinning Sonic Booms at him. "You can't keep this up.

"I'll drag this out till one of us dies." Jet said in a deathly serious tone, creating an ice shield. He shot a large beam of ice at him, hoping he would at least get something.

Victor barely managed to dodge the attack, and looked down at his forearm. A little bit of ice covered it, but that wouldn't slow him down. Using a Sonic Boom with one arm, he used it as a distraction and tapped in his ability to teleport.

Jet blocked the attack, but was caught off guard when Victor punched directly in the face. He let out an annoyed growl, throwing sharp icicles in his direction. "Ha, got you!"

Victor clutched his chest, looking down at it and let out a low sigh. It only left a small scratch on his hooded sweatshirt. He would ask his mother to sew it up. "You might want to aim when I'm standing in front of you." He quipped and smirked.

Jet narrowed his eyes, using an ice beam to hit the ground and manipulated sharp ice spikes to randomly pop out from the ground. Seeing Victor dodge them, he calculated the dodging and stuck his hand out. Finally seeing him land, he fired a beam directly at Victor.

Victor saw the beam coming his way, performing several Sonic Booms to try and counter the attack. Managing to jump from one sharp ice shard to the next, he got near Jet and performed an uppercut. He tensed as he watched Jet duck.

Jet smirked, tackling his old rival and used his ice claws to slash at his cheeks. "Why not use what you learned in the streets?" He challenged him.

Victor debated on whether or not to resort to it. _'If I do, I can end Jet easily and win this fight…But I'd rather follow dad's example and prove this scumbag wrong.'_ He thought, thinking he could use a combination of his own offensive constructs from his powers and Guile's moves to take Jet down.

…

At the same time with Victor's fight against Jet, Guile was battling the large behemoth known as Mammoth once more. Alex had given him a heads up Mammoth had played dumb in order to drop his guard. Remembering the damage this brute was capable of in the bar against the Silver Aces, and in person upon seeing the property damage it, it fueled him even more.

Mammoth let out a battle cry, slamming his fists onto Guile. "Police man get squished by Mammoth!" He exclaimed with smirk.

Guile blocked the large fists with his forearms. Gritting his teeth, he groaned as he felt his feet stumble and caused a crater underneath him.

"What's the matter puny man? Can't handle Mammoth's power?" Mammoth asked as he snickered, using his foot to kick Guile like a football.

Guile yelled, feeling be kicked by the large foot, he felt like a football. Landing on the ground, he slowly picked himself up and looked at the gray giant. _'I guess he's still ticked at me for tricking him.'_ He thought, breathing heavy and stood up.

Mammoth rushed at Guile, putting his forearm out. "Here comes freight train!" He exclaimed, pretending to imitate a train and rush towards him.

Guile felt the full force of Mammoth's strength, not having time to recover. He was thrown back even further, rolling on the ground as he coughed up blood.

"What's the matter police man? All tuckered out from Mammoth's attack?" Mammoth taunted him, sticking out his tongue like a child. "Maybe Mammoth will smash dark-haired boy next. Seems important to police man."

Guile let out a shaky breath, panting heavily. "You know, I'm really tired of being referred to as 'police man'." He muttered under his breathe. While wiping the blood away from his mouth, he tensed at Mammoth's words about 'smashing' Victor and looked at the blood on his hand. Shaking with fury, he clenched his hand into a balled up fist and looked up at Mammoth. "What did you say?!"

"Uh-oh!" Mammoth realized what he did, quickly seeing the fury in Guile's eyes. Not wanting to go down without a fight, he growled and bared his yellow teeth. "Mammoth sick of police man anyway! Mammoth smash you good!"

Guile let out a battle cry, charging at Mammoth head on. Seeing Mammoth's large fists take a swing at him, he dodged left and right.

"Stand still police man!" Mammoth yelled and was getting frustrated that Guile moved faster than him.

"So you can 'smash me'? I don't think so!" Guile yelled, punching Mammoth hard in his steel hard abdomen.

Mammoth yelled in pain, dropping to his knees. Losing his balance, he felt Guile punch him hard and knock off his purple and red glasses. His own blood started to drip from his mouth, feeling how hard those punches came from him now.

Guile was fueled by his desire to protect Selina, Victor, and those he loved that he considered family. Seeing the images of Julia and Amy played in his mind, remembering he held his wife's limb body. Arranging and attending their funeral. Even his brother-in-law, Ken Masters, tried talking to him and he wanted to be there for Guile anyway he could. Moving to New York to get away from it all, the pain, made him realize how much he missed his family. Now he had a new one, and he would not let Vega, Jet, Mammoth, Giovanni, or anyone from Neo Shadaloo to lay a hair on them.

"Stop!" Mammoth shouted, holding his hands up and cowered in fear. "Mammoth give up!"

"No, people like you never stop!" Guile yelled, feeling long repressed anger that he had kept in check for five years come into the forefront. "You enjoy bringing pain to others!"

"Mammoth sorry!" Mammoth cried out, whimpering like a child. His copper eyes looked up at Guile, showing how wide they were from being traumatized. "Mammoth be good! Mammoth promise! Stop giving Mammoth ow-wies!"

Guile saw the look of terror in Mammoth's eyes, being brought back to reality. "What am I doing…?" He spoke in a low voice. Pulling his fist back, he closed his eyes and sighed. He took an oath to serve and protect as a police officer. At one point he would've been okay with killing Bison in cold blood to avenge Charlie's death. Now here he was beating on a mutated individual with the man of a child. _'Who is Mammoth…The hair and the eyes though look like…'_ His thoughts were interrupted, seeing his son get hit by Jet's attack and seethed his teeth. Walking over to the giant behemoth, he grabbed him by the metal collar. "When I leave, you promise to stay put?"

"Mammoth do whatever police man want. Just no more ow-wies!" Mammoth answered, backing away when Guile tried to reach out to him.

Guile sighed in defeat, knowing the large general was already afraid of him. "I'll be back later." He said in a firm tone.

Mammoth nodded his head, watching Guile leave. The moment he left, Mammoth groaned in pain. Rubbing his jaw, he could actually feel those punches. _'Stupid police man will pay for hurting Mammoth.'_ He theorized, narrowing his eyes at the ground. As his hand reach over to pick up his purple and red glasses, he put them and had a sly grin on his face. 

…

Victor tensed at the mention of that. He did use to fight dirty on the streets. Having read books and watched street fights with Troy, he developed his own style. Yet when he made Guile, he wanted to clean it up and polish it. While he did have his own moves, they were dirty but he did have some several moves of his own. Touching his cheek and looked at the blood, he chuckled and shook his head. "Let me show a real punch."

Jet looked at him, watching Victor charge at him and tried to dodge it. Instead, he was grabbed by both sides of his black sleeveless shirt and got kneed in the stomach.

Watching Jet stumble back, he rushed in. As purple energy engulfed his foot he performed the 'Double Flash', doing two flying arching kicks. Seeing Jet was still up in the air, he finally performed the 'Flash Explosion'.

Jet flew back, growling in annoyance. As he created an ice slide, he moved around the room and used his other hand to fire sharp icicles.

Victor let out a sharp breathe, dodging them again. Two of them hit his forearm, and another hit his leg. He gasped and breathed heavily felt the blood run down his skin. He turned sharply, throwing multiple Sonic Booms to try and hit Jet.

Jet knew he had Victor on the ropes already, finally jumping and hit him with an ice beam.

Victor was hit in the shoulder, seeing it encased and seethed his teeth. Turning around, he saw Jet move quick and pulled a fast punch on him.

Jet grabbed Victor by the collar of his hooded sweatshirt, punching him several times.

Victor figured he'd probably deserved this. After what he did, having his presence be involved, that little girl was dead because of him. If he had somehow reached out to Jet and got to know him as a person, the Canadian wouldn't be in this mess. "Jet… It's not worth it." He spoke, his Psycho Powers wearing off as his hair and eyes returned to normal.

Jet stopped looked down at Victor, seeing him down on his knees as they gave out. "No… everything about this moment makes it worth while." He said, cold energy engulfing his free hand and smirked. "I'll have the pleasure of killing you once and for all."

A fist made contact with Jet's cheek, causing him to stumble. Guile looked at Jet, fury in his light blue eyes. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my son," He said, looking at Juri's killer.

Jet managed to regain his footing, seeing Guile was his aggressor and tensed. He did not like Guile interfering and taking away his chance to eliminate Victor. "You really shouldn't have cut in." He said in a threatening tone.

"Jet, I've always thought you were a troubled person," Guile said, remembering the first time he saw Jet, he figured he was someone who was looking for attention. Now he saw that he was too far gone. "Now, all I see is a man with nothing to lose in a desperate act of petty vengeance."

"You have no idea what I've lost." Jet said in an icy tone, raising both hands and charged up an ice beam. "Stand aside right now, or else?"

"Like hell I am!" Guile shouted, charging in quick at Jet. There was no point in talking Jet out of it. It was clear petty revenge was the only thing on this boy's mind. Even though his son had a hand in bullying Jet, he had a feeling the eighteen-year old Canadian was already messed up.

Jet felt Guile's hands on his wrists. His ice beam was forced to be pushed upwards and froze the ceiling. He stumbled back, swinging his arm as he desperately threw sharp icicles at him.

Guile side stepped, rushing at Jet and punched him hard in the face.

Jet hit the floor hard, feeling Guile's grip on his black shirt and looked at him. "Go ahead… The only way to stop me from taking your son is to kill me." He said. His voice weak and coughed, not having the energy to continue after his battle with Victor. "Think how easy it would be if I was out of the way."

"You're right, it would be easy." Guile said in a calm tone, letting go of Jet's shirt and dropped him. "However, that is not my style."

Jet coughed violently, and then chuckled as he slowly stood up right. "You'll come to regret it." He said with a smirk, before he lost consciousness.

Midnight-blue eyes were on Jet, looking at the state the psychopath was in. Suddenly realizing something, he looked at Guile. "Dad, you should know something about this organization's leader." He said.

"I know all about Vega." Guile said, knowing the history behind the Spanish matador.

Victor shook his head, taking a deep breathe. "That's not what I wanted to talk about." He said, figuring he could look up Vega's profile on the flash drive or he hoped he wasn't being played.

"What is it then?" Guile asked, wondering what Victor knew.

"Right before he said he would kill me and my mother…" Victor's voice trailed off, already seeing what Guile was capable of in terms of anger. He rubbed his non-blooded forearm, he looked at him seriously. "Vega… he said he killed your first family."

Guile tensed at this revelation. He couldn't believe the leader of Neo Shadaloo killed his family in cold blood. Upon looking up at the control room, his light blue eyes focused on Cammy battling Vega. All he could think about was how Vega was lucky he wasn't in that room, and that Cammy was the least of his problems. "Once Cammy is done with him," He spoke and turned to Jet. "I'll make sure you and Vega share a prison cell together on Ryker's."

…

Vega and Cammy were already going toe to toe with each other. Both the British operative and Spanish nobleman had a fierce heated battled, dodging each others' blows or countering each other's attacks. Cammy was the first to land a clean hit, punching Vega in the chest. It had been awhile since she fought him, but she practiced every day whenever she wasn't busy being a psychologist.

Stumbling back, the blonde chuckled behind his mask as he was surprised his beloved Cammy landed a blow on him. "I'm impressed Killer Bee," He said, slowly turning to face her. "You've gotten quicker the last time we met."

"I've always prepared myself to this day." Cammy respond in a calm manner. Despite her heavy breathing, she wouldn't allow Vega to win.

"Then prepare yourself for this." Vega dashed to the side, clinging to one of the machines and bounced around.

Cammy's body tensed, watching him jump around like he usually did. Deciding to interrupt his pattern, she jumped and performed a kick to head.

Vega blocked the kick, grabbing her leg and threw her to the ground. As he watched her land on the ground, he dived in claw first. "Protect yourself from this!" He exclaimed in a muffled voice.

Dodging to the side, she evaded Vega's attack. However, she noticed him roll in her direction and cut her by the left side. _'Damn, I almost had forgotten about that attack.'_ She thought, having lived a civilian life for a year, she primarily focused on trying to help people and lay low.

Grinning behind his mask, he brought the claw close to his face. "It's been awhile since I've cut you." He said, pulling up his mask to taste her blood and moaned. "Very sweet blood… And I sense there is… 'Doubt' in it?" He inquired, seeing Cammy's eyes tense up a bit. That was it. That was the look of struggle he wanted to see.

Baring her teeth, she charged at him with a punch. His devious eyes did not need to know what was going on in her mind. While she did regret leaving her old life behind, it was her relationship with Chun-Li she wanted to resolve. Nothing mattered to her except the Chinese woman. She yelled as she threw another punch, watching Vega slash at her shoulder and kick her in the stomach.

Watching Vega stumble, the purple clad Spaniard dashed forward and grabbed her by the waist. Using both arms to keep his grip tight on her, he bounced off the wall and spun in a perfect spiral and slammed her into the ground.

Cammy felt her body quake in pain, feeling the powerful slam that caused her physique to shake. On her hands and knees, she struggled to get up.

Vega walked over to her, forcing Cammy on her back and gazed at some of the cuts on her body.

Cammy's body shook violently, getting up but was kicked down by Vega and felt her throat was grabbed. Looking at him, she seethed with anger. If she died, she would no longer see the face of her beloved again.

"It's a shame I have to end this little game of ours." He said, lifting up his mask. Looking at her with his blue eyes, he let a sadistic grin show. "You robbed me of my eternal beauty! But not before seeing inner beauty struggle!"

Cammy found the energy to get out of his grip, remembering who she was fighting for. Arching her foot back, she kicked Vega in the stomach. Landing on both feet and crouching, she had a determined look on her face.

As both his service cap and mask were knocked off, Vega stumbled back, holding his stomach and looked at Cammy with a sadistic glee in his eyes. "That's it! Give me a challenge worth earning my prey!"

In response to those words, Cammy twirled in the air and punched him in the chest. Seeing this caused him to fly out of the control room and slowly pick himself up.

Vega let out a shaky breathe, his mask and hand knocked off of him. Hearing two voices squabbling, he looked over his shoulder and eyes widened as the Italian mob boss was carrying a pizza box in one hand.

Giovanni zipped at random spots trying to avoid Chun-Li. "Come on, can't I have one slice?" He whined, feeling his speed die down.

"Absolutely not!" Chun-Li said, missing him again as he dodged her. She didn't want to give him a chance to 'refuel' his speed. Clearly he was running on fumes, so this was her best shot to get him.

The dirty blonde teenager yelped, seeing her flip in the air and try to run in a different direction. "Lady, I'm starving and if I don't feed my stomach… It'll go on a rampage." He explained in an exaggerated fashion.

"Now you're just being silly." Chun-Li pointed out, thinking her opponent had such a childish imagination.

"I am not silly!" Giovanni shot back, giving her an exaggerated glare.

Vega's eye twitched and he couldn't believe the Italian mob boss was arguing with the Interpol officer. For someone with super speed and explosive kinetic energy, Giovanni should've ended it in an instant. "Giovanni, stop interacting with the enemy and finish her!" He barked, turning his attention to his expressionless mask.

Giovanni's face faltered, looking at Vega with a comically nervous face. "You mean… kill her?" He asked, feeling put in an awkward position.

Cammy looked at Chun-Li, and then back at Vega's exposed mask as an idea came to mind.

Vega was about to move, but stumbled and looked at his third-in-command with a glare. "Yes!" He snapped, seeing the younger male rubbed the back of his head and was losing his patience. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked, hoping there wasn't a crisis of conscience with Giovanni.

"Ah, well, I would it's just… She's a lady." He tried to example, stumbling with his words and gulped nervously. "I have no problem knocking off dudes, but I can't kill women in general… It's, you know, not right."

Chun-Li looked at Giovanni with surprise on her face. That would explain why he seemed to hold back. Sure, he actually fought back against her, but never in her mind had this Italian mob boss would have a code of ethics.

"You spineless idiot, I will see to it that…" Vega's voice trailed off, turning to see his mask was missing and panicked.

"Looking for this?" Cammy asked with a mischievous smirk on her face, with one hand on her hip and the other hold Vega's mask.

Vega let out a shaky breathe, looking at Cammy with a stony expression on his face and flashed his teeth in anger. "Killer Bee… Give me back my mask, or you will the full extent of my wrath." He spoke in a threatening tone.

"I don't know Vega. You aren't exactly in a position to make demands." Cammy pointed out, looking at his mask and back at him. Even if beating this egotistical Spaniard wasn't a physical victory, holding the advantage over him was sweet payback for putting her through so much emotional torment. "After all, without this… Your 'beautiful' face will be ruined."

Vega leapt at her, seeing her dodge him with ease and became blinded by his obsession of getting his mask back.

"Chun-Li, time to play catch!" Cammy called out to her partner, tossing the mask like a Frisbee.

The dark-brown haired Chinese detective caught it, and then looked at Vega. "Over here gorgeous!" She taunted him, sticking out her tongue and waved her hand which held the mask.

"You two will pay with your lives!" Vega yelled, annoyed by these child antics. Running towards in her direction, he pushed Giovanni out of his way.

Giovanni yelped and lost his balance and the pizza box in his hand went flying out of his hand. "My pizza!" He exclaimed in a comical whiny tone.

Chun-Li looked at what Giovanni was talking about, tossing the mask back to Vega. "You might want this." She said to Vega innocently, pointing her finger at something behind him.

"Vega, watch out!" Giovanni called out, gaining his boss' attention.

Vega raised a curious eyebrow, slowly turning around and his face tensed. The sudden impact of greasy cheese, pepperoni and tomato sauce collided onto his smooth face. Plus he dropped his mask, making it land past Giovanni's feet.

Chun-Li couldn't help but cover her mouth. It took every urge of being composed not to laugh at the sight of Vega's face covered in pizza.

Vega's body shook violently, gritting his teeth and glared death at Giovanni. All the impulses and jokes that came from this Italian Mafioso's mouth and actions in his head came rushing back into his mind. As loyal as he was, something inside Vega snapped and couldn't handle the annoying nature of Giovanni.

"My beautiful pizza!" Giovanni whined, comical anime tears streams were coming down his eyes.

Cammy looked at Giovanni, feeling somewhat bad and inwardly bit her lower lip. Technically she started the whole thing. "It's okay… How about I… cover this for you?" She offered with a small smile.

Giovanni's expression changed and looked at Cammy with a big smile. "Really, you're the best!" He said and his eyes replaced with anime hearts.

"Cammy, you can't be serious?!" Chun-Li exclaimed, thinking her beau lost her mind with offering to help the enemy, no less a juvenile delinquent like Giovanni.

"I am, and… It doesn't hurt to show a little sympathy towards someone who isn't willing to kill us." Cammy said in a low voice, her words to Chun-Li. Clearly there were was still some issues and tensions of their own that needed to be resolved between the two of them.

The blonde Spaniard slowly turned his attention to Giovanni, solely focused on the blonde teenager. "You and your obsession with this garbage cost me my victory!" Vega shrilled in rage, stalking over to Giovanni and held his claw up.

"N-now boss, let's take a step back and talk about this!" Giovanni said as he slowly backed away. This was why he was afraid of Vega for all the right reasons. For all the super speed he had, something in his mind about Vega's wrath came into the forefront of it all. "A nice hot shower and splashing some water on your face will get that…" He stopped as he heard a crack, looking down and his face faltered. "… Oops."

Vega looked down as his blue eyes widened. Giovanni had stepped on his mask… He would have no way of protecting his face in his current condition! Feeling everything go red, his attention was now dedicated to Giovanni. "I will kill you!" He screamed and in one quick motion he grabbed him by the orange tie.

"Yikes!" Giovanni yelped, his dark green eyes on the claw that belonged to Vega and shuddered in comical fear.

Cammy on instinct rushed over, tackling the older male and picked him up with all her strength. She prevented Vega from attacking the Italian mob boss. She tossed him with all of her strength.

The blonde Spaniard, now already at his breaking point, blindly rushed in after Cammy. "I will kill you! Kill you and everything you hold precious to you!"

Cammy charged in, but not before sliding in between the opening in Vega's legs. Using her hands to grab onto the sides of his red sash, she propelled herself into the air and kicked him hard in the chest.

Vega landed on his feet, clutching his chest once again and saw Cammy come at him again. "Stand still you filthy doll!"

"My name is not Killer Bee or 'filthy doll." She spoke in a calm tone. Dodging to the side, she punched Vega square in the face. This only increased Cammy's desire to see Vega beaten. She was not a doll, Bison's clone, and some weapon. She was beyond that. "My name is Cammy White!"

Vega was grabbed by the tie, punched in the face again and again. Being let go, he wheezed in pain.

Cammy did a back flip, her foot connecting with Vega's jaw. As she sent him flying up into the air, she bounced all over the room and attacked him head on.

Vega yelled and groaned as he was hit in all directions, then feeling a kick slamming him to the ground hard. As he struggled to get on his back, he felt a hand grab him by the collar of his shirt and looked at Cammy who had an aggressive look on her face. "That look doesn't suit you my dear." He said.

Letting out a low growl, Cammy raised her fist and reared it back, with an intense look in her eyes.

Vega's blue eyes went wide and held his hands up his defense. "Of course, I know when it's over." He sighed in defeat, narrowing his eyes at her. "Satisfied?"

"Very." Cammy admitted, bringing him up to his knees and held him up right. "Was it worth it Vega?"

Guile paid attention to this, wanting to know why Vega kidnapped his son. "Make it easy on yourself." He said, narrowing eyes at the young male. "You're just lucky I wasn't the one fighting you."

"Oh, and what makes you think you could beat me?" Vega asked, wanting to hear the blonde man's insight. Seeing the white-haired teenager that stood next to Guile, he narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course, the street rat told you what I did."

"Seriously dad, is there an off switch for his mouth?" Victor asked his father, staring at Vega with a serious and bored look on his face. "The only way I ever made him stop talking is when I spat in his face."

"An act I will make you one day regret." Vega said in a dry tone, seething his teeth in anger.

"Speaking of regrets, don't you feel sorry for yourself?" Chun-Li asked, hands on her hips and kept a calm expression on his face.

"Oh please, I have no regrets." Vega chuckled, closing his eyes and smirked. "I almost claimed victory, and it was within my grasp. Until you all caused my beautiful plan to come." Vega said, shifting his attention back onto his enemies.

"Oh, so it's our fault?" Victor mockingly asked, feigning to be hurt and snorted in amusement. "Why don't you take responsibility for the things you did, and-"

The base suddenly started to shake and alarms went off. Everyone stood there in surprise and shock, totally caught off guard by the sudden self-destruct sequence came into effect.

Jet slowly stirred, hearing the base shake and looked at what happened. Clearly he was out for a long while than he expected. Seeing Vega having lost, that only meant his services would no longer be needed

"I do not remember setting in a self-destruct at all!" Vega yelled, seething in anger and was desperate to get out. "My generals, help your master escape!"

"Like anyone would listen to-" Cammy was cut off as a large forearm swatted her away.

Guile looked at the aggressor, being swatted away as well and recovered. It was surprise Mammoth didn't to show his true colors. "So, I take it our promise isn't in effect?"

"Mammoth tricked you 'police man'!" Mammoth stuck out his tongue, looking down at Vega and picked him up. "Mammoth help master escape."

Jet showed up near Mammoth and Vega's side, creating an ice barrier

Vega smirked a bit, at least knowing the large behemoth knew loyalty. "Thank you Mammoth and Jet, I appreciate your help," He said, turning to his other general with a cold stone face. "What about you? Will you join me or rot in a prison cell?"

Giovanni looked at Cammy for a moment, and then back at Vega. Without having to say anything, he used his super speed to jump through the closing hole of the ice barrier.

Jet didn't pay much attention to Giovanni. His silver eyes shifted over to Victor, and he just smirked. "We will meet again Victor…. And next time, I aim to take your family from you, just like you did with my sister." He said, before the hole was sealed and his face no longer seen.

Victor cringed at his words, wanting to go after Jet and take him in. However, getting out of here was sounding better. "Dad, we have to go." He said.

Guile nodded his head, knowing his son was right. There was no point in sticking around an exploding base at all.

Outside of the warehouse, Juri watched Vega and his generals' escape, as well as Guile and his allies. She still had that tracker device she planted on Giovanni. It was a good thing she planted those detonators in the base of Neo Shadaloo, finding it too easy that she was able to sneak around. Plus she got a hold of the nanotechnology and managed to look up it's healing capabilities too. There were a lot of things she could do that were in her hands now, but if she wanted to truly live in peace… Vega needed to meet his end and it would be by her.

…

As an hour passed, Guile and Victor returned to the front of their home. The blonde man looked at his son, focusing on him. "I'm sorry I put you through this." He apologized. "None of this would've happened if I just told you the truth."

Victor looked at Guile, flashing a grin. "Don't apologize," He spoke, turning his head back in front of the door. Pressing a button, the door buzzed to let them and stepped inside. "I knew my life was in danger, but I thought about you and mom. So that helped make things a bit easy."

"I'm glad that made things go smoother." Guile smiled a bit, walking behind Victor and wondered if Vega would seek revenge on them. It was most likely they would have to move after this whole crazy fiasco. "But seriously, you've had quite an ordeal to day. You sure you aren't bothered by any of these events?"

Keeping a cool mask, he gave Guile a sideways glance. "The only thing I'm bothered by is Vega invading my personal space." He scoffed and shook his head. "Seriously, Alex is gonna have a field day with this."

He watched Victor stop, seeing him mention his best friend's name. "I'm sure Alex would find that hard to believe…" He said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," Victor sighed, looking down at the ground. "So… Anything else I should know?"

"Troy and the Blade Sharks were also apart of Vega's organization." Guile answered quickly. It was a lot to take in for him as well. The people that his son trusted with his life sided with someone that was from Shadaloo.

"But Troy died in prison." Victor pointed out, looking at Guile and remembering hearing the news himself.

"Vega hired some people on the inside of Ryker's Island to stage Troy's death." Guile explained and feeling like his son needed to hear this.

Victor turned away, clenching his fists and looked down at the ground. "I see…" He spoke, and then his voice trailed off. "… I guess you don't know someone until they show their true colors."

"I didn't see him, but he could've been one of the soldiers… In fact, all of your friends who used to be apart of the Blade Sharks were Vega's soldiers." Guile informed his son, knowing it was a lot to take in.

Victor felt guilty now. Jet was right once again. His naïve nature of seeing the good in people would get him in trouble. Troy used him, his friends from his gang left him, Juri used him, and Jet proved himself right in the end. "They want to run with that pretty boy than that's their business." He spoke, masking his emotions. He walked up the stairs and reached the fourth floor. "I want nothing to do with that lifestyle… It's nothing but trouble."

Guile chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you know from that, don't you?" He said, walking to their apartment door. He got a text from Selina saying Alex, Tom, and a couple of Tom's students were busy rebuilding their home. It was nice of him to offer such aid, and he didn't know how to repay his old friend. "Well, home sweet home."

Victor watched Guile take out the keys, the door opened and he saw his mother standing up from the table. Feeling her rush over to him, he gagged when she hugged him. "Too tight! Too tight!" His voice strained and looked to see Alex, Tom, and Patricia standing around. "Bro, help me!"

Alex laughed, shaking his head. "No way, I'm joining in on this!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms out and hugged both Selina and Victor. "You put me through a long day, and you owe your bro a hug!"

Tom laughed and patted Alex on the back. "Easy there champ, your friend has quite the day." He said, and then turned his attention to Guile. "So, how bad was it?"

"Nothing major, but with all due seriousness… I'm just glad it's over." Guile said. He felt exhausted, and he would have to write a report of what happened. Nonetheless, he would get up early tomorrow and start the day with renewed energy.

"Talk to me about it after work tomorrow." Tom suggested, placing a hand on Guile's shoulder. "Over a cup of coffee of course, and it'll be on me."

Guile offered a smile, nodding his head in agreement. "That I can get behind, and thank you for repairing the damages." He spoke, owing his friend everything. "How did you fix all of this?" He asked.

"I think I'll explain that over a cup of coffee." Tom answered, stretching his back and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It was a lot of work, but was worth it." A dark-brown haired young man, Cory, spoke and showed a slight grin.

One of the other students, with dark skin and a green Mohawk-styled hair rolled his eyes. "Oh please,

Alex and Patricia were near Victor, wondering what he went through. "So bro, did those jerks give you a hard time?" He asked, figuring the people that kidnapped his best friend needed a smack down.

"Alex, I think you're still sore from that loss to Mammoth." Patricia pointed out, her eyes on her 'big brother'. "Also I heard someone spot a huge alligator… You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you?"

"I, ah… Oh come on, since when did and a giant sewer gator become a popular topic?!" Alex exclaimed, realizing his mistake and groaned in annoyance. "Besides, that big mook cheated!"

"I knew sewer gators existed in New York!" She grinned, knowing she had the bragging rights.

Victor forced out a laugh, wanting to see the attention on Alex now. After all these lies and truths, it was a real brain drainer. "Let's focus on that for now."

Once Tom's family left, Selina walked up to Guile and managed to get some alone time with him in their room. "Guile… When we were trapped behind the ice, it was like you wanted to ask me something." She spoke.

Guile looked at his wife with a soft expression, taking a deep breathe. "Yes, Victor… powers that I was aware of." He said, knowing this was awkward. Normally he was usually the one cutting to the chase, but Selina beat him to the punch.

"You know something about those powers, don't you?" Selina asked, feeling like for the first time in her life she found someone that she could confine to about them.

"Yes… Those powers are only meant for destructive purposes," Guile began to explain, slowly crossing his arms over his chest. It had been a year since Shadaloo's leader had died, and anything related to him was swept under the rug or faded away into obscurity. Looking at Selina with a calm look, he stared at her with serious intent. "Have you ever heard of a man named Bison?"


End file.
